Touhou Dierite - La Mascota del Mundo Exterior
by Dierita
Summary: Salty Sea: un extraño animal parlante que apareció un día en Gensokyo y cayó en manos de Remilia Scarlet, dueña de la Mansión Scarlet Devil. Ahora, pasará sus días como "Mascota" de la nombrada vampiresa. ¿Será capaz este azulado animal de adaptarse a su nueva vida? ... ¿O tal vez ya lo hizo?
1. Capítulo 01: Cena en Familia

**TOUHOU DIERITE ~ LA MASCOTA DEL MUNDO EXTERIOR.**

 _Capítulo 01: Cena en familia._

* * *

"Despierte, señora. Es casi de noche."

La seria voz de Sakuya no tardo en penetrar en nuestros oídos, provocando un lento despertar. Sakuya abrió las persianas, penetrando la luz del atardecer en nuestros ojos y despertándonos por la vía rápida.

 _Ojou-sama detesta la luz del día._

Abrí molesto los ojos, levantándome sobre mis cuatro patas y estirazándome. Miraba a la pared, esperando la señal de mi Ojou-sama para poder mirar donde quisiera. ¿Que por qué tengo que esperar dicha orden?

"Sakuya, ¿Que te parece este vestido para hoy?" preguntó mi señora.

"Elegante y provocativo... Si, será perfecto para el evento de esta noche." Ya deberíais saber por que no puedo mirar… "¿Va a ir a cazar antes, mi señora?"

"Con este vestido, no. Después del evento tal vez."

Sakuya asintió con la cabeza. Sakuya es la asistente de Remilia (Mi Ojou-sama, o 'mi señora' si lo preferís). Su trabajo es de los mas duros en la mansión, ya que ella sola tiene que encargarse de todo el mantenimiento interno de la mansión (Limpieza, cocina, etc…) y por eso le tengo mucho aprecio y respeto. Ella junto a Meiling (Guardiana de la entrada y jardinera) son las dos únicas humanas de la mansión.

"Vamos Salty, pronto estarán aquí."

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír eso. Asentí y seguí a mi Ojou-sama. Remilia es la señora de la mansión, además de ser una vampiresa. Y si, es una vampiresa. Tiene una hermana pequeña súper adorable, pero no se si la llegare a ver hoy. No dejan que salga de su cuarto cuando hay eventos importantes.

¿Que qué pinta un pony como yo ahí? Bueno, se supone que soy la mascota de Remilia, pero en realidad soy su guardaespaldas. Esto se suele hacer por aquí para demostrar "poder político". No me preguntéis sobre el asunto, porque no se como se supone que funciona eso exactamente.

"Salty, ¿Que haces hablando solo?" dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Eh, que? Oh nada, recordando cosas," dije sin reparo alguno.

Remilia ni me miro. Típico en ella. Mi Ojou-sama es muy seria e intimidante, pero luego es una gran señora. Ya la iréis-

"Basta ya Salty,"

"Vale, vale..."

Mejor que pasemos a la acción, mi Ojou-sama se impacienta con las explicaciones.

* * *

El comedor estaba listo. La mesa llegando a la otra punta, con su tradicional manta blanca de dibujos coloridos. 8 sillas; una al norte, otra al sur, y las otras seis a los lados. Cubertería de plata resplandeciente y platos caros de alta gama, aunque para mi son todos iguales. Y no hablemos de las copas elegantes, transparentes y sin una sola pizca de suciedad.

Aun asi, todo estaba vacío por el momento. Estábamos toda la familia en fila (Excepto Flandre que no estaba por lo explicado antes). Ojou-sama estaba enfrente nuestra, mirándonos con los brazos cruzados. Respiró hondo por un momento.

"Como ya sabéis, hoy viene la familia Yakumo a cenar con nosotros... Nunca nos hemos llevado bien con las Yakumo, pero este es un evento al que estamos obligadas a hacer cada X tiempo. Por eso os pido una vez mas, que os controléis en el día de hoy y que seáis amables con ellas, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, señora!" dijimos todos al unísono.

Remilia se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativa. Todos estábamos nerviosos. Si esto sale mal, la reputación de Remilia en las Yamas podría empeorar, y eso no es bueno.

"Patchy y Meiling; hablad solo por pregunta, orden o fuerza mayor." Ambas asienten. "Sakuya, ¿Esta la cena lista?"

"Si, milady. Los platos a consumir serán Teriyaki, Dangojiru, Imagawayaki y Sekijan. Y de bebida el famoso Vino de Tamba, con una copa de sangre de conejo para usted señora," Dijo Sakuya sonriendo levemente, mostrando confidencia. Remilia hizo igual. Yo para variar, no me entere de nada... ¿Pero que son esos platos?

"Perfecto... Salty." la mire. Esta me miro seria. "Se amable con Chen."

Suspiré volteando los ojos y bajando mis orejas. Mire a Ojou-sama y asentí de mala gana.

"De acuerdo, Ojou-sama..."

"Gracias. Muy bien, todo esta claro ya así que en marcha. Cada uno a su puesto, no tardaran en llegar,"

"¡Si, señora!" dijimos todos.

Sakuya se fue para la cocina mientras que Meiling se fue a la entrada de la mansión, lista para recibir a las invitadas para cuando llegaran. Remilia se sentó en su sitio de la mesa, mientras que yo me senté a su derecha, y Patchouli a su izquierda. Silencio incomodo...

* * *

Tin-tin-tan-tin-tun-tan-tin-tun-tan-tin-tan-tun-tin-tun-tun-tan-tintantuntintintantintan.

"¿Puedes parar por favor? intento escribir un libro sobre magia con habichuelas," dijo Patchouli sin perder el tono.

"Bue~no..."

Dejé la cuchara en la mesa después de juguetear con las copas. Que aburrimiento... ¿Cuando iban a llegar esas?

"Llegaran pronto, tranquilo," dijo Ojou-sama leyendo mis pensamientos.

"Sigo preguntándome como haces eso, Ojou-sama. ¿No se supone que usted no puede leer mentes?" pregunté con curiosidad por lo que era capaz de hacer Ojou-sama.

"Je, usted... No soy tan vieja, Salty. Apenas tengo 990 años." dijo Ojou-sama sonriéndome. "No me hace falta ningún poder para seguir el hilo de tus pensamientos, deberías de saberlo a estas alturas."

"Eso da miedo," dije honestamente, haciendo que esta riera.

"El miedo no se puede dar, Salty. Me encanta hablar contigo, eres una caja de risas."

Agradecí que sonara el timbre de la puerta, porque Ojou-sama estaba volviendo a hacerme sentir confuso. No es la primera vez que Remilia dice cosas raras y obvias, pero siempre consigue que no me las esperé y por tanto... Terminan impactándome y haciéndome sentir confuso.

* * *

Meiling abrió la puerta de la mansión. Sonrió y dio el típico saludo respetuoso de Gensokyo. Si os ayuda a imaginároslo, es parecido al saludo japonés.

"Bienvenidas a la mansión Scarlet Devil."

"¡Ooh, Hong Meiling! ¡No has cambiado mucho! ¿Sigues con ese atuendo?"

Meiling se trago sus palabras intentando controlarse. Siempre han criticado su atuendo por ser atípico, y Meiling estaba ya hasta la coronilla. Ya ella veía que iba a ser una cena larga...

La mesa ya estaba puesta, con todos los platos y bebidas. Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor. Hong Meiling a mi lado, y Sakuya al lado de Patchouli. Al otro lado de la mesa, sentada la familia Yakumo. La señora en el centro, su shikigami (La mujer zorro) a su derecha, y la shikigami de la shikigami (Chen) a su izquierda.

La cena no podía ser mas incomoda. Chen estaba sentada como un gato en la silla, comiendo con la boca sin usar la cubertería para nada. La mujer zorro miraba con vergüenza a Chen, sin saber como actuar ni que decir. Su señora parecía muy tranquila y segura de si misma, disfrutando cada bocado de... lo que sea que este comiendo... la verdad es que parecía pescado a la plancha. Ellas nos miraban a nosotros, y nosotros las mirábamos a ellas. Cero palabras; cero ruidos.

"Estas cenas cada vez son mejores, amiga mía." Remilia miro al frente, escuchando a la rubia del otro lado. "Comida mas sabrosa, y silencio eterno. Simplemente perfecto."

"Me alegra saber que te gusta Yukari," dijo Ojou-sama indiferente.

"Todo esta realmente delicioso. Ha hecho un gran trabajo Sakuya-san," dijo la mujer zorro mirando a Sakuya.

"Me alegra oír eso," dijo Sakuya sin más.

Había oído hablar sobre los "Honoríficos". Es algo que se usa mucho aquí en Gensokyo a la hora de hablar pero nunca consigo entender que significan, así que no me atrevo a usarlos.

"Deberíamos ir directos al grano, Yukari." Todos miramos a la vampiresa de golpe, sorprendidos y curiosos. "Se que no solo estas aquí por la cena."

"Ogh, ¿Justo ahora? Iba a empezar a beber el vino," dijo Yukari cogiendo su copa llena de vino.

"Las Yamas te han enviado para vigilarme, ¿Verdad?" dijo Remilia sin miedo alguno. Yukari bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago, sin perder su elegancia.

"No a ti," dijo Yukari con una seriedad repentina.

"¿Entonces a quién?" dijo Remilia con tensión creciente.

 **"¡NNYYAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Chen salto por los aires, aterrizando en el centro de la mesa y mandando a volar muchos platos y vasos. Fue gracioso ver volar la comida por todos lados, hasta que aterrizo el vino de los vasos volantes en mi cara.

 **"¡CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"** gritó la mujer zorro.

Todos nos levantamos de golpe. Intente quitarme el vino de la cara, aun sin abrir los ojos. Meiling cogió una servilleta sorprendentemente limpia de la mesa y me ayudo a secarme la cara. La mujer zorro por su parte, se puso a regañar a Chen por sus actos.

"Ran-sama... E-es que vi una mosca en el filete y..." dijo Chen con un arrepentimiento adorable.

"¡No quiero excusas, siempre te pasa lo mismo!" dijo Ran con dureza.

"Disculpad a mi mascota. A veces no sabe controlarse," dijo Yukari aun sonriendo. Su ropa estaba seca sin mancha alguna, detalle que hizo pensar a Remilia.

"¿Por que le vigilan las Yamas?" dijo Remilia sin dar importancia a lo recién ocurrido. Yukari se sorprendió al ver de nuevo la copa de sangre en la mano derecha de la vampiresa.

"Tu mascota es un ser único en Gensokyo. No existe otro como el en este mundo." Yukari caminó a la ventana, mirando a través de ella. La noche era clara y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago cercano a la mansión. "Además de ser uno de los pocos animales parlantes de todo Gensokyo. Las Yamas sospechan mucho de el. Dudan que sea un animal. Dudan que sea de Gensokyo."

"Cuanto lo siento por las Yamas pero Salty esta bajo mi custodia y ordenes, y lo estará hasta que uno de los dos muera," dijo Remilia con su usual serenidad.

"Ugh, que mujer mas aburrida... Muy bien, como tu quieras. Yo ya he terminado mi misión aquí. ¡Ran, Chen, vamonos!"

Yukari se fue del comedor con sus súbditas, seguidas de Sakuya que las llevó a la entrada. Justo antes de irse, Yukari enseñó a Sakuya una botella de vino.

"Casi se me olvida; Me llevo el vino,"

Y tras eso, un portal morado salió de la nada, tragándose al trío de damas. Sakuya suspiró y cerro la puerta.

...Que evento mas horrible…

* * *

Una fogata rodeada de unas jóvenes borrachas se alzaba en mitad de la noche. La fiesta de aquellas jóvenes era clara.

Pero ir de fiesta por la noche en Gensokyo, es un error muy grave.

La fogata se apagó con una brisa fría. Las jóvenes se levantaron extrañadas, aunque se cayeron al suelo de la risa al segundo siguiente.

Mientras eso ocurría, una vampiresa y su mascota estaban subidos a un árbol (NO PREGUNTÉIS), observando la escena con desesperanza.

"¿En serio esas son un buen objetivo?" pregunté imaginándome a Ojou-sama borracha.

"Hoy no es mi día... Primero Yukari, y ahora esto..." dijo Remilia llevándose la mano a los ojos.

"Nah, solo es un mal día. Seguro que mañana es mejor," dije con una sonrisa sincera.

"Gracias, aunque eso ya lo se... Busquemos por otro lado,"

"¡De acuerdo!"

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Y este es el primer cap. de este nuevo fanfic episódico. Creo que me quedó un poco soso, pero meeh intentaré que los próximos sean mejores._

 _También puede que os deis cuenta de que no todo es 100% igual a como es en el canon. Esto está hecho a posta para ajustar un poco a lo que tengo planeado para el fanfic, así que no os preocupéis por ello ^-^_


	2. Capítulo 02: Trueque

**_Capítulo 02: Trueque._**

Las hojas otoñales caen sobre el jardín de la mansión Scarlet Devil. Ojou-sama dice que no queda mucho para que acabe el otoño, aunque no se como lo sabe. Al contrario que en mi planeta natal aquí no hay calendarios, por lo que el cambio de estación se adivina observando las 'pistas' que deja siempre la madre naturaleza. Siempre he conocido a la Madre Naturaleza, pero nunca al padre. Me pregunto como será...

"¿Hablas en serio?" me dijo Ojou-sama.

"Si hay una Madre Naturaleza, debe haber un Padre Naturaleza, ¿No?" dije con la curiosidad de un felino.

"Hmm... Tal vez ese padre sean las tormentas... O a lo mejor el desapareció junto a los demás," dijo Ojou-sama con cierta melancolía. La miré entre curioso y preocupado.

"Nunca me ha contado lo que pasó con los hombres de Gensokyo," Remilia me miró seria de repente.

"Todavía no es el momento,"

"¿Pero por qué no?"

"He dicho que no es el momento Salty."

Mis orejas retrocedieron. Por alguna razón, Ojou-sama no quería contarme que pasó con los hombres de este mundo... ¿Por qué? ¿Tan traumático podría ser para mi saberlo?

"Ugh... Mira, Salty..."

Pero unas voces lejanas llamaron nuestra atención. Parecían dos personas discutiendo a voces. Como era de esperar, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y las dos personas entraron con la discusión a plena voz. Ojou-sama y yo nos miramos con un suspiro.

"¡Yo también viviría muy bien ganduleando cuando nadie mira y durmiendo todo el maldito día!" dijo Sakuya con tono de regaño.

"¡Al menos tu puedes dormir por la noche cuando terminas el trabajo! ¡Yo tengo que vigilar la entrada y alrededores de la mansión yo sola las 24 horas del día!" dijo Meiling a la defensiva.

"¡Mas razón para que no duermas, pedazo de irresponsable! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es tu trabajo?!"

"¡Claro que me doy cuenta, pero yo no puedo estar sin dormir un día si y otro también! ¡Necesito descansar!"

"¡Pero si cada vez que te veo estas durmiendo!"

"¡¿Tendré yo la culpa de que siempre me pilles cuando descanso?!"

"¡Silencio!" Ambas se pusieron firmes ante la inmediata orden de Remilia. Un silencio ensordecedor se produjo, mientras la puerta se cerraba poco a poco por si sola sin hacer ruido. Remilia suspiró. "Estoy harta de veros siempre discutiendo a vosotras dos. ¿Es que no os podéis llevar bien?" El tono de regaño de Ojou-sama era tan temible como siempre.

"Milady, perdone mis modales. Hong Meiling aquí presente no esta haciendo bien su trabajo. Solo la veo holgazaneando y echando la siesta." dijo Sakuya con su típica educación.

"¡Eso es mentira, hago bien mi trabajo! ¡Y no echo la siesta, solo descanso!" dijo Meiling.

"Ooh si~, descansas acostada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y roncando. Por supuesto, eso es descansar..."

"¡Pues claro que lo es, pedazo de-"

"¡Hong Meiling!" dijo Remilia cabreada, asustando a Meiling y haciéndonos estremecer a todos.

"L-lo siento, mi señora..." dijo Meiling inclinándose.

"¿Pero que clase de comportamiento es este? ¡Parecéis dos humanas pequeñas! Esperaba mas de vosotras... Tendré que castigaros por vuestro comportamiento."

Sakuya y Meiling miraron de repente asustadas a Remilia. No pude evitar sentirme mal por ellas. Los castigos de Ojou-sama nunca eran duros, pero...

Una sonrisa juguetona se marcó en el rostro de la vampiresa.

"Lo tengo... A ambas os falta apreciación por el trabajo ajeno, y ya que parece que os gusta tanto el trabajo de la otra, os cambiareis los papeles."

Shock marcado en el rostro de las castigadas. Admito que no me esperaba algo así... ¿Hong Meiling con un traje de asistenta? ¿Y Sakuya que llevaría puesto?

Sakuya cerró los ojos y miró al suelo junto a una respiración honda, tratando de calmarse y asimilar el castigo. Meiling al contrario estaba alterada por el castigo.

"¡P-pero señora! ¡¿Como va Sakuya a...?! ¡Ella no sabe como...!

"Milady, esto no es una buena idea. Meiling no puede hacer mi trabajo. Es mucho y no tiene la habilidad, experiencia y tiempo que yo tengo. Va a ser un desastre,"dijo Sakuya cruzando los brazos con su típica mirada seria. Meiling la miro incrédula.

"¿Perdóname? ¿Que te hace pensar que yo no puedo hacer tu trabajo? ¡Yo estoy tan cualificada como tu para hacerlo!" dijo Meiling a la defensiva nuevamente.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Has usado una fregona alguna vez en tu vida?" dijo Sakuya mirando a Meiling de reojo.

"Emm... ¿Una que?" dijo Meiling rascándose la cabeza. Sakuya suspiró con la palma de la mano en los ojos.

"Oh dios mío, la mansión esta condenada..."

"¡¿Solo porque no se lo que es una... cosa de esas?!"

"Solo será por un día. Y como vea que no aprendéis nada, el castigo será mas largo. Asi que yo que vosotras no perdía el tiempo," dijo Remilia con tranquilidad.

"E-emm.. ¡Si, señora!" dijo Meiling nerviosa.

"Espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo..." dijo Sakuya francamente.

Ambas se marcharon de la habitación sin decir una palabra mas. Ambas marcharon por caminos distintos preparadas para efectuar el castigo... O al menos eso creían.

* * *

"¡Esta ropa es horrible!" dijo Meiling caminando como podía con el traje de asistenta puesto. "¡¿Como puedes andar con esto todo el día?! No me gusta nada ese frescor que siento en las piernas..."

"¿Que tal si dejas de quejarte? La verdad es que no te queda tan mal..." dijo Sakuya con cierta impresión.

"Jeje, ¿Te acuerdas de cuando los hombres se quedaban hipnotizados mirando tus piernas?" dijo Meiling compartiendo una risa con Sakuya.

"Jeje, si, era cuando me entraban ganas de matarlos... Y ahora que no están..."

Aquello les cambio la cara, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

"¡Eh, al menos tenemos a Salty!" dijo Meiling con una nueva sonrisa. Sakuya la miro incrédula arqueando una ceja.

"Salty es un animal, Meiling,"

"Pero es varón, ¿No?"

"¡Pero es un animal! ¿Como va a enamorarse un animal de una humana?"

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de enamorarse?"

"¡¿Ya empezamos, Meiling?!"

"¡Yo no he empezado nada!"

"¿Podéis callaros de una vez y poneros manos a la obra?"

Ambas se sobresaltaron e hicieron una reverencia de forma automática.

"¡En seguida, mi señora!" dijeron al unísono.

"...¿En serio habéis confundido mi voz con la de Ojou-sama?"

Ambas miraron al frente y me vieron a mi. Yo las miraba con una sonrisa. Ambas suspiraron de alivio y retiraron la reverencia.

"¡Te queda bien el vestido, Meiling!" dije con toda honestidad.

"Gracias..." dijo Meiling sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Has escuchado mucho?" dijo Sakuya cruzándose de brazos.

"Algo sobre Zoofilia... ¿O era sobre Antrofilia?" dije pensativo. Ambas me miraron extrañadas sin saber de que estaba hablando.

"Oye Salty... ¿Tu podrías sentir atracción por alguna humana?" dijo Meiling con gran curiosidad.

"¿Vosotras que creéis?" dije con cara de escarnio.

"Obvio que no Meiling," dijo Sakuya. Meiling parecía decepcionada.

"En fin, manos a la obra chicas," dije dando la vuelta y trotando hasta la puerta.

"¡Sí... ¿Señor?!" dijeron al unísono. No pude evitar reírme.

"Sí, eso mismo... Por cierto, haces que sea bien ese vestido Sakuya," dije sonriendo juguetonamente. Sakuya se sonrojó.

"¡Espera, creía que no sentías atracción por las humanas!" dijo Meiling acusadoramente apuntándome con un dedo.

"Y así es... ¿Verdad?" dije sin dejar de sonreír juguetonamente. Me fui del cuarto con una risa muda. Ambas se miraron.

"E-está aprendiendo demasiado de Milady..." dijo Sakuya aun sonrojada.

"¿Te gustó lo que te dijo, eeeeeh?" dijo Meiling sonriendo juguetonamente. Sakuya le dio un cate en la cabeza.

* * *

"¿Pero esto qué es?"

Sakuya estaba enfrente del panel del jardín. Este estaba lleno de botones de colores. El tiempo corría y ella sin saber como activar las regaderas del jardín.

"¿En serio Meiling sabe como funciona esto?"

Sakuya estaba impresionada por este hecho. ¿Como descubriría para que es cada botón? Además, ¿Que clase de tecnología es esta? Sakuya jamás había visto algo así en su vida... ¡Peor todavía! ¡¿Como no había visto esto nunca después de tantos años de servicio en la mansión?!

"No oigo esas regaderas."

Sakuya se sobresalto de nuevo, dándose la vuelta. Ahí estaba yo otra vez.

"¡Salty deja de hacer eso, pedazo de Onigiri azul!" dijo Sakuya recuperándose del sobresalto.

"Ojou-sama esta ocupada, así que tengo que supervisaros. ¿Vas a activar eso?" dije tranquilamente.

"¿No se supone que el trabajo de Meiling es vigilar la entrada y alrededores de la mansión? ¿Por que también es la jardinera?"

"Porque le pilla de paso. Además, lo único que tiene que hacer es pulsar unos botones,"

"¿Pero cuales?"

"¿Y yo que se?"

Sakuya suspiro. Habrá que probar suerte... Sakuya se giro al panel. Muchos botones; Uno correcto. Sakuya estaba dubitativa sobre cual pulsar.

"Por cierto, ¿Por que sigues con tu traje de asistenta puesto?" pregunté.

"Porque no hace falta ponerse nada en especifico en el puesto de Meiling. Además, este traje me ha definido toda mi vida," dijo Sakuya mientras decidía que botón pulsar.

"¡Oh, no conocía ese detalle!" dije sorprendido.

"¿Cuantos años tienes, Salty? A veces no se distinguir si eres un niño, adolescente o adulto,"

"Adolescente,"

"Amm..."

"¡Pulsa un maldito botón de una vez!" dije impacientándome.

Sakuya reaccionó alarmantemente y pulsó un botón morado. Las luces de la mansión se apagaron. Sakuya volvió a pulsarlo alarmada, y las luces volvieron. La frente le sudaba.

"Estúpida tecnología de botones... ¿Que clase de maquina es esta?"

"Trabajas con un horno y vitrocerámica, pero te parece raro un panel con botones..." dije incrédulo.

"¡No es lo mismo!" dijo Sakuya a la defensiva.

"Me voy a ver como le va a Meiling... Haz el favor de pulsar el botón azul celeste," dije trotando al interior de la mansión.

Así hizo Sakuya, y las regaderas empezaron a funcionar. Sakuya me odió por no decírselo antes. Por la parte buena, ahora sabía para que servía el botón morado.

* * *

Una humareda negra salía por debajo de la puerta de la cocina. Me llevé una pezuña a la cara.

"Oh por dios..."

Inspiré aire y abrí la puerta. La bomba de humo negra me impacto en toda la cara, haciendo que tosiera y que casi me hiciera fumador pasivo. Entré con esfuerzo a la cocina, intentando ver por donde iba. No tardó en aparecer Meiling como un screamer llorando y abrazándose a mi.

 **"¡SALTY-CHAN, AYUDAMEEEEEE!"**

Pegué un suspiro que me hizo toser por el humo. Levanté una pezuña y apunté con ella a las ventanas. Estas se abrieron y el humo salió por ellas como si estas fueran aspiradoras. Acto seguido, apunté al horno. De este salió la comida quemada y se tiró al cubo de la basura. Apunte a la vitrocerámica y se apagó. Las cazuelas puestas levitaron junto al colador, volando al fregadero y colando la sopa que se estaba cocinando. Los fideos estaban quemados.

 _¡Damn, la sopa de fideos es mi preferida!_

De un movimiento de mi pezuña, los fideos fueron a la basura y una nueva cazuela se posicionó sobre uno de los fogones de la vitrocerámica. Ya con todo el humo fuera, las ventanas se cerraron. En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasa...?!"

Sakuya nos vio confusa a mi apuntando con una pezuña a la vitrocerámica, y a Hong Meiling abrazada a mi con lagrimas en los ojos. Ambos miramos a Sakuya al oírla entrar. Sakuya se llevo una mano a los ojos.

"Gracias Salty, ya me encargo yo del resto,"

"S-Sakuya..." dijo Meiling levantándose preocupada.

"Luego hablaremos tu y yo... Por ahora dejadme solucionar este lío,"

Meiling y Yo intercambiamos una mirada, y nos fuimos de la habitación en silencio. Meiling miró culpable a Sakuya, pero esta seguía con los ojos tapados por la mano. Al salir Meiling se puso delante mía y se agachó, mirándome a la cara.

"Salty... ¿Crees que...?"

"Nah, estará bien. Espero que después de esto no vayas criticando mas su trabajo," le dije con un tono desenfadado.

"Yo nunca he criticado su trabajo." dijo secándose las lagrimas. "Es ella quien siempre critica el mío. Yo solo me defiendo de sus criticas."

"Hey, nadie dijo que tu trabajo iba a ser fácil. Tienes que estar vigilando las 24 horas los exteriores de esta mansión. Es imposible hacer eso sin dormir,"

"¡Entonces tu me entiendes!" dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

"Si, pero también entiendo las criticas que tiene Sakuya de ti... Esto es algo que debería hablar con Ojou-sama," dije pensativo.

Debería haber una forma de hacer un horario en el que Meiling pudiera dormir cuando estamos nosotros alerta, y estar despierta cuando nosotros no estemos de servicio. Pero eso depende de Ojou-sama después de todo...

Miré a Meiling. Esta me miraba expectante de mis palabras. Cuando me miraba así era horrible, porque se conseguía reflejar todo el amor y aprecio que me tiene en esos ojos azules. Aquello hacia que sintiera lastima por ella y que quisiera ayudarla. Y sí, puedo intentarlo, pero...

 _Pegué un suspiro._

"Tú sigue con tu trabajo. Hablaré del asunto con Ojou-sama. Luego te contaré el resultado," dije con una sonrisa. Aquello hizo que Meiling se abalanzara a mi sonriendo y dándome besos en las mejillas.

"¡Gracias Salty-chan!" dijo sin parar de darme besos en las mejillas. Mis mejillas no podían estar mas sonrojadas.

"Va~le va~le, lo pi~llo, me quieres mucho y tal, soy el mejor animal de Gensokyo, ¿Puedes parar de besarme?" dije sonriendo. Meiling se retiró y me miró contenta.

"¡Si que lo eres, tonto!" dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de trabajo de Remilia (A mi me gusta llamarlo 'su despacho'). Esta me vio entrar y sonrió, esperando con curiosidad mi informe vocal sobre la supervisión de Sakuya y Meiling.

"¿Y bien? ¿Como ha ido todo? ¿Cuanto caos han hecho hasta ahora?" dijo Remilia con grandes expectativas mientras me veía trotar hacia mi puesto (Que es básicamente unos pasos a su derecha). Ya en mi puesto, la miré.

"Ni una ni otra saben hacer las cosas que sabían hacer la una y la otra, así que ya puede imaginarse," dije alegre.

"¡Espléndido! Estoy segura de que el problema se resolverá en breves horas." Ambos compartimos unas risas breves. Y tan rápido como su gesto alegre vino, se cambio a un gesto serio. "Quieres hablar sobre el trabajo de Meiling, ¿Verdad?"

La mire sorprendida. Volvió a hacerlo; leyó mis pensamientos de alguna forma. Mire al suelo preocupado por el tema, cosa que Ojou-sama notó de inmediato.

"Ojou-sama... ¿No crees que el trabajo de Meiling es un poco excesivo?" dije con cierto temor por la posible reacción que Ojou-sama pudiera tener.

"Salty, te he dicho muchas veces que no hace falta que me llames Ojou-sama. Remilia es mi nombre; no hace falta cambiarlo," dijo sin perder su tono en lo absoluto. Me sorprendió aquel cambio de tema.

"Emm... Bueno, todas te llaman de alguna forma que no es tu nombre,"

"Pero lo que dicen ellas es algo normal: 'Milady, mi señora...' sin embargo tu frase..." Remilia miró a la ventana de su izquierda, recordando tiempos que no quería recordar. "Es una frase que mencionaba una persona... La única persona a la que le confié mi corazón... Para después usarlo como lo uso..."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. No conocía esa historia de Ojou-sama... ¿Por que nunca me lo ha contado? Mientras pensaba me volvió a mirar, aun con su mirada seria.

"Y ahora tu lo usas... ¿De donde has aprendido esa frase?" Abrí la boca, pero su mano derecha me detuvo. "No me lo digas... ¿Mi hermana?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Remilia me quitó la mano y miró al frente pensativa. Yo... Estaba confuso.

"Me dijo que te llamara así, que ese nombre te gustaba. No me dijo nada sobre-"

Remilia rió. Rió levemente y para ella. Acto seguido me miró con una sonrisa honesta. Yo no entendía nada...

"Vaya con mi hermana... Ella también lo ha visto,"

"¡¿Ver qué?!" dije impacientándome. Remilia volvió a reír levemente.

"El trabajo de Meiling es simple, Salty. Lo único que tiene que hacer es vigilar los exteriores y saber usar el panel de control externo para usarlo cuando sea necesario, como por ejemplo regar las plantas del jardín. Yo no tengo mas responsabilidad sobre su trabajo que el de ver si sus resultados son buenos o malos. El planteamiento de su trabajo es algo que solo ella escoge, así que ella y solo ella es responsable de cuando debe vigilar, y de cuando debe descansar. Ella es quien decide cuando hacer las partes de su trabajo, no yo."

Aquello me dejo pensativo... ¿Hong Meiling podía decidir cuando descansar desde el principio?

"Hong Meiling es la única guardiana de la mansión que he tenido, y desde que entró pude ver que servía para el trabajo. Hasta el día de hoy Meiling ha hecho siempre un trabajo excelente, así que nunca he cuestionado sus aparentes actos irresponsables. Por desgracia Sakuya no hace lo mismo, y por eso ha empezado todo este lío."

Me alegró oír aquello. Sabía que Meiling no era una mala trabajadora a pesar de su apariencia. Le alegrará saber que tiene control sobre su horario, y me encantará ayudarla a planear su horario de trabajo.

"Gracias Ojou-sama, ahora me siento mas tranquilo por Meiling," dije con una sonrisa. Remilia me la devolvió.

"Me alegra oír eso. Adelante, ve a ayudar a Meiling, se que lo estas deseando."

"¡En seguida, gracias Ojou-sama!"

Rápidamente salí de la habitación con alegría. Remilia de nuevo en su soledad, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en su mundo.

"Ya hablaremos sobre lo que no ves otro día..."

* * *

Meiling fregaba melancólica el suelo del pasillo principal de la mansión. La culpa sobre lo que había pasado la hacia sentir horrible, pero sobre todo inútil.

 _¿Y si Sakuya tiene razón y solo soy una vaga que solo sabe dormir, pulsar botones y hacer karate?_

Una segunda fregona apareció delante de su visión, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió ver aquella fregona, aunque mas le sorprendió ver a Sakuya siendo la usuaria de esta.

"A este ritmo no terminaras nunca, torpelirroja. Deja que te ayude, anda. Juntas terminaremos antes."

Sakuya la miro de reojo y le guiñó un ojo. Los ojos de Meiling se humedecieron junto a una enorme sonrisa seguida de un abrazo cariñoso. Sakuya se sorprendió ante tal acto de afecto, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

"¡S-Suéltame Meiling, vas a hacer que cambie de opinión!"


	3. Capítulo 03: Limpieza Anárquica

_**Capítulo 03: Limpieza Anárquica.**_

Qué aburrimiento... Hay días en que no pasa nada, y nos pasamos la noche entera Ojou-sama y yo en el despacho aburridos esperando a que pase algo. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos días... Digo "parece" porque no tardó en cambiar todo en cuanto llamaron a la puerta del despacho.

"Adelante."

Entró Sakuya con una carta en la mano. Hizo la usual reverencia.

"Le ha llegado una carta urgente, milady."

Remilia asintió con la cabeza y Sakuya le dio la carta. Remilia la abrió y empezó a leerla. Su expresión se hacia mas seria conforme iba leyendo la carta. Terminó de leerla y la dejó en la mesa.

"¡Salty y Sakuya, al frente!"

En medio segundo, ambos nos pusimos enfrente suya firmes como una estatua. Remilia camino hacia nosotros cruzándose de brazos.

"La carta es de la Comunidad Vampírica de Gensokyo. Ha surgido una emergencia y me necesitan. Parece que no volveré hasta cerca del amanecer, así que tendréis que ocuparos de todo en mi ausencia,"

"¡Si, señora!" dijimos Sakuya y yo al unísono. Remilia caminó hacia mi y se agachó para verme mejor.

"Salty, esta es la primera vez que vas a estar al mando según el Orden de Mandato de la Mansión. Aun así, quiero pedirte que ayudes a Sakuya con sus deberes." Sakuya nos miró al oír eso. "Se que Sakuya es muy independiente y que puede encargarse de todo ella sola, pero ya que hoy no estaré aquí me gustaría que terminarais todo cuanto antes y descansarais. Os quiero en buena forma siempre que estéis conmigo después de todo."

"¡Claro, cuenta con nosotros Ojou-sama!" dije alegre. Remilia sonrió y se levanto.

"Con todos mis respetos Milady, yo no necesito ayuda para hacer mi trabajo. Si lo que quiere es que lo termine hoy antes, así será."

Sakuya hizo una breve reverencia y Remilia camino hacia ella. Era de esperarse una reacción así de Sakuya ante la orden de Ojou-sama.

"Sakuya, se que puedes hacer algo así pero eso seria sobrepasar tus energías. Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. No te preocupes, con Salty limpiar y cocinar debería ser coser y cantar,"

"P-pero..."

"Es una orden, Sakuya."

Le costó, pero terminó asintiendo. Tras esto, acompañamos a Ojou-sama hasta la entrada de la mansión. Allí nos despedimos de Ojou-sama, y esta abrió la puerta. A mitad de atravesarla, nos miro de reojo.

"Puedo confiar en vosotros, ¿Verdad?" dijo Remilia con cierta duda.

"Por supuesto Milady," dijo Sakuya asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Será pan comido!" dije con ilusión.

Remilia asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Al cerrar la puerta, Sakuya se giró hacia mi y camino lentamente hacia mi. No pude evitar retroceder las orejas al ver como Sakuya se alzaba sobre mi; sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Salty. Yo no soy la asistenta de ningún animal; yo solo obedezco a Milady y a nadie más. Así que déjame hacer mi trabajo sin ayuda de nadie." Sakuya agachó medio cuerpo, haciendo que sus ojos estuvieran casi pegados a los míos. "Ah, y ten el valor de darme una orden, Y TE ENTERAS."

Silencio incomodo. Sus ojos azules clavados en los míos detonando todo ese poder hacía que sudara y me sintiera pequeño... Aunque pensar en ese hecho no ayudaba tampoco en nada.

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe. Ambos miramos hacia esta y nos sorprendimos al ver a Remilia muy cabreada.

"¡Sakuya, ahora por idiota solo harás la comida! ¡Salty, encárgate de la limpieza de la mansión!" Los ojos de Sakuya se agrandaron, pasando de mí y dando unos pasos hacia Remilia.

"¡P-pero Milady, yo tengo unos prin-"

 **"¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR!"**

Sakuya calló y miró al suelo. Yo estaba petrificado sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Acto seguido, Remilia se fue cerrando la puerta de la entrada un poco fuerte. Otro silencio incomodo... Sakuya caminó hacia la cocina sin mirarme ni decir nada. Me quedé solo...

"Sakuya siempre ha sido muy dominante con su trabajo." miré a la dirección de la voz. Era Patchouli. Se acercó a mi flotando. "No es la primera vez que pasa esto. Pasó lo mismo con el anterior guardaespaldas. Llegaron a luchar el y Sakuya, pero por supuesto Sakuya ganó."

Tardé un momento en asimilar la historia. El anterior guardaespaldas... Me giré hacia Patchouli y esta me miró lista para escucharme.

"¿Como que Sakuya ganó? ¿El guardaespaldas nunca pudo derrotarla?" dije sorprendido.

"No," respondió Patchouli sin más.

"¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¿Es que el no pasó por las pruebas?"

"Claro que sí,"

"¿Entonces?"

"El tuvo un privilegio," aquello me hizo parar por unos segundos.

"¿Un privilegio? ¿Qué privilegio?" dije con mucha curiosidad.

"Un corazón," dijo con su tono indiferente.

"¿Un corazón? ¡Pero si yo también tengo un corazón!"

"No es el mismo... Tu corazón es azul como el mar... El que el tenia era negro como la noche, pero para Remilia ese corazón era rojo como la sangre... Nunca me gustó ese corazón."

 _...¿Yo tengo un corazón azul? ¿Qué?_

"Haz tu trabajo, Salty. No te preocupes por Sakuya."

Y tras decir eso, Patchouli se fue flotando al pasillo del fondo este... Creo que ahí esta el baño.

Abrí la puerta del armario de limpieza y la dejé abierta. Me frote las pezuñas delanteras con un nuevo animo.

"Bueno, si voy a hacer la limpieza de la mansión a mi manera... ¡Habrá que empezar por lo básico!"

Concentré energía en mi pezuña y la lancé al aire en forma de orbe azul celeste. Esta se quedó flotante y una música de jazz movida (Como las que se ponen en escenas como Nueva York por la noche) empezó a sonar del orbe. Perfecto, música animada para la limpieza.

"¡Empecemos la juerga!"

Empecé a mover las pezuñas como si fuera el director de una orquesta. Los cubos de plástico empezaron a salir del armario, volando hacia una ventana cercana. De aquí, iban al jardín donde una manguera les esperaba. Poco a poco, la manguera iba llenando los cubos de agua y estos volvían al interior del edificio por otra ventana distinta que conducía al vestíbulo.

Con los cubos poniéndose en fila poco a poco, las fregonas empezaron a salir. De una en una, iban metiéndose en los cubos y restregando el agua recibida por el suelo. Al ritmo de la música, las fregonas fregaban con animo. Al mismo tiempo, los paños secos salían del armario y se metían en los cubos de agua. Con el agua recibida salían, se restregaban por si solas y volaban a las ventanas empezando a limpiarlas al ritmo de la música.

"¡Este es el poder de la música, bitches!"

Aunque seguía moviendo las pezuñas como si dirigiera la obra de un concierto, mi cuerpo empezaba a moverse dando saltos por el vestíbulo como si estuviera tocando una guitarra eléctrica. No tardaron en salir las escobas, las recogedoras y las bolsas de basura poniéndose a trabajar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Patchouli pasaba por en medio intentando llegar a la biblioteca. Nada de aquello cambiaba su expresión facial ni la impresionaba en lo absoluto, aunque si le hizo sonreír un poco ver lo feliz que era en mi mundo. También parecía traerle recuerdos de su juventud. Como le encantaba ordenarlo todo con un poco de música sonando en el fondo... Patchouli no quiso irse. Se quedé sentada-flotando en el aire observando el espectáculo higiénico. Hacía tiempo que Patchouli no disfrutaba de un espectáculo de magia así. Y no hablemos del disfrute que estaba teniendo yo con aquello.

* * *

 **"¡¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí?!"**

Todo se paró, incluyendo la música. Miré lentamente a Sakuya con mi pose de rockero todavía puesta. Su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio. Sonreí nervioso.

"¡Hola, jeje! Emm... Estaba limpiando..."

"¡¿Qué estabas limpiando?! ¡¿Con magia?!" dijo como si fuera una blasfemia lo que hice.

"Eeeh, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?" dije extrañado ante aquella reacción.

"¡¿Tú que te crees que esto, la anarquía!? ¡Aquí las cosas se hacen a mi modo!"

No se por qué, pero empecé a sentir cabreo... Mi cara se iba transformando poco a poco en una cara de seriedad.

"Yo soy el que está al mando cuando Ojou-sama no está," dije con un cambio de tono notable.

"Aquí la que lleva limpiando la mansión durante muchos años, soy yo," dijo Sakuya con una mirada asesina.

"¿Y eso a mí, qué? Esta es mi forma de limpiar la mansión," dije devolviéndole la mirada asesina.

"¡Pues a mí no me gusta tu forma de limpiar la mansión!" me dijo empezando a caminar hacia mí. Pretendía hacer lo mismo que antes.

"¡Pues es mí forma de limpiarla! ¡No me vas a cambiar tú ahora eso!"

"¡AQUÍ MANDO YO, Y TE PROHÍBO LIMPIAR ASÍ!"

"¡ACÉPTALO SAKUYA, NO ESTÁS AL MANDO!"

 **"¡ANIMAL ASQUEROSO!"**

Una bofetada directa a mi cara llegó, haciéndome retroceder. Mire a Sakuya asustado, mientras esta me miraba con odio.

"¡No te basta con quitarme a mi familia, también tienes que quitarme la mansión!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS-"

 **"¡CÁLLATE!"**

Otra bofetada. Una lagrima me empezó a salir del ojo.

 **"¡OS ODIO A TODOS!"**

Una tercera bofetada se venía, pero alguien paró su mano. Sakuya miró sorprendida a la persona de reojo.

"Esto ya ocurrió antes," dijo Patchouli con la misma expresión de siempre.

"¡PATCHOULI, NO ME DETENGAS!"

"Odiaste a ese hombre porque te estaba quitando a Remilia. Le venciste y humillaste una y otra vez en batalla, pero no te bastaba. Nada de lo que hacías cambiaba ese hecho." Unas lagrimas empezaban a correr por las mejillas de Sakuya. "Remilia te castigó muy duro por tus actos. Pensaba que eso te enseñaría algo, pero hoy demostraste que no aprendiste nada de nada."

Sakuya cayó al suelo. Lloraba a la vez que odiaba...

 _..._

"La gente te llamará monstruo si se entera de que has pegado a un animal... Y Remilia se decepcionará contigo muchísimo. Solo yo puedo evitar eso. Piensa y decide."

Sakuya se quedó en silencio, sollozando de vez en cuando. Yo... Me senté y esperé. Al rato, Sakuya paró de sollozar y se secó las lagrimas. Me miró poco a poco. Tenía los ojos muy irritados. El odio que sentía seguía reflejado en ellos. Sakuya se levantó... Y se fue. No para la cocina, pero para su cuarto. Un nuevo silencio incomodo... Me froté las mejillas; Me dolían. Una mano me tocó la cabeza. Vi a Patchouli al mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó.

"Sí... Solo me duelen un poco las mejillas... No entiendo nada Patchouli... Hemos estado todos bien durante estos 5 meses que he estado de servicio... ¿Por qué de repente ahora todo va mal?" dije melancólico. Patchouli me acarició la cabeza como si fuera un gato, sintiendo su cariño.

"Todo esto pasó antes... Lo que pasa una vez, tiende a volver a pasar tarde o temprano... Por lo menos Meiling no ha estado presente. Se habría inflado a tortas con Sakuya si la hubiera visto azotarte."

 _Meiling..._

"Sigues teniendo el corazón azul... ¿Te importa terminar el trabajo y recoger todo esto?"

¡Oh por dios, me olvidé por completo de eso!

* * *

Remilia aterrizó en la entrada de la mansión. Vio a Meiling durmiendo en su estratégico punto a la izquierda del puente. Remilia sonrió ante aquello. De vuelta en casa... Abrió la puerta y lo vio todo oscuro, pero impecable. Todo resplandecía de lo limpio que estaba. Remilia cerro los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Jejeje... Tengo que castigar a Sakuya."

Abrió los ojos y caminó hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, entró con cuidado. Me vio durmiendo en mi camita hecha de cojines, con las mejillas inflamadas.

 _Sakuya..._

"Algún día lo superará... Si no, la veo en la calle."


	4. Capítulo 04: Ratas

_**Capítulo 04: Ratas.**_

Un ruido diurno me despertó. Miré a mi alrededor mientras me frotaba los ojos junto a un bostezo. Aunque todo estaba oscuro, se podían oír los cantos de los pájaros afuera. Miré a la cama de Ojou-sama y vi que estaba durmiendo. Intenté agudizar mis oídos y conseguí escuchar pisadas silenciosas gracias al eco del vestíbulo. ¿Quien estaría despierta a estas horas? Salí de la habitación de Ojou-sama lo mas silencioso que pude, aunque las pezuñas no ayudaban mucho. Troté por los pasillos y bajé las escaleras del vestíbulo. Aunque era difícil ver nada con aquella oscuridad, una puerta abierta captó mi atención.

 _¿La biblioteca? ¿Patchouli está madrugando otra vez?_

Troté hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y entré. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Los libros en su sitio, la mesa de Patchouli sin un centímetro cuadrado de espacio libre, los candelabros apagados y flotando... Si, todo parecía estar en orden.

"¡Eh, pequeñín!"

Ese susurro captó mi atención. Mire a todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Entonces, una silueta salió detrás de una estantería. Todavía no podía ver bien quien era.

"¡Toma amiguito, esto es para ti!"

Era humana, no había duda... Odio cuando me tratan así... Aun así, decidí seguirle el juego. Pude ver como alargaba un brazo y extendía la mano mostrándome... ¿Cacahuetes? ¿Esta se piensa que soy un elefante o que?

"¡Vamos, no tengas miedo! ¡Es para ti!"

Me acerqué poco a poco hasta llegar a los cacahuetes. Los olí con sospecha, pero no parecía haber nada raro en ellos. Me los empecé a comer. Tras esto, la otra mano de la humana me empezó a acariciar la cabeza. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto.

"Buen chico... Los rumores son ciertos; la mascota de Remilia es muy sumisa. Que monada..."

Tenia suerte esa humana de que no supiera que significa esa palabra... Miré arriba. Ya pude verla mejor... Era una bruja. Una bruja rubia y muy joven... ¿Una bruja joven? ¿Qué blasfemia es esa?

"Oye amiguito, espero que no te importe pero voy a llevarme prestados unos libros de la biblioteca."

La miré serio ante lo que dijo. ¡Ja! Prestados...

"Porfiiii te traeré mas cacahuetes la próxima vez si quieres, ¿Vale?" dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

...¿Habrá una próxima vez? ¿Es que va a volver? Pegué un suspiro. Supongo que no pasara nada por una vez...

"Por cierto, ¿Por que no hablas? La gente dice que puedes hablar nuestro lenguaje."

 _Facehoof._

"¿En serio lo sabias desde el principio, y me has tratado de esa forma?" dije sin alzar mucho la voz.

"¿Tratarte como?" dijo la bruja arqueando una ceja.

 _Otro facehoof._

"Da igual... ¿Sabes que no debería dejarte robar esos libros, verdad?" dije serio.

"¡No los robo! Los cojo prestados..."

"Sii claaro..." dije en tono burlón.

"Porfi déjame, te traeré cacahuetes si quieres." dijo alegre.

"No soy un elefante, ¿Sabes?" dije con expresión plana.

"¿Un que?" dijo extrañada.

"Déjalo... Llévatelos por esta vez."

Una alegría fugaz se vio marcada en su rostro seguido de un fugaz abrazo. Lo que no me esperaba fue el fugaz estirón de mejillas.

"¿Quien es un animalito bueno? ¿Quieeeen?" dijo cariñosamente.

Una parte mía quería poner una expresión plana y preguntarle que demonios estaba haciendo... Por desgracia mi otra parte fue la que salió a la luz, haciendo que pusiera ojos de cachorrito.

"¿Yo?" dije con voz adorable.

"¡Pues claro que siiiiii!" dijo la bruja acariciándome la cabeza y el lomo.

¡La bruja cabrona sabia como usar sus armas de domesticación, y lo peor es que funcionaban!

...Me faltaba ronronear.

* * *

"Este veneno para ratas no sirve," dijo Patchouli a la noche siguiente.

Patchouli y Remilia estaban flotando en el aire (Remilia moviendo las alas para ello) observando una ventana que no estaba cerrada del todo.

"Esa bruja sigue entrando y robando tus libros," dijo Remilia con su usual seriedad.

"Debo comprar un veneno para ratas mejor," dijo Patchouli con su usual energía.

"¿Que libros faltan esta vez?" preguntó Remilia mirando a Patchouli.

"Dos de matemáticas," dijo Patchouli sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

"¿Matemáticas? ¿Que pinta una bruja con las matemáticas?" preguntó Remilia con cierta impresión.

"Lo mismo que un Bluteriptero con cacahuetes," dijo Patchouli. Algo de lo que dijo captó la atención de Remilia.

"¿Cacahuetes?"

Patchouli dio la vuelta y fue volando hacia la biblioteca. Remilia la siguió con curiosidad. Ya en la entrada de la biblioteca, aterrizaron en el suelo. Patchouli guió a Remilia hasta una esquina donde habían restos de cacahuetes en el suelo. Remilia lo percibió de inmediato.

"¿Salty Sea y esa bruja? ¿Que estaban haciendo esos dos anoche?" preguntó Remilia pensativa.

"Explorar el funcionamiento humano," dijo Patchouli sin más, haciendo que Remilia se empezara a sonrojar.

"T-tal vez me vengan bien mas detalles..."

"Domesticación."

La cara de Remilia estaba roja como un tomate. Patchouli la vio sin inmutarse.

"Social."

Aquello cambió la cara de Remilia, desapareciendo poco a poco su rojo.

"¿Quieres decir que se ha ganado el cariño de Salty al tratarlo como si fuera un animal domestico?" preguntó Remilia.

"Así es."

"Interesante... ¿Tomamos el té?" le preguntó a Patchouli. Esta asintió.

* * *

Respiré hondo. Estaba nervioso... Muy nervioso. Me entraban ganas de salir corriendo para no tener que seguir pasándolo de esta forma, pero... Un látigo sonó en mi cabeza, haciéndome trotar asustado hacia la puerta. Temblando, sudando e hiperventilando, abrí la puerta. Troté lentamente hacia el interior de la cocina.

"¿Desea algo, Milad...?" dijo Sakuya dándose la vuelta.

Tensión... Ambos nos estábamos mirando. Sakuya me miraba furiosa, y a mi me entraban ganas de llorar. Sin decir nada, mire al suelo acojonado y extendí mis pezuñas enseñándole el regalo. Aquello sorprendió a Sakuya, haciendo que se olvidara de su enfado.

 _...¿Un regalo? ... ¿Para mí?_

Una parte de ella quiso sonreír, pero verme con tanto miedo y tan indefenso la entristeció. Se sintió culpable... Unas palabras de Ojou-sama se le vinieron a la cabeza...

 _"Salty Sea en la familia es como mi hermana Flandre. Es un niño pequeño, con miedo, callado y sin experiencia. Ayer no solo le gritaste a un niño, sino que le pegaste por culpa de tus sentimientos. Creo que va siendo hora de que superes el pasado, y de que pienses en las consecuencias de tus actos..."_

Sakuya cogió lentamente el regalo, alzándose sobre mi mientras me miraba con seriedad. Aquello siempre me hacia sentir miedo, a la vez que... Raro. Sakuya dejó el regalo en una mesa cercana, y volvió para alzarse sobre mi de nuevo... Y entonces se agachó, y me abrazó el cuello. La sorpresa me hizo dejar de temblar. Tras unos segundos de parálisis, le devolví el abrazo. Cerré los ojos... Me sentía muy bien...

"A veces olvido que no eres humano, Salty..." dijo Sakuya con seriedad mezclada con tristeza.

Quise hablar, pero todavía seguía mudo por la conmoción. Sakuya empezó a abrazarme más fuerte.

"No me gustan los hombres, Salty... Pero eso no significa que..." Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Sakuya. Empecé a acariciarle la espalda. Estaba mudo, era incapaz de hablar. "Eso no significa que a ti te odie también..."

Sin que lo supiéramos, alguien lo estaba escuchando todo desde detrás de la puerta. Ojou-sama sonreía con orgullo. Sakuya me retiró el abrazo mientras reía levemente.

"Te trato como si fueras un humano... Debo estar haciéndote sentir incomodo." dijo sonriéndome.

Negué con la cabeza. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta. Me giré mientras Sakuya se levantaba rápidamente poniéndose firme.

"Salty, estas tardando demasiado, volvamos a mi sala de trabajo." sonó la voz de Ojou-sama al otro lado de la puerta.

Despidiéndome de Sakuya con una pezuña, me fui rápidamente de la cocina. Esta se despidió de mi con la mano y una sonrisa cariñosa. Sakuya se dio la vuelta y caminó a la mesa. Cogió el regalo y lo abrió. Era un reloj de bolsillo de plata, con un dibujo infantil en la parte trasera de yo y Sakuya con un corazoncito rosa en medio.

Una lagrima salió de los ojos de Sakuya.

* * *

Llegó el día. Los pájaros cantaban afuera mientras los residentes de la mansión Scarlet Devil dormían placenteramente... Bueno, a excepción de Hong Meiling, pero estaba apoyada en la pared leyendo uno de los muchos libros de Patchouli.

Una joven bruja rubia volaba con su escoba hacia la mansión. Sus notables ropas negras de bruja junto al sombrero negro de bruja que era casi mas famoso que ella, hacían que fuera un ser fácil de reconocer en el aire. Tenia contados con los dedos a los conocidos que se había encontrado hasta el momento. En sus bolsillos, un aparato mágico con el que hacia diversos hechizos, y una bolsa llena de cacahuetes para Gorrújenos (Híbrido entre un cuervo y un ciervo; famosos por ser capaces de comer 5 cacahuetes y avellanas en medio segundo). La bruja era conocida en Gensokyo por su buen humor, su impulsiva forma de ser y su arte para robar. ¿Su nombre? No es importante ahora...

La bruja llegó a la famosa ventana, abriéndola fácilmente. No tardó en meterse dentro de la mansión. Empezó a volar lentamente hacia la biblioteca, intentando no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, algo la paró en seco en mitad del vestíbulo. Notaba algo... Algo que nunca notó antes al estar allí. Tan rápido como la bruja pestañeó, esta se vio de repente rodeada de dagas afiladas dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sorprendida, la bruja reaccionó rápido esquivando las dagas mientras volaba a toda velocidad. Las dagas pasaban una y otra vez de cerca a la bruja, haciendo que a esta le entrara el pánico. Una vez esquivadas todas, la bruja dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse a la responsable. Sin embargo, no había nada. Todo estaba como cuando entró, como si las dagas no hubieran aparecido desde el principio.

"¿Que demonios...?" dijo la bruja en voz baja.

Tras unos segundos, la bruja decidió seguir volando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Al llegar, aterrizó en el suelo. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y la atravesó, cerrándola al estar dentro. La bruja cerró las manos y se las puso a los lados de su cintura, mirando con una gran sonrisa a las estanterías.

"Bueno... ¿Que libros me llevo hoy?" dijo indecisa.

"Veamos que pone aquí..."

La bruja miró a su izquierda sobresaltada. Me vio a mi sentado en el suelo cerca de la mesa de Patchouli, donde había un candelabro encendido. Estaba leyendo un libro con la carátula negra llamado: 'Marisa Kirisame for Dummies'. La bruja juró que ese candelabro no estaba ahí cuando entró.

"¡Oh, pero si es mi amiguito azul!" dijo con alegría. Mi cara no se despegaba del libro. "¡Que mono, es igual que Patchouli-san!"

"Marisa Kirisame, bruja joven de 20 años. Humana a pesar de todo. Agradable y adorable para todo el mundo. Ladrona experta. Posible genio de las matemáticas. Heterosexual. Recuerda cuantas veces comió pan durante su vida."

"¡Guau! ¿Todo eso dice de mi ese libro? Debería cogerlo prestado..." dijo Marisa con ilusión.

"¿Y por que no haces eso en vez de robarlos?" dije dejando el libro en la mesa.

"¡Duh! ¿Por que no me lo darían ni de lejos?" dijo Marisa con obviedad.

"¿Eso como lo sabes?" le dije con seriedad.

"Lo he intentado muchas veces, y la respuesta siempre ha sido no," dijo Marisa cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento, un pie impacto sobre la cabeza de Marisa, haciendo que esta volara por los aires hasta chocarse con una estantería. La bruja se levantó con esfuerzo y miró al frente, frotándose el lado izquierdo de la cabeza con dolor.

"¿No sabes aceptar un NO por respuesta?" dijo Meiling en pose de karate.

"¿Y tu todavía no te has quitado esa ropa?" dijo Marisa sonriendo. Aquello cabreó a Meiling.

"¿Pero a ti que te pasa con mi ropa? ¡Es mi uniforme de trabajo!" dijo enfadada. Marisa empezó a analizarla de arriba a abajo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Veamos... Un vestido verde con rajas a los lados desde mas o menos el muslo para abajo. Eso enseña casi toda la carne de las piernas, me da a deducir que buscas seducir a alguien." Meiling empezó a sonrojarse mientras me miraba de reojo. "Además llevas un gorro verde parecido a una boina. He leído por ahí que eso significa el fin de una relación." Meiling volvió a mirar a Marisa, esta vez roja de ira. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes un pelo precioso? Queda genial ese color con tus ojos rojos."

"¡CALLATE YA!" gritó Meiling lanzándose a por Marisa.

Mientras Meiling intentaba darle a Marisa y esta esquivaba los ataques, yo estaba mirando al suelo pensativo.

 _¿Ropa de trabajo? Creía que Meiling no necesitaba un uniforme para su trabajo..._ _Su gorra verde significa el fin de una relación... Me hace que pensar que el evento de los hombres no ocurrió hace tanto..._ _¿Que es lo que pasó con ellos? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dice?_

"Salty cariño mío, ¿Te importa dejar de pensar en tus cosas Y AYUDARME UN POCO?!" dijo Meiling con cierta impaciencia.

Pegué un suspiro junto a una expresión plana. Moví una pezuña apuntando a Meiling, y alrededor de esta se formó un campo de fuerza azul oscuro. En ese momento, Marisa puso una pose adorable y salieron un montón de estrellas de colores en dirección a Meiling. Estas rebotaron al impactar con el campo de fuerza, haciendo que salieran disparadas por todos lados. Terminaron chocando con estanterías, paredes y techos, provocando unas pequeñas explosiones de colores al desaparecer. Moví mi pezuña de nuevo y desapareció el campo de fuerza. Marisa se asomó por el lado de una estantería mirándome sorprendida.

"¡Eh! ¿Puedes hacer magia?"

El pie de Meiling impactó una vez mas con su cráneo ante aquella distracción. Poco después de oír el impacto de Marisa contra las estanterías, empecé a oír puñetazos.

"¡E-espera, tiempo muer-"

Se oyó de repente una ventana rompiéndose. Estaba claro lo que había pasado. Tras esto, Meiling se reunió conmigo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡PIENSO VOLVER!" Se le oyó a Marisa desde fuera de la mansión. Se oyó como se fue volando con su escoba.

"Pues que vuelva, le volveré a dar su merecido," dijo Meiling chocando los puños sonriente. Le sonreí, pero por pocos segundos.

"Oye Meiling... ¿Es verdad eso de la gorra?" dije con cierta preocupación.

La cara de Meiling cambió de golpe a seria...

 _Que idiota soy, no tenia que haberle preguntado nada..._

"¡Eh, conozco esa cara tuya! ¡Nada de sentirse culpable!" me dijo Meiling con tono de reprimenda. Asentí con cierta tristeza. Meiling suspiró. "Mira, eso ya no importa... Ahora tengo a otro ser querido en mi vida, y eso es lo que cuenta."

"¿Ah si? ¿Quien?" pregunté con curiosidad. En ese momento, Meiling se abalanzó contra mi haciéndome cosquillas.

"¡TÚ, IDIOTA!"

Y allí nos quedamos, yo tirado en el suelo riéndome y rogando a Meiling que parara, y esta haciéndome cosquillas mientras reía también. Sin duda yo también quería a Meiling; es como una hermana para mi. Mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas, un objeto rodante captó el rabo del ojo de Meiling...

Era una bolsa llena de cacahuetes.


	5. Capítulo 05: Poni Canguro

_**Episodio 05: Poni Canguro.**_

Silencio completo. Ojos cerrados. Tranquilidad. Todo esta arreglado, no hay mas dramas...

"¡TÚ LA LIGAS!"

Tras oír eso abrí los ojos y empecé a galopar siguiendo a Flandre, intentando alcanzarla. Jugábamos a la pillar, y ambos éramos felices jugando.

Vaya mes... Normalmente esta mansión es tranquila, no suele ocurrir nada grave ni importante. Aun así, este mes ha estado lleno de eventos fuertes... Por el lado bueno, ahora conozco un poco mejor a todos... Y a Marisa, claro.

¿Eh? ¿Que quién es Flandre? ¿En serio no la conocéis? Bueno, es la 'Imouto-chan' de Ojou-sama. No se que significa, pero se lo dice todo el rato. Para mi Flandre es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve. Tiene 495 años, que para un vampiro es el equivalente a una niña de 9 años humana. Es súper adorable y simpática; me encanta siempre estar con ella. Sin embargo, sus habilidades sociales con los desconocidos todavía no son muy buenas. Como le caiga mal alguien, ya puede correr. En cuanto a su relación con Remilia, tiene bastantes altibajos. Por lo general están bien, pero siempre hay algún momento en el que terminan discutiendo. Cuando eso pasa Flandre se descontrola un poquito y deja que todo su poder salga, lo cual técnicamente es algo positivo. Luego terminan haciendo las paces porque bueno... Son hermanas.

"Deberías dejar de incumplir la primera ley de la narrativa, ¿No te parece?" dijo Marisa a mi izquierda, sobresaltándome un poco.

"Eso sería si esto fuera una obra audio-visual... ¡Oh Marisa, has vuelto!" dije alegre de verla.

"Ya dije que volvería," dijo rascándose la nariz.

"¿Y a qué vienes a estas horas de la noche?" pregunté curioso.

"¡A COGER PRESTADOS UN PAR DE LIBROS!" dijo con una pose adorable y apuntando al cielo. "En realidad no, vengo a hablar con Patchouli sobre venir a coger libros prestados en vez de robarlos."

En ese momento, una mesa de juez apareció de la nada conmigo sentado en el sitio mas alto con una peluca blanca puesta.

"La criminal ha confesado. ¡Es culpable!"

Pegué un martillazo en la mesa que la hizo desaparecer en una nube de humo gris. Marisa se quito el humo con la mano y me vio enfrente suya sonriendo al volver a mirar al frente.

"¿Que ha sido eso?" preguntó Marisa algo confusa.

En ese momento, Flandre me abrazó pillándome desprevenido y tirándome al suelo. Los dos nos reímos por ello. Marisa sin embargo se quedó mirando a las alas de Flandre con cierta impresión.

 _¿Son alas de madera? ¿Eso es natural? ¿Y que son esos cristales de colores que le cuelgan de las alas?_

Marisa dejó de pensar y volvió a la realidad. Habíamos desaparecido los dos. Marisa miró a todos lados hasta que nos vio a los dos bajando a toda leche por las escaleras del vestíbulo montados en un coche de choque. Marisa nos miraba muy confusa.

"BUMPER CARS!" dijimos yo y Flandre al unísono.

Mientras reíamos, el coche bajó las escaleras a toda leche provocando que nos chocáramos estrepitosamente contra la pared. Habíamos dejado un boquete en la pared, pero nos reíamos como nunca.

"¿No son adorables?"

Marisa se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. Ahí estaba Patchouli, flotando en el aire con un libro en los brazos y una expresión facial plana. Marisa no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al verla.

"Me pone contenta verlos tan felices juntos," dijo sin cambiar su expresión en lo absoluto. Aquello hizo que Marisa arqueara una ceja.

"¿Es que tú has sonreído alguna vez en tu vida?" observó Marisa. Patchouli la miró.

"¿A qué has venido?" preguntó Patchouli.

"Aah... P-pues..."

"¡VEN AQUÍ, SAKUYA!" gritó Meiling desde la entrada de la mansión.

Todos miramos a Sakuya huyendo de Meiling, esta medio llorando y roja de furia. Sakuya huía con cara de miedo. Sakuya terminó escondiéndose detrás de Patchouli. Patchouli alzó una mano y la extendió en dirección a Meiling (O sea, que le dijo con la mano que parase). Meiling se paró en seco al ver esto, quedándose cerca de Marisa. Esta se quedó mirándola.

"¡Eh, te has puesto medias!" dijo Marisa alegre al ver que tenia puesto unas medias blancas. Meiling pasó de ella.

"¡Patchouli-sama, Sakuya me tiró el yogur al suelo!" dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Patchouli se llevó una mano a los ojos.

"¡Es solo un maldito yogur, so' loca!" dijo Sakuya asomándose desde detrás de Patchouli.

"¡ERA MI YOGUR PREFERIDO~!"

Y la persecución siguió tras esto. Terminaron saliendo por donde entraron. Patchouli flotó en mi dirección. Marisa se quedó mirando quieta sin saber que hacer. No tardó en llegar al coche de choque, ya que Flandre y Yo seguíamos montados ahí.

"Salty, haz el favor de cuidar de esas dos mientras atiendo a las ratas."

"¡EEH!" gritó Marisa desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. Sonreí a Patchouli colocando una pezuña sobre mi frente como si fuera un militar diciendo '¡Si, señor!'.

"¡Poni Canguro a tus ordenes, Patchy!" dije alegre. Patchouli asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta, flotando una vez mas hacia Marisa. "¡Vamos Flandre, vamos a detener a esas dos!"

Y los dos nos fuimos del vestíbulo alegres, siguiendo los pasos del duo dinámico. Patchouli no tardó en ponerse enfrente de Marisa.

"¿Poni Canguro?" preguntó Marisa confusa.

"Yo tampoco se que significa eso... Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías?" preguntó Patchouli una vez mas. Marisa tragó saliva.

"B-bueno veras... Estuve hablando con Salty y..."

"Sígueme," dijo Patchouli interrumpiendo a Marisa.

"¡Oye, que estaba hablando!" gritó Marisa algo molesta.

Patchouli se detuvo y la miró de reojo. Aquello le puso la piel de gallina a Marisa, así que decidió seguirla sin decir mas. Juntas subieron las escaleras del vestíbulo y tomaron el pasillo de la derecha, dirección al despacho de Remilia.

* * *

Los grillos cantaban contentos en la noche de Gensokyo (No se si lo he dicho alguna vez, pero así se llama este mundo). En el jardín de la mansión (iluminado por farolas), se encontraban Sakuya y Meiling sentadas en unas sillas blancas de metal alrededor de una mesa blanca de metal... ¡Leñe, la mesa y sillas de jardín de toda la vida!. Meiling estaba comiendo su yogur preferido contenta, mientras Sakuya nos miraba a mi y a Flandre gateando hacia atrás con los ojos bizcos por el jardín diciendo cosas inentendibles.

"Qué monos..." dijo Sakuya sonriendo.

"¿Monos? ¿Donde?" dijo Meiling mientras comía el yogur. Sakuya se llevó una mano a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Oye Meiling... Salty me ha mencionado el significado de esa gorra tuya..."

"¿Tú también?" Meiling apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en su puño derecho. "Mira, eso es agua pasada. El desapareció con los demás, así que no hay nada que hacer ya."

"Ya lo sé, pero ya que sabemos este detalle sobre tu vida podrías al menos decirnos quien es."

"Comprenderás que no tienes mucha escapatoria. Ahora que lo sabemos, alguien lo descubrirá tarde o temprano," dijo Sakuya con algo de seriedad. Meiling miraba seria a la mesa.

"Suficiente."

Meiling y Sakuya miraron a su izquierda y vieron a Remilia allí de pie con los brazos cruzados. No tardaron ambas en levantarse y ponerse firmes. Remilia caminó lentamente hacia Sakuya y se quedó mirándola seriamente.

"¿Desde cuando te interesa la vida privada de los demás, Sakuya?" Sakuya cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que venía. "¿Desde cuando te ha importado tanto la forma de limpiar la mansión?" Meiling miró de reojo y nos vio a mi y a Flandre jugando, ignorantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Desde cuando pegas a los animales?"

"Milady-"

 **"¡SILENCIO!"**

El grito llegó a todas partes, captando mi atención y la de Flandre de inmediato. Un silencio incomodo se produjo.

"A mi despacho. **Ya.** "

Remilia caminó lentamente hacia la entrada seguida de una temerosa Sakuya. Sakuya con miedo real... Jamás pensé ver algo así.

"¿Onee-chan?" dijo Flandre asustada por el grito de su hermana.

Aquello detuvo a Remilia por unos segundos, pero siguió caminando. No tardaron en perderse de vista. Un silencio horrible se produjo. Flandre estaba paralizada, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar.

En ese momento, una de las gemas de sus alas se iluminó junto al sonido de una suave nota parecida a una ocarina haciéndoles salir del trance a Flandre y Meiling. Fue entonces cuando me vieron aguantando el equilibrio a dos patas con los ojos cerrados, y moviendo mis patas delanteras como si dirigiera una orquesta. Mientras hacia eso las gemas de las alas de Flandre se iluminaban y apagaban, reproduciendo una bonita melodía. Intentaba reproducir la melodía de 'Pedro y el Lobo', y parecía que me estaba saliendo bien. Al terminar, Flandre y Meiling me aplaudieron con una nueva sonrisa.

"¡Yay!" dijo Flandre con ilusión.

"Eso ha sido precioso Salty," dijo Meiling contenta.

"No ha sido nada. Soy el Poni Canguro, ¿recordáis?" dije con una sonrisa cariñosa. Flandre se abalanzó contra mí dándome un abrazo.

"¡El mejor Poni Canguro del mundo!"

Le devolví el abrazo. Meiling no podía evitar sentirse bien ante tal acto de afecto. Fue gracioso que en ese momento, salieran Marisa y Patchouli por la puerta. Marisa llevaba unos cinco libros en brazos.

"¿Que ha pasado antes? Hemos oído un grito." preguntó Marisa con curiosidad. Aquello nos cambió la cara a todos. "...¿He dicho algo malo?"

* * *

"Sakuya, desde que te conocí has sido alguien que me has fascinado. Eras callada, seria, misteriosa; con una compostura única. No dejabas que nada ni nadie te afectara. ¡Ni siquiera te afectó el Genocidio Apocalíptico, lo cual me sorprendió mucho!" dijo Remilia con gran seriedad. Sakuya escuchaba atentamente con los ojos cerrados.

"Antes yo era otra persona..." dijo Sakuya con tranquilidad. Remilia suspiró.

"Sakuya... Sé lo que te está pasando." Sakuya sintió un pinchazo de ira, pero consiguió controlarse. "Eres humana, y como tal tienes tus... Emm... Salty lo llamó de una forma interesante..."

"¿Como que Salty lo llamó de una forma interesante?" dijo Sakuya abriendo los ojos. Remilia endureció la mirada.

"¿Cual es tu problema con Salty, Sakuya? ¿Qué te molesta de el?" Sakuya cerró los ojos aguantando la descarga. "Descárgate conmigo, Sakuya. Hoy te doy esa oportunidad."

Sakuya abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al techo pegando un grito desgarrador. Acto seguido, apoyó sus manos contra la mesa mientras pegaba bocanazos de aire.

"Bien, bien, un poco exagerada, pero eso es lo que quería oír... Continúa," dijo Remilia sin perder su seriedad. Sakuya miró a Remilia con cara de desesperada.

"¡Desde que juré lealtad a esta familia he estado guardándome todo y manteniendo mi compostura ante todo, PERO ES HORRIBLE! ¡JAMÁS SE GUARDE NADA MILADY, **JAMÁS**!"

Una faceta desconocida para todos de Sakuya salió a la luz aquel día. Aun así, Remilia no estaba sorprendida en absoluto.

"Esa es una lección que aprendí hace más de 800 años." La cara de Sakuya cambió con aquel detalle. "Por favor, continúa."

Le llevó unos segundos a Sakuya continuar. Respiró hondo intentando organizar sus pensamientos.

"Antes de ser asistenta suya, las Genociders quisieron contratarme cuando detectaron que no me gustaban los hombres debido a como me han tratado en el pasado. Aun así me negué, porque me parecía demasiado extremista lo que querían hacer con ellos. Aun así, no se contentaron con mi negación y quisieron vengarse..."

Unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos junto a unos sollozos. Remilia empezó a anticipar lo que se venía.

"P-pocos días después de aquello... La mansión d-de sus..."

Remilia alzó la mano y la extendió hacia Sakuya, haciendo que se detuviera. Unos segundos de silencio se produjo, con los sollozos de Sakuya como único sonido.

"Sakuya... Pienses lo que pienses, no es culpa tuya lo que pasó aquel día. El pasado es el pasado, debes superarlo y seguir con tu vida."

"Sakuya, cada vez que necesites descargarte hazlo. No descargarte provoca estas cosas."

"¿Usted no lo hace, Milady?" dijo Sakuya con cierta acusación mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Remilia se cruzó de brazos.

"Claro que lo hago. Tengo una mascota casi las 24 horas del día a mi lado con la que puedo descargarme."

"Ah, Salty otra vez..." dijo Sakuya mirando a otro lado. Remilia no se inmutó ante ello.

"¿Tienes algo en contra de Salty, Sakuya?" preguntó Remilia por segunda vez. Sakuya pegó un suspiro.

"No es eso Milady..."

"¿Entonces que?"

"...Solo lleva seis meses con nosotras, y ya se ha ganado mas cariño y amor por parte de todas que yo en todos mis años de trabajo," dijo Sakuya mirando a un lado y cruzándose de brazos. Remilia arqueó una ceja con una expresión de incredulidad.

"Debe ser una broma lo que estoy escuchando... ¿Tu sintiendo celos porque no te sientes querida? ¿Tu, Sakuya? ¿La Perfecta y Elegante Asistenta?"

"Y-yo también tengo sentimientos, Milady," dijo Sakuya con algo de miedo.

"Tsch." Remilia se cruzó nuevamente de brazos y se puso cómoda en su sitio. "Jamás me esperaría esto de ti, que decepción..."

"¡¿E-el tener sentimientos?!" preguntó Sakuya incrédula y con los ojos agrandados. Remilia frunció el ceño.

"No Sakuya, el tener celos." Aquello calmó un poco a Sakuya. "Con toda la compostura que tienes siempre, jamás me esperé verte con celos. Aun así los has tenido..." Remilia alzó la mirada al notar algo nuevo colgando del cuello de Sakuya. "¿Ese reloj es nuevo?"

"¿Eh?" Sakuya se miró el cuello y vio el reloj de bolsillo colgando de el. "Ah si, me lo regalo Salty hace unos días." Remilia miró a Sakuya incrédula. Esta se puso nerviosa. "¿Q-qué?"

"Para empezar, los relojes de bolsillo no se llevan en el cuello. Y luego... eres sorprendente." Remilia se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Sakuya. "Haz el favor de marcharte por ahora. Demasiadas decepciones me estoy llevando hoy."

Sakuya se entristeció al principio, pero rápidamente se levantó de la silla. Hizo la usual reverencia y se retiró. Caminó hacia la puerta y la atravesó. Al atravesarla y cerrarla, Sakuya se llevó una sorpresa al vernos a todos reunidos en la puerta y preguntando a Sakuya si estaba bien y que había pasado. Sakuya sonrió ante aquel sentimiento que por alguna razón dejó de notar.

 **"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ PARADOS?! ¡VOLVED AL TRABAJO, GANDULES!"** gritó con furia.

Aquello nos asustó e hicimos una reverencia de obedecimiento. Acto seguido, todos nos fuimos corriendo a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Sakuya sonrió una vez mas ante ello.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, Sakuya."

Sakuya miró a su derecha con cierta sorpresa, y vio a Patchouli de espaldas alejándose de ella.

Como adivinaréis, Sakuya sonrió una tercera vez.


	6. Capítulo 06: La Bruja Vegonia

_**Capítulo 06: La Bruja Vegonia.**_

Yo y Patchouli estábamos firmes en el despacho de Ojou-sama. Esta nos había llamado para algo urgente hoy, sin embargo estábamos allí sin hacer nada y esperando a algo que no sabíamos que era. Sakuya también estaba, pero solo para reemplazar mi puesto. Ojou-sama estaba sentada en su sitio, escribiendo algo en unas hojas. Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho. Sakuya fue a abrir y entró Marisa tan alegre como siempre y con una escoba en su mano derecha.

"Vaya, que callados estáis todos hoy," dijo Marisa encontrándolo chistoso.

"¿Como has entrado?" preguntó Sakuya arqueando una ceja.

"Por la ventana, obvio," dijo Marisa imitando a una pija.

Sakuya cerró la puerta y volvió a su puesto. Marisa se quedó a mi izquierda sin saber donde ponerse.

"Bienvenida Marisa. ¿Está todo listo?" preguntó Remilia.

"¡Si señora!" contestó Marisa sonriendo.

"Bien... Escuchad todos. Os he llamado porque hoy voy con Marisa a un sitio lejano y desconocido para mi. La razón es porque Marisa conoce a una bruja que puede solucionar mi problema con el sol. Si esto es cierto, podría salir por el día sin problemas de aquí en adelante. Como veis, es algo muy tentador para mi, así que he decidido darle una oportunidad."

Mientras los demás no parecían sorprendidos en absoluto, a mi me fascinó la historia. ¿Ojou-sama pudiendo salir por el día? ¡Hace meses que no veo la luz del sol debido a mi trabajo; no puedo esperar a que eso ocurra!

"¡Vegonia es una de las mejores brujas de la historia! ¡Os aseguro que no os decepcionará!" dijo Marisa con ilusión. Remilia sonrió levemente.

"Eso espero... Salty, ya te imaginaras cual es tu trabajo."

"¡Poni Guardaespaldas a la orden!" dije colocando mi pezuña sobre mi cabeza con ilusión.

"Patchouli, creo que lo que vamos a aprender hoy puede interesarte para escribirlo en algún libro. Por eso te he llamado para que nos acompañes."

"Será un placer acompañaros Remi," dijo con su usual escasez de emociones.

"Sakuya, cuida de la mansión en nuestra ausencia. Y también de Meiling."

"A la orden, Milady."

Sakuya hizo su usual reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta. Tras abrirla, Remilia se levantó y salió primera, seguida de nosotros. Al salir fuera, Marisa se puso delante y se montó en su escoba.

"¡Seguidme, compañeros! ¡Mas os vale no perderme de vista!" dijo despegando del suelo.

Remilia empezó a volar moviendo sus grandes alas de murciélago. Patchouli simplemente empezó a flotar en el aire. Me costó un poco concentrar mi magia, pero terminé consiguiendo flotar con algo de ayuda de Patchouli. Tras esto, seguimos a Marisa que empezó a volar fugazmente. No fue difícil seguirla, al menos no para Ojou-sama.

* * *

"No... Puedo... Más..."

Me estaba costando mucho mantener mi magia para que pudiera flotar; mas después de 30 minutos de viaje.

"¡Vamos Salty, ya estamos cerca!" dijo Marisa mirando hacia atrás. Acto seguido, miró a Remilia. "¿En serio es tu guardaespaldas?"

"No le subestimes. Tiene mas de un as bajo la manga," dijo Remilia con su usual seriedad.

"¿Salty lleva mangas?" dijo Marisa sonriendo.

Por desgracia, mis energías llegaban al limite. Empecé a frenar mas y mas. Las chicas no se dieron cuenta y me empezaron a dejarme atrás. Intente decirles algo, pero no me salió la voz. Empecé a caer mientras me hacía a la idea de que el aterrizaje me iba a doler.

* * *

Un bruja anciana caminaba por un oscuro pantano. Estaba llegando a una pequeña cabina de madera, donde había un cartel en la única puerta de la cabina que ponía 'Retrete publico'. La anciana sabia que no llegaría a tiempo a su casa ni montando en su viaje escoba, así que decidió parar en aquella cabina.

En el mismo momento en que ella entró, un poni azul caía del cielo... Si, soy yo, ¿Me dejáis hablar en tercera persona? Gracias...

"Lalalalaaa." cantaba la anciana mientras hacia sus deposiciones. "Lalalalalaaa, lalalalalaa **AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

La anciana salió corriendo de la cabina al sentir como el techo se le caía en la cabeza. Se colocó sus ropas rápidamente y miró a la cabina enfadada. Me vio a mi medio grogui con una pezuña metida en el váter.

"Ugh, es solo un animal... ¡Me diste un susto de muerte, estúpido!" dijo la bruja aun con cabreo.

"Uuuuhh..." fue lo único que pude decir.

La bruja notó que me pasaba algo. Se acercó lentamente (Aunque tampoco es que pudiera ir mas rápido con su edad) y me tocó la frente. Aparte de que estaba ardiendo, notó una perturbación en mi aura.

"No te falta magia, pero aun así tu aura está revoltosa... ¿Eres parlante?" preguntó la bruja ignorando mi estado.

"Uuuuhh, ¿Kha?" dije aun grogui.

"Lo eres, fantástico. Sígueme, te llevaré a mi choza."

La bruja dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia algún lado. Yo no estaba con fuerzas para hablar, así que termine cerrando los ojos y descansando un poco.

* * *

"¿Como le hemos perdido de vista?" dijo Marisa extrañada.

"No pasa nada. Nos encontrará," dijo Remilia sin preocupación alguna. Marisa rió un poco.

"Oye Remilia, no es por asustarte ni nada pero estamos en el Pantano de las Brujas Nocturnas. No solo es un sitio laberíntico de por si, sino que como le pille alguna bruja lo mas probable es que lo use como ingrediente de sus pociones. Tu mascota esta en problemas serios ahora mismo."

"No le pasara nada. Es más duro de lo que te crees."

"Si tú lo dices..."

* * *

Habrían pasado como 10 minutos hasta que conseguí levantarme sin sentirme mareado; además de poder sacar el pie del vater que fue asqueroso. Salí de la cabina con paso lento y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una especie de pantano con agua por todos lados. Los caminos eran pequeños y parecían estar hechos de barro. Habían un montón de caminos, podría perderme fácilmente. Fue entonces cuando visualice a la anciana de antes, caminando despacio hacia algún lado.

"Oh es cierto, me dijo que la siguiera... Aunque a ese paso... Bueno, menos es nada." pensé para mi mismo.

Troté por aquel laberinto de caminos intentando no tocar el agua ya que no me fiaba mucho de lo que pudiera haber dentro de esta. Al poco rato, alcancé a la anciana.

"Oh, por fin me alcanzaste. Eres muy lento para ser tan joven," dijo la anciana sin ni siquiera mirarme.

"En fin, ya no me hace falta seguir caminando. Sígueme hijo."

La anciana sacó su escoba de la nada y se montó en ella. No voló ni alto ni rápido, lo justo para que pudiera seguirla a trote.

"¿De donde eres, joven? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí," dijo la anciana.

"¿Por que me llama joven? Soy un animal, ¿Lo sabe?"

"Pero eres joven, ¿No?"

"Bueno, si, pero..."

"Estás peor de lo que pensaba... Te daré algo cuando lleguemos a mi choza."

Si las brujas tienen reputación de ser astutas, una bruja anciana ya ni te cuento...

"O a lo mejor es que soy tonto directamente," dijo la otra voz de mi cabeza.

A pesar del ritmo lento que llevábamos, no tardamos mucho en llegar a su choza. Bueno, eso de choza... Era una casa con forma de sombrero de bruja, pero era bastante grande a simple vista.

"Ooh, tengo invitados."

Tenía razón, había gente esperando en la puerta de su casa. Me costó algo visualizarlos, pero pude ver que eran Ojou-sama, Patchouli y Marisa. Al llegar a la entrada, las tres se alegraron de verme.

"¡Estúpido animal, suerte tuviste de que te encontrara mi abuela!" dijo Marisa a tono de reprimenda.

"Le caes bien a mi nieta. Eso es raro," dijo la anciana desmontándose de la escoba.

"Te dije que nos encontraría," dijo Remilia mirando a Marisa con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Ha tenido suerte esta vez," dijo Marisa con su usual sonrisa. Remilia rió por lo bajo.

"¿Quienes son tus amigas, Mari?" preguntó la anciana.

"¡Oh si, casi se me olvida! La vampiresa es Remilia, la cosa violeta flotante es Patchouli, el Onigiri azul es Salty y yo soy Marisa y tu mi abuela," dijo con su usual alegría.

"¿Ese animal es la mascota de alguien?" preguntó la anciana mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

"Mía," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Donde lo encontraste?"

"El apareció."

"¿Antes o después?"

"Después."

"¿No es de aquí, verdad?"

"No."

"Tengo la solución a tu problema con la luz solar. Sígame. Sus amigos que se queden en la sala de estar, incluyendo tu mascota," dijo la anciana entrando finalmente a la casa.

"Ya habéis oído," dijo Ojou-sama siguiendo a la anciana. Nos quedamos los tres allí quietos y confusos... Bueno, excepto Patchouli.

"A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan." dijo Patchouli entrando en la casa.

Marisa y yo nos miramos y compartimos un gesto de ignorancia, entrando en la casa tras esto. La sala de estar de la casa es lo que podéis esperar de una bruja; un perchero para el sombrero, estanterías llenas de libros y pociones, una mesa de madera con varias cosas, y una marmita sobre el fuego de la leña hirviendo una pócima verdosa. Mientras Patchouli observaba con interés los libros y pociones, Marisa y Yo estábamos sentados en dos sillas sin saber que decir. Bueno, yo al menos bebía un vaso de agua con gusto que decidí sacar de la nada.

"Bueno... Háblame de ti, Salty. ¿Que clase de animales te ponen cachondo?"

Que manera mas desagradable de hacerme escupir lo que estaba bebiendo...

"¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡No soy un zoofilico!" dije asombrado.

"¿Zooque?" preguntó extrañada. Suspiré.

"No me ponen los animales, Marisa. Eso es absurdo."

"¿Como va a ser eso absurdo? Tú eres un animal también, ¿No?"

 _...Lo volvió a hacer._

"Joder..." me llevé una pezuña a la cara mientras suspiraba. "Si soy un animal, pero... Agh, es complejo de explicar."

"Tenemos tiempo," dijo Marisa con un gran interés por mi historia. Aquello me asustó.

"¿Como se que no vas a usar esta historia en mi contra?" pregunté desconfiado.

"Me caes bien," dijo sin mas.

 _...Facehoof._

* * *

Remilia tomó asiento alrededor de la única mesa que había en aquel cuarto. La anciana daba vueltas por las estanterías del cuarto, buscando algo.

"Siento que mi mascota llame tanto la atención. No es algo que pueda remediar," dijo Remilia disculpándose.

"No existe tal animal en Gensokyo. Es de esperarse," dijo la anciana.

"Lo se." Remilia cerró los ojos por un momento. No tardó en volver a abrirlos y en mirar a la anciana con su usual compostura. "Usted es la única familia que le queda a su nieta, ¿Verdad?"

Aquello detuvo a la anciana por unos segundos, pero no tardó en seguir buscando. Remilia supo interpretar a la perfección aquel silencio.

"Aquí esta."

Remilia miró con curiosidad lo que la anciana estaba sacando del armario. Era un collar amarillo hecho de un material grueso, donde colgaba un ópalo granate al final de este. Remilia encontró aquel collar fascinante. Se imaginó que tendría que llevarlo puesto o algo así y que el collar ya haría su trabajo con la luz del sol.

"No habéis celebrado el cumpleaños de tu mascota, ¿Cierto?" preguntó la anciana.

"No. No quise hacer publico cuando era hasta que mis empleadas se acostumbraran a el."

"Bien... En su próximo cumpleaños, quiero que mi nieta le ponga este collar a tu mascota."

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Remilia miró con cierto asombro a la anciana.

"¿A que se debe este favor?" preguntó Remilia.

"Este collar fue creado por mi tatarabuela para que pudiéramos saber sobre el futuro de las brujas. Lo llamamos el Collar Realista."

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con mi mascota?"

"Nada."

"¿Y por que debo dárselo yo?"

"Porque eres alguien muy querido para tu mascota."

"Hmm..."

"¿Me harás el favor o no? Yo ya estoy muy vieja para esto."

Le tomo unos segundos, pero Remilia terminó cogiendo el collar y guardándoselo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Acto seguido, Remilia cerró los ojos y la bruja volvió a dar la vuelta para buscar otra cosa en las estanterías.

"Tu problema con la luz solar solo tiene dos soluciones hasta el día de hoy. La primera es usar un parasol. La segunda es usar la Luna Escarlata."

Aquello llamó la atención de Remilia instantáneamente, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Mientras, la bruja sacaba una pequeña caja de madera de una de las estanterías.

"¿La Luna Escarlata?" preguntó Remilia con gran interés.

La bruja volvió a la mesa con Remilia y abrió la caja. Un precioso anillo de plata se presentó a la vista, con una hendidura circular donde habían diamantes tintados de escarlata incrustados. Remilia no pudo evitar notar el parecido a una luna en aquel precioso anillo.

"Adelante, cógelo. Cuando llegue el momento, póntelo en el Dedo Lunar y deja que el anillo haga su trabajo."

La bruja sonrió malévolamente junto a una breve risa aguda, típica de bruja. Remilia cogió el anillo hipnotizada por su belleza, pero a la vez miraba seria al anillo; muy pensativa sobre lo que este anillo podría hacer... ¿De verdad es buena idea usar este anillo? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

"¡Y así se creó Gensokyo!" dijo Marisa muy alegre y con las manos alzadas en el aire.

"¿No estábamos hablando sobre como caíste en una marmita de poción de hongos anti-polares cuando eras pequeña?" dijo Patchouli con sus dotes de observación.

"Bah lo mismo es," dijo Marisa gesticulando ignorancia con la mano.

"Me recuerdas a una amiga mía rosada," le dije con una sonrisa; una sonrisa que se me quitó al ver la cara de Marisa pegada a la mía.

"¡¿ERA TU NOVIA?!" preguntó Marisa toda ilusionada.

"¡No Marisa, no! ¡Ni tampoco lo eran las otras siete chicas que mencioné antes!" dije perdiendo la paciencia. Marisa se alejó y me miró decepcionada.

"Que desperdicio de mujeres has conocido, mas sosas que Reimu en San Valentín," dijo Marisa cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Quien?" pregunté.

"Mi mejor amiga. Te la presentaré algún día."

En ese momento, Remilia y la anciana salieron del cuarto donde estaban. Todos miramos de inmediato a las dos.

"Gracias por la ayuda Vegonia," dijo Remilia con una breve reverencia.

"Un placer," dijo sin mas.

"Vamonos, debemos dormir," dijo Remilia caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada.

"¿Dormir?" preguntó Patchouli.

"Es muy temprano Ojou-sama," dije extrañado.

"¡No lo volveré a repetir!" dijo Ojou-sama alzando la voz.

Mis orejas se retiraron. Lo note... Note algo raro en Ojou-sama. Su seriedad era distinta a la de siempre, y esa determinación tan oscura...

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

"¡Muy bien, pues vamonos!" dijo Marisa sin perder la alegría y con la escoba en la mano.

"No te alejes esta vez de mi Salty. Te ayudaré cuando te sientas cansado de volar," dijo Patchouli.

"Gracias..." dije con un claro cambio en mi tono de voz.

Ojou-sama me miraba de reojo todo el rato. Sabía que había notado algo.

* * *

Tres amigas volaban y jugaban en la plena luz del día. Dos de ellas eran hadas, y la otra una Youkai. Jugaban a la pillar en el Lago de las Hadas Lunares, un lago donde por el día era realmente hermoso.

"¡TE PILLE!" dijo el hada del pelo azul claro empujando a la otra hada.

"¡Maldita sea Cirno, eres muy buena jugando a esto!" dijo el hada del pelo verde.

"¿Lo dudabas, Daiyousei?" dijo Cirno con orgullo. En ese momento, la amiga Youkai se acercó con cara seria.

"¿Te pasa algo, Rumia?" preguntó Daiyousei.

"Siento algo extraño... No sentía algo así desde-"

En ese momento, se oyó un cristal rompiéndose desde una mansión lejana. Las tres amigas miraron de golpe, viendo como unas terroríficas nubes escarlata salían de la mansión y empezaban a tapar todo el cielo. Solo habían dejado un pequeño hueco libre, donde se dejaba ver la luna teñida de escarlata.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron, asustadas y temblando de miedo mientras se oía una risa malvada viniendo desde la mansión y resonando por todo el lago.


	7. Capítulo 07: Luna Escarlata

_**Capítulo 07: Luna Escarlata.**_

El Reino Hakurei; un lugar sagrado donde un dios vivió una vez. Este dios se hizo famoso por la creación de la Barrera Hakurei, una barrera encargada de aislar a Gensokyo de "Los Seres Exteriores Indebidos". Durante su vida, el dios Hakurei vivió muy bien. Tuvo una esposa excelente y cinco hijos, entre ellos una niña. Todo fue bien durante su existencia, pero con el tiempo un horrible suceso ocurrió. Un suceso que hizo desaparecer a todos los hombres del planeta sin poder remediarse. Muchas mujeres lucharon por evitarlo, pero murieron en el intento. Entre ellas, la esposa de este dios. Solo quedó un miembro vivo de la familia Hakurei; la niña. Fue la niña la que acabó con las responsables de aquel genocidio apocalíptico. Por desgracia, ya fue demasiado tarde cuando consiguió acabar con las responsables, por lo que la niña nunca consiguió el perdón total de Gensokyo. Desde entonces ella sola ha cuidado del reino de su padre, y es lo que iba a hacer durante el resto de su vida. Eso y salvar a Gensokyo de las futuras amenazas. A ella le daba igual la reputación que tuviera o si la gente le perdonara o no, a ella solo le preocupaba hacer lo correcto. Todo por su buen padre...

"Eso sigue sin explicarme por qué tienes de mascota una tortuga," dijo Marisa comiéndose unas galletas.

"Esa tortuga fue quien me entrenó cuando murieron mis padres. Deberías tenerle un poco más de respeto a Genji," dijo Reimu con su usual mala leche.

"Hasta que llegué yo."

"Así es."

El Reino Hakurei; un reino pacífico sin apenas donaciones donde caían las hojas otoñales. El otoño había empezado, y ya dejaba notarse. Allí, la sacerdotisa y su amiga bruja pasaban la tarde como solían hacerlo: A base de té y galletas en la parte trasera del reino. Allí habían unas puertas correderas que comunicaban con el patio, por lo que estaban al aire libre.

"Han pasado ya cinco años desde aquel incidente... Como hemos crecido desde entonces," dijo Marisa mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

"A mí me preocupa más el futuro de Gensokyo," dijo Reimu pegando un sorbo de su té.

"¿Y cuándo no?"

"Es mi trabajo."

Se produjo el silencio por unos segundos. El sonido de los pájaros y de las cigarras cubrían los oídos de ambas. Reimu estaba pensativa... ¿Como iba a progresar Gensokyo sin hombres? No podrían reproducirse. Dejando a un lado su orgullo de mujeres, si no se reproducen no podrán evitar su extinción. No es algo de tomarse a la ligera.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Reimu salió de sus pensamientos al oír a su amiga. Esta miraba asombrada al cielo. Reimu miró al cielo extrañada por la reacción de Marisa, y se arrepintió de hacerlo. Reimu se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el patio sin dejar de mirar al cielo. Marisa la siguió de cerca. El cielo estaba siendo cubierto por nubes escarlata, tapando la luz del sol y dejando mostrar una luna escarlata.

"¡¿Quién está haciendo esto?!" dijo Reimu sorprendida.

Justo al decir eso, pudo ver a Marisa montada en su escoba y elevándose en el cielo. Tras mirar a su alrededor, vio el origen de las nubes.

"¡Parecen estar saliendo de una mansión cercana al Lago Neblino! ¡Oh espera, esa es la mansión Scarlet Devil!"

"La mansión Scarlet Devil... Sabía que a esa vampiresa se le iría la cabeza tarde o temprano..."

"¡Wiiii, hora de rescatar Gensokyo una vez más!" dijo Marisa dando vueltas en el aire.

Reimu sonrió para si misma. Una nueva oportunidad para ganarse el perdón de la gente... ¿Servirá de algo?

* * *

Meiling despertó alarmada, ventilando fuertemente y con el corazón acelerado. Se llevo una mano al pecho.

"Jajaja... Solo ha sido una pesadilla... Remilia jamás haría algo así, jajaja..."

Lastima que justo en ese momento el enorme cristal del despacho de Remilia se rompiera, saliendo de el una gran cantidad de nubes escarlata tapando el cielo. Meiling entró en pánico. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al interior de la mansión, hacia el despacho de Remilia. Sakuya y Ella se cruzaron en el vestíbulo, mirándose entre ellas confusas.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"

"¡No lo sé!"

Tras unos segundos de miradas confusas, subieron a toda leche las escaleras del vestíbulo. No tardaron en llegar a la puerta del despacho y abrirla de golpe. Una visión chocante se les presentó.

El despacho ya no parecía un despacho, y el cuarto ahora era mas espacioso. No habían luces; solo entraba luz escarlata por la ventana rota, haciendo que el cuarto tuviera una atmósfera oscura y temible. Una gran alfombra roja cubría gran parte del suelo del cuarto, y un único trono se situaba justo debajo de la ventana rota. Allí estaba Remilia sentada, con una sonrisa malvada y un montón de nubes escarlata saliendo de un anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo lunar de su mano derecha. A su derecha, su fiel mascota Salty (O sea, yo) sentado como una esfinge y cabizbajo. Se me veían rasguños en por el cuerpo y la cara, y me negaba a mirar al frente. Meiling y Sakuya se imaginaban lo que estaba pasando.

"Milady, ¿Que significa esto?" dijo Sakuya controlando sus emociones. Unos segundos de silencio se produjeron.

"Hoy es un gran día para nuestra familia, queridas súbditas... ¡Gracias a mi, el sol no volverá a brillar en Gensokyo nunca mas!"

Remilia rió malévolamente. Sakuya me miraba seria. Le preocupaba mi seriedad disimulada y mis rasguños. Nunca me había visto tan herido. Con todo aquello supo que aquella Remilia... No era Remilia.

"¡SEÑORA, ESTO ES UNA LOCU-"

Sakuya tapó la boca de Meiling rápidamente. Esta se quedó quieta sin reaccionar. Sakuya hizo una reverencia como pudo.

"¿Cuales son sus ordenes, Milady?" dijo Sakuya mientras la malvada sonrisa de Remilia se agrandaba.

* * *

"¿Desde cuando este lago es tan grande?"

Reimu y Marisa sobrevolaban el Lago Neblino; un lago que hoy estaba extraordinariamente grande. Y eso que desde fuera parecía el de siempre...

"Esta claro que alguien ha usado un hechizo para jugar con el espacio del lago. Hechizo básico de magia verde," dijo Marisa pensativa.

"Am... Yo tengo dos orbes Ying-Yang," dijo Reimu intentando parecer lista.

"Déjalo Reimu," dijo Marisa rascándose la cabeza.

En ese momento, Reimu esquivó fugazmente un bloque de hielo que iba a chocar contra ella. Tras eso, un hada vestida de azul apareció delante de las dos.

"¡Oye, se supone que no teníais que esquivarlo!" dijo el hada cabreada. Reimu y Marisa se miraron confusas.

"Eeh... ¿Perdona?" dijo Reimu extrañada.

"¡¿Que os perdone encima?! ¡Os voy a congelar vivas!"

Tras esto, el hada furiosa extendió las manos y salieron cubitos de hielo disparados hacia las dos amigas. Esquivaron fácilmente el tiroteo con unos vuelos laterales.

"¡Vaya una idiota! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" dijo Marisa provocativamente.

 **"¡¿QUIEN ES LA IDIOTA AQUÍ?! ¡OS VAIS A ENTERAR!"**

El hada sacó un carta de la nada y la puso en alto. La atmósfera empezó a cambiar a una mas gélida.

 _ ***¡Señal de Hielo: Caída Hielítica!***_

Mil y un cubitos de hielo empezaron a salir del cuerpo del hada hacia todos lados. Las chicas no se esperaron este ataque sorpresa, aunque seguían pudiendo esquivar los cubitos sin mucho problema.

"¿Te crees la única con Spell Cards?" dijo Reimu sacando una carta y alzándola en el aire.

 _ ***¡Señal Sagrada: Sello Fantástico!***_

Ocho bolas de poder salieron de la carta, cada una con un color distinto. Poco después de aparecer, las bolas salieron disparadas hacia el hada. Esta salió volando alarmada, intentando esquivar las bolas. Por desgracia para ella las bolas la seguían fuera donde fuese, así que terminaron alcanzándola tras un rato de persecución.

La explosión de las bolas hizo que las ropas del hada acabaran negras y algo rotas. El hada también acabó algo chamuscada. Reimu y Marisa se chocaron las manos como victoria, hasta que la hada empezó a llorar a pleno canto. Sus lagrimas salían curiosamente congeladas.

"¡MAAMAAAAA!" dijo el hada mientras se alejaba del lugar.

El lago volvió a la normalidad tras eso. Un corto silencio se produjo.

"¡No, si encima tengo que sentirme culpable!" dijo Marisa indignada.

"¡Déjalo Marisa, no tenemos tiempo para eso!" dijo Reimu volando hacia la mansión.

"¡Pero espérame!" dijo Marisa intentando seguir a Reimu de cerca.

No tardaron apenas unos minutos en llegar a la entrada de la mansión... Bueno, en realidad estaban alejadas varios metros de esta y escondidas detrás de un arbusto grandote. Estas miraban lo que hacia Meiling... ¡Estaba vigilando atentamente la entrada!

"¡¿Meiling haciendo su trabajo?! ¡De veras que está pasando algo gordo ahí dentro!" dijo Marisa sin creer a sus ojos.

"Que exagerada eres... Aun así, apuesto que debe haber una buena vigilancia ahí dentro... Tal vez sea buena idea que nos separemos," dijo Reimu pensativa.

"¿Separarnos? ¿Para que?"

"Para que no sospechen que hay alguien mas de infiltrado. Apuesto mi plumero a que sospechan que iba a venir a detenerlas tarde o temprano. Por eso yo iré por la entrada y las despistare mientras tu te cuelas por alguna ventana."

"Vaya un plan mas extraño, pero si tu lo dices... Me fiare de ti."

"Perfecto. ¿Por cual ventana te colaras? ... ¿Marisa?"

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Marisa había desaparecido. Reimu arqueó una ceja sin palabras.

"Que rápida es la jodía cuando quiere..."

"¿Disfrutando de la flora?"

Reimu saltó por los aires cual gato asustado. Al aterrizar, se levantó rápidamente para mirar a Meiling con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Heeyyyy Meiliiiing!" dijo Reimu con una simpatía falsa.

"Dejémonos de dramas. Mi señora predijo que vendrías." Meiling pegó un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando a unos metros con una postura de karate. "¡No puedes pasar, así que fuera de aquí!"

"Como predije, me esperarían," dijo Reimu preparándose para atacar.

* * *

"¡Al fin, una ventana abierta!" dijo Marisa tras buscar una ventana por varios segundos.

Marisa no tardo en atravesar la ventana y cerrarla con sutileza. Había acabado en la biblioteca, pero había algo distinto en ella... Marisa sobrevoló esta, esperando encontrarse las estanterías de siempre.

"¡¿Pero que demonios?!"

La biblioteca ahora era 10 veces mas espaciosa, y una cantidad ridícula de estanterías llenas de libros cubría cada metro cuadrado del cuarto. Casi parecía un laberinto aquello. Ni siquiera desde arriba era capaz de ver donde estaba la salida.

"Vaya problema... Creo que predijeron que Reimu podría haber entrado por aquella ventana... ¿O tal vez me predijeron a mi?" dijo Marisa rascándose la cabeza pensativa.

"Ese veneno para ratas sigue sin funcionar."

Marisa se dio la vuelta alarmada. Allí estaba Patchouli, flotando a su misma altura y con una bola de fuego preparada en la mano derecha. Marisa empezó a sudar de la tensión.

"Vienes en un mal día, Marisa. Tengo ordenes de Remilia de no dejar pasar a nadie a la mansión. Tu has pasado, así que ahora tengo que acabar contigo."

No dejó reaccionar a Marisa. Lanzó la bola de fuego directa a la escoba, impactando en ella y haciendo que Marisa aterrizara estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Giro un par de veces en el suelo hasta detenerse; la parte trasera de la escoba quedó echa añicos. Marisa se levantó lentamente del suelo tosiendo mientras Patchouli aterrizaba suavemente a unos metros de ella. Con Marisa ya levantada, los ojos asustados de esta se encontraron con los ojos sin vida de Patchouli.

"Por primera y ultima vez, vas a conocer mi verdadero poder. Me repugna usarlo, pero hoy es un día especial."

Una carta apareció en la mano de Patchouli. Marisa no lo dudó ni por un segundo y echó a correr.

 _ ***¡Señal Lunar: Selena Silenciosa!***_

Una luna azul clara artificial se alzó en el techo, oscureciendo el resto de la biblioteca. De esta, una cantidad absurda de proyectiles azules salieron disparados hacia todos lados. Marisa los esquivaba a lo loco sin parar de correr, queriendo buscar la salida de aquel laberinto.

 _¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Desde cuando me da tanto pánico luchar contra alguien?_

Aquella pregunta activo un chip en su cabeza. Marisa se detuvo en seco y se giro con determinación. La tormenta terminó, desapareciendo la luna y haciendo que todo se volviera a ver de nuevo. No le sorprendió nada ver a Patchouli a la misma distancia suya que antes, como si Marisa no se hubiera movido del sitio todo este rato.

"Intentando huir ante el mas mínimo peligro... De veras que eres una rata," dijo Patchouli sacando otra carta.

"No se de que va esto y que esta pasando, pero esta claro que algo gordo os pasa. Si no me dejáis que os ayude por las buenas, lo tendré que hacer por las malas," dijo Marisa con determinación y una carta en la mano.

"No ayudas mucho trayendo la peste."

Tanto Patchouli como Marisa alzaron sus cartas. Un duelo de hechizos se veía venir.

 _ ***¡Señal Solar: Fulgor Real!***_

 _ ***¡Señal Mágica: Polvo de Estrellas!***_

Con una sonrisa adorable y una pose de cantante, un montón de estrellas de colores empezaron a salir de la carta de Marisa. Las estrellas giraron rápidamente sobre ellas mismas, y lentamente alrededor de Marisa sin hacer nada. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Patchouli se veía envuelto por un diminuto sol artificial. De este, empezaron a salir mil y un bolas de fuego en dirección a Marisa. En ese momento, las estrellas de Marisa empezaron a impactar contra las bolas de fuego, haciendo que estas explotaran. Al final el sitio se quedo vacío de bolas de fuego y estrellas, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Te defiendes bien para ser una rata. Por desgracia no puedo perder mas tiempo contigo. Remilia se enfadara si tardo mucho."

"¿Que es lo que pretende Remilia con esas nubes?"

"¿Cual Remilia?"

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Marisa, dejándola confusa. Patchouli aprovechó la distracción para sacar una ultima carta.

 _ ***¡Señal Elemental: Piedra Filosofal!***_

Proyectiles de diferentes elementos y colores aparecieron de la nada rodeando a Marisa. Cuando Marisa quiso darse cuenta, los proyectiles ya estaban impactando sobre ella. A los pocos segundos, Marisa estaba en el suelo mal herida y desmayada. Patchouli se acercó a ella con calma, observando su estado.

"Solo una pregunta y la rata pierde... Que extraña naturaleza."

* * *

Las puertas de la entrada de la mansión se abrieron en par y literalmente de golpe. Meiling salió volando de estas mal herida, rodando un poco por el suelo hasta que se detuvo. Reimu entró en la mansión con calma, quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

"Bueno, una menos..."

Reimu cerró las puertas con cuidado y observó el vestíbulo de la mansión. Lo miraba con gran impresión, ya que era la primera vez que entraba en aquella mansión. Tras dar unos pasos adentrándose en el vestíbulo, Reimu pegó un breve silbido de impresión.

"Vaya mansión... Espero no perderme aquí dentro."

Reimu empezó a subir las enormes y elegantes escaleras del vestíbulo. Al llegar arriba, se detuvo en seco. Ahora tenia dos caminos: unas escaleras a la izquierda y otras a la derecha. Aun así, Reimu no se detuvo por eso.

Sintió algo...

Silencio...

Reimu pegó un salto en el aire. Una daga pasó por debajo de Reimu fugazmente hasta clavarse en la pared. Reimu aterrizó en el suelo y se giro rápidamente, con sus orbes Ying-Yang flotando a sus lados. Una asistenta con el pelo plateado estaba de espaldas a Reimu en mitad del vestíbulo. Se notaba que llevaba los brazos cruzados. Reimu la miraba con desconfianza.

"La limpieza de hoy no está llegando a ninguna parte." Sakuya se dio la vuelta. Tenia tres dagas entre los dedos de su mano derecha. "¡Oh, que ven mis ojos! ¡Pero si es la sacerdotisa Hakurei!"

Sakuya desapareció de repente como si fuera un espejismo. Reimu se sorprendió ante esto.

"Nunca he podido agradecer en persona su gran servicio." Reimu miró a su derecha alarmada. Allí estaba Sakuya, a unos metros de ella y con una compostura intimidante. "Gracias a ti, los hombres ya no existen. Libraste a este mundo de un gran mal."

Aquello ultimo hizo pensar a Reimu. Ahora que la veía bien...

"Tu cara me resulta familiar... Y esas dagas..." dijo Reimu analizando a Sakuya.

"¿Desea algo con Milady?" dijo Sakuya ignorando a Reimu. Esto le molestó un poco.

"Pues sí, he venido para que deje de hacer esas nubes rojas. Son un poco problemáticas."

"Milady no suele tener invitados. ¿Estas segura de que vienes solo por eso?"

"¿Por que mas iba a venir?"

"¿Para matarla?"

"¡Yo no mato a nadie! Pero si tengo que exorcizarla..."

"No puedes pasar."

"Detenme."

Sakuya lanzó fugazmente las dagas. Aprovechó la finta confiada de Reimu para alzar una carta al aire.

 _ ***¡Señal del Arte: Misdirección!***_

Un montón de dagas aparecieron de la nada alrededor de Sakuya apuntando a Reimu. Esta se preparó para esquivarlas. Sakuya sonrió cuando otro montón de dagas aparecieron detrás de Reimu y salieron disparadas de forma insonora. Como era de esperar, el sexto sentido de Reimu se activó dando un salto en el aire a la desesperada. Fue entonces cuando el primer montón de dagas salió disparado hacia Reimu. Esta echó a volar para esquivarlas. Ya esquivadas, Reimu suspiró de alivio.

"No hay necesidad de que rueden cabezas, señorita Hakurei. Salga de aquí y no tendré que molestarla."

Reimu miraba a su alrededor confusa. La voz de Sakuya venía de ninguna parte. Fue entonces cuando mas dagas aparecieron de la nada y salieron disparadas hacia Reimu. Esta las esquivaba con pánico. Reimu no entendía de donde salían.

"No puedes escapar de mis dagas ni de mi. Ríndete."

Tras esquivar la oleada interminable de dagas, la guardia de Reimu estaba tan baja que recibió una patada en toda la espalda por parte de Sakuya. Reimu aterrizó estrepitosamente en el suelo tras esto. Sakuya aterrizó con suavidad cerca suya. Reimu intentó levantarse, pero le dolía el pie. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo rodeada por mil y un dagas.

"Vaya decepción, creía que eres una rival de mi nivel. Ya veo que eran solo leyendas. En fin..."

Cuando Reimu creía que esas dagas iban a matarla, estas empezaron a caer al suelo sin más. Confusa, se fijo que el reloj de bolsillo de Sakuya sonó. Esta lo saco del bolsillo y lo miró.

"Hora del té."

Y tras esto, Sakuya se guardó el reloj y dio la vuelta. Caminó hacia una puerta que había al otro lado del vestíbulo y la atravesó. Reimu no entendía nada... ¡¿Que acaba de pasar?! Esa asistenta... Esas dagas, el pelo plateado, la seriedad en su rostro, la compostura... Reimu estaba segura de haber visto aquella figura antes, pero no recordaba donde. ¿Quien era esa asistenta? ¿Como es que no podía predecir sus ataques? Que humillación...

"¿Sigues ahí?"

Reimu se levantó de golpe. Ahí estaba Sakuya de nuevo, calmada y con una bandeja plateada en las manos. Sobre esta, una taza y una jarra con olor a te rojo.

"¿Por qué no me has matado?" preguntó Reimu confusa.

"Tú no matas a nadie. Yo no mato a nadie que no mate a nadie." Sakuya dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. "Sígame; La llevaré a Milady."

Sin decir nada mas, Reimu siguió a Sakuya. Miles de preguntas y sospechas cruzaban su mente en ese momento. La confusión le podía. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

"Reimu Hakurei..."

Reimu miró al frente ante la mención de su nombre. Con tan solo aquello, recordó el nombre de la asistenta.

"Sakuya Izayoi..."

"Veo que aún me recuerdas." Sakuya rió un poco por lo bajo. "Han pasado seis años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos."

"Seis años..." dijo Reimu intentando recordar... ¿En serio era tan joven la ultima vez que vio a esa asistenta?

"Así es... Nuestra vida era muy distinta en aquellos entonces... ¡Oh, ya hemos llegado!"

Reimu miró a su derecha. Un par de puertas elegantes de madera se presentaron a su vista. Sakuya tocó a la puerta con los nudillos.

"¡Hora del té, Milady!"

La puerta se abrió sola. Sakuya entró sin temor alguno. Reimu entró lentamente, observando bien todo el cuarto. Para lo espacioso que era, estaba muy vacío. Apenas había una alfombra roja en el suelo y un trono. Al fijarse en el trono la vio... Remilia Scarlet, vampiresa y señora de la mansión. Un poco mas a su derecha, se fijó en un animal azul sentado y muy serio. Debía de ser su mascota. Tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo, lo que hizo pensar a Reimu que era maltratado.

Remilia cogió la jarra con calma, echándose té en la taza. Tras echarlo, le dio un sorbo con gusto. Sakuya dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana que Reimu juró que no estaba antes. Fue entonces cuando Sakuya se hizo a un lado y Remilia vio a Reimu. Los ojos de la vampiresa penetraron en los de la sacerdotisa, haciendo que esta tragara saliva.

"Esperaba tu llegada," dijo Remilia apoyando los brazos en el trono.

"He venido a pedirte que detengas esas nubes rojas. Están provocando problemas ahí fuera."

"Mentirosa."

Reimu arqueó una ceja ante aquella respuesta mientras Remilia bebía otro sorbo de su te. Sakuya se quedó a la izquierda de esta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria. Ella y su mascota parecían sus dos guardaespaldas, lo cual a Reimu no le pareció extraño.

"Apenas llevan unas horas las nubes aquí. No puedes saber la opinión de la gente," dijo Remilia mirando a la taza.

"A mi no me gusta," dijo Reimu sin miedo. Remilia miró a Reimu seria.

"He tenido que soportar a vuestro estúpido sol durante miles de años. Ya era hora de que tomara las riendas sobre el asunto."

"No sabia que eras tan egoísta. Tendré que darte una lección entonces," dijo Reimu poniéndose en posición de ataque. Esto hizo a Remilia reír.

"Qué insensata... Tendré que darte yo la lección entonces."

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Reimu se paralizó. Reimu entró en pánico. Quería moverse, pero no podía. Algo la tenía paralizada en el lugar. Fue entonces cuando me vio trotando lentamente hacia ella. Al estar enfrente de ella, Reimu empezó a gritar de dolor. Esta notaba su cuerpo retorcerse junto a un dolor insoportable. Reimu cayó al suelo sin parar de retorcerse y gritar de dolor. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos; tanto por los suyos como por los míos. Su sufrimiento paró, quedándose tirada en el suelo y respirando sin energías.

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección... ¡Ahora mátala!"

Reimu me miró con miedo al oír eso. Las lagrimas no paraban de salirle. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos. Como un robot, obedecí y levanté una pezuña donde una bola de energía negra se empezó a formar. Pequeños rayos grises salían de la bola, y un aura de desesperanza la rodeaba completamente.

"N-no... P-por favor..." dijo Reimu como pudo.

Reimu cerró los ojos. Pensó en su familia, su padre, Marisa, ella...

Sonó un disparo...

 _Se acabó todo..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...¿Sigo viva?_

 **"¡HIJO DE PUTA!"**

Reimu abrió los ojos. Me vio con la pose de haber apuntado a Remilia. Esta se tocaba la mano derecha. Estaba sangrando por completo. Entonces Sakuya apareció de la nada a la derecha de Remilia. Esta cogió algo del suelo, haciendo que Remilia la mirara furiosa.

 **"¡DEVUÉLVEME ESE ANILLO, ZORRA!"**

Remilia entonces quedó paralizada, como hice con Reimu. Esta me miró intentando atar los cabos. Sakuya caminó hacia Reimu y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Ayúdenos a exorcizarla señorita Hakurei, y se lo explicaremos todo."

 **"¡SOLTADME, DESGRACIADOS! ¡¿COMO OS ATREVÉIS A DESOBEDECER A VUESTRO SUPERIOR?!"**

Reimu tras unos segundos de confusión, asintió con la cabeza. Sakuya le ayudó a llegar hasta la paralizada Remilia, y Reimu cerró los ojos. Los orbes Ying-Yang empezaron a flotar sobre ella. Los ojos de Remilia se agrandaron.

"No... Otra vez no... **¡OTRA VEZ NO!** "

* * *

 _ ***¡Mini-Hakkero: Master Spark!***_

Una onda enorme de magia plasmática y multicolor salió del pequeño aparato que Marisa llevaba firmemente agarrado con sus manos. La onda impactó de lleno contra la puerta, destrozándola por completo. Al terminar la onda, Marisa se guardó el aparato con orgullo. Una pequeña vampiresa rubia, vestida de rojo y con unas alas extrañas, se asomó desde detrás de Marisa viendo que el cuarto ya estaba abierto.

"Mi hermana se va a cabrear," dijo Flandre.

"¿Y qué? Tenemos algo más importante entre manos. Vamos, tenemos que detener a tu hermana."

Marisa se giró a Flandre. Estaba tristona. Marisa se agachó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Eh vamos, no vamos a hacerle nada a tu hermana. Solo vamos a darle una paliza y hacerle el exorcismo, ¡No es para tanto!" dijo Marisa transmitiendo su buen humor.

"P-pero... ¿Por qué mi hermana esta haciendo esto? Ella nunca ha hecho daño a nadie... Bueno, a excepción de cuando va a cazar... Y de cuando castiga a algún súbdito... Además del hecho de que me mantuvo aquí encerrada 495 años..."

Marisa rió un poco. Flandre la miraba con curiosidad, y esa inocencia conmovía a Marisa por alguna razón.

"Mira Flandre... No estoy segura de que tu hermana sea tu hermana en estos momentos... Por eso hay que hacerle el exorcismo."

Ahora Flandre miraba a Marisa con impresión. En segundos, la cara de Flandre cambió a seria y echó a volar, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto. Marisa montó en la escoba y la siguió de cerca.

"¡Flandre, espérame!"

"¡Tengo que detenerle!"

"¿Detener? ¿A quien?"

Fue entonces cuando Marisa se fijó que la luz del día volvía a brillar por las ventanas de la mansión. Marisa sonrió; Reimu lo había conseguido.

No tardaron en llegar al despacho de Remilia. Entraron de golpe, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Ambas se pararon al ver la escena. Reimu estaba desmayada sobre los brazos de Sakuya, y Patchouli me ayudaba a curar a Remilia que estaba desmayada en su asiento. El cuarto había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque eso ellas no lo sabían. Sakuya caminó hacia Flandre.

"Oh, señorita Flandre... No debe preocuparse de nada. Esta todo bajo control. Lo mismo va por ti, Marisa."

"¿Está bien Reimu?" preguntó preocupada.

"Sí, solo está cansada. La llevare a un cuarto a que descanse. Sígame si quiere."

Marisa no dudo en irse con Sakuya. Flandre se acercó a mi para ver como estaba su hermana. Se fijó en que su mano derecha estaba llena de sangre.

"¿Y el anillo?" preguntó Flandre.

"En un lugar seguro," respondió Patchouli.

Flandre calló. Se quedó allí mirando a su herida hermana sin palabras. Por una parte estaba alegre porque había acabado todo aquello. Pero por otra... No había podido hacer nada por ayudar... Se sintió inútil...

* * *

El Reino Hakurei; Un lugar sagrado donde se respira paz y tranquilidad. Han pasado unos días desde el evento de la Luna Escarlata. La gente cree que ella y su amiga Marisa son las heroínas que acabaron con aquella temible luna. Y aun así, no tienen todavía su perdón... Reimu tiene echa la idea de que nunca la van a perdonar, haga lo que haga. Pero aun así, aquello no le hacia sentir nada bien...

Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Reimu estaba barriendo tranquilamente la entrada de su reino. Lo que ella no sabía, es que dos visitantes estaban subiendo las escaleras de su reino en ese momento. Al llegar arriba, los vio: Remilia Scarlet con un parasol, y su mascota azulada. Sintió hostilidad al verles, pero intentó controlarse.

"Hola, señorita Hakurei," dijo Remilia con todos sus respetos.

"Hola..." dijo Reimu sin mas. Segundos de silencio.

"Veníamos a disculparnos por lo ocurrido hace un par de días."

"No os molestéis. Usted no tuvo la culpa después de todo."

"Ya veo... Teníamos que disculparnos igualmente."

"Muy bien. Ahora marchaos."

Reimu nos dio la espalda y siguió barriendo. Mis orejas retrocedieron. La mano de Ojou-sama me tocó la cabeza.

"Nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestra parte. Ella hará la suya con el tiempo. Vamonos."

Remilia dio la vuelta y empezó a volar. Yo hice lo mismo concentrando mi magia.

 _...¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes en vez de subir esas dichosas escaleras?_

"No te quejes, que al menos tú tienes cuatro patas," me dijo Ojou-sama.


	8. Capítulo 08: Reunión de Mascotas

_**Capítulo 08: Reunión de Mascotas.**_

Todo ha ido mejor desde que le regale el parasol a Ojou-sama. Ahora despertamos a las cuatro de la tarde y dormimos a las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que disfrutamos tanto del día como de la noche. ¿Y honestamente? ¡Este nuevo cambio me encanta! Echaba de menos la luz del día, y aunque me guste más la noche, es algo que debo agradecer. En cuanto a la familia, todo está bien. Nos costó un poco al principio hablar con Ojou-sama después de lo ocurrido con la Luna Escarlata, pero después de que esta se disculpara con todos, la perdonamos en seguida. Después de todo fue más culpa del anillo que de ella, así que no podíamos culparla.

Y así, pasaron dos semanas sin eventos. Durante la semana, Marisa me habló un poco de esa... ¿Como la llamó Marisa? ¿Slain Meiden? Algo así... Al parecer es su mejor amiga. Tenia interés en conocerla, pero me daba miedo pensar el odio que podría tenerme después de lo que le hice cuando pasó lo de la Luna Escarlata. Aun así Marisa me dice que no pasa nada y que tendrá interés en conocerme, pero no podía evitar tener miedo... Bueno, confío en que Marisa me ayude cuando vayamos a verla en mi día libre... ¡Ah sí, mi día libre! Ojou-sama me ha otorgado un día libre como disculpa por todo lo que tuve que pasar durante la dichosa Luna Escarlata. Como os esperareis, me hizo mucha ilusión. Todavía quedan unas semanas para que llegue, pero ya tenemos el día establecido. Será el primer día de Otoño. Y bueno... Así llegamos al día de hoy, donde un evento importante se efectuará en el Templo Higan.

"¿Y qué es el Templo Higan?" le pregunté a Ojou-sama.

"Es el templo donde se reúnen las Yamas para organizar y producir los eventos importantes de Gensokyo. Está cerca del Río Sanzu, que es el río por donde los espíritus circulan después de morir." Ojou-sama se acomodó en su trono, sonriendo y dejando que corrieran bellos recuerdos por su mente. "Se supone que hay una Shinigami allí encargada de circular el tráfico de espíritus, aunque tiene fama de ser una vaga."

"Guau, este mundo es realmente bello..." dije tras oír su fascinante historia. Ojou-sama rió levemente.

"Gensokyo es como las sirenas; Bellas y con voz dulce, pero sanguinarias en cuanto te metas en su trampa." Remilia me miró de reojo. "JAMÁS bajes tu guardia en Gensokyo, Salty. Aunque creo que eso no será un problema para ti."

"Aprendí de la mejor," dije sonriendo. Ojou-sama me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Eres un aprovechado Salty... Un día te castigare por ello," dijo Remilia sin perder la sonrisa.

"¿Viniendo de ti? Lo que sea," dije sonriendo juguetonamente. Remilia cerró los ojos riéndose por lo bajo. Aun así, su cara cambió a seria a los pocos segundos junto a una mirada hacia mí.

"¿Estás informado sobre el evento que tenemos hoy en ese templo?" Negué con la cabeza. "Las Yamas han llamado al líder de cada familia junto a la mascota para someternos a una prueba. No han dicho de que trata, pero al parecer es importante."

Me llevé una pezuña a la barbilla, pensativo. Una reunión de líderes y mascotas... La verdad es que sonaba a algo serio.

"Debo advertirte que van a separar a las líderes de las mascotas, así que vas a estar sin mí durante toda la reunión." Aquello hizo que la mirara de golpe con los ojos agrandados. "Así que vas a tener que aguantar la presencia de todas las mascotas de las demás líderes."

"Ah mierda... Tendré que aguantar como pueda," dije mirando preocupado al suelo. No sé si lo he comentado alguna vez, pero tengo fobia social, así que esta situación... No va a ser nada agradable para mí.

"Aun así no tienes por qué subestimar la reunión. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez conozcas a alguien interesante allí," dijo Ojou-sama levantándose del trono.

"Supongo que sí... Aun así, debo ir preparado," dije sacando de la nada un bote de spray verde azulado con la cara de Chen pintada. Ojou-sama arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es Chennicida. Me hará falta," dije con una seriedad falsa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Remilia incrédula.

"Tienes razón, no será suficiente..." dije sacando de la nada un paquete de plástico pequeño y morado.

"¿Y eso es?" preguntó Remilia arqueando la ceja de nuevo.

"Un paquete de Whiskas. Ningún gato se resiste a esto," dije sonriendo.

Remilia soltó aire por la nariz brevemente y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí de cerca guardando mis cosas.

* * *

Tras un rato de volar, llegamos al Templo Higan. Remilia aterrizó con elegancia y con su parasol abierto cubriéndola del sol. Yo aterricé exhausto de volar, recuperando el aliento.

"Deberías acostumbrarte a volar," comentó Ojou-sama mirándome.

"Poco a poco Ojou-sama," dije como pude.

Al recuperarme un poco, miré hacia arriba. El templo era interesante cuanto menos, mayormente hecho de piedra gris pero con ese toque de monumento ancestral que tienen esta clase de edificios. Aunque se podían ver a varias Youkais entrando y saliendo del templo por varias partes de este, se veían más espíritus rodeando el edificio que otra cosa.

Miré a mi derecha y vi un río pasando cerca de allí. Aun así el río era extraño, ya que parecía estar lleno de unas bolas blancas pasando a ras del agua. También fui capaz de ver a una mujer pelirroja pasando por el río con una barca. ¿Le estaba hablando a una bola blanca con cola y del tamaño de una persona?

"Las bolas blancas son fantasmas Salty." miré a Ojou-sama al oírla decir eso. "Esa mujer es la Shinigami de la que te hablé. Parece que por una vez está haciendo su trabajo."

Ojou-sama empezó a caminar tras esto. La seguí de cerca sin dejar de mirar a la Shinigami hasta que entramos al templo.

"Por cierto Ojou-sama, ¿No se decía 'Shikigami'?" pregunté. Al principio Remilia no lo pilló, pero no tardó en reírse una vez más por lo bajo.

"Eres la monda Salty... Las Shikigamis son una cosa, y las Shinigamis otra," dijo Remilia.

"Ooh... ¿Qué son las Shinigamis entonces?" pregunté.

"Diosas de la Muerte, aunque no todas tienen la misma función. Esa por ejemplo se encarga del barco, pero hay otras que se encargan de examinar el registro de vida de los humanos, y de modificarlo si algo no está en los planes. Esto suele hacer que los humanos resuciten o sobrevivan a la muerte. Y bueno, esa es solo una de las muchas funciones de las Shinigamis," explicó Ojou-sama.

"Oooh~" dije absolutamente asombrado por la explicación. Las shinigamis sin duda son importantes.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya estábamos enfrente de un pasillo que se dividía en dos. El pasillo estaba vigilado por lo que parecía una samurai con el pelo morado.

"Líder por la derecha, mascota por la izquierda." dijo la samurai.

"Entendido... Pórtate bien Salty," dijo Remilia mirándome una ultima vez.

"Lo mismo digo," dije con una sonrisa.

Y tras esto, Ojou-sama se fue por el pasillo de la derecha. Yo me quedé unos segundos allí viéndola irse, hasta que cerré los ojos con un suspiro y me fui por el pasillo de la izquierda. Estaba muy nervioso. No sabía que me esperaba en esta prueba ni que clase de mascotas iba a conocer.

No tardé en llegar al final del pasillo, donde otra samurai esperaba firme frente a una puerta. Esta tenia el pelo azul verdoso.

"Identificación," dijo la samurai al verme.

"Salty Sea, mascota de la familia Scarlet Devil."

Hice una reverencia al decir eso. No sabía si dije lo correcto, pero supuse que sería lo más usual de decir. La mirada penetrante de la samurai me daba miedo y ansiedad; hasta el punto de hacerme retroceder las orejas.

 _...¿A qué estaba esperando esa Samurai?_

"Adelante."

La samurai se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta. Una gran cantidad de voces femeninas salió de aquel cuarto. Tragué saliva y troté lentamente al interior del cuarto. Al entrar, la samurai cerró la puerta.

Me quedé paralizado. No era capaz de contar la cantidad de mascotas que habían allí dentro. Habían desde una youkai bicho, hasta una shikigami con nueve colas... Espera, yo conozco a esa shikigami. Troté por la multitud de mascotas como pude hasta llegar a la mujer zorro de nueve colas. Esta me vio llegar y me lanzó una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, Salty-san! Un placer verte aquí," me dijo a modo de saludo.

"¡Hola, emmm... Shikigami de, emmm... Señora de Chen!" dije poniéndome rojo de la vergüenza. Ran no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"Mi nombre es Ran, Salty," me dijo sonriendo. Yo también sonreí pero nervioso.

"En fin... ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creía que la mascota era Chen," dije con curiosidad.

"Chen es mi mascota, pero a la vez yo soy la mascota de Yukari-sama... Se puede decir que ella tiene dos mascotas."

"¿Dos mascotas? ¿Pero eso no es trampa?" pregunté extrañado. Ran rió una vez mas. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

"Depende de tu poder político, Salty. Un antepasado de Yukari-sama llegó a tener hasta doce mascotas, así que no es algo tan raro."

"¡¿Doce mascotas?! Wow... Y mi Ojou-sama solo con una..." dije cabizbajo.

"Eh vamos, no es algo tan malo. Al menos ahora tiene una mascota, y eso es algo que por alguna razón le ha costado mucho tener. Estoy segura de que se siente orgullosa de que seas su mascota."

La miré sorprendido. ¿A que venía esta faceta tan amable? ¿No se suponía que las Yakumo eran las enemigas?

 _¿O eso es solo de puertas para dentro?_

"Gracias Ran. Me caes bien," le dije con una sonrisa honesta. Ran me lo devolvió.

"Que no te oigan nuestras samas..."

 **"¡SALTY-SENPAIIIIIII!"**

Chen salió de la nada y se abalanzo contra mi, tirándome al suelo. Esta se restregó sobre mi como el buen gato que era mientras ronroneaba.

"Hola Chen," dije con cara plana.

"¡Estaba deseando que llegaras! ¡¿No estás impaciente por la prueba?! ¡Me pregunto de que tratará!"

Me levanté mientras dijo todo eso. Ran nos miraba como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños jugando. En ese momento, otra Bakeneko se acercaba hacia nosotros. Esta tenia el pelo rojo, dividido en dos trenzas. Y que sorpresa, los ojos también rojos...

"¡Eh Chen, ¿Quien es tu amigo?" dijo captando nuestra atención.

"¡Oh Orin, este es Salty! ¡ES MI SENPAI!" dijo súper-alegre.

"No se que significa eso, pero no soy tu senpai," dije todavía con expresión plana.

"¿Ah si? ... Bueno, a lo que venia. Yukina te esta buscando," dijo la nekochan.

"¿Ah sí? Oh bueno, iré a ver que quiere... ¡En seguida vuelvo Salty!" dijo Chen alegre. Me despedí con la pezuña de mala gana y esta se metió en la multitud de mascotas.

"Buff... Gracias por la-"

No pude terminar la frase. La Bakeneko me había empujado a la pared, y ahora me miraba seductivamente.

"No estas nada mal guapetón... Chen es poca cosa para ti. Yo haría mejor trabajo que ella."

Al principio me había asustado porque creía que iba a hacerme algo, pero cuando dijo eso... ¡¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA?!

"¿Te importa alejarte de mi?" le dije con paciencia.

"¿Pero que ves en esa gata? ¡Su ama es una zorra!"

"Espero que eso no haya sido un insulto..."

"¡Vente conmigo, soy mejor partido que ella!"

"¡A mi no me interesa ni tu ni ella! ¡No tengo ninguna relación con nadie!"

"¡¿Entonces por que dejas que esa gata de pacotilla te manosee de esa forma?!"

"Porque es mi amiga después de todo así que deja de insultarla," dije empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Es amiga de la fea, que mal gusto tienes..."

"¡Chen no es fea!" dije elevando la voz. Por fortuna, eso no llamó la atención de nadie.

"¡Y encima la defiende, pero que buen corazón! **¡Me pones cachonda, pedazo de varón!** "

"¡TUUUUUSHOO!"

En ese momento, saqué el Chennicida de la nada y le tire spray a la Bakeneko. Esta retrocedió un poco, quejándose del spray. No dudé en galopar y alejarme de ella. Fue fácil perderla de vista con toda la multitud, aunque también fue fácil chocarme con alguien y caerme de culo por ello. Me rasqué un poco la cabeza y miré al frente.

"¿Estás bien, guapo? Deja que te ayude," dijo la Bakeneko que tenía enfrente.

Terminé levantándome con pánico e irme galopando de allí... Hasta que volví a chocarme con alguien.

"¡Eh, mira por donde...!" dijo la mascota con la que choque.

Miré al frente y me quede sorprendido. Era una mujer conejo con el pelo lila y vestida como una colegiala. Aunque lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos... Eran rojos, pero no rojos como los de la Bakeneko de antes. Eran rojos brillantes... Hipnóticos...

 _Lunáticos..._

"¿Estás bien?" dijo la coneja ofreciéndome una mano. La acepté y me ayudó a levantarme.

"Gracias... " le dije sin más. Tampoco es que pudiera decirle mucho más con la ansiedad que tenía en aquel momento.

"Emm, perdón por preguntarte esto, ¿Pero que se supone que eres?" me preguntó sonriendo.

"Oh, P-pues... Un poni..."

"Un poni... Nunca había oído hablar de esa especie... En fin, un placer conocerte poni,"

"Mi nombre es Salty,"

"Un placer Salty... Mi nombre es Reisen,"

"Un placer."

Nos dimos la mano con aquello... Bueno, yo mas bien mi pezuña. En ese momento, Chen salió de la nada seguida de la Bakeneko pelirroja.

"¡No nos quites a nuestro varón, coneja!" Ambas se miraron. "¡¿Nuestro varón?! ¡Ese varón es mío!"

Todo aquello lo dijeron al unísono. No tardaron en empezar a pelearse en una bola de polvo. Pegué un suspiro.

"Veo que eres todo un casanova," dijo la coneja como observación.

"No soy ningún casanova, ni quiero serlo... Pero esas gatas no dejan de seguirme y de babear por mí... No me gusta," dije cabizbajo. La coneja me puso una mano en lo que podría llamarse hombro.

"Te comprendo," me dijo simplemente.

Me sentía confuso con esta situación. ¿Debería sentirme bien o mal por esto? Tenía un cacao de sentimientos en mi cabeza...

"¿Tienes amigos de verdad?" preguntó de repente la coneja, captando mi atención.

"¿Qué?" pregunté extrañado ante aquella pregunta tan malsonante.

"Me refiero a si tienes amigos y no... Eso," dijo señalando la pelea de las Bakenekos.

"¡Aah, pues claro que sí! Mi Ojou-sama por ejemplo. El resto de mi familia... Y una bruja llamada Marisa."

Eran pocos, pero suficientes en mi opinión. Le sonreí al decirle eso y esta me devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento, se produjo el silencio. Miramos extrañados a las mascotas, y vimos que estaban como pendientes de algo. Fue entonces cuando lo oímos.

"¡Las pruebas van a empezar! ¡Las iremos haciendo por grupos de cinco para ahorrar tiempo! ¡Con esto dicho, preséntense al frente las siguientes mascotas!"

Se oyó un pergamino abriéndose y a la mujer aclarándose la voz. No sabía donde estaba, pero su voz conseguía que se oyera por todas partes.

"¡Yuni Kaeshi!"

Unos pasos junto a unos murmullos se oyeron. Tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como eran las mascotas que iban a nombrarse, pero no estaba teniendo la suerte de poder verlas. A no ser que me llamen, claro...

"¡Kirin Teiji!"

Mas pasos y murmullos. Empecé a ponerme nervioso.

"¡Ran Yakumo!"

Giré la cabeza por inercia. Pude ver sus nueve colas sobresaliendo entre la multitud, dirigiéndose al norte. Al menos ahora sabia a donde debía ir si me llamaban.

"¡Tewi Inaba!"

"Suerte."

Miré a Reisen. Esta abrazó levemente a otra coneja un poco más pequeña que ella y con el pelo negro. Debía de ser su hermana. Tras el abrazo, Tewi caminó entre la multitud para enfrentarse a su destino.

"¡Utsuho Reiuji!"

El llanto de un cuervo sonó sobre mi cabeza. Miré hacia arriba como muchas otras mascotas, y vi a un cuervo pasando sobre las cabezas de la multitud. Ese cuervo parecía intimidante...

"¡Bien, grupo A formado! ¡Procederemos al grupo B!"

Murmullos. Nerviosismo. Suspense.

"¡Kurumi Blonde!"

Un murciélago pasó por nuestras cabezas. Una vampiresa, sin duda. Nunca había visto a otra vampiresa que no fuera Ojou-sama o Imouto-sama.

"¡Salty Sea!"

Pelos de punta. Las mascotas me miraron y se hicieron a dos lados para dejarme pasar. Troté lentamente, muy nervioso. Todos me miraban... Orejas para atrás. Entre todos los murmullos, pude ir escuchando algunos.

"¿Qué es ese animal?"  
"No es una youkai..."  
"Es completamente azul..."  
"Que mono..."  
"Parece un debilucho..."  
"¿Vendrá de la Luna?"  
"¿Cuál será su familia?"

"¡Buena suerte, Salty-senpai!" dijo Chen entre la multitud.

Estaba tan nervioso y tenía tanta ansiedad que la ignoré por completo. Al fin llegué a donde los grupos se iban reuniendo. Me puse a la izquierda de la vampiresa, de la cual ya estaba en su "forma humana". Ojos rojos y el pelo rubio. Típico...

"¿Qué se supone que eres tú?" me susurró la vampiresa.

No dije nada... Tenía demasiada ansiedad como para hablar. La vampiresa lo olió.

"¡Yoshika Miyako!"

Más pasos y murmullos. Esta vez se oía un gruñido grave acercándose. Ni yo ni la vampiresa miramos detrás nuestra, estábamos firmes en la posición. Además de que no nos fiábamos de si podríamos girarnos a ver con la Samurai de delante...

 _Espera, ¿La que está nombrándonos es otra samurai?_

Por desgracia esa impresión fue sustituida por otra mayor en cuanto la nombrada se puso a mi izquierda. Tenia los brazos alzados hacia delante, como si fuera un zombi.

 _...¡Es que es un zombi! Bueno, una zombi..._

Orejas lo mas atrás que podían, ojos agrandados y una cara que era una mezcla entre impresión y miedo extremos. ¿Una zombi? ¡¿Qué clase de casa de locos es esta?!

"¡Reisen Udongein Inaba!"

¿Reisen? ¿La coneja? Bueno, al menos no estaría solo e incomodo...

 _ **Acabas de conocerla, Salty...**_

 _ **STFU!**_

Pude ver a Reisen colocándose a la izquierda de la zombi. No tenia cara de sentirse muy cómoda a su lado. Bueno, ya somos dos...

"¡Orin Komeiji!"

Ni idea. Me quedé esperando a que llegara mientras oía los pasos y murmullos. Al llegar, la miré de reojo.

 _¡OH MIERDA, LA BAKENEKO PELIRROJA!_

 _Cuando una puerta se abre, otra se cierra..._

"Bien, pasen por aquí." La samurai señalo una puerta a su izquierda. "La Yama supervisora de vuestra prueba os está esperando. Buena suerte."

La samurai abrió la puerta dejándonos paso. La vampiresa empezó a caminar sin ningún miedo. La seguí de cerca, con las otras tres detrás mía.

"¡Bien, Grupo B formado! ¡Procederemos al Grupo C!"

En cuanto los cinco entramos, la puerta se cerró detrás nuestra. El cuarto era pequeño, pero con el suficiente espacio como para caber varias personas dentro. El techo y las paredes eran azul verdosas; El suelo parecía cristal tintado, pero sonaba como piedra cuando lo pisabas. Solo había una mesa y una silla en todo el cuarto, del cual seria probablemente el de la Yama. Que por cierto, no estaba allí...

"¿Donde está la Yama?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"En el campo comiendo hierba," dijo la vampiresa riéndose malévolamente por lo bajo.

"Cerebro humano..." dijo la zombi.

"Oye amiga, jeje, solo por dejarlo claro... ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI CABEZA!" dijo la pelirroja con un bufido.

"No... El cerebro humano huele desde otro lado," dijo la zombi girando lentamente 360 grados.

"Oye Pelirroja, deberías temerme mas a mí. Soy una vampiresa, podría chuparte la sangre si me siento sedienta," dijo la vampiresa relamiéndose. La bakeneko pegó un bufido.

"No creo que a la Yama le guste ver que no tenemos muy buena relación entre nosotros," dijo Reisen.

"¿Me ves cara de que me importe?" dijo la vampiresa.

Me empezaba a caer mal esta pava...

"¡¿Y tú no dices nada o qué?!" me dijo repente la vampiresa.

Me mantuve callado y con la mirada seria. La vampiresa sonrió.

"Mascota de pocas palabras, ¿Eh? Y sin embargo hablas con los ojos..." la vampiresa se acerco lentamente. "¿Es que no me tienes miedo?" empezó a olerme el cuello. "Tu sangre huele bien... ¿Que pasaría si te muerdo ahora?"

"Mi señora es una vampiresa," dije sin perder la compostura. La vampiresa retrocedió.

"Oh, ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es tu señora?"

"Remilia Scarlet."

Silencio repentino... Hasta que la vampiresa empezó a partirse de la risa.

"¡¿Eres la mascota de esa perdedora?!" dijo sin dejar de reírse.

"No es ninguna perdedora," respondí sin miedo.

"Tienes razón... ¡TODOS SUS SÚBDITOS SON LOS PERDEDORES POR TRABAJAR CON ALGUIEN ASÍ!"

La vampiresa cayó al suelo de la risa. En mi cabeza, estaba estrellando a la vampiresa por todas partes dándole una lección. En la realidad, seguía siendo el mismo tonto callado que reflejaba todo su odio a través de los ojos.

"Oye ya está bien. El no te ha hecho nada para que le trates así," dijo Reisen. La vampiresa se levantó, dejando de reír.

"¿Y tú quien eres, su novia?" preguntó con algo de furia.

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Si lo acabo de conocer hoy!" dijo Reisen defendiéndose.

"Y ya os queréis, que romántico," dijo la vampiresa con cara de asco.

"¡Eres una imbécil, rubia de bote!" dijo la Bakeneko cabreada.

 **"¡¿RUBIA DE BOTE?! ¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!"**

 **"¡VAMOS VEN, USA TUS ALITAS DE MURCIÉLAGO!"**

La vampiresa y la bakeneko se lanzaron al ataque. Entre las dos se estaban pegando una paliza; una a base de arañazos, y la otra a base de mordidas.

"Cerebros obsoletos," dijo la zombi contemplando el espectáculo.

"¡Por favor parad, esto no es gracioso!"

Reisen estaba claramente pasándolo mal con aquella pelea. No le gustaban esas cosas. Por mi parte, estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando hondo. Me concentré... Recordaba unas de las enseñanzas de Patchouli sobre la concentración. Mi alrededor empezó a desaparecer. A los pocos segundos, no oía nada. Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

"Tu cerebro huele a humano."

Aquello me hizo volver a la realidad. Miré a mi izquierda y vi a la zombi cerca de mí, mirándome. Me sentí incomodo.

"Tu piel huele a animal, pero tu cerebro huele a humano."

"...¿Que mi cerebro huele a humano? ¿Como va a oler a humano?"

"Tú no eres un animal normal. ¿Que trato hiciste con los dioses para llegar hasta aquí?"

"¿T-trato con dioses? ¿Qué?" me empecé a asustar.

"Tu piel es dura como roca. Imposible de morder. Por eso eres mascota de una vampiresa."

Y tras eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia algún lado... ¿Como sabía eso ultimo esa zombi?

"Gracias por su cooperación."

La pelea acabó con aquella nueva voz, captando nuestra atención y mirando a la única mesa de la estancia. Donde antes no había nadie, ahora había una mujer sentada. Seguro que era la Yama.

"¡¿P-pe-pero como...?!" preguntó la vampiresa confusa.

"La prueba ha sido completada. Podéis marcharos. Vuestras señoras os están esperando en la entrada del templo," dijo la Yama con una sonrisa.

"¿Espera, que? ¿Así sin mas?" preguntó Reisen sorprendida.

"¡¿Que mierda de prueba es esta?!" dijeron la vampiresa y la nekochan al unísono.

Sin embargo a mí se me pasó un torrente de ideas por la cabeza. Sabía que estaba pasando, aunque no estaba seguro de que pretendían con exactitud.

"¿Entonces nos podemos ir?" pregunté.

"¡Así es! ¡Gracias una vez más por todo!" dijo la Yama.

La vampiresa y la nekochan estaban que echaban chispas quejándose a la Yama, pero yo ya estaba harto. Di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta.

"¿No me esperas?" dijo Reisen detrás mía, haciendo que me detuviera.

"Ah, claro... Salgamos de aquí. Mi cabeza no lo aguanta mas," dije con un tono cansado.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Reisen.

* * *

Aire libre... Me sentó bien. Ojou-sama me esperaba en la entrada del templo en silencio. Me sonrió al verme llegar.

"Por fin. ¿Que te ha demorado tanto?"

"Muchas mascotas que están como una cabra," dije cansado. Remilia rió.

"Ya veo... ¿Y quién es tu amiga?" dijo fijándose en Reisen. Esta saludó con una reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Reisen Udongein Inaba. Un placer conocerla, Remilia-san."

"Reisen... ¿Por casualidad eres la súbdita de Eirin Yagokoro?"

"Así es, señora. ¿Como lo sabe?"

"La he conocido ahí dentro, y me pareció oírla decir tu nombre."

"Oh, ya veo..."

Remilia me tocó la cabeza. La miré.

"Vamonos Salty, ya es tarde," dijo Ojou-sama.

"Oh, claro..."

"Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos Salty-san," dijo Reisen con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo," dije sonriéndole también.

Y tras eso, yo y Ojou-sama elevamos el vuelo junto a una ultima despedida de Reisen con la mano... En mi caso, con la pezuña.

"Vaya día..." dije pegando un suspiro.

"Nos hace falta un descanso," dijo Ojou-sama.

"A ser posible, uno que dure diez días," dije haciendo reír a Remilia.

Lo decía en serio...


	9. Capítulo 09: El Día Libre

_**Capítulo 09: El Día Libre.**_

Abrí la puerta de la entrada de la mansión. Aspiré alegre el aire matutino de Gensokyo. Al fin llegó mi día libre, y lo quería aprovechar al máximo.

"No vengas tarde," dijo Ojou-sama a mis espaldas.

"¿Y qué es tarde para ti?" pregunté mirándola.

"Si para la hora de dormir no estas aquí, te castigaré," dijo Ojou-sama como ultimátum.

"De acuerdo," dije sonriendo. Remilia me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Pásalo bien."

Cerró la puerta tras decir eso. Ni un abrazo ni un gesto de despedida, que Tsunderes son aquí todos. Bueno, a excepción de Flandre y Meiling.

Hablando de la china...

"¡Hey, Salty-chan! ¿Ya te vas?" preguntó Meiling con su usual ilusión.

"¡Eeyup! Tengo mucha ilusión por este día. ¡Voy a intentar a hacer de todo!" dije con gran ilusión.

"¡Me alegro mucho! ¿Y donde va a empezar tu aventura?"

"¡En casa de Marisa!"

Silencio repentino. La cara de Meiling seguía siendo alegre, pero diría que estaba paralizada.

"¿E-en casa de esa bruja? ¿P-por qué?" preguntó Meiling empezando a sudar.

"Quedé con ella hace unos días. Va a ayudarme a conocer mejor a Reimu," aquello sorprendió a Meiling.

"Aah, ya veo... Ten cuidado aun así. Reimu no es que tenga reputación de ser muy simpática," me dijo ella.

"Tranqui, me irá bien," le dije con una sonrisa confiada. Meiling me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Vas a irte de una vez o qué?" dijo Sakuya de detrás nuestra. Nos giramos para verla.

"¡Oh Sakuya! Ya me voy, sí... ¿Me echarás de menos?" dije contento.

"No," dijo con su compostura seria.

"Yo también te echaré de menos," dije dándole un abrazo a sus piernas (Pensad que soy mas bajito al ser un poni).

"¡Q-QUITA BICHO!" dijo Sakuya poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Meiling rió por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Sakuya. Le retiré el abrazo y abracé también a Meiling. Esta se agachó por lo que la pude abrazar bien. Tras esto, di una ultima despedida con la pezuña y partí mi camino, aunque ahora que caigo... ¿Donde está la casa de Marisa?

* * *

Tras trotar por varios caminos confiando en mi instinto, llegué a un pueblo. El pueblo estaba repleto de gente (como es normal) y el diseño de las casas junto a las vestimentas de la gente, daba un toque y ambiente muy japonés al pueblo. Era la mar de curioso.

 _"Este debe ser el pueblo humano que me contó Patchouli en sus clases."_

Empecé a trotar por el pueblo. El ambiente era muy alegre, pero la gente empezó a quedarse mirándome y a susurrar entre ellos. Sabía que ocurriría esto, así que no estaba sorprendido. Aun así, tantas miradas fijas sobre mi no me ponía nada tranquilo.

"¡Mira Mamá, un caballito!"

Miré a la niña que dijo eso. Esta empezó a correr hacia mí. La madre intentó detenerla, pero no pudo. La gente se quedó contemplando la escena, temerosos sobre lo que podría pasar.

"¿Me puedo montar?" dijo la niña ya delante mía. Me quedé unos segundos quieto y confuso, pero terminé sonriendo y asistiendo con la cabeza. "¡BIEEEEEN!"

La niña se montó sobre mi lomo. Pesaba un poco, pero podía con ella. Empecé a trotar con la niña feliz a mi lomo. Me sentí bien.

"¡Mírame Mamá, soy una Yinsha!"

No sabía que era eso, pero no importaba. Aquella simple escena hizo a la gente sonreír, desapareciendo por completo la desconfianza que me tenían. La madre se acercó y nos siguió de cerca, acariciándome la cabeza agradecida.

 _La gente es igual en todos los mundos..._

La niña se bajó después de un rato, despidiéndose de mí con un abrazo. No dude en devolvérselo. No pude evitar pensar en como de distinta habría sido la situación si en vez de una niña, hubiera sido un niño.

* * *

Tras trotar un rato por el pueblo, terminé llegando a las afueras. Aquí, unas escaleras que llegaban muy alto me llamaron la atención. Mi curiosidad me armó de valor y las subí. Me llevo unos minutos, pero lo conseguí. ¿Por qué demonios hay tantas escaleras? Miré al frente tras recuperar el aliento. Me sorprendí al ver que estaba justo enfrente del Reino Hakurei. Ya lo visité antes con Ojou-sama, así que no me costó mucho reconocerlo. Con decisión, empecé a trotar. Troté por debajo de la puerta Torii, y mi atención se fijó en una caja de madera. Fue entonces cuando vi un cartel clavado en la caja en el que ponía "Donaciones". Miré a mi alrededor.

"No pasará nada si..."

Usé un poco de mi magia e hice aparecer un par de monedas de la nada. Las cogí con magia ya que mis pezuñas eran inútiles para eso, y las eché en la caja. Nada mas echarlas, la campana que colgaba del techo sonó brevemente. Fue sonar la campana, y ver como una de las puertas correderas de la casa salía volando por los aires. Una mujer vestida de rojo apareció de allí, agachando su cuerpo a modo de agradecimiento.

"¡Gracias por su donación!" dijo la mujer casi con emoción.

Es obvio quién es, ¿Cierto?

"H-hola Reimu..." Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Reimu muy seria.

"E-emm... E-es mi día libre y... B-bueno..."

"Fuera de mi propiedad," dijo Reimu como Ultimátum.

Tenía las orejas para atrás cabizbajo. No me hacía gracia esto... Quería ser su amigo.

"Mi reputación cayó desde que me derrotaste..." dijo Reimu.

"¿E-eh? ... P-pero si la gente cree que fuiste tú quien-"

 **"¡QUE TE LARGUES DE MI PROPIEDAD!"**

Reimu me lanzó cabreada un orbe Ying-Yang a la cara. Justo cuando me iba a dar, una coraza apareció de la nada parando el orbe. Acto seguido, una bruja montada en su escoba aterrizó cerca de nosotros.

"¡¿Qué forma es esa de dar la bienvenida a tus invitados?!" dijo Marisa con su típica sonrisa optimista.

"¡Marisa! ¡¿Le has traído tú aquí?!" dijo Reimu sorprendida.

"Nooo ha sido Cirno, ¿Tú que crees?"

"¿Esa hada idiota?"

"¡Que he sido yo, Reimu!"

"¡¿Y por qué le has traído?!"

"¡Porque si le conocieras un poco, te caería bien!"

"¡¿Ese caballo azul?! **¡JA!** "

Reimu dio la vuelta y caminó con fuerza al interior de la casa. Marisa me vio cabizbajo y triste.

"¡Creo que le gustas!" dijo Marisa sin perder la sonrisa. La miré de reojo todavía triste. "¿Siempre haces eso ante la mas mínima critica que te hacen? ¡Eres un endeble!"

Marisa caminó al interior de la casa. La seguí con miedo. Llegamos a una habitación donde solo había una mesa de madera junto a unos cojines morados en el suelo. Reimu estaba... ¿Sentada? La verdad es que estaba sentada extraña... Es como si estuviera sentada sobre sus piernas. Tomaba una taza de te verde con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Con permiso!" dijo Marisa. Marisa la miro de reojo.

"¡¿Por que le dejas entrar, Marisa?!" dijo Reimu muy seria.

"¡Por que quiero que le conozcas! ¡Te va a caer bien!" dijo Marisa saltarina.

"Que te caiga bien a ti es normal porque eres una bruja, pero yo solo soy una sacerdotisa. A mi la gente no me teme," dijo Reimu. Marisa empezó a reírse.

"Ooh sii, nadie te teme, que vaaaa... Espera, ¿Que has querido decir con lo de que le caigo bien a todos porque soy una bruja?" dijo Marisa acusadoramente.

Reimu bebió otro sorbo de su té, ignorando a Marisa. Me llamó la atención lo calmada que parecía cuando bebía ese té.

"¡Además, juntos hacéis una pareja cojonuda!" dijo Marisa de la nada.

Reimu escupió el té con fuerza. Se levantó y miró a Marisa muy cabreada mientras le lanzaba un orbe de los suyos a la cabeza.

 **"¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?!"**

* * *

El silencio era muy incomodo. Yo estaba a la derecha de la mesa, cabizbajo y sin decir nada. Miraba de reojo a Reimu, que seguía bebiendo su té. Al otro lado de la mesa Marisa se había quitado su sombrero, mostrando una tirita en su roja frente. Reimu paró de beber por un segundo.

"¿Por qué quieres que conozca al que estuvo a punto de matarme?" dijo Reimu seria. Esta seriedad era distinta... Tenia un toque melancólico.

"Porque se que te va a caer bien. Además, lo de aquella vez fue un caso especial. Salty nunca mataría a nadie, ¿Verdad?" dijo Marisa sonriendo.

"Que cabezota eres..." dijo Reimu.

"¿En esta vida? No; nunca." dije sin mucha fuerza en mi voz. Ahora Reimu me miraba de reojo.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Es un trozo de pan!" dijo Marisa.

"¿Como que en esta vida?" preguntó Reimu.

 _..._

"¿Por qué eres la mascota de una vampiresa? Eres un animal inteligente y parlante. ¿Por qué no vives por tu cuenta?" preguntó Reimu, esta vez mirándome.

Tardé un poco en contestar. Marisa miraba insegura a la escena.

"La vida me quiso matar... Pero ellas lo evitaron," dije cerrando los ojos. Reimu frunció el ceño.

"¿Eres un superviviente de...?"

"Yo no soy humano... ¿Por qué todas creéis eso?" pregunté un poco harto por aquellas confusiones.

"Porque actúas como tal," dijo Marisa.

"Vaya un gusano... Está bien, hagamos un trato."

Marisa y Yo la miramos curiosos. ¿Un trato? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Reimu tenía los ojos cerrados, sonriendo malvadamente.

"¿Quieres ganarte mi amistad? Muy bien, pues tendrás que pagarme lo que hiciste la ultima vez." dijo Reimu mirándome con maldad. Tragué saliva.

"¿Y-y como haré eso?"

"Pues puedes pagarme 100.000 Yenes."

 **"¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!"** dijimos Marisa y Yo a la vez.

"O puedes ser nuestro esclavo por el resto del día," dijo Reimu mirándome. Pegué un suspiro.

"Está bien, lo que queráis... Pero advierto, como os paséis de la raya os lanzo un borrador de pizarra."

"Trato hecho."

Reimu y Yo afirmamos el acuerdo dándonos las... ¿Manos? Bueno, ella la mano y Yo la pezuña. Marisa nos miraba sin estar convencida de esto.

"Bueno, pues empecemos..."

Reimu caminó hacia una pared del cuarto. Cogió algo y movió la ¿pared?... ¡Aah, es una puerta corredera! En fin, que la abrió. De dentro, sacó una escoba de madera que parecía mas bien un rastrillo. Me lo lanzó y yo lo cogí con la boca por acto reflejo.

"Ahí tienes. Date prisa y ponte a limpiar mi reino. Las hojas van a acumularse," dijo Reimu con un tono desagradable.

"¿En serio vas a hacer que haga eso?" preguntó Marisa con cierta decepción.

"Si es capaz de hacer mi trabajo, es digno de ganarse mi respeto."

"Porque el ser derrotada no ha sido suficiente, ¿No?"

"¡Cállate Marisa! ¡Y tú, a barrer!"

"Vaya un día libre..." dije dando la vuelta cabreado.

Salí fuera y empecé a barrer mientras Reimu y Marisa me miraban. Mi enfado fue muy notable.

"¿Vamos a beber té?" preguntó Reimu a Marisa. Marisa pegó un suspiro.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Arrastraba con la boca una bolsa llena de hojas otoñales. Llegue a la parte trasera de la casa, donde Reimu y Marisa hablaban de sus cosas. Me miraron al verme llegar con la bolsa.

"¡Ya está, aquí tienes tus putas hojas!" dije cabreado.

Dejé la bolsa de hojas junto a las otras diecinueve. Marisa miró seria a Reimu cruzándose los brazos. Reimu la vio de reojo y suspiró. Esta se levantó y camino hacia mí. Yo la miré a la cara con mucha furia.

"Está bien... Te perdono," dijo Reimu a regañadientes.

"Me alegro," dije cabreado mientras troté hacia Marisa. Reimu pegó un suspiro.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Reimu mirándome de reojo y sin paciencia.

"Me has jodido el único día libre que he tenido en meses. Ahora el que no te perdona soy yo."

Troté al interior de la casa y me acosté a espaldas de Reimu y Marisa. Reimu se llevó una mano a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Mira, hoy me has hecho un gran servicio. Limpiar las afueras del reino es algo de valientes. Hablare con Remilia, ¿Vale?" dijo Reimu mirándome seria. Marisa le sonrió.

"¡Esa es la Reimu que yo conozco!" dijo Marisa sintiendo orgullo por su amiga.

"Si si si, no lo digas muy alto..." dijo Reimu mirando a otro lado sin perder la seriedad.

"¿En serio crees que la vas a convencer?" dije sin moverme ni un ápice. Mi voz ahora estaba vacía.

"Puedo intentarlo. Te lo debo después de todo."

"¡Y tendrás que intentarlo veinte veces!" dijo Marisa recuperando su alegría.

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!" dijo Reimu sorprendida.

"¡Eh vamos, se lo debes! ¡El te ha recogido las hojas en veinte bolsas! ¡Si tu no llegas ni a diez!" dijo Marisa captando mi atención. Solo miré de reojo a Reimu, que estaba sonrojada.

"B-bueno... Vale, está bien."

Me levanté. Troté hasta ponerme al lado de Marisa. Esta me puso una mano en la cabeza al verme llegar. Seguía mirando serio a Reimu, aunque ahora estaba un poco mas calmado.

"Pues vamos entonces. Pronto se hará de noche, y Gensokyo de noche..." dijo Reimu concentrándose y empezando a flotar en el aire.

"¡Sí señora!" dijo Marisa con ilusión.

Marisa sacó su escoba de la nada y se montó en ella. Yo tuve que respirar hondo antes para poder concentrarme en flotar. Me seguía costando hacerlo, aunque el cabreo estaba dando su grano de arena.

* * *

"¡Por ultima vez, Torpelirroja! ¡¿Donde están mis 100 Yenes?!" gritó Sakuya persiguiendo a una asustada y confusa Meiling por la mansión.

"¡Que yo no te he cogido nada, Sakuya!" dijo Meiling al borde de llorar.

"¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS, MALDITA DORMILONA!"

Desde lo alto de las escaleras del vestíbulo, Remilia disfrutaba del espectáculo junto a su hermana pequeña. Patchouli también estaba allí, con su cara pegada a un libro de piromancia. A pesar de aquello, algo molestaba a Remilia. Presentía que había un cabo sin atar. Fue entonces cuando miró a Flandre de reojo. Estaba apagada, cabizbaja. Llevaba todo el día así. Remilia sabía porque era, por eso no dijo ni una palabra. Era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse, pero el primer día siempre es el mas duro.

Sonó el timbre de la mansión. Todas miraron a la puerta de la entrada, al otro lado del vestíbulo. Se produjo un silencio chocante durante unos segundos, hasta que Sakuya recobró su compostura y caminó hacia la puerta. Sus tacones resonaron por toda la mansión, impactando en los oídos de Remilia.

 _Este vacío no me gusta..._

Sakuya abrió la puerta. Se asombró al vernos a mi, a Marisa sonriendo y a Reimu seria. A pesar de ello, Sakuya no dejó mostrar su asombro.

"Qué sorpresa verla aquí señorita Hakurei," dijo Sakuya con formalidad.

"¿Señorita? ¿Pero tú quien te crees que soy?" dijo Reimu arqueando una ceja.

Remilia reaccionó rápido ante la mención de aquel apellido. Prendió el vuelo, voló por el vestíbulo y aterrizó junto a Sakuya en tres segundos exactos. Esta nos miró a los tres con curiosidad.

"Que puntuales sois. Me lo habéis traído justo al comienzo de la noche," dijo Remilia sonriendo.

"En realidad... He venido para hablar con usted sobre..." Reimu me miró de reojo por unos segundos. Mi expresión estaba seria, como la de ella. "...su día libre."

Remilia dejó de sonreír. Mis orejas retrocedieron. Me se demasiado bien las reacciones de Ojou-sama.

"¿Así aprovechas tu día libre?" me dijo con seriedad. Lo sabia...

"Espere... ¿Es que sabe lo que ha pasado?" preguntó Reimu con cierta impresión.

"La manía de los humanos de hablarme como si fuera una anciana... Y si, me imagino lo que ha pasado," dijo Remilia con los brazos cruzados y una seriedad penetrante.

"¡Reimu le hizo recoger hojas toda la tarde!" dijo Marisa alertando a Reimu.

"¡Pero no lo digas de esa forma!"

"Ya veo... Disculpad a mi mascota, todavía es muy ingenua," me dijo mirándome con esa mirada castigadora. Esa mirada siempre era horrible.

"¿Como? Pero si fui yo quien le obligo a hacerlo," dijo Reimu algo confusa.

"Y el acepto sin luchar siquiera. Se rindió con tal de conseguir tu amistad."

"...La verdad es que eso me suena bonito. No mucha ge-"

"¡Pues claro que te suena bonito; eres humana! Mi mascota ha aprovechado tu debilidad para hacerse con tus sentimientos sin que te dieras cuenta. Es un acto tan manipulador y egoísta que casi siempre pasa desapercibido entre muchos seres. Aun así no le culpo, todavía tengo mucho que enseñarle."

Se produjo el silencio. Reimu y Marisa no entendían nada, mientras que yo miraba al suelo. Las perspectivas de mi ama eran a veces difíciles de entender, y no siempre tenía claro que opinar de ellas... Eso es algo que Ojou-sama no perdona de sus súbditos: la duda.

"Sin duda esa es una forma de verlo." dijo Reimu de la nada, captando la atención de todos. "Habría que castigarle con otro día libre, ¿No crees?"

 _...¿Qué?_

"Astuta, pero no cuela. Su siguiente día libre será el mes que viene. Y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Vamos, Salty."

Remilia dio la vuelta y se adentró en la mansión. Estaba triste... Noté un abrazo. Me fije que era Marisa. Se lo devolví con una sonrisa.

"No pasa nada. Ya nos divertiremos otro día," dijo Marisa.

"Ya..." dije sin mas.

Marisa me retiró el abrazo. Se levantó y ahora Reimu es quien se agachó. Pensaba que iba a darme un abrazo, pero no hizo nada.

"Lo siento, lo he intentado."

"No pasa nada."

Nos quedamos un rato sin hacer nada. Ella esperaba a que yo le abrazara, y Yo esperaba a que ella lo hiciera.

"¿Os abrazáis o que?" dijo Sakuya perdiendo la paciencia.

Al final terminé dándole el abrazo. Reimu se sintió rara al principio, pero terminó devolviéndome el abrazo. Fue agradable... Hasta que nos retiramos. Tras esto, troté lentamente al interior de la mansión, cabizbajo. Sakuya cerró la puerta.

"Lo siento Salty," dijo Sakuya.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté extrañado. Sakuya me miró confusa.

"Pues por lo de tu día libre."

"¡Pero si ha sido perfecto! Además he conseguido la amistad de Reimu. Ya tenemos una aliada mas."

Troté contento hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo. Sakuya no entendía nada. Había pasado de estar mal a estar como siempre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Vais a matarme entre todos..." dijo Sakuya rendida. Me reí un poco.

"Por cierto Sakuya, gracias por los 100 Yenes. Me sirvieron muy bien para la donación." dije sonriendo, preparado para salir galopando.

 **"¡¿QUE TU QUEE~?! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR, ONIGIRI AZUL DEL DEMONIO!"**


	10. Capítulo 10: La Familia Crece

_**Capítulo 10: La Familia Crece.**_

Sakuya corría como podía hacia la mansión. Llevaba una cesta llena de cosas dentro, con una manta blanca puesta encima y su mano izquierda sujetando para evitar que se le cayera nada. Seguramente venía de comprar. La cara de sorpresa estaba marcada en su rostro, como si hubiera visto algo imposible. No tardó en llegar a la entrada de la mansión con aquella carrera. Al mismo tiempo, Meiling meditaba placenteramente en su punto estratégico del jardín. Era un punto cercano a la entrada a la par que escondido de la simple vista, por lo que era fácil pillar a intrusos por sorpresa desde allí. Por supuesto que Sakuya sabia que a Meiling le gustaba mucho echar la siesta en ese punto, así que no tardó en dirigirse a esta tras recobrar el aliento de tanto correr. Ya enfrente de la Meiling durmiente, inspiró hondo y recobró su compostura.

"¡DESPIERTA, TORPELIRROJA!"

Meiling despertó lentamente, sin prisa. Fue entonces cuando Sakuya la cogió del cuello y pego su cara con la de ella.

"¡REUNIÓN EN EL DESPACHO DE MILADY, **YA**!"

Sakuya soltó a Meiling tras esto y salió corriendo a la entrada de la mansión. Ya dentro de la mansión, corrió a la biblioteca y avisó a Patchouli. Una vez avisada, dejo la biblioteca y corrió hacia el despacho de Remilia. Abrió la puerta del despacho de par en par, captando nuestra atención. Sakuya entró despacio al despacho, recobrando el aliento como podía y dejando la cesta sobre el escritorio de Ojou-sama.

"Milady... Ahh... Traigo noticias..." dijo Sakuya recuperando el aliento como pudo.

"Más vale que sea importante," dijo Patchouli entrando al despacho seguida de Meiling.

"Oye Sakuya, deberías ir a un especialista en bipolarismos," dije sonriendo desde mi posición. Sakuya me respondió con una mirada asesina.

"Procede Sakuya," dijo Remilia cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en su trono.

"Ha aparecido... Ha aparecido..." Sakuya se incorporó con mucho drama. **"¡HA APARECIDO UN HOMBRE EN EL PUEBLO HUMANO!"**

Un silencio profundo se produjo en el despacho. Solo se oían los pájaros de afuera y unos golpes escuchándose desde el sótano de la mansión. Seguramente sería Flandre jugando, pero nuestra atención estaba firme en la blasfemia que dijo Sakuya. Meiling pegó un suspiro mientras Remilia colocó sus hombros sobre el escritorio, con una mirada muy seria y colocando sus manos por debajo de su nariz.

"Sakuya, esas bromas no tienen gracia," dijo Meiling rascándose la cabeza.

 **"¡NO ES UNA BROMA; LO HE VISTO DE VERDAD!"** dijo Sakuya sin perder su drama. Había que reconocer que su reacción era bastante convincente.

"Volved todas a vuestro puesto. Tendremos una reunión esta noche y hablaremos mejor de este asunto," dijo Ojou-sama recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Sakuya.

"Vaya perdida de tiempo," dijo Patchouli dando la vuelta y saliendo flotando del despacho.

"P-pero un momento, ¿Es que la crees?" dijo Meiling mirando incrédula a Remilia. Sakuya no dijo nada y simplemente desapareció del lugar.

"Esta tarde hablaremos de eso. Ahora vuelve a tu puesto," dijo Remilia una vez mas.

Meiling no insistió más. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró; cerrando las puertas del despacho. Miré a Ojou-sama. Esta respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados.

"La condición se cumplió," le dije sin más.

"Así veo... Presta atención Salty, solo lo contaré una vez."

Estaba listo. Ojou-sama por fin iba a contarme que pasó aquel fatídico día que todos los hombres de Gensokyo desaparecieron... ¿Estaba listo?

"Hace tres años apareció un grupo de mujeres que se hacían llamar 'Las Genociders'. Eran unas criminales misándricas reconocidas por haber hecho varias atrocidades en Gensokyo. Pero el día en que se pasaron de la raya fue cuando planearon el famoso genocidio apocalíptico. Reimu consiguió derrotarlas pero... Bueno... Creo que te lo puedes imaginar."

"Llegó tarde." Remilia asintió con la cabeza. "Qué típico... Aunque el final no es tan predecible. Normalmente el bien suele ganar. Aunque estamos hablando de Gensokyo..."

"No pareces muy sorprendido Salty," observó Remilia.

"¿Francamente? No es la primera vez que veo algo así. Ahí tienes a King Sombra. Intentó esclavizar toda Equestria, y lo consiguió. Aunque luego el bien terminó derrotándolo... Qué aburrido, la verdad."

"Ya veo..." Ojou-sama se acomodó de nuevo en su trono. "Sabía que los hombres volverían a aparecer con el tiempo. Aun así, no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto."

"¿Es eso lo que vas a comentar en la reunión?" pregunté.

"Sí, pero también otra cosa. Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de hacerlo."

* * *

"¡¿Aumentar la familia?!" dijeron todas a la vez.

Estábamos en la sala de reuniones, situado en el sótano a pocos pasos del cuarto de Flandre. Estábamos todos allí, incluyendo la citada Flandre. Ya habíamos hablado sobre el tema de los hombres, así que os adelanto la reunión al segundo y ultimo punto. Que bueno... Es el que acabáis de oír.

"Así es. Sé que nuestra familia está bien como está, pero creo que nos vendría bien más compañía... Y tal vez un poco de ayuda."

"¿Ayuda? ¿Usted? ¿No se supone que yo soy su ayuda?" pregunté extrañado. Remilia me miró de reojo.

"No soy tan vieja Salty, te lo he dicho muchas veces... Y sí Salty, tú eres mi ayudante principal, pero la cosa no soy yo, sino ellas."

Hubo una reacción general. La mía fue de comprensión, la de Flandre no fue ninguna porque seguía el rastro de una mosca que había en el techo, la de Sakuya y Meiling fue de sorpresa, y la de Patchouli fue inexpresión pura.

"¿Una ayudante? ¿Yo? ¡Como mola!" dijo Meiling ilusionada ante la idea.

"Yo no necesito ayudantes," dijo Sakuya cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo sé, por eso vas a tener más ayudantes que ninguna," dijo Remilia sonriendo ante la cara de mala gana de Sakuya.

"Una ayudante... Esto puede ser interesante," dijo Patchouli sin expresión en su rostro.

"¡Patchouli-sama está muy ilusionada!" dijo Flandre señalando la cara de Patchouli. No pude evitar reírme con aquello.

Y así empezó la operación 'La Familia Crece'. Ojou-sama preparó un carro lleno de boletos anunciando la posible incursión a la familia. Luego me ató al carro y tuve que ir arrastrándolo por todo el pueblo humano... Al parecer ahora soy un mulo de carga. Al menos no estaba solo, ya que Meiling vino conmigo y fue pegando los boletos en las paredes. También pusimos boletos en el Bosque Mágico, aunque una extraña chica que controlaba marionetas nos terminó echando. También pusimos en el Netherworld, donde también nos terminaron echando. También pusimos boletos en el Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos, donde no se como nos la apañamos para no perdernos con tanto bambú. Y así en muchos otros sitios.

Terminó llegando la noche. Ya habíamos entregado todos los boletos, y volvíamos reventados a la mansión. Nos sorprendió ver una fila de hadas esperando en la puerta.

"Wow... Que montón de pretendientas," dije sorprendido.

"Y casi todas son hadas," dijo Meiling desatándome del carro.

"¿Eso es bueno?"

"Me imagino que sí."

"¡Que guay, el famoso poni azul de Gensokyo!"

Me giré al oír eso. Tenía en la cara lo que parecía una súcubo pelirroja, mirándome con admiración. Meiling miró a la súcubo con desconfianza.

"¿Tú eres?" preguntó Meiling.

"¡Vuestra mayor fan!" dijo con alegría.

Nuestra mayor fan... ¿Tenemos fans? ¿Desde cuando? Pero si es la primera vez que veo a esta tipa...

"Ya... Salty, vayamos a dentro. Creo que aquí corres peligro," dijo Meiling intentando cogerme una pezuña.

"Vamos Meiling, no soy ningún niño chico. No me va a pasar nada," dije mirando a Meiling.

"¡Salty es tan independiente como dicen, **AAAAAHH**!" dijo la súcubo fangirleando. Me giré a la súcubo.

"¿Tú de que nos conoces?"

"¿¡Quien no os conoce!? Todo el mundo habla sobre 'La Mascota Azul de Remilia Scarlet'. ¡Y eres tan kawaii como dicen!" dijo la súcubo saliéndole brillo de los ojos.

Aquello hizo que mis orejas retrocedieran... ¿Fue buena idea ir al pueblo humano en mi día libre? Se que habría tenido que ir hoy igualmente, pero... ¿O tal vez esto es cosa de aquella prueba que nos hicieron las Yamas?

"¡KAWAII!" dijo la súcubo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estaba pegada a mi cara.

"¿Te importa respetar su espacio personal?" dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos y cambiando el tono.

"¿Personal? ¿Pero no es un animal?" Meiling se hizo un facepalm.

"Aun así creo que deberíamos ir a dentro. Ojou-sama puede impacientarse." A Meiling se le cambió la cara. Miré a la súcubo. "Un placer conocerte, emm..."

 **"¡SE ALEGRA DE CONOCERME, AAAAAAHH!"**

La súcubo salió volando por todas partes. Meiling pegó un suspiro sin paciencia, mientras que yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su actitud.

* * *

"¡Siguiente!" anunció Meiling.

Ya estábamos todos en el despacho. Las audiciones empezaron hace un rato, y por ahora Ojou-sama tiene a 16 hadas en el punto de mira para contratar. Todas las quiere destinar a Sakuya para que la ayuden con la limpieza. Sakuya quiso insistir en que no necesitaba ayudantes, pero conocía a Ojou-sama y decidió simplemente hacerse a la idea. Ojou-sama nos dejó claro que aunque ella contrataría a quien quisiera, nosotros también debíamos contratar a una y solo a una. Yo ya sabía a quien iba a contratar, pero tenía curiosidad sobre las demás. Con todo esto, pasó la siguiente. Nos sorprendimos al ver a una humana en vez de a una hada. Tenia gafas y el pelo marrón corto. También parecía ser tímida.

"Una humana. Interesante... Preséntate," dijo Ojou-sama mirándola con interés.

"Emm... Me llamo Adelaine... He trabajado en varias mansiones, pero me han echado de todas por... Emm..."

"Vamos dilo. No pasa nada," dije con una sonrisa.

"Emm... Bueno... Mis amigas me llaman 'La Rompe-Platos'..."

"Pues vaya amigas..." dije francamente.

"¿Sueles romper muchos?" preguntó Ojou-sama.

"En realidad no, pero siempre se me termina escurriendo uno. Es solamente uno, pero ya por eso me despiden..."

"Comprendo... ¿Qué te parece, Sakuya?" dijo Ojou-sama.

Despedir por romperse un plato... No es la primera vez que veo cosas tan estrictas y disciplinadas. Aun así, me parece un poco extremo despedir a alguien solo por un plato. Después de todo un fallo lo tiene cualquiera. Aun así, soy capaz de entender esta clase de disciplinas. La disciplina es algo necesario a veces para conseguir objetivos, por muy duro e injusto que pueda ser. Es lo que yo llamo 'un mal necesario'. En mi mundo natal, muchos jóvenes están demasiado hipersensibilizados con el tema y no se les puede imponer nada sin que se pongan a gritar, llorar o decir cosas innecesarias con tal de aumentar su orgullo ante lo que ellos consideran victoria. Me alegra que esto no sea así en Gensokyo; aquí el respeto está muy igualado por lo general.

"Salty, te estamos esperando."

Salí de mis pensamientos. Todas me miraban. Me sonrojé un poco junto a la incomodidad.

"E-emm... No sé que me habéis preguntado, pero yo apoyo que le demos una oportunidad."

Todas dejaron de mirarme tras eso. Pegué un suspiro aliviado.

"Bueno, ya has oído a mi mascota. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde."

"¡M-muchas gracias!" dijo Adelaine con una reverencia.

"¡Siguiente!" anunció Meiling mientras Adelaine salía del lugar.

"Lo has hecho muy bien," me dijo Patchouli.

"¿Hacer bien qué?" le pregunté.

"Contratarla."

 _Mierda..._

"Eso te pasa por despistarte," me dijo Ojou-sama.

Pegué un suspiro. Y yo que quería contratar a...

"¡Hola a todos!"

Miré al frente. Allí estaba la súcubo... _JUSTO AHORA TENÍA QUE TOCARLE._

"Preséntate," dijo Remilia.

"¡Mi nombre es Koakuma, y soy una gran fan de vuestra familia! Lo he sido desde hace 20 años. Hoy se me ha presentado la oportunidad de trabajar con vosotras, y no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad única."

"Una súcubo con aspiraciones. Interesante... Aun así, me pareces demasiado infantil... ¿Que opináis las demás?"

Fue entonces cuando Ojou-sama me vio cabizbajo. Sintió que esta era la que realmente quería contratar. Remilia cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las opiniones de Sakuya y Meiling.

 _¿Por qué a mi mascota le llama la atención las chicas infantiles?_

"Yo quiero contratarla."

Todos miramos a Patchouli sorprendidos. Nadie se vio venir eso.

"¿Tú, Patchouli? ¿A qué se debe eso?" preguntó Remilia.

"Aprovecharía mejor el tiempo si tuviera una ayudante que me ayudara a organizar la biblioteca. Además, los corazones azules deben mimarse," dijo Patchouli mirándome tras decir lo ultimo. Remilia sonrió.

"Muy bien... ¿Te interesa ser la ayudante de Patchouli, Koakuma?"

Un grito atronador de fangirling resonó por todo el despacho. Fue fácil interpretar eso por un sí.

* * *

Las audiciones casi han terminado. Solo queda alguien más y todo habrá acabado. El resultado final ha sido 25 hadas, una humana y una súcubo. Ni Meiling ni Sakuya han querido contratar a nadie por su parte, cosa que no me extrañó mucho.

"¡Que pase la ultima!" anunció Meiling.

"El ultimo. Gracias."

Era un hombre... Nadie dijo nada. La impresión estaba marcada en el ambiente. Era incomodo. El hombre no era nada del otro mundo: Pelo moreno corto, ni alto ni bajo, delgado... Un hombre muy ordinario. Pero la cosa no era eso, sino que bueno... ¡Era un hombre!

"Mi nombre es Fujita Bagashama. Profesionalmente soy cuidador de mascotas pero también tengo de hobby cuidar de las plantas, así que también valdría de jardinero. Estuve trabajando en la Mansión de las Komeiji, pero terminé dándome de baja por razones personales. He pasado unos años en el paro, y aquí estoy."

Había algo raro en ese hombre...

"Emm, bien bien." Ojou-sama se incorporó, saliendo del lapsus. "Así que eres jardinero... Eso es bueno de oír. Si os parece bien, podemos contratarle de compañero de Meiling."

 **"¡¿Q-QU-QUEE?!"** dijo Meiling como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

"Entendido. Gracias por darme una oportunidad," dijo el hombre reverenciando.

El hombre se fue sin más. Las audiciones habían terminado y Meiling se puso a discutir con Ojou-sama sobre aquella decisión. Yo estaba pensativo... Había algo en ese hombre que no me cuadraba... Actuaba demasiado normal.

"Pensar tanto no es bueno, Salty."

Me giré al oír a Patchouli, pero esta ya se estaba yendo del despacho flotando. Patchouli tenía razón, ya había pensado suficiente por hoy. Mañana será otro día... ¡Voy a jugar con Flandre!

* * *

"Despierte Milady. Ya casi es la hora de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos."

Sakuya corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del día. Me llevé las pezuñas a los ojos mientras oía el bostezo de Ojou-sama.

"Hamppff fakyuia cirno minutsog maff..." dije medio dormido.

Los zapatos de Sakuya hacían temblar el suelo. Bostecé y me quité las pezuñas de los ojos para ver a Sakuya alzándose sobre mí y...

...

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté sin saber que decir.

"Ordenes son ordenes, aunque no me guste," dijo Sakuya cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

 _...¿Ordenes?_

"Hoy necesitaba espabilarte rápido Salty," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Y este te parecía el mejor método?" le pregunté inexpresivo.

 **"¡¿Ya o qué?!"** dijo Sakuya empezando a perder la paciencia.

Me levanté lentamente y troté hacia Ojou-sama tras esto. Esta se estaba vistiendo. Sakuya se cruzó de brazos.

"Esto es increíble... ¿Por que le deja que la vea así?" dijo Sakuya sin entenderlo.

"Porque le conozco," dijo Remilia sin inmutarse.

"¡¿Y ya por eso dejas que te coma con los ojos?!"

"No me toques los colmillos Sakuya," dijo Remilia empezando a cabrearse.

"D-discúlpame Milady... Ya me voy."

Sakuya se fue sin ser capaz de mirarnos. Remilia respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

"Sakuya me preocupa..." dije mirando a Ojou-sama. Esta ya terminó de vestirse con su vestido de siempre.

"Por eso le he enviado tantas ayudantes. Planeo darle un día libre a Sakuya," me dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos.

"Ahora comprendo... Aun así le vendrá bien un poco de ayuda," dije pensativo.

"Eso pienso... En fin, vamos a lo nuestro. Hoy hay mucho que hacer."

Y tras eso, Ojou-sama y yo fuimos a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos componentes de la familia. Hemos pasado de 6 miembros a 36... Que cambio tan brusco. Aun así seguro que este cambio mejorara mucho las cosas por aquí. O al menos eso espero... La verdad es que tengo mis temores...


	11. Capítulo 11: La Caja

_**Capítulo 11: La Caja.**_

La Barrera Hakurei; una fuerza indispensable para proteger a Gensokyo de las amenazas exteriores. Todo el mundo conoce esta barrera, pero la mayoría ignoran su valor. Gracias a esta barrera, Gensokyo sigue siendo lo que es, y esperamos que esto sea así por mucho tiempo. Aun así, la barrera no es perfecta. Hay ocasiones en que la barrera deja penetrar en Gensokyo objetos extraños provenientes del espacio exterior. Objetos abandonados y olvidados por las razas inteligentes que hayan ahí afuera. Por lo general, son objetos inofensivos que terminan no captando la atención de nadie, por lo que siguen quedándose abandonados y olvidados en Gensokyo. Pero a veces, estos objetos terminan en manos de algún ser de este mundo, haciendo que estos objetos vuelvan a tener valor e identidad. Esto es bueno por supuesto, siempre que la curiosidad no alcance limites excesivos.

Con todo esto, llegamos al día de hoy. Las hojas otoñales caen de los árboles. Estamos en mitad del Otoño, pero se nota que ya se acerca el invierno. Poco a poco, está haciendo mas frío, haciendo que la gente se abrigue más, aunque Reimu ignoraba a la gente. Ella era feliz en su reino, con su té calentito y sus orbes Ying-Yang que hacían de braseros. Su reino ha estado muy tranquilo desde que hizo las paces con la mascota de Remilia Scarlet. Incluso Marisa ha estado ausente últimamente. Tanta tranquilidad inquietaba a Reimu.

"Gensokyo no es famoso por ser un mundo tranquilo. Es cuestión de tiempo a que pase algo."

Reimu bebió otro sorbo de su té. Era té verde, su favorito. Nada le relajaba más que el té y el sonido de los árboles azotados por el viento. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que tendría que barrer las hojas caídas tarde o temprano. Por supuesto que su pereza ganaba y terminaba por no hacer nada. Tampoco es algo que le preocupara mucho en ese momento. Tenía otras preocupaciones en mente... Sus pocas donaciones por ejemplo.

En ese momento, una sombra cuadrada se reflejó sobre la mesa donde Reimu estaba sentada. Reimu levantó la cabeza y vio una caja blanca sujeta a cuatro cosas extrañas de colores que flotaban en el aire. Reimu se levantó con curiosidad y cogió la caja con cuidado. Las cuatro cosas flotantes no se separaban de la caja. Reimu pudo observar que estas estaban unidas a la caja a través de hilos. ¿Quien ha hecho? ¿De donde viene?

"Esta caja..." Reimu cerró los ojos, sintiendo su aura. "Esta caja no es de Gensokyo... ¿La habrá traído la Barrera Hakurei?"

Reimu observó la caja con detenimiento. Una vez observada, decidió dar un paso mas y abrirla. No le costó nada abrirla, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver la cantidad de cosas que habían dentro. Aun así no quiso tocar nada, solo observaba. De entre todas las cosas, hubo algo que captó su atención. Era una hoja de textura extraña con un dibujo muy realista dibujado. El dibujo eran dos humanos jóvenes de ropas raras abrazados y sonriendo. Reimu le dio la vuelta a la pequeña hoja, y vio que había algo escrito.

 _'Seas humano o animal, tú siempre serás mi pequeñín. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Te quiero.'_

Reimu vio una firma, pero le costo leer el nombre. Aun así, lo intento con ganas.

"Veamos... Em... Ily... At... Ry... Ros... El... Uck... Creo que ya lo tengo... Emily Atry Roseluck... Jej, vaya nombre."

Reimu volvió a mirar al dibujo. Se fijo en los detalles del fondo. Estaba realmente bien dibujado; Reimu estaba sorprendida. No cabe duda de que hay gente muy talentosa fuera de Gensokyo.

"Un momento... ¿Qué es esto del fondo? Parece un animal que camina a cuatro patas... Espera un segundo..."

Los ojos de Reimu se agrandaron. Ella ya ha visto a esta especie de animal antes.

* * *

La Mansión Scarlet Devil; un lugar aislado y por lo general tranquilo. La familia que vivía en esta mansión aumentó de miembros hace una semana, dando comienzo a un nuevo mundo. El rendimiento en la mansión ha mejorado mucho, y ahora hay mucha mas vida allí. No parecerá gran cosa, pero se nota mu~cho la diferencia entre el antes y el ahora. Así que bueno, todo bien en la mansión... Bueno, en realidad queda una ultima cosa.

 **"¡NO!"** dijo Sakuya muy cabreada.

Ojou-sama y Yo suspiramos. Sabíamos que no iba a gustarle la idea.

"Sakuya, necesitas un tiempo para centrarte en ti misma y reflexionar sobre tus sentimientos. Ya hemos tenido varios problemas por tus descontroles emocionales," dijo Ojou-sama.

"Milady, yo no necesito un día libre."

"Sí lo necesitas."

"¡No lo necesito!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

 **"¡SÍ!"**

 **"¡NO!"**

Remilia se levantó del trono de golpe. Sakuya dio un paso atrás asustada ante aquello. Incluso a mi se me agrandaron los ojos cuando hizo eso. Aun así, su cara seguía siendo la de siempre. Algo me dice que Ojou-sama se esta tragando su furia.

"Sakuya Izayoi... ¿Quién es tu jefa aquí?"

 _Oh dios..._

"U-usted, M-milady..." dijo Sakuya temiendo por su vida.

"Muy bien..." Sakuya y yo nos miramos. Mis orejas estaban retrocedidas. "Como tu superior, te ordeno que tomes un día libre. Y si no me obedeces..."

Remilia se relamió los colmillos muy abiertamente. Sakuya tragó saliva, temblando y sudando. Yo la miraba rogándola con los ojos que obedeciera a Remilia. Esta me miraba de reojo con miedo. Jamás habíamos estado tan conectados como en ese momento.

"Aaahh, sangre con adrenalina... No me tientes a probar tu sangre Sakuya. Que esto no se vuelva a repetir." Remilia se sentó en el trono con calma. "Ahora largo de aquí. Y que no te vea por aquí en tu día libre."

Sakuya dio la vuelta y se largó del despacho aliviando. Ya fuera, miré al suelo y cerré los ojos. Respiré fuerte, soltando el aire que me estaba conteniendo. Remilia se volvió a sentar en su trono, intentando calmarse.

"Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto," dijo Ojou-sama mirándome.

"No pasa nada... Debería estar acostumbrado a esto," dije tapándome los ojos con una pezuña.

"Nadie se acostumbra a la adrenalina, por muchos años que pasen," me dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo.

"Oiga Ojou-sama... ¿Usted jamás haría... eso... cierto?"

"¿A Sakuya? No, jamás. Pero a veces tengo que mostrar los colmillos para que me hagan caso... Aunque luego al final sea yo la mala."

La comprendí. Me pasó algo parecido en el pasado, cuando mi vida no se basaba en el azul. Me acerqué a Ojou-sama y puse mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Esta sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

"Eres como un niño pequeño... Me mimas demasiado," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"Solo hago mi trabajo," le dije sonriendo.

"Buena mascota."

Estuvimos así un rato. En ese momento, yo era de verdad su mascota y ella mi ama. Ella me acariciaba sintiendo mi cariño, y yo dejaba que me acariciase para sentir su tensión desaparecer. Ese es el trabajo de una mascota después de todo. Cerré los ojos. Me sentía bien... Y confiaba en que Ojou-sama también. Aunque no duro mucho, ya que tocaron a la puerta. Iba a quitar mi cabeza pero Ojou-sama me puso la mano en el cuello empujando un poco hacia abajo, dándome a pensar que no quería que me fuera.

"¿Milady? Reimu Hakurei esta aquí," dijo Sakuya desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Que pase."

La puerta se abrió y entró Reimu. Tenía una caja blanca en las manos. Hizo una reverencia y dejo la caja sobre el escritorio.

"¿Que es esto?" preguntó Ojou-sama.

"Una caja," dijo Reimu.

"¿Y por qué me traes esto?"

"Esta caja ha llegado volando a mi reino. Creo que lo ha traído la Barrera Hakurei. Dentro hay un dibujo donde aparece lo que creo que es un poni."

Mis ojos se abrieron y levanté la cabeza para mirar a la caja. La caja era bastante normal, no le veía nada de raro.

"Muéstranoslo."

Reimu abrió la caja y sacó la foto. Remilia la cogió y ambos la miramos.

 _Mi corazón se detuvo..._ _  
_ _Mis ojos se agrandaron..._ _  
_ _Mi respiración se cortó..._ _  
_ _Dejé de oír nada..._ _  
_ _Dejé de ver nada..._

"¡Salty!"

Reimu corrió hacia mí al verme desmayarme. Remilia se quedó mirando a la foto. Le dio la vuelta a la foto, y leyó la dedicatoria y el nombre que estaba escrito.

"Este nombre..." dijo Remilia. Reimu la miraba incrédula.

"¡Oye, tu mascota se ha desmayado!"

"Se recuperará... Ahora mismo estoy descubriendo el por qué se ha desmayado."

"...¿Por qué se ha desmayado?"

"Este nombre... Es de alguien que Salty conoce."

"¿Es ese poni que sale en el fondo?" dijo Reimu.

"No, no se quien es ese. Es la humana que sale en la foto."

"¿La humana? ¿De qué conoce Salty a esa humana?"

"Eso es información confidencial."

"¿Como? ¡¿Me vas a dejar con la incógnita?!"

"Sí. Ahora vete si no te importa."

Se produjo el silencio. No habían más palabras que compartir. Reimu estaba seria, pero no porque Remilia la había echado.

 _"El destino es caprichoso..." me dijo alguien una vez._

* * *

Desperté muy lentamente. Mis sentidos se despertaban poco a poco. Me sentía como si hubiera dormido horas, y al mismo tiempo como si no hubiera dormido bien. Me froté los ojos con las pezuñas y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba oscuro; un candelabro como única iluminación sobre una mesita de noche que había a mi derecha. Seguramente sería de noche.

 _Espera... ¿Por qué estoy acostado en una cama?_

Me incorporé un poco para ver donde estaba. Este cuarto no es el de Ojou-sama... Diría que es uno de los de invitados ya que estaba bastante vacío, _¿Pero por qué estoy aquí? ¿No estaba con Ojou-sama atendiendo una visita de Reimu? ¿Por qué de repente estoy aquí?_ _Espera... Reimu trajo una caja._ Miré alrededor del cuarto, pero no vi nada. Probablemente Ojou-sama se quedó con la caja. Me quedé cabizbajo. Estaba confuso; quería entender que había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando alguien abrió la puerta y yo miré fugazmente a esta por acto reflejo.

"Buenas noches Ao-shin."

Sakuya entró en el cuarto con una jarra transparente llena de agua en la mano derecha. La saludé con una pezuña. Esta cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí. Me acercó la jarra sin decir nada y mandándome su mirada de seriedad. Bebí un poco de agua de la jarra agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento. Tras esto, Sakuya dejó la jarra en la mesita y se sentó en la cama haciéndome compañía.

"Esto es raro de ti," le dije algo sorprendido de que estuviera conmigo.

"Ordenes son ordenes," dijo Sakuya sin más.

"Ya... Sakuya, ¿puedes explicarme que me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" le pregunté con algo de impaciencia.

"Milady abrió la caja y tú te desmayaste. Ese es el resumen," respondió Sakuya.

"La caja..." dije cabizbajo. Sakuya me miraba de reojo.

"La quieres, ¿Verdad?" me dijo ella.

"Sí... Tengo que abrirla," dije decidido.

"Adelante."

Sakuya tenía la caja en las manos. Juraría que antes no la tenía, pero es fácil imaginarse que ha hecho. Me quedé mirando a la caja, indeciso... ¿Será buena idea abrirla? Entonces miré de reojo a Sakuya. Esta lo notó y me miró igual.

"Sakuya, tú no confías en mí, ¿cierto?"

Aquella pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Su expresión facial cambió de seria a dubitativa. Pasaron los segundos sin recibir una respuesta suya.

"Quien calla otorga," dije hipócritamente.

Tras esto, miré a la caja y la abrí. Se me agrandaron los ojos por un segundo, pero nada más. La caja estaba llena de cosas... Cosas que reconozco. Cogí la famosa foto y la miré. Sakuya la miraba desde mi lado izquierdo, que era donde estaba sentada.

"¿Conoces a esos dos humanos?" me preguntó Sakuya.

"Somos Yo y mi Ex-novia."

El cerebro de Sakuya no fue capaz de procesar aquella información. Tenía la mirada pensativa junto a una ceja arqueada, y su boca se abría poco a poco de la realización. Sakuya recuperó de golpe su compostura tras unos segundos. Me colocó una mano en el cuello a modo de apoyo moral.

"Entonces es verdad... Eres un humano transformado en animal," dijo Sakuya, asustándose de ver la mirada asesina que le eché.

 **"No - soy - humano."** dije lenta y claramente. "Era humano... Pero ya no lo soy."

Sakuya no pudo evitar aspirar aire y llevarse una mano a la boca. Con aquella información, empezó a atar los cabos que llevaban sueltos desde que me conoció. Yo miraba su reacción con curiosidad de saber sus teorías.

"Ella está muerta. Esta caja la hice en su honor poco después de que muriera, y la lancé al aire. Me sorprende que haya llegado a Gensokyo," dije mirando a la caja de nuevo. Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio.

"Tú también has perdido a un ser querido... Parece que te he infravalorado... Lo siento mucho," dijo Sakuya con honestidad.

"No va a volver," dije dándole la vuelta a la foto. Sakuya pegó un suspiro. Comprendió esa reacción por mi parte.

"Mejor así... Eres un humano muy feo. Eres mas mono de poni."

La miré de reojo y ambos sonreímos. Sakuya y su sentido del humor.

"Siento preguntarlo, pero... ¿Como se llamaba?"

"¿Ella? Emily. Está su nombre y su dedicatoria detrás de la foto." Sakuya cogió la foto y lo leyó todo.

"Qué bonito... Se nota que erais felices."

Me miró al decir eso, solo para ver una cara seria que ocultaba sufrimiento. Sakuya dejó la foto y me dio un abrazo en el cuello. Se lo devolví con gusto.

"¿Sabes, Salty?"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo a veces también me siento sola."

Cerré los ojos. Nos duró el abrazo un buen rato. Nuestro primer abrazo honesto... Me sentía bien.

"Bueno ya está, no te acostumbres," dijo Sakuya retirándome el abrazo.

"Jeje..."

Empecé a coger otras cosas que habían en la caja tras el abrazo. La mayoría eran cosas que pertenecían a Emily. Incluso estaba su querida pistola mágica que le entregué cuando nos conocimos para que se defendiera... Todas esas cosas me llenaban de recuerdos y nostalgia. Terminé metiéndolo todo de nuevo en la caja y cerrándola. ¿Que haría con ella ahora?

"La Barrera Hakurei te ha enviado hoy un mensaje," dijo Sakuya de la nada. La miré con curiosidad.

"¿Un mensaje?"

"Sí. Que Emily siempre volverá contigo. Por muy lejos que estés."

No... Eso es ridículo. Eso sería estar estancado en la misma astilla sin avanzar en nada.

 _Sin embargo..._

Volví a mirar a la caja. Quería deshacerme de ella, no quería saber nada de ella nunca más... ¿Pero de verdad es lo correcto hacer eso?

"Deberías dormir y descansar de esto. Milady sabrá que hacer con la caja," me dijo Sakuya cogiendo la caja.

Asentí y me acosté en la cama. Sakuya se fue del cuarto, mirándome de reojo una ultima vez antes de irse. En cuanto a mi, no sabía si iba a poder dormir. Conozco a mi cerebro; no me va a dejar en paz tan fácilmente después de lo de hoy.

 _Aunque por la parte buena, creo que Sakuya ya no me odia... ¡Yay!_

* * *

Reimu barría la entrada de su reino, invadida por las hojas muertas otoñales. No era el trabajo mas divertido del mundo, pero es su deber como sacerdotisa limpiar su reino. Al menos eso le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo y no pensar mucho en nada. Hoy había visto muchas cosas por las cuales podría estar estrujándose la cabeza, pero no quería. Reimu tenía sus problemas y los demás los suyos, no tiene porque meterse en la vida de nadie. No como otros que ella conocía... Por alguna razón, Marisa siempre se le viene a la cabeza cuando piensa en eso.

Mientras tanto, un extraño y pequeño portal se abría detrás de ella. El otro lado del portal era de nubes rojas intimidantes y ojos rojos por todas partes que parecían imágenes plasmadas. Del portal, salió la cabeza y brazos de una mujer rubia y elegante. Esta miraba a Reimu viéndola barrer. Por alguna razón, lo encontraba divertido.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso," dijo Reimu sin dejar barrer.

"¿Que ha sido de los tiempos en que tu no te lo esperabas y te cagabas del susto?" dijo la mujer mientras reía.

"Las cosas cambian Yukari."

"¿A mí me lo vas a decir?"

Se produjo un breve silencio. Yukari empezaba a aburrirse.

"¿Qué te ocurre Reimu? Estas mas apagada que de costumbre," dijo Yukari sin dejar de sonreír picaronamente. Reimu suspiró.

"La barrera se debilita cada día mas," dijo Reimu dejando de barrer. Aquella noticia cambió la cara de Yukari.

"Últimamente no han parado de pasar cosas extrañas por Gensokyo. Y ahora esto... ¿Es un mal presagio?"

"No lo se... Pero tengo miedo..." Reimu se giró y miró a Yukari. "¿Que haría mi padre en esta situación?"

"Difícil es saberlo... Aun así no debes preocuparte por ahora. Por ahora todo esta bien."

"Yo no soy tan ignorante como tu Yukari,"

"¡Ogh Reimu, siempre insultándome!" dijo Yukari sonriendo juguetonamente.

"Hay galletas dentro. Cogelas si quieres y vete," dijo Reimu girándose y continuando su trabajo.

"Esta es la Reimu que yo conozco. Mucho mejor."

Yukari desapareció tras esto junto a su portal. Reimu se detuvo de nuevo y suspiró cerrando los ojos. La conciencia de Reimu no estaba tranquila, ni iba a estarlo en probablemente un buen tiempo.

 _Padre... ¿Que debería hacer?_


	12. Capítulo 12: Fuge Domum

_**Capítulo 12: Fuge Domum.**_

El final del otoño se acercaba a Gensokyo. Cuando esto ocurre, las hadas gélidas se reúnen en el Lago Místico para bailar y celebrar la llegada del invierno. Y cuando bailan y lo celebran, se produce lo que en mi planeta natal se llamaba "Nevar". Aunque de poco a nada tiene que ver esto con lo que estaba pasando hoy. Era algo que Ojou-sama predijo que iba a ocurrir, y que cuando ocurriera, ella no se opondría. Sin embargo, yo no lo veo tan agradable el asunto... Hasta me dio miedo imaginármelo. Y que ocurriera al fin... Bueno...

Lo de hoy ha empezado cuando bajé al Cuarto de Flandre ha visitarla. La visitaba todos los días para jugar con ella, además de que era el único que tenía el permiso de Remilia para poder sacarla de su cuarto. Sin embargo, hoy cuando entré en su cuarto...

 _No estaba..._

Galopé alarmado hacia el despacho de Ojou-sama. ¡Flandre se había escapado! No tardé en llegar al despacho y abrir las puertas de este de golpe. El despacho estaba vacío. Gruñí de rabia y di la vuelta, galopando hacia el balcón principal.

Mientras tanto, Patchouli y Remilia tomaban tranquilamente el té en el balcón principal de la mansión. Creo que no os he hablado nunca de este balcón, pero básicamente es donde Ojou-sama toma el té cuando quiere descansar de trabajar y relajarse. Es uno de los pocos sitios al que no tengo acceso de la mansión. Desconozco el por qué, pero Ojou-sama no me deja ir allí. Solo ella y Patchouli pueden ir allí. Sakuya también puede, pero solo para limpiar el balcón o servir a ambas. Estaba a punto de llegar al balcón. Era una emergencia, así que Ojou-sama me tendría que perdonar por ir allí. Abrí las puertas del balcón de golpe y me detuve, recuperando el aliento y dejando que el sudor cayera al suelo. Tanto la Vampiresa como la Youkai seguían bebiendo su té como si nada.

"O-Ojou-sama... Ugh... Es una... Emergencia..." dije como pude.

"Más te vale que sea cierto," dijo Ojou-sama dejando su té en la única mesa de cristal que había en el balcón.

"¡Flandre se ha escapado!" dije de golpe.

Silencio repentino. Las dos se miraron entre ellas. No parecían alarmadas en lo absoluto.

"Al fin ocurrió," dijo Patchouli sin más.

"Si quieres ve a buscarla Salty. Aunque no le va a pasar nada."

Y tras eso, siguieron bebiendo té tranquilamente. _¡¿Estaban de coña?! ¡¿No estaban preocupadas ni un poco?!_

"¡P-pues yo voy a buscarla!" dije dando la vuelta y galopando al interior de la mansión. Remilia suspiró y Patchouli bebió un sorbo de su té.

"Es de esperar una reacción así de alguien con el corazón azul," dijo Patchouli tras beber el sorbo.

"Ya podía oler su miedo cuando le dije que esto era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar," dijo Remilia mirando al jardín de la mansión desde allí.

"Le servirá de examen practico." Patchouli bebió otro sorbo. "Hablando de exámenes... ¿Vas a hacerle el tuyo esta noche?"

"Si ha vuelto para entonces, sí."

Escucharon un galopar saliendo de la mansión. Me vieron galopando por el camino de tierra hacia algún lado. Hicieron un brindis con las tazas de té al verme desaparecer en la distancia.

* * *

El problema de ir a buscar a alguien sin tener ni idea de por donde empezar, es que acabas dando vueltas en círculos confuso. Busqué toda la tarde por el Lago Místico, el Pueblo Humano y el Bosque Mágico, pero nada. No estaba por ninguna parte. Justo en ese momento estaba en el bosque, exhausto de buscar a Flandre. Trotaba muy cansado y sudando, deseando descansar en algún sitio. Y como si el Dios Hakurei me hubiera escuchado, una casa apareció delante de mis ojos tras mucho trotar por todos lados.

La casa era bastante normal. Tenía un toque muy rural, como de granja. La casa no parecía tener muchas ventanas, y estaba rodeada de troncos tallados y algunas hileras sueltas. No le vi nada de peligroso, así que decidí acercarme. Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada, toqué con mi pezuña. Me quedé esperando a que alguien abriera mientras me recuperaba del cansancio.

"¿Quien es?" se oyó de detrás de la puerta.

"E-emm..." Ah sí, a veces olvido que tengo ansiedad social. "E-estoy buscando a mi hermanita."

 _Técnicamente es cierto..._

Tras unos segundos sin respuesta, la dueña de la casa abrió la puerta lentamente. Al verme, abrió la puerta del todo. Una chica rubia y con el pelo corto se me presentó a la vista. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul largo y podía ver que tenía varios hilos rodeándole cada dedo de sus dos manos. Ajenamente a eso, esta chica me recordó a un personaje de un cuento infantil de mi planeta natal.

"Oh, es solo un animal... Por un momento pensé que eras un hombre," dijo la chica.

"Lo siento... Me llamo Salty Sea," le dije alzando una pezuña. La chica me dio la mano con algo de inseguridad.

"Un placer," dijo retirando aquel estrechamiento raro de manos-pezuñas.

"¿Tú como te llamas?" le dije sonriendo.

"Soy Alice."

...¿En serio? ¿Hasta el nombre es igual que la prota de ese cuento que recordé? Aunque me distrajo más imaginarme a la chica diciendo su nombre con voz de camionero cincuentón... ¿Pero qué coño estoy haciendo?

"Un placer..." le dije incomodo.

"¿Tu hermanita es una niña kawaii vestida de rojo y con cristales en lo que ella llama 'alas'?"

"¡Sí, esa es!" dije contento ante la buena noticia. "¿Como lo has sabido?"

"Bueno... Esto es Gensokyo. Aquí se considera normal que las perdices monten tiendas ambulantes de ramen."

"¿En serio?" dije asombrado por aquel dato.

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Eres nuevo aquí o qué?" dijo sin una pizca de sarcasmo.

"Bueno, más o menos... ¡E-eso no importa! ¿Donde está Flandre?" le pregunté impaciente.

"Se ha ido en dirección al Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos. Si se ha metido allí, lo va a tener chungo para salir."

"Mierda..." dije asustado ante lo que dijo.

"Eh eh tranquilo. Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar a buscarla en ese bosque. Es de las pocas criaturas en Gensokyo que se lo sabe del revés y al derecho."

"...D-define eso de criatura."

"Tranquilo, es solo una sirena. Es inofensiva. Voy a quitarme los hilos y enseguida salgo."

Alice cerró la puerta y yo me quedé allí, quieto. ¿Existen las sirenas en Gensokyo? ¿Y por qué esta chica se parece tanto a esa otra del cuento infantil? Y en general... ¿Por qué en Gensokyo existen tantas cosas que en mi planeta natal se consideran como fantásticas? Contra más lo pienso, más raro y casual me parece todo... Y luego las cosas que trae la Barrera Hakurei... ¿En qué parte del universo está este planeta? ¿Acaso esto es un planeta? Parece mas bien una cuarta dimensión donde las cosas fantásticas son reales e viceversa. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta... No entiendo nada...

Hasta que el sonido de un látigo resonó en mi cabeza, haciendo que mis orejas retrocedieran y dejara de pensar de golpe.

* * *

No sabía por qué, pero Alice me trajo de vuelta al Lago Místico. Al parecer, aquí encontraríamos a la sirena. Esto me pareció extraño; nunca he visto a una sirena aquí, solo a hadas y youkais sobrevolando el lago o jugando con el agua.

"¿Estás segura de que es aquí?" pregunté dudoso.

"Si no me crees, míralo tu mismo."

Alice sacó un bote con sal de alguna parte, y echó un poco al agua. Nos quedamos allí quietos, esperando a algo...

...

...

...

 ** _SPLASH_**

Un repentino golpe en el agua me sobresaltó e hizo que mirara al lago. Había salido alguien de debajo del agua donde Alice había echado la sal. Era una sirena; Tenía el pelo azul oscuro corto y una especie de kimono que le tapaba todo el cuerpo. Solo se le veían las manos, la cola y la cabeza.

"¡Alice, te he dicho muchas veces que no tires sal al agua! ¡Es muy peligroso para los animales que viven en agua dulce!" dijo la sirena como regañina.

"Lo siento, pero es la única forma que conozco para llamarte," dijo Alice llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"Y todas estas veces te he di-¡AAWWW PERO QUE COSITA!"

 _Ya empezamos..._

La sirena se me quedó mirando con gran admiración. Faltaba que le salieran estrellas de los ojos. Alice me miraba arqueando una ceja.

"E-emm... ¿E-es a mí?" dije sintiéndome incomodo.

"¡Y ENCIMA HABLA!" dijo la sirena pegándose al borde del lago, sin salir del agua.

"E-emm... sí..."

"¿Como te llamas, cosita?"

"...Salty Sea..."

"Aww, que adorable... Yo me llamo Wakasagihime. Un placer conocerte."

No se que me daba más miedo: El hecho de que me tratara como un niño pequeño, o que su nombre fuera tan... tan como es que no recordaba ni la primera palabra de su nombre. El caso es que me estaba sonrojando sin darme cuenta; como siempre.

"Estamos aquí para buscar a su hermana pequeña. Parece que se ha perdido en el Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos," dijo Alice hablando por mí. La sirena se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¡Oh dios mío, que horrible! ¡Ese bosque es peligroso, es muy fácil perderse y nunca salir!" dijo la sirena preocupada.

"Por eso te he llamado. Tú te conoces ese bosque como la palma de tu mano. Creo que nos podrías ayudar."

"Bueno sí, pero yo no podría salir del agua. Solo os podría guiar por el río que pasa por el bosque."

"Bueno, menos es nada ¿No?" dijo Alice. La sirena asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Pasa todo un río por el bosque y aun así la gente se pierde?" dije extrañado ante aquel hecho.

"A ver cosita, es que ese bosque... Tiene algo extraño. No parece gran cosa ese bosque, pero tiene algo que hace que la gente se pierda en el... Es como si el bosque tuviera vida propia y se divirtiera con las desgracias de la gente," dijo la sirena mirando hacia el noreste. Seguramente el bosque estaba por allí.

 _El Bosque Everfree in a nutshell..._

"Bueno, tengo experiencia en sitios así," dije seguro de mí mismo por una vez.

"¿No te da miedo entrar ahí?" preguntó Alice.

"Un poco, pero no voy a dejar a mi hermana allí," dije serio.

"¡Aaww, mira como se preocupa por su hermanita! ¡Que cosita mas bonita!" me dijo la sirena acariciándome la cabeza.

Esta vez no me sonroje ni nada. La primera vez siempre me pilla por sorpresa, pero cuando me tratan como un animal más que como una persona, pues me fastidia un poco. Se que soy un animal, pero hablo y pienso igual que ellas. No tienen por qué tratarme así, y aun así lo hacen... Es algo que llevan haciéndome casi todas desde que llegué a Gensokyo, y nunca me termino de acostumbrar.

* * *

"Todavía podemos dar marcha atrás," dijo Alice.

"¡Qué pesada eres Alice, ya te he dicho que no voy a dejar abandonada a Flandre!" le dije serio.

"¡Kawaiiiii!" dijo la sirena.

Estábamos a cuatro pasos de entrar en el Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos. No solo el bosque es literalmente un montón de bambúes altísimos, sino que no había nada entre los bambúes que te pudiera indicar tu posición. Ya empiezo a entender por qué la gente se pierde aquí. Aunque nosotros íbamos a entrar por el paso del río, el bosque era sin duda intimidante.

"Muy bien, seguidme y no os separéis. Como os despistéis, estáis perdidos," dijo la sirena con seriedad.

"Entendido," dije obediente. La sirena me sonrió ante mi determinación. Alice suspiró.

"Me vais a hacer entrar, ¿Verdad?" dijo Alice sin mucho animo.

"Nadie te obliga a entrar," le dije.

"¡Fantástico, adiós!"

Y tan pronto como se despidió, desapareció en una nube de humo. La sirena y Yo suspiramos al unísono.

"Mejor dejarla. Alice puede ser un poco miedica a veces," me dijo la sirena.

"Así veo... Bueno, entremos de una vez. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo."

La sirena asintió con la cabeza y procedimos a entrar en el bosque. Seguí muy de cerca a la sirena, tratando de no perderla de vista. Por alguna razón, a veces se me hacia un poco difícil.

* * *

"…Y por eso me he escapado de casa," dijo Flandre.

"Comprendo..."

Flandre estaba sentada en una piedra en mitad del Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos. Una mujer conejo vestida de blanco estaba sentada junto a ella, escuchando su historia. Bueno, quien dice mujer... La verdad es que parecía tener su misma edad... Físicamente hablando, claro.

"¿Y no echas de menos tu hogar? ¿Ni a nadie de allí?" dijo la coneja.

"Bueno... Tal vez a mi hermana un poquito... Y a Salty también, el siempre me hace reír... Y a Meiling, ella también juega conmigo mucho... Y Patchouli me enseña muchas cosas cada día... Y Sakuya siempre me trae comida y juguetes... Koakuma también es muy divertida, aunque está algo loca..."

"¿Y tu hermana no hace nada contigo?" preguntó la coneja. Flandre suspiró tristona.

"No, casi nunca... Está casi siempre centrada en su trabajo... Aunque su trabajo es una mierda, solo se sienta en su trono y casi nunca hace nada allí... ¿Por qué a mi hermana le gusta un trabajo tan aburrido?"

"Es típico de los adultos, hacen cosas aburridas."

"Y que lo digas... Salty dice que le gusta su trabajo, aunque no sé por qué."

"¿Quién es ese Salty? ¿Y cuál es su trabajo?"

"Salty es la mascota de la familia. Es un animal azul muy mono. Su trabajo es, bueno... Ser la mascota de la familia. Aunque me dijo que también usaba esa tapadera para ser el guardaespaldas de mi hermana."

"Qué aburrido..."

"Lo sé..."

 **"¡FLANDREEEEE!"**

Ambas miraron a su derecha. Me vieron a mi trotando exhausto hacia donde ellas estaban. Al alcanzarlas, paré a recuperar el aliento. Flandre se levantó de golpe asustada.

"¡S-Salty!"

"Flandre... Ugh..."

"¿Este es Salty?" preguntó la coneja.

"A-así es." dijo Flandre con miedo. Aunque se le quitó de golpe cuando la abracé.

"¡Dios Flandre, cuanto me alegro de que estés bien! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado?" le dije.

"Lo siento..." dijo Flandre cabizbaja. Le retiré el abrazo y la miré a los ojos.

"No estoy enfadado contigo ni nada, ¿Eh? Jamás me podría cabrear con mi hermanita. Pero la próxima que vayas a hacer esto avísame. Te podría ayudar."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" me dijo sorprendida.

"¡Pues claro que sí! Yo estaré siempre aquí para lo bueno y lo malo, por absurdo que sea lo que vayas a hacer."

Me dio un abrazo contenta tras eso. Yo se lo devolví sonriente. Que alivio, dios... Al retirarle el abrazo, vi una mano a mi derecha. Era la de la coneja.

"Un placer conocerte," me dijo.

"Igualmente," le dije dándole la pezuña. Al dársela, una pedorreta sonó de su mano. Esto hizo reír a la coneja.

"Es muy bromista," me dijo Flandre.

"Ya... En fin, me llamo Salty Sea."

"Tewi Inaba," me dijo mientras dejábamos de estrecharnos la mano-pezuña.

 _Inaba... ¿De qué me suena ese apellido?_

"En fin, volvamos Flandre. Que sino, tu hermana me mata," le dije sonriente.

"...¿De verdad tengo que volver?" me dijo algo tristona.

"Venga Flandre, tu hogar es tu hogar. Además, sigo intentando que tu hermana me deje sacarte de la mansión aunque sea bajo mi supervisión."

"La quieres mucho, ¿Verdad?" me dijo Tewi.

"No te haces una idea," le dije. Esto hizo sentir bien a Flandre.

"Bueeno vale..." dijo sin mucho animo.

"¡No me hagas sacar el matasuegras que estoy mu' loco!" dije con los ojos bizcos. Esto hizo reír a las dos niñas.

"Bueno vale... Adiós Tewi. Ha sido un placer conocerte," dijo Flandre dándole un abrazo.

"Igualmente. Espero que volvamos a vernos," dijo la coneja devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Intentaré que sea así," les dije.

Tras eso se retiraron el abrazo, y nos despedimos de ella una ultima vez mientras nos alejábamos del lugar. Al quedarse Tewi sola, se puso pensativa.

"Tal vez yo también necesite una mascota que me haga compañía... ¡Ya sé, un conejito!"

* * *

"Jaque mate."

Remilia mató al rey vampiro de Patchouli. Ambas seguían en el balcón, pero esta vez jugando al vampidrez. Es básicamente el ajedrez, pero con vampiros.

"Se te da muy bien esto Remi," dijo Patchouli sin expresión alguna.

"Soy una vampiresa. ¿Qué esperabas?" dijo Remilia con orgullo.

Sakuya apareció de la nada a la izquierda de Remilia. Estas la miraron al notar su llegada.

"Milady, Salty ha vuelto. Y trae a Flandre."

"Maravilloso. Hora de volver al trabajo entonces," dijo Remilia levantándose. Patchouli hizo lo mismo.

"Ha sido una entretenida tarde," dijo Patchouli mientras Sakuya cogía el tablero junto a las piezas y desaparecía con ellas cual espejismo.

"Y que lo digas... En fin, ve a recibir a Flandre. Yo recibiré a Salty y le haré mi examen."

"Como ordenes."

Y así llegó la noche. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y yo estaba en mi puesto junto a Ojou-sama...

"Salty, firme al frente."

Obedecí a Ojou-sama saliendo de mis pensamientos. Al estar enfrente de su escritorio, Remilia vació esta como pudo. Tras eso, Sakuya apareció de la nada y colocó una caja blanca en el centro del escritorio. Sakuya se colocó a la izquierda de Ojou-sama mientras mis ojos se agrandaban ante la realización.

"E-esa caja es..."

"Así es. Hoy voy a enseñarte una lección importante, Salty. Sakuya me ha hablado de la charla que tuvisteis cuando esta caja llegó, y... Parece ser que no quieres pasar pagina con Emily."

"...¿Que no quiero pasar pagina? ¿Como que no quiero pasar pagina? ¡Es lo que he intentado hacer desde que murió!" dije algo cabreado.

"¿Ah sí? Pues demuéstramelo. Destruye esta caja y todo lo que hay dentro."

Mis ojos no podían estar mas agrandados... ¿Destruir la caja?

"P-pero Ojou-sama... Ahí dentro hay recuerdos que-"

"Nada de excusas. Si de verdad quieres pasar pagina, debes borrar por completo toda su existencia de tu mente. Incluido las cosas que la relacionan con ella. Y esta caja es una de ellas... Destrúyela."

"...¿D-de verdad me vas a obligar a olvidarla?"

"¿Lo ves? No quieres olvidarla... Pues sí, Salty. No vas a ser feliz ni vas a dejar que el tiempo cure esa herida hasta que no lo hagas. Así que adelante, destruye la caja."

N-no sabía que pensar... ¿Lo que dice Ojou-sama es cierto? ¿Como se si es cierto? ¿Como se si esto es lo correcto o no?

"Tu cabeza te hará dudar cada vez que te acerques a la verdad, porque en el fondo no quieres olvidarla. Te hará bloquearte una y otra vez. Pero tengo un trato para tu cerebro." Ojou-sama se levantó del trono. "O por las buenas, o por las malas."

Tanto yo como Sakuya tuvimos un sobresalto ante aquello. Empecé a temblar. A las malas no, por favor...

"Vamos Salty, no tengo todo el día. Ya está atardeciendo," dijo Ojou-sama abriendo un cajón del escritorio.

Me quedé paralizado. Miraba a la caja fijamente. Quise alzar una pezuña y explotar esa caja, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Imágenes de Emily se me venían a la cabeza. Empecé a sentir un miedo horrible.

 _¿Como sé si ella está muerta?_

"Se acaba mi paciencia Salty," dijo Remilia sacando un látigo del cajón.

Sakuya no lo aguantó. Caminó hacia mí y se agachó, abrazándome el cuello.

"Salty por favor hazlo. Es lo mejor para ti, créeme. Milady y Yo sabemos por lo que estas pasando, por eso queremos ayudarte. Deja que te ayudemos; confía en nosotras."

Miré a Sakuya de reojo. Su tono de preocupación me impactó. Temblé un poco menos, pero me empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos. Ojou-sama empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, preparando el látigo.

 _¿Qué mas da entonces si ella sigue viva?_

"Quítate de ahí Sakuya," dijo Ojou-sama con un tono muy serio.

"¡N-no Milady, esto no es necesario!"

"¡Quítate o te doy a ti también!" dijo Ojou-sama alzando la voz.

 _Sakuya sufriendo por culpa mía..._

Algo empezó a cambiar en mí. Pensé en todo lo que me hizo sufrir Emily. Pensé en como ella fue una mentira desde el principio, en como estaba predestinada a que ella muriera para que yo estuviera solo de nuevo.

 _Pensé..._

 _En cuanto la odio..._

Alcé la pezuña y cerré los ojos. La caja explotó en mil pedazos, y estos se quemaron haciendo que no quedara nada de ellos. Se produjo el silencio por unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando abracé a Sakuya y me puse a llorar. Lloré como nunca hice en mucho tiempo. Sakuya me abrazaba fuerte, transmitiéndome su comprensión. Remilia caminó lentamente a su trono y se sentó, guardando el látigo en el cajón del escritorio.

"¿Comprendes ahora por qué es bueno conocer gente?" dijo Ojou-sama colocando de nuevo las cosas en el escritorio.

 _"Lo único que comprendo es que obedezco las ordenes de otra 'adulta' arrogante," dijo una voz en mi cabeza._


	13. Capítulo 13: Cuestión de Sustos

_**Capítulo 13: Cuestión de Sustos.**_

El invierno ha llegado a Gensokyo. El frío se hace notar, y la nieve penetra en Gensokyo... Bueno, al menos lo hizo ayer. Por alguna razón, hoy está lloviendo y mucho. ¿Y sabéis la gracia? Que hoy es el día libre de Sakuya. Me ha tocado justo a mí ir a comprar al Pueblo Humano, y se ha puesto a llover justo cuando volvía de allí. O sea no me entendáis mal, me encanta la lluvia. Es una de las cosas que más me encantan, me relajan y me hacen feliz. Desde siempre he sentido que la lluvia era algo que me entendía y que conectaba conmigo. Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema...

Aquí estoy, galopando con la cesta en la boca por el camino del bosque intentando llegar a la mansión lo antes posible. Tanto yo como la comida nos estábamos empapando, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer nada más.

 **"¡WAKAAA~!"**

Salí por los aires del susto. Algo se había puesto delante mía y me había pegado un buen susto. Tal fue el susto que aterricé sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que me desmayara allí mismo al aterrizar en el suelo. En fin... Gensokyo, no digo más...

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba desmayado, pero empecé a despertarme. Seguía lloviendo, y un río de agua me pasaba por la cara. Intenté incorporarme pero me choqué con algo en la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba debajo de un paraguas cuyo manillar estaba estratégicamente colocado en el suelo para que se mantuviera de pie. Me quité con cuidado de debajo del paraguas y lo miré. Me caía el agua encima, pero lo conseguí ver. Era un paraguas morado, pero lo interesante no solo era que tenia un ojo y boca rojos pintados, sino que de la boca le salía una lengua roja en completo 3D. La verdad es que era un paraguas bastante raro... Y es la primera vez que veo uno al que le sale literalmente una lengua de una boca pintada.

"O sea... Una persona me ha visto aquí tirado y desmayado, y lo mejor que se le ocurre es dejarme su paraguas para que no me moje... Jamás me acostumbrare a la lógica de este mundo."

 _Aunque por otra parte, le estoy hablando a un paraguas en mitad de la lluvia..._

Fue entonces cuando me fije en una cesta con comida tirada en un charco. Me llevé una pezuña a la cara junto a un suspiro exhausto.

 _Mierda... Ojou-sama me va a matar..._

Moví mi pezuña y la cesta empezó a flotar en el aire. Ya bien alzada en el aire, le envolvió un resplandor blanco que hizo que la cesta estuviera como nueva al desaparecer. Tras esto, la cesta flotó hasta mi boca y la cogí con esta. Volví a mover mi pezuña y el paraguas flotó y se posicionó sobre mi cabeza, cubriéndome de la lluvia. Como dice el refrán: 'A caballo regalado, no le mires el diente.'

 _Jej, que irónico._

Di la vuelta y empecé a galopar hacia el Pueblo Humano de nuevo. Todavía tenía dinero para volver a comprar lo necesario, y ahora que tenía un paraguas, podría volver a la mansión trotando tranquilamente. No tardé en llegar al Pueblo Humano y ponerme a comprar cosas. A algunas personas les llamó la atención el paraguas, y quisieron acercarse a verlo. Otras directamente se asustaron al verle la lengua que le sobresalía de la boca pintada, enfadándose conmigo y diciéndome que es una broma de mal gusto. En fin, cosas que hay que soportar. Con esto llego a la ultima tienda, donde la vendedora me saluda amablemente. Me cae realmente bien esta mujer.

"¡Hola Salty, vuelvo a verte! Déjame adivinar... Un charco." Me rasqué la cabeza con una pezuña junto a una risita nerviosa. "Tranquilo Salty, a todas nos ha pasado. Todavía recuerdo tu pedido, así que en seguida te lo preparo de nuevo. Un placer conocerte a ti también."

La mujer dio la vuelta metiéndose en la tienda a buscar las cosas. Eso ultimo que dijo me confundió... ¿A quién le estaba hablando?

"¿Por qué le has dicho que te has caído a un charco? ¡La que se ha caído ha sido la cesta!"

Miré a mi derecha sorprendido. Una chica joven estaba de repente a mi derecha sujetando mi paraguas. Tenía el pelo corto y de color azul turquesa. Sus ropas igual, aunque la falda que no era ni corta ni larga, y era de un azul más claro. Lo que más me llamó la atención de ella, fueron sus ojos. ¡El izquierdo era rojo y el derecho azul; como mola!

"¿Quién eres tú?" le pregunté entre curioso y sorprendido de no haberla visto llegar.

"¿Yo? La dueña de este paraguas," dijo la chica con una sonrisa normalilla.

"¡Ooh, tú eres la que me lo has dejado! ¡Muchas gracias!" le dije con una sonrisa.

"De nada, aunque no entiendo por qué te lo has llevado."

"¿Eh?"

"Te lo he dejado, pero no te he dicho que te lo llevaras."

Arqueé una ceja con aquella contestación. Supongo que tiene sentido lo que ha dicho.

"Emm... ¿Lo siento?" dije algo confuso.

"Me vale... ¡Eh! ¿Te vienes conmigo a asustar humanos?" dijo con una alegría infantil. Cada vez estaba más confuso.

"...¿Como que a asustar humanos?" pregunté con un tono inseguro.

"¡¿Eso es un sí?!" me dijo.

"¡Aquí tienes, Salty!" dijo la vendedora.

Salí del lapsus y volví a centrarme en la vendedora. Esta metió los alimentos en la cesta y yo le pagué. Me despedí de ella y me puse la cesta en la boca. Miré a la chica del paraguas y... Ya no estaba. Solo estaba el paraguas flotando en el aire. Me quedé sin palabras... Y con la confusión en el aire, moví la pezuña y me puse el paraguas sobre mi cabeza. Tras esto, empecé a trotar hacia la mansión intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido por el camino.

 _Hoy está siendo un día muy~ raro..._

* * *

"Al fin llegas Sal... ¿Qué es ese paraguas?" me preguntó Meiling al llegar a la entrada de la mansión.

"Pues un paraguas," dije sin más.

"Ya pero... Le sale una lengua," dijo Meiling algo sorprendida.

"¿Qué mas da? Me lo han dado y yo lo acepto."

Tras eso, dejé el paraguas en el paragüero (Sí, hay un paragüero a la izquierda de la entrada) y restregué mi cuerpo haciendo volar todo el agua guardada en mi pelaje. Meiling tuvo que cubrirse para que no se le cayera agua encima. Tras eso, me dirigí a la cocina. Tenía una sed horrible de tanto galopar y trotar. Al llegar allí, dos Hadas Asistenta me dieron la bienvenida y me sirvieron un vaso de agua. Tras eso, me dejaron solo en el comedor (Que estaba al lado de la cocina) y tranquilamente bebí el vaso de agua junto al sonido de la lluvia penetrando por las ventanas. Me caían muy bien las hadas que contratamos hace poco; sin duda le daban una nueva vida a la mansión.

"¿Crees que esas hadas serán fáciles de asustar?"

Miré a mi izquierda sobresaltado. Ahí estaba otra vez, la chica del paraguas con el paraguas abierto en las manos. Esta vez casi me asusta.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Como has entrado?!" le pregunté un poco alarmado.

"Pues igual que tú, por la entrada."

"¡¿C-como lo has hecho?!"

"¿Por qué estás tan dramático de repente?"

"¡Porque si me ven contigo van a pensar que te he dejado entrar! ¡¿Sabes la que me puede caer por eso?!"

"Vale vale, lo pillo... ¿Vamos a asustar algunas hadas?"

 **"¡NO!"**

La chica retrocedió un poco con aquel grito, cambiando su cara a triste. Aquello me dolió; me había pasado.

"No tenias por qué gritarme..." me dijo triste. Suspiré.

"M-mira lo siento... Pero no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Quien eres tú y por qué me sigues de repente?" pregunté manteniendo la calma. Ella se puso a mirar la lluvia a través de la ventana.

 _Hay que ver lo que le gusta a la gente los planos dramáticos..._

"Mi nombre es Kogasa Tatara. Soy una Tsukumogami que ha crecido a partir de este paraguas. Aunque en realidad este paraguas es una Karakasa aquí donde lo ves."

"Entiendo... ¿Y por qué me sigues?" le dije ya mas tranquilo por mis dudas resueltas.

"Bueno..." Me miró. "Me pareciste un buen animal, y a mí me gustan los animales. Pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos."

Qué raro... A mí me han enseñado que las Youkai son muy fieles a su naturaleza, por lo que suelen ser malvadas y egoístas. Sin embargo, esta parece buena persona... Hmm... Suspiré. Últimamente no he parado de conocer gente, y eso no me gusta. Pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo... ¿No?

"Está bien, supongo..."

"¿De verdad? ¡Yupi!"

Y el abrazo. Sí, no he parado de tener situaciones como esta en estos últimos meses. En fin... La verdad es que Ojou-sama me dijo hace tiempo que tarde o temprano iba a conocer a una Youkai extranjera y seguramente me haría amigo suyo. Y efectivamente, así parece estar siendo.

"¿En qué piensas?" me dijo Kogasa mirándome con sus ojos bicolor. No me di cuenta que nos retiramos el abrazo hace un rato.

"Ah, nada... ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¡Asustar hadas!"

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto asustar?"

"No lo sé... Es lo único que conozco que me hace reír."

Le hace reír asustar personas... Supongo que sí es una Youkai después de todo. En fin, terminamos haciendo eso. Personalmente yo no lo veía gracioso, pero Kogasa se partía de la risa con cada susto que pegaba. Pobres hadas, lo que tienen que aguantar por mi culpa...

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Ojou-sama me observaba desde su despacho. Patchouli estaba a su lado izquierdo y Marisa al derecho. Estaban usando una bola de cristal de Marisa para observarme.

"¡Nuestro pequeño poni crece cada día! ¡Ya ha hecho una amiguita!" dijo Marisa con alegría.

"Aún tiene mucho que aprender. Su moralidad y madurez no están bien definidas," dijo Remilia.

 _Blablablá, blablablá, blablablá..._

"Aun así tenemos avances," dijo Patchouli.

"No os confiéis. Todavía tiene mucho que aprender y asimilar... Además, lleva todo el día sin venir aquí. Debo castigarle."

"¿En serio vas a castigarle por un día?" preguntó Marisa.

"Y a ti también si pudiera."

Bueno... Al final del día me castigó. Aun así no fue gran cosa; solo me ordenó dormir en el jardín con todo el frío del invierno y la humedad de la lluvia. Aun así, conseguí dormir bien; hubo una chica con un paraguas que me hizo compañía y me resguardó de la lluvia.


	14. Capítulo 14: Juego de Damas

_**Capítulo 14: Juego de Damas.**_

Lo que tengo que aguantar... Milady me ha obligado a tomarme un día libre. Yo no quiero ni lo necesito, pero... Ordenes son ordenes, supongo.

"Sakuya-sama, el carro la está esperando," dijo una de las hadas asistente.

"Muy bien, enseguida voy."

Hoy es la primera vez en años que no visto con mi traje de asistenta. Me había puesto un vestido azul junto a una rebeca blanca sencilla y unas manoletinas blancas, porque estoy ya hasta las narices de tener tacones puestos. Aun así es curioso... Ahora me sentía rara sin mi traje de asistenta... En fin, cosas de la vida. Cogí mi maleta con las cosas que necesitaría y salí de mi habitación. Era mediodía, dos horas antes de que todos despertaran. Solo yo y un par de las hadas a mi cargo, habíamos madrugado para prepararlo todo para mi ida. Milady no quería verme en todo el día, así que debía hacerlo bien. Al llegar a la entrada, las dos hadas me esperaban junto al carro. Pude ver a Meiling durmiendo en su punto estratégico, mientras que Fujita vigilaba la entrada. Parece que fue buena idea ponerle de compañero de Meiling después de todo, aunque esta no se relaciona mucho con el. Bueno... Creo que nadie aquí se relaciona con el. Es tan raro ver de repente a un hombre aquí...

"¡Sakuya-sama, está muy guapa!" dijo una de las hadas.

"Gracias... Aquí tenéis la maleta."

Las hadas cogieron la maleta y la pusieron en el carro. Me monté en el carro y vi al conductor de este. Bueno, mas bien al que iba a arrastrar el carro.

"¿Fujita?" pregunté al verle en posición.

"Yo me encargaré de llevarla a su destino," dijo Fujita sin mirarme.

Este hombre... Justo ayer estuve hablando sobre el con Salty. El onigiri azul sospecha mucho de este hombre, y no se fía nada de el. Yo la verdad no sé que pensar. Es cierto que actúa de forma extraña, pero teniendo en cuenta lo solo que está... ¿Será normal esta forma de actuar por su parte?

Las hadas se despidieron de mí, y el carro empezó a moverse. Fujita parecía ser fuerte, porque empujaba el carro sin problemas y a un ritmo constante. Típico de un hombre... Ugh, es cuestión de tiempo a que aparezcan mas hombres e intenten ligar conmigo. Odio cuando hacen eso; Pierden el tiempo tontamente. Nunca me he enamorado de un hombre ni lo voy a hacer. Hablando de hombres... ¿Que demonios es Salty? Parece un popurrí de diferentes especies. Físicamente es un animal azul y según el, femenino, pero psicológicamente parece un hombre humano ordinario... E incluso así, tienes sus cosas extrañas. Cuando me enteré de que los hombres estaban volviendo a aparecer, pensé que Salty saltaría de alegría. Porque bueno... Salty es un hombre (creo) y por tanto le alegraría saber que hay más como el apareciendo. Sin embargo, es todo lo contrario. Actúa como si no quisiera saber nada de los hombres... ¿Tal vez el y yo no somos tan distintos? Y si es así... ¿Que clase de cosas le han podido hacer para que el también odie a los hombres?

"Eso es información confidencial," sonó la voz de Milady en mi cabeza.

Es información confidencial a no ser que el propio Salty quiera decirlo... Es como un voto de silencio. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Salty siente algo por mí... ¿Me contará lo que yo quiera si le pregunto? ¿O será mas duro de lo que me pienso?

Una gota de agua cayó en mi mano, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Parecía que estaba empezando a llover. La lluvia se convirtió en una fuerte a los pocos segundos. Ni Yo ni Fujita teníamos nada con lo que taparnos, así que nos estábamos empapando. Me sorprendió ver a Fujita seguir su camino sin tener ni una sola reacción por la repentina lluvia, aunque más me llamó la atención que de repente no me estuviera cayendo ni una gota encima, a pesar de que seguía lloviendo.

"¡Te estas empapando, querida!" dijo una voz a mi izquierda que reconocí en seguida.

"Oh Yukari, eres tú," dije cruzándome de brazos. Había puesto su parasol entre las dos, tapándonos a ambas de la lluvia.

"¿Qué haces tú por aquí y sin tu traje de asistenta?" me preguntó.

"Es mi día libre," dije sin mas.

"¡Ooh, Remilia dando días libres! Sí que están cambiando las cosas por allí... ¿Y quién es ese moz-"

La miré al verla callar de golpe. Miraba a Fujita con mucha concentración y seriedad... ¿Que había visto en el?

"Tengo que irme," dijo de repente.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada nada... Luego vuelvo."

Y tras eso, un portal se abrió a su izquierda y se metió por el. También se llevó su parasol, así que me estaba volviendo a empapar. Suspiré ante esto.

* * *

Normalmente me gusta la lluvia. Es muy relajante, tanto verla como escucharla. Pero en el día de hoy, la lluvia me estaba tocando las narices, y maldije todo cuando me bajé del carro y note el agua penetrando por la suela de mis manoletinas. Qué sensación mas horrible... Al menos no tenía frío. Mis piernas están muy acostumbradas tanto al frío como al calor por llevar siempre el traje de asistenta puesto. Por fortuna, pude olvidar todas aquellas malas sensaciones brevemente al contemplar el edificio que tenía enfrente.

El Templo Eientei... Hace mucho tiempo que no piso este sitio. Este era mi hogar antes de trabajar para Milady. Es un templo muy escondido de la sociedad ya que se sitúa en las profundidades del Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos, pero aun así Fujita ha conocido el camino para llegar hasta aquí... ¿Habrá trabajado el aquí también en el pasado?

"¿Sakuya-sama? su maleta." Fujita bajó la maleta del carro y me la dio. Tras esto, volvió a colocarse en posición para empujar el carro. "Disfrute de su día libre. Nos vemos mañana."

"Gracias, hasta mañana."

Y Fujita se fue sin más por donde vino. Su forma de ser me seguía pareciendo cuestionable, pero decidí ignorarlo por esta vez. Me giré y empecé a caminar por la entrada del templo. El templo era bastante agradable, bonito y espacioso. Siempre ha estado amurallado por alguna razón. Habían pequeños estancos de agua con fuentes instaladas a base de mecanismos de bambú. En resumen, el sitio perfecto para relajarse durante un día libre. Cuando está vacío, claro...

No tardé en meterme en el interior del templo. Todo estaba igual que cuando me marché, por lo que no me costó encontrar una habitación donde hospedarme. No hice mucho más por el momento, solo abrir las ventanas y acostarme en la cama. Podía oír claramente el sonido de la lluvia cayendo con gracia al suelo exterior y al agua de los estancos y fuentes. Era todo tan agradable... Me sentía como no me sentí en mucho tiempo... Milady tenía razón, me hacía falta un día libre... ¿Como les estará yendo a todos por la mansión? Espero que bien... Me siento tan relajada... que... zzzzz...

* * *

Creo que ya ha pasado la mitad del día. Sigue lloviendo, y yo sigo apoyada en la ventana observando la lluvia. Me pesaban los ojos a causa del mal despertar. Llevo varias noches teniendo un sueño extraño que irónicamente me quita el sueño. Por eso decidí venir aquí por mi día libre; pensé que sería buena idea hablarlo con Eirin. Además de ser medico, sabe interpretar los sueños y las estrellas, por lo que podría haberme ayudado. Pero no he tenido esa suerte... Eirin es una habitante de la Luna, así que solo puede venir aquí las noches de Luna Llena. Y hoy, bueno... Hay mas nubes y agua que otra cosa. Suspiré derrotada del aburrimiento.

"Hoy sin duda está siendo un día lluvioso."

Miré a mi izquierda. Yukari Yakumo estaba sentada en la cama, con su parasol cerrado en su mano derecha. También me fije que estaba agarrando algo cuadrado con su mano izquierda.

"¿Qué te paso antes?" le pregunté.

"No es de tu incumbencia." _Típico._ "Hoy es tu día libre; centrémonos en pasarlo bien."

Dejó el parasol sobre la almohada y se hizo a un lado. Me invitó con la mano a sentarme junto a ella en la cama. Yukari y sus cosas extrañas...

"Vamos ven, no voy a morderte," me dijo.

"Chen terminó mordiéndome la mano la ultima vez que dijiste eso," le dije sin moverme del sitio y mirando de nuevo a la lluvia.

"¡Aquello fue un malentendido, querida! ¡Esta vez solo quiero que juguemos a un juego de damas!" me dijo encontrando chistoso lo ocurrido aquel día.

"¿Un juego de damas?" le pregunté mirándola de reojo.

"¡Pues claro, querida! ¿Nunca has jugado a uno?"

Yukari abrió en la cama la cosa cuadrada que estaba sosteniendo con la mano izquierda. Era un tablero de sesenta y cuatro cuadros negros y blancos (aunque el blanco era tan viejo que parecía amarillo) con doce fichas negras, y otras doce rojas.

 _Es literalmente un juego de damas..._

"No, nunca he jugado."

"Yo te enseñare."

"¿De verdad tengo que jugar?"

"Claro que no, es solo una oferta amistosa. Me pareció buena idea para que pasaras el rato."

Yukari siendo amable es una imagen que no me trago por mucho que lo intente. No se que planea, pero esta pretende algo... ¿Que haría Milady en mi situación?

"Deja de llamarme Milady. Me pones cachonda cuando lo haces," dijo su voz en mi cabeza.

Vaya un momento para ponerme a pensar en esas cosas. No sé ni como no me sonrojé al pensar en eso.

"Llévate bien con las Yakumo, Sakuya. Nuestra relación con ellas es esencial para nuestra reputación," dijo su voz en mi cabeza de nuevo.

Ordenes son ordenes. Respiré hondo y me senté en la cama junto a Yukari. Esta me enseñó a jugar a las damas y nos pusimos a jugar. Resulta que me gusta jugar a las damas. Nos tiramos ella y yo el resto de la tarde jugando a las damas, y sin duda habíamos pasado un buen rato. Pero había llegado la noche, y se acercaba la hora de volver a la mansión. Debo reconocer que Yukari me ha ayudado mucho a que este día libre no fuera tan aburrido y monótono. Aunque afuera seguía lloviendo igual.

"No ha parado de llover en todo el día," dije mirando por la ventana.

"Hoy ha sido sin duda un día lluvioso," me dijo Yukari mientras recogía el juego.

"Ahora que caigo... ¿Como voy a volver a la mansión?" dije mirando a Yukari. Esta me miró con cierto rechazo.

"¿No has venido aquí en carro? Pues de la misma forma." Me crucé de brazos y me quedé mirándola, seria. Esta pegó un suspiro. "De acuerdo, avisaré al que te trajo para que venga a recogerte. Pero no pienso hacer nada más por ti."

 _Tche..._

Tras esto, cogió el tablero y el parasol de la cama, y desapareció atravesando uno de sus portales. Suspiré y volví a mirar a la lluvia. Tanta amabilidad para luego echarla a perder cuando se acaba el juego. Qué imbécil... No me caen bien las Yakumo, ni me van a caer bien nunca.

* * *

Hace unas horas que partí del Templo Eientei hacia la mansión montada en el carro impulsado por Fujita. Miré de reojo a la maleta que me había traído... Ni siquiera la había abierto en todo el día. La verdad es que ha sido un día de planes fallidos y eventos poco comunes. Aun así, la lluvia incesante me ha ayudado bastante a mantenerme tranquila y serena durante todo el día. No sé que tiene la lluvia, pero es mágica en mí.

Al fin habíamos llegado a la entrada de la mansión. Todo estaba oscuro y apagado, como era normal a estas horas de la noche. Nadie vigilaba la entrada (Como es normal en los días de lluvia) y Fujita se había ido a guardar el carro en la parte trasera de la mansión. Allí estaba yo, sola en mitad de la lluvia. Tenía el jardín de la mansión a mi izquierda y derecha. Me gustaba estar allí... Decidí pasear un poco por el jardín mientras podía. Me estaba empapando y probablemente voy a resfriarme por culpa de esto, pero en aquel momento me daba igual. Solo quería disfrutar de aquel hermoso y tranquilo momento. Sin embargo, algo captó mi atención allí. Había algo en mitad del jardín que juraría que no estaba antes. Me acerqué a ese algo hasta que pude verlo bien. Era un paraguas estancado en el suelo, y bajo este estaban durmiendo Salty y una chica vestida de azul. Me imaginé que Salty estaba aquí por algún castigo por parte de Milady... ¿Pero y esta chica? ¿Quién es? ¿Que hace durmiendo con Salty? ¡¿Que demonios me he perdido en el día de hoy?!

Di la vuelta y caminé aliviando hacia la entrada de la mansión. Estaba demasiado cansada, necesitaba dormir. Mañana le preguntaría a Salty sobre esto...

 _Necesito una explicación._


	15. Capítulo 15: Mascota del Mundo Exterior

_**Capítulo 15: La Mascota del Mundo Exterior.**_

Ha pasado un año desde que formé parte de la familia Scarlet Devil. No he podido ser mas feliz desde entonces. Aunque personalmente no lo considero algo importante. No me gusta celebrar cosas "importantes" y que tengan que ver conmigo mismo. Celebrar esas cosas las considero un paso más hacia la arrogancia, y eso es algo que no me interesa ser. Por eso cosas como mi cumpleaños, mi santo, aniversarios como este, etc... no los celebro. No los celebro ni los voy a celebrar. Aunque este es solo mi caso; no culparía a nadie que quisiera celebrar lo que yo no celebro. Aquí cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, siempre que no se pase del limite.

 _Vaya un cínico..._

Os preguntaréis por qué os estoy dando la vara con esto. Es por algo que ha ocurrido hoy. Me había despertado como siempre, pero Ojou-sama esta vez no estaba en la cama. Es raro que Ojou-sama se despierte antes que yo. Normalmente no nos despertamos ninguno, es Sakuya quien nos despierta. Pero en fin, el caso es que fui a buscarla a su despacho al no verla en el cuarto, pero tampoco estaba allí. Acto seguido probé ir al comedor para ver si estaba desayunando allí.

 **"¡FELICIDADES, SALTY!"**

Un montón de voces dijeron eso al unísono junto a los sonidos ensordecedores de matasuegras y de confeti saliendo por los aires. Se me acercaron todas las hadas asistenta a felicitarme y a darme abrazos. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que no sabía como reaccionar. Solo era capaz de sonreír nervioso y asentir con la cabeza. Al alejarse todas, vino Meiling a darme un abrazo que casi me rompe todos los huesos.

"¡Felicidades, Salty-chan!"

"E-emm... G-gracias, supongo..."

Todas las hadas dijeron "aaawww" al verme hablar con dificultad. No sé que se pensaron, pero no lo hacia por sorpresa o timidez. Es que... Simplemente no sabía que hacer. Aquello era muy bonito por su parte y tal, pero no me gustaba... Nada de lo que hago es especial ni tiene por qué ser celebrado. No me gusta sentirme especial... ¿Pero que se supone que tenía que hacer ahí? ¿Mentir o Ocultar? ¿Sonreír o ser yo mismo? ¿Decir gracias o cuestionar por qué han hecho todo eso? ¡¿Por qué tengo que pasar por estas situaciones?!

"No es como si pudiéramos evitarlo," dijo Ojou-sama desde su asiento de siempre.

La miré cuando dijo eso. Creo que a ella tampoco le gustan esta clase de cosas, y estoy seguro de que ella sabe que a mí no me gustan. Son situaciones en las que tenemos que pasar por una ansiedad innecesaria. Aun así, allí estábamos les dos...

El resto de la tarde fue mas o menos lo mismo. Celebración, regalos, tarta... En definitiva, era el centro de atención.

 _Odio ser el centro de atención..._

 ** _O̶̢ ̵́́͞ȩ̸͘͟s̷͘͜͠o̵͘ ̨̕͟d̵̵͜ì̸́͡c̶̡̛e͞҉͝͡s̵̸͠.̷̕͟͜͏.̢͜͏̧͢.̵̧̨̢_**

No lo estaba pasando bien, pero el resto parecía que sí. Supongo que eso es lo importante...

"Se pasará rápido," dijo Ojou-sama acariciándome la cabeza.

 _No para mí..._

"¡Salty-kun! ¿Nos puedes contar un cuento?" dijo Adelaine captando la atención e ilusión de todas.

"¿Un cuento? ¿Salty?" dijo Ojou-sama.

Todas lo afirmaban con gran ilusión. Yo... No estaba de humor...

"No creo que Salty esté en condiciones de hablar, está muy emocionado. Os lo contaré yo en su lugar."

Les pareció bien a todas, aunque algunas aceptaron a regañadientes. Me pregunto que va a contarles Ojou-sama al personal... Se aclaró la voz y empezó a contar; todo el personal pendiente de ella.

* * *

 _Hace un año y cuatro días, un animal de color azul despertó en mitad del Bosque Mágico. No sabía como ni por qué, pero despertó allí sin más. Estaba confuso, asustado, perdido. No tardó mucho en ser encontrado por animales salvajes y youkais que intentaron matarle. De hecho, acabó muy malherido. Pero el destino quiso darle una oportunidad más de vivir a este poni, e hizo que terminara cojeando a duras penas enfrente de la entrada de esta mansión._

"¡Entonces entré en escena! Yo le encontré en la entrada desmayado y lleno de heridas muy feas, siendo maltratado por esos animales salvajes. A base de unas buenas tortas, los ahuyenté y cogí a Salty para llevarlo a dentro y curarle," contó Meiling con gran ilusión.

"Gracias Meiling... ¿Puedo continuar ahora?" dijo Remilia.

"O-oh, s-sí claro..." dijo Meiling tragando saliva.

"Bien... Pues siguiendo la historia..."

 _Meiling lo llevó a la sala de invitados y lo acostó en la cama taponándole algunas heridas con las vendas de emergencia que hay en esa sala. Después, Meiling procedió a informarnos. Al principio no me gustó mucho lo que hizo, pero tras verle a el... cambié de opinión. Era la primera vez que veía a un animal como ese... Supe inmediatamente que ese era un animal muy poco común en Gensokyo. Era mi oportunidad para tener una mascota única, y con eso tendría un poder político inigualable. Lo se, puede sonar egoísta por mi parte, pero gracias a eso el esta aquí hoy._

 _Meiling se quedó con el hasta que despertó. Cuando lo hizo, Meiling nos avisó para que fuéramos a verle. Y esa fue la primera vez que hablamos con el e viceversa._

 _"U-ugh... ¿Q-quienes sois? ¿D-donde estoy?" dijo Salty cansado._

 _Todas nos impresionamos al ver que podía hablar y tenía voz de hombre. El día se hacía cada vez mas interesante._

 _"Hola. Me llamo Remilia Scarlet, y soy la señora de esta mansión. Mi compañera Meiling te ha encontrado malherido y te ha traído hasta aquí," le dije con calma._

 _"Ooh... G-gracias entonces..." dijo el._

 _Salty intentó levantarse de la cama. Pisó el suelo haciendo mueca de dolor. Era realmente interesante ver como ese animal parlante se sostenía con sus cuatro patas._

 _"D-deberías descansar," dijo Meiling._

 _"Estoy bien, te lo agradezco... ¡U-UN MOMENTO!"_

 _Sus orejas retrocedieron y sus ojos se agrandaron, dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocarse con la cama._

 _"¡¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO EN...?! ¿O a lo mejor es que...?"_

 _"Debes de estar confuso, así que vayamos por partes. Cuéntanos quien eres," le dije._

 _"O-oh... A ver... P-pues..."_

 _"Tengo otra idea mejor. Vayamos a mi despacho y cuéntamelo todo. Tu y yo a solas, para que te sientas mas cómodo," le dije._

 _Tardó unos segundos en contestarme, pero terminó asintiéndome con la cabeza._

"Ojou-sama... ¿Puedo seguir yo contando la historia?" le dije recibiendo la afirmación ilusionada de todas las hadas. Remilia me sonrió.

"Por supuesto. Tu lo explicaras mejor que yo," me dijo.

Le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza. No se por qué, pero ahora de repente quería contar la historia.

 _Tras eso, Remilia me llevó a su despacho. Era un poco distinto a como es ahora, pero no había mucha diferencia. Allí Remilia me ofreció sitio delante de ella, y ella se sentó en su trono._

 _"Mejor, ¿Verdad?" me dijo._

 _"Un poco, si... Oiga... No he podido evitar fijarme en sus alas de murciélago... ¿Es usted una vampira?" le pregunté, provocando que se riera un poco._

 _"Se dice vampiresa, no vampira... Y si, lo soy. Y no me hables como 'usted', no soy tan vieja."_

 _"Guau... Es la primera vez que veo a una... Antes solo eran rumores que los vampiros existían, pero ahora veo que no solo son rumores."_

 _"Es cierto que quedamos pocas, pero quedamos."_

 _"Jeje..."_

 _"En fin, háblame sobre ti. Quiero saberlo todo sobre tu vida."_

 _"¿T-todo? ¿Literalmente?" le pregunté sorprendido._

 _"Sí, todo. Literalmente." me dijo acomodándose en el trono._

 _"N-no sé... No me vas a creer..."_

 _"No te preocupes por eso. He aprendido mucho sobre los seres vivos durante mi vida, así que se perfectamente cuando alguien miente y cuando alguien dice la verdad. Cuéntamelo todo sin temor."_

 _"¿D-de verdad que puedo confiar en ti?"_

 _"En tu mano está eso."_

 _Dudé al principio, pero terminé contándole toda mi vida. Una vez que empecé, no pude parar. Fue como una sesión en el terapeuta; lo saqué todo fuera y me sentí muy desahogado cuando terminé mi historia por la noche. Y si, me tire toda la tarde y parte de la noche contándole mi vida sin parar, y ella cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así con una desconocida... Y a pesar del miedo que tenía, me sentía bien. Cuando terminé, Remilia llamó a Sakuya y nos trajo agua, de la cual bebí mucha. Y al terminar de beber, Remilia me empezó a hablar._

 _"Salty Sea, ¿Cierto?" me dijo._

 _"Así es." le dije sonriendo._

 _"Salty... Tu historia es realmente increíble. Muy fantástica y con mucha imaginación. Cualquiera diría que te lo has inventado para impresionar a la gente o para sentirte especial o algo así."_

 _Me puse triste y cabizbajo. Sabía que no se lo iba a creer..._

 _"Sin embargo..." la miré inmediatamente. "Tus palabras no me han mentido ni una sola vez. Todo lo que has dicho ha sido muy honesto, y lo he podido ver. Tal vez lo que me has contado es cierto, y en tal caso serás el ser vivo mas increíble que he conocido en mi vida. O tal vez es que estas loco y lo has soñado todo o te lo has imaginado y te has creído que todo eso era cierto. En todo caso, me has dicho la verdad; has sido honesto conmigo. Y eso es lo que yo valoro, la honestidad."_

 _Remilia se incorporó en su trono y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio (El escritorio de siempre de su despacho; eso siempre ha estado ahí). Yo la miraba sorprendido... ¿De verdad me creía?_

 _"Ahora es mi turno para ser honesta contigo. Salty, quiero que seas mi mascota."_

 _No supe que decir. Yo su mascota... Se me hizo rara la idea, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba perdido en mitad de ninguna parte... No tenia muchas opciones. Era eso o volver al bosque y que me maten esos malditos animales. Así que tras unos segundos de pensármelo, acepté._

 _"Va a ser algo raro, pero acepto. No tengo ningún sitio a donde ir de todas formas. La oportunidad que me ha dado la vida esta vez es clara como el agua."_

 _"Me alegra oír eso... Has pasado la primera prueba entonces."_

 _"¿La primera prueba? ¿Que?" pregunté extrañado._

 _"¿No pensarías que iba a ser tan fácil, no? Además, es obligatorio hacer pruebas antes de poner como oficial una mascota."_

 _"Comprendo... Esta bien entonces. ¿Aunque podrías explicarme algo? Estoy algo perdido."_

 _"Oh claro, perdóname... Lo primero de todo, este mundo se llama Gensokyo."_

 _"¿Simposio?"_

 _"No, Gensokyo. Ya le pillaras el nombre. Este mundo es muy distinto a todos los otros que dices haber visto, así que mucho cuidado."_

 _"No, si esa lección ya me lo enseñaron esos animales de antes," dije algo temeroso._

 _"Bien... En este mundo, esta prohibido tener mascotas. Solo los seres con poder político (Como yo), las brujas, y las sacerdotisas pueden tener mascotas. En el caso de los seres con poder político, tener una mascota es símbolo de poder. Por eso me interesa que seas mi mascota. Un ser tan único como tu me dará mucho poder político y buena reputación."_

 _"Vaya unas normas mas raras, pero de acuerdo."_

 _"Bien. Entre yo y el resto de la familia, te haremos diez pruebas. La primera ya la has pasado, que es la de contarme tu vida para ver si eres honesto o un mentiroso. Me alegra ver que eres honesto, así que puedo confiar en ti."_

 _"Ya.." dije algo cabizbajo._

 _"No nos centremos en eso. Mañana te haremos las cuatro siguientes pruebas. Ahora vayamos a dormir; es tarde."_

 _"¿Y yo donde duermo?" le pregunté mientras esta se levantaba del trono._

 _"Bueno... Ya que vas a ser mi mascota, dormirías conmigo en mi cuarto." me dijo mirándome; expectante a mi reacción._

 _"Ah de acuerdo... Pero habrá cojines o algo, ¿No?. El suelo esta muy duro." Me rasqué la cabeza al pensar en eso. Este se me quedó mirando seria. Mis orejas retrocedieron. "¿Q-que ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?"_

 _"¡N-no, para nada! Es solo que... Me sorprende que hayas dado automáticamente por hecho que vas a dormir en el suelo."_

 _"...¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene eso de sorprendente?" le pregunté extrañado. Me sonrió y me tocó la cabeza._

 _"Nada, nada... Vayamos a dormir."_

 _Y así pasé mi primera noche en la mansión Scarlet Devil. Remilia me había una camita con cojines y sabanas en el suelo. Era muy cómoda, perfecta para mi. Pero bueno... Así llegó el día siguiente. Bueno, mas bien el atardecer. Ahora que vivía con una vampiresa, tenía que acostumbrarme a dormir por el día y estar despierto por la noche. Suerte que esto ya no es así hoy en día._

 _La segunda prueba fue en la biblioteca de la mansión. Allí, una mujer de pelo lila y con un pijama lila nos estaba esperando._

 _"Hola amiguito. Veo que ya estás mejor."_

 _Me sorprendió mucho ver que me hablaba sin mostrar ni una sola emoción en su cara. Me recordó a la hermana de una amiga mía rosada._

 _"Este poni es Salty Sea, y esta haciendo las pruebas para ser mi mascota," dijo Remilia._

 _"¡Ooh, que interesante! ¿Y has dicho que es un poni? ¿Eso que es?"_

 _"Por lo visto es el nombre de su especie."_

 _"Interesante..." dijo la mujer lila arqueando una ceja._

 _"H-hola..." dije con timidez._

 _"Es algo tímido." dijo Remilia._

 _"Como Imouto-sama... Mi nombre es Patchouli Knowledge. Soy la bibliotecaria de esta mansión," me dijo haciendo una leve reverencia._

 _"Knowledge... Y eres la bibliotecaria... Muy conveniente, ¿No?" le sonreí. Ambas me miraron extrañadas. "Emm... 'Knowledge' significa 'Conocimiento' en ingles, por eso lo decía."_

 _"¿Ingles?" preguntaron ambas al unísono._

 _"Emm, nada nada olvidadlo... Encantado de conocerte, Patchouli."_

 _"Lo mismo digo... Soy la encargada de hacerle la segunda prueba, ¿Cierto?"_

 _"Sí, jeje..."_

 _Patchouli extendió una mano y apareció una pócima de la nada sobre esta. Me la dio y me dijo de bebérmela. Desconfié al principio, pero Remilia me tocó la cabeza transmitiéndome su confianza. Tras eso, me la bebí. Al terminar de bebérmela, no sentí nada raro._

 _"Muy bien. A partir de hoy, puedes hacer magia. Y el efecto es permanente," me dijo Patchouli._

 _Se me agrandaron los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir... ¡¿Puedo hacer magia de nuevo?! Lo probé. Alcé una pezuña y traje volando a esta un libro de una de las estanterías. Tras esto, lo volví a poner en su sitio. Me sentí feliz, feliz como nunca antes. Empecé a galopar y a pegar saltos por la biblioteca súper contento, usando mi magia para lanzar fuegos artificiales al aire. No sabía como era la mansión de grande por fuera, pero la biblioteca por dentro tenía un techo tan alto que ni podía verlo. Terminé tirándome al suelo y frenando donde estaban ambas, lanzando dos últimos fuegos artificiales al aire._

 _Se produjo el silencio tras esto. Fue entonces cuando me puse rojo de la vergüenza ante lo que acabé de hacer. Remilia sonreía malévolamente, pasándoselo pipa. Miró de reojo a Patchouli y esta me miraba con cara de sorprendida. Una de las pocas veces que he visto a Patchouli mostrando una expresión en su cara._

 _"Esto está siendo genial," dijo Remilia._

 _"¡¿C-como es posible?! ¡¿Como sabes eso?! ¡Si es la primera vez que haces magia!" dijo Patchouli realmente impresionada._

 _"No es la primera vez," dijo Remilia cuando yo iba a contestar. Patchouli la miró con su cara de impresión desapareciendo poco a poco._

 _"¿No lo es? ¿Como es posible eso?" preguntó Patchouli con curiosidad._

 _"Temo que eso es información confidencial," dijo Patchouli._

 _"Comprendo... ¿Pero tan pronto? ¿Eso no es la quinta prueba?" dijo Patchouli. Eso captó mi atención._

 _"El orden de las pruebas no alteran la mascota," dijo Remilia. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada silenciosa ante lo que dijo._

 _"Entiendo... ¿Y yo que hago? Con esos conocimientos de magia, seria capaz de pasar hasta la octava prueba," dijo Patchouli._

 _"Lo sé. Ayer no me tomé muy en serio todo lo que me contó, pero poco a poco este animal nos está demostrando que todo lo que me contó ayer es cierto. Por eso tengo estoy haciendo un poco lo que me da la gana con las pruebas. Voy a encargarme de que estas diez pruebas, demuestren que todo lo que me contó ayer es cierto."_

 _Remilia caminó lentamente hacia mí hasta colocarse enfrente mía. Yo me incorporé con algo de miedo. Tras eso, Remilia me sonrió y se giró para mirar a Patchouli. Esta sonreía levemente._

 _"Si este animal supera las diez pruebas... Seremos la familia mas poderosa de todo Gensokyo," dijo Remilia sonriendo malévolamente._

 _"Jeje, ya entiendo..."_

 _Ambas rieron malévolamente. Aquellas risas no me transmitieron confianza. Aun así no quise dejarme llevar. Aquella forma de actuar podría formar parte de las pruebas; no sería raro viniendo de unos seres como esos._

"¿Como que 'unos seres como esos'?" me dijo Ojou-sama mirándome de reojo. Esto provocó que todo el personal se callara llevándose una mano a la boca.

"E-emm... E-es con amor..." le dije con algo de miedo. Remilia sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

"Es broma Salty. Hiciste bien desconfiando de nosotras en aquellos tiempos."

Todos suspiramos aliviados ante eso. Ojou-sama y sus bromitas sanas. Tras esto paramos un poco para que pudiera beber un vaso de agua.

"Oye Ojou-sama, ¿Donde esta Sakuya? No la he visto en todo el día."

"Se fue a una misión urgente con Reimu y Marisa. Ya nos contará de que trataba esa misión cuando vuelva."

"Oh bien... Pensé que era por otra cosa..."

"Yo también me he dado cuenta de que te ha estado evitando últimamente... ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?"

"No, nada que yo sepa... No entiendo por que actúa así..."

Estaba preocupado. Con lo bien que íbamos últimamente, y ahora de repente me esquiva... ¿Es que le había hecho algo malo?

"¡Salty-kun, sigue con la historia!" dijo una de las hadas seguida de la afirmación ilusionada de las demás. Respire hondo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Veamos..."

* * *

 _Patchouli me dijo directamente que pase la segunda prueba, que al parecer tenía algo que ver con la magia. Así llegaron la tercera y cuarta prueba. Ambas fueron en verdad una chorrada. La tercera consistía en una partida al Vampidrez contra Sakuya. Perdí la partida ya que no se me da nada bien el Vampidrez. Además de que era la primera vez que veía a Sakuya, y por tanto estaba un poquito hipnotizado con ella. Aun así pasé la prueba por llegar hasta el final sin perder en exceso la concentración ni la estrategia... Yo tampoco lo entiendo._

 _La cuarta prueba al menos fue interesante. Consistía en preparar una buena merienda a la familia. Por si no lo sabéis tengo algo de experiencia en la cocina debido a mi vida pasada de lobo solitario, así que fui capaz de hacerles una buena merienda. Les gustó a todas, incluida Sakuya. Recuerdo que lo admitió muy a regañadientes. Sakuya era muy tsundere en aquellos tiempos; mucho mas que ahora. Y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, comenzó la quinta prueba. Una de las mas duras e interesantes, sin duda. Las instrucciones de Remilia eran claras: En cuanto llegara al comedor, la prueba comenzaría. Y en cuanto supiera que esta pasando, podía abandonar el comedor y explorar. Curiosas instrucciones, sin duda._

 _Al llegar la hora, seguí a Remilia y ambos entramos al comedor. El comedor era sencillo; una gran mesa, varias sillas, dos ventanas, una puerta que conecta con la cocina y una chimenea. Todas ya estaban reunidas allí y sentadas en sus sitios. Mi sitio al parecer era a la derecha de Remilia. La comida era sopa... Y nada mas. Muy poco y raro para una cena, pero tal vez eso formara parte de la prueba. Ya todos comiendo, le di un sorbo a la sopa... Estaba buena. Muy buena en verdad. Quise seguir tomándola cuando me fije en algo. Había un cuenco de sopa apartado en la otra punta de la mesa, cerca de donde estaba Patchouli sentada._

 _"¿Por qué hay un cuenco allí apartado?" pregunté._

 _"Es para la que quiera más." contestó Sakuya._

 _Para la que quiera más... Un cuenco de sopa de arroz con trozos de algo que no sabía que era, mientras que la sopa que todes tomábamos eran de fideos. No se yo... Y ahora que me fijo, hay una silla vacía y apartada en una esquina del comedor... ¿Es que falta alguien a la mesa?_

 _"Si ya sabes que ocurre, vete a explorar." me dijo Remilia._

 _Así hice. Terminé de tomarme esa sabrosa sopa, y me fui del comedor. La mansión era enorme. Podría tirarme horas explorándola... Bueno no creo que de para tanto, pero su buena hora seguro que la da. Me tire un buen rato descubriendo nuevas cosas e habitaciones, hasta que encontré las escaleras conduciendo al sótano. Bajé las escaleras y llegué a un pasillo que parecía una mazmorra. Al final de este, una puerta de madera. Era intimidante sin duda, así que tragué saliva y abrí la puerta. Una habitación circular se me presentó a la vista. Estaba elegantemente adornada, con algunos armarios y una cama que parecía la de una princesa. Sin embargo, lo aterrador del cuarto eran los peluches y muñecas. Habían cientos de ellos esparcidos por el suelo; la mayoría rotos o destripados. Cerré la puerta y troté con miedo por la oscura habitación._

 _"¡COMIDAAAAAA!"_

 _No pude ni reaccionar. Alguien me agarró fugazmente e intento hincar sus colmillos sobre mi cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados; pensaba de verdad que la iba a palmar en ese momento. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Sentí sus colmillos apretados en mi cuello, pero nada más. Ni dolor ni nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _ **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"**_

 _La cazadora pegó un fuerte grito de dolor y se sentó en el suelo llorando. Fue entonces cuando pude verla. Era una pequeña niña rubia vestida generalmente de rojo, con unos zapatos negros y calcetines blancos. La verdad es que era muy mona... ¿Quién es esta?_

 _"¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" le dije acercándome a ella. Esta me empujó con fuerza, haciendo que me cayera de culo al suelo._

 _ **"¡TENGO HAMBREEEEE!"**_ _dijo gritando y sin parar de llorar._

 _"¿T-te calmarás si te traigo comida?" le dije mientras me levantaba._

 _No me contestó, solo siguió llorando. Lo interpreté por un 'sí' y me largué de la habitación. Volví al comedor, donde todas me miraron sorprendidas. Cogí el cuenco de sopa sobrante con mi magia y me fui sin decir nada a nadie. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas._

 _"No me lo puedo creer... ¡¿Ha sobrevivido a Flandre?!" dijo Meiling._

 _"Estoy francamente sorprendida... ¿De verdad que es un hombre?" dijo Sakuya._

 _"No es un hombre, es un animal. Y esto me está demostrando que todo lo que me contó ayer de su vida es cierto... Esto me gusta y mucho," dijo Remilia sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos._

 _"¿Eso no es lo mismo que dijiste hace unas horas?" dijo Patchouli._

"¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?" preguntó Ojou-sama.

"Eemm... ¡Magiaaa!" le dije moviendo las pezuñas dramáticamente. Todas se rieron un poco. "Bueno, sigamos..."

 _La niña se bebió el cuenco en segundos. Tenía un hambre voraz. Al menos dejó de llorar y parecía mas contenta._

 _"¡Gracias por traerme comida, comida!" me dijo alegre._

 _"De nada... ¿Puedo preguntar quien eres tú y que haces aquí?" le dije. La pregunta la entristeció un poco._

 _"Soy la hermana de Remilia, Flandre Scarlet."_

 _"Wait what?" le dije arqueando una ceja._

 _"Llevo encerrada aquí prácticamente toda mi vida... Mi hermana no me deja salir..."_

 _"..."_

 _"No la culpes... L-lo hace por mi bien..."_

 _"Ya, por tu bien... Pero aun así es muy exagerado esto. Podría al menos dejarte dar vueltas por la mansión y hablar con las demás. Así al menos sería más llevadero."_

 _Flandre me cogió una pezuña con sus dos manitas. La miré y estaba contenta._

 _"¡Eres una nueva mascota, ¿verdad?! ¿Serás mi amigo?" Sus ojos resplandecían de soledad. Sonreí._

 _"¡Pues claro que sí!" le dije._

 _"¡NYAAAH!" gritó dándome un fuerte abrazo. Se lo devolví con gusto. Duro unos buenos misisípis el abrazo._

 _"Ahora que lo pienso..." nos retiramos el abrazo. "¿Como es que no has podido morderme?"_

 _"No lo sé... Tu piel es muy dura."_

 _"¿Mi piel? ¿Dura?"_

 _Debía de ser porque era un poni terrestre. Los ponis terrestres nacemos para trabajar la tierra, así que nuestra piel es mas fuerte y resistente. ¡Ja! ¿Quien dijo que ser un poni terrestre no tenía sus ventajas?_

 _"¿Como te llamas?" me preguntó Flandre sacándome de mis pensamientos._

 _"Salty Sea."_

 _"¡Qué nombre mas chulo!"_

 _"¡HORA DE DORMIR, SALTY!" sonó la voz de Remilia a lo lejos._

 _"Mejor que me vaya a dormir. No conviene cabrear a Remilia," le dije mientras trotaba hacia la puerta._

 _"O-oye..." giré mi cuello para mirarla. "Ten cuidado con las pruebas, porfa..."_

 _"¿Las pruebas? ¿Por qué?"_

 _"P-porque... Ninguna mascota ha pasado nunca las diez pruebas..." dijo tristona. Se me agrandaron los ojos ante aquella información._

 _"¿Ninguna? ¿Nunca?" le pregunté extrañado, ya que por el momento las pruebas me estaban pareciendo bastante fáciles._

 _"N-no... Ten cuidado porfa... Quiero que vuelvas..."_

 _Ver a Flandre tan triste por quedarse sola una vez más, me llenó de fuerzas y determinación. Iba a pasar estas pruebas por la felicidad de esta niña._

 _"Lo tendré, te lo prometo."_

 _"Bien... Y llama a mi hermana 'Ojou-sama'."_

 _"¿Ojou-sama?"_

 _"Sí... Se dice como señal de respeto a tu superior."_

 _"Ooh ya veo, así haré. Nos vemos mañana."_

 _"¿Mañana?"_

 _"¡Claro! Pienso volver mañana."_

 _Me pegó un abrazo tras eso. Se la devolví sintiendo su cariño._

Todas las hadas estaban diciendo "aaaww" ante mi anécdota con Flandre. Me empezaba a cansar un poco que dijeran eso todo el rato.

"No has dejado de llamarme así desde entonces," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"Ni voy a dejar de hacerlo," le dije sonriendo.

 _Y así llegó el tercer día de pruebas. La sexta prueba comenzó temprano, y consistía en responder correctamente acertijos y adivinanzas. Que pruebas mas raras... ¿En serio ninguna mascota las ha pasado?_

 _"El ultimo acertijo te lo diré yo." Sakuya caminó hacia mí y se alzó sobre mí. Creo que pretendía intimidarme, pero estaba consiguiendo otra cosa. "Y más vale que lo aciertes, porque sino te mataré aquí y ahora."_

 _Sakuya sacó tres cuchillos de la nada sujetados entre los dedos de su mano derecha._

 _"Muy bien, procede," le dije._

 _"Tengo dos pañuelos: uno rojo y otro azul. ¿Cuál eliges?"_

 _Me quedé pensativo con el acertijo. Simple y eficaz... Hay estudios psicológicos que demuestran que el color rojo se suele asociar con la acción, el peligro y el sexo. Al ser así, el pañuelo rojo señalaría acción, o sea que me lancé las dagas. El pañuelo rojo es sin duda erróneo. Sin embargo, el azul se relaciona con la tranquilidad y el pensarse las cosas dos veces. Esto de los colores es un instinto de supervivencia que tienen todos los seres vivos por razones evolutivas. El pañuelo azul parece ser el correcto, pero el traje de asistenta de Sakuya es azul. Por lo tanto, el pañuelo azul podría indicar que la elijo a ella, o sea que me mate. Pero si no elijo ningún pañuelo, se lo tomara mal y me lanzará su tercera daga... Que inteligente es Sakuya, pero no ha contemplado la cuarta posibilidad._

 _"No gracias, ya tengo yo uno," dije sacando un pañuelo verde de la nada._

 _"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Como que tienes uno?!"_

 _"¿No lo estás viendo? Además es verde, el color de las cosas correctas."_

 _Sonreí juguetonamente. La mano que sujetaba sus cuchillos empezó a temblar. Entonces hizo desaparecer sus cuchillos y me agarró de la crin, haciéndome daño y pegando su cara con la mía._

 _"Te crees muy listo, ¿Verdad?. Pues prepárate para la décima prueba. Voy a reducirte a cenizas."_

 _Tras eso me soltó la crin y se fue a la cocina. Quinta prueba pasada. La sexta prueba fue interesante. Consistía en detectar venenos o cosas raras en comidas, bebidas y objetos. Mi olfato de poni me ayudó muchísimo a detectarlo todo sin problemas, así que pasé la prueba fácilmente. La séptima prueba fue muy física. Tenía que romper las mismas cosas que Meiling, incluyendo paredes y ladrillos. La conseguí pasar a regañadientes, ya que la fuerza física siempre ha sido mi punto débil. Pero una vez mas, ser un poni terrestre me salvó el pellejo. La octava prueba era de nuevo con Patchouli. Estábamos los dos solos en medio de la biblioteca, de un gran hexagrama azul estaba pintado en el suelo con magia. Patchouli me dijo que me pusiera en medio de este, y así hice._

 _"Muy bien Salty, esta prueba es muy fácil si quieres que así sea. Cierra los ojos y relájate. Concéntrate en relajarte."_

 _Así intente hacer, aunque yo me seguía sintiendo igual. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados, y no podía estar mas tranquilo de lo que ya estaba. Aun así, empecé a oír algo. Era como lluvia... Eso junto al sonido de una suave y tranquila música ambiental. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, empecé a ver cosas. Estrellitas blancas a lo lejos junto a extrañas partículas de colores rodeando mi ser... Espero que no me estén drogando._

 _"Ahora escúchame Salty. Si pasas las pruebas restantes, formaras oficialmente parte de la familia Scarlet Devil, y serás la mascota de Remilia Scarlet. Cuando lo hagas se te otorgará el Elixir Hourai, y aceptaras el acuerdo del Silencio Retroprivado. Este acuerdo convierte toda la historia de tu pasado en información confidencial entre tu y Remilia. El incumplimiento del acuerdo, será motivo de despido inmediato. Solo hay dos condiciones para incumplir el acuerdo. La primera que la persona interesada en tu vida pasada, sea alguien de esta familia o un ser querido muy importante para ti. Y la segunda es que si se cumple la primera condición, solo lo cuentes si tu de verdad quieres. Nada ni nadie te puede obligar. Aun así si puedes evitar contar nada de tu vida pasada a nadie, mejor. Y tranquilo, este acuerdo lo hemos hecho todas con Remilia en su tiempo. Es un acuerdo que se nos aplica a toda la familia."_

 _Y tras eso, abrí los ojos. Todo estaba igual que antes, con Patchouli delante mía mirándome._

 _"¿Aceptas todo lo dicho?" me dijo._

 _"Pues claro. No lo veo gran cosa. ¿Pero qué es el Elixir Hourai?"_

 _"Lo sabrás cuando pases las pruebas. Si las pasas... Esta al menos ya las has pasado. Prepárate para las dos ultimas. Lo vas a pasar mal."_

"Quieto ahí Salty." Remilia me alzó una mano para que parara de contar la historia. "Las dos ultimas pruebas son demasiado duras para que estas inocentes hadas las oigan."

Las hadas empezaron a quejarse de esto. Querían saber el resto de la historia, como era mas que razonable. Aun así Ojou-sama tenía razón... Las dos ultimas pruebas fueron muy duras, y no quiero que etiqueten esto como gore o que me demanden los de Green Peace.

"Lo siento, pero Ojou-sama tiene razón. Es demasiado duro de contar." Las hadas callaron, mostrándose comprensivas conmigo. "Aun así os las resumiré en pocas palabras. La novena prueba fue una de Ojou-sama, y consistía en enfrentarse a mis miedos. Y creedme cuando os digo que Ojou-sama me hizo enfrentarme a ellas tanto por las buenas como por las malas..."

Paré a recobrar aliento. Me acordé de aquel día... Ojou-sama me infló a latigazos... Pero en fin, desde entonces he sido mas lanzado con algunas cosas. Supongo que valió la pena...

 _Ahora odio mas la vida que antes..._

"Y en cuanto a la décima prueba en el ultimo día de pruebas, fue básicamente un duelo contra Sakuya... Y le gané. No se como, pero lo hice. Y bueno, así me dieron el Elixir Hourai y formé parte de la familia."

El personal aplaudió ilusionado cuando terminé mi historia. Aun así, no me gusto mucho como lo conté, ya que me he saltado muchas cosas con tal de resumir y de terminar lo antes posibles. Además de la información confidencial y tal. Aun así, a las hadas asistenta le gustaron la historia, así que supongo que bastaba con eso.

"¿Pero qué es el Elixir Hourai?" preguntó Adelaine.

"Eso es información confidencial," dijo Ojou-sama.

Y bueno... No hay mucho más que contar. Sakuya volvió al día siguiente de aquel. Al parecer ocurrió un incidente relacionado con un árbol y una fantasma... Ni idea, la verdad. El caso es que así fue como me hice la mascota de esta nocturna y asocial familia, donde me siento muy correspondido. Espero seguir formando parte de ella por muchos años más, aunque conociendo a la vida...

 ** _Quién sabe cuando volverá a joder..._**


	16. Capítulo 16: La Pócima de Ochiru

_**Capítulo 16: La Pócima de Ochiru.**_

Por fin puedo dejar de hablar en masculino, ya que hoy por fin puedo contar el día en que empecé una de mis transformaciones más importantes de mi vida.

"Salty, ven aquí," dijo Ojou-sama señalando su regazo.

Suspiré y me levanté. Troté hacia ella y puse mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Esta empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, haciendo que me relajara un poco.

"Ahora que estás mejor, explícame qué es lo que te ocurre."

"Nada, que estoy harta de fingir ser un hombre..."

"Bueno, hoy podría ser el último día que tengas que hacer eso."

Giré mi cabeza para verla de reojo a la cara. Ella seguía acariciándome.

"¿En serio?"

"Así es."

"Procedamos nomás," le dije con firmeza y determinación.

"Muy bien," dijo Ojou-sama levantándose de su trono.

* * *

"Con que al fin te decidiste. Me alegro por ti," me dijo Patchouli.

"¿Es que tú lo sabias?" le pregunté.

"Tienes cuerpo de yegua, voz de hombre, y no te gustan estos en todos los sentidos. Creo que era bastante predecible," dijo Patchouli.

"...¿Supongo?" le dije algo sorprendida.

Estábamos yo, Ojou-sama, Patchouli y Koakuma en la biblioteca. Creo que es obvio el por qué estábamos allí.

"¡¿Entonces Salty era una chica desde el principio?! **¡QUE GUAY!** " dijo Koakuma.

"En fin Patchy, seguro que tienes una poción que pueda transformar su voz en la de una mujer. Así Salty podrá ser una mujer del todo," dijo Ojou-sama.

¿Solo mi voz? ... Bueno, en verdad ya tengo el cuerpo de yegua. Mi voz es lo único de hombre que tengo... Qué curioso que solo eso ya haga que tu sexo sea fácilmente identificable o confundible.

"No os voy a mentir, yo no tengo ningún libro que haga pociones así. Hacer cosas como esa es un poco extremo, y requiere unos conocimientos que yo no tengo. Sin embargo, conocemos a alguien que pertenece a un linaje que no sigue las normas y que hace todas las pócimas que les den la gana."

"¡ESA SOY YO!"

Miramos en dirección a aquella voz. Marisa había salido de detrás de una estantería, con tres libros en los brazos.

"¿Cuanto tiempo lleva esa ahí?" preguntó Ojou-sama.

"Un rato. Ha venido a coger libros prestados," dijo Patchouli.

"¡Como veis, soy una tía legal!" dijo Marisa acercándose a nosotros.

"Marisa, tú eres una bruja. Seguro que puedes hacer una poción que cambie su voz de forma permanente," dijo Patchouli.

"¡Por supuesto que sí; es conocimiento básico de bruja!" dijo ella.

"¡¿Pero es que a nadie le sorprende el hecho de que en realidad sea una mujer?!" pregunté.

"¡Se te veía a estrellas de distancia que eras transexual, tonta!" dijo Marisa.

 _...¡¿Esto va en serio?!_

 _Aunque me alegra que ese termino se conozca en este mundo también..._

"Y-yo si me he sorprendido..." dijo Koakuma tocándose los dedos.

"Aunque no entiendo por qué has estado fingiendo eso todo este tiempo," me dijo Marisa.

 _Yo que sé... Soy más rara que un perro verde..._

"Perfecto. ¿Para cuando crees que estará lista?" preguntó Ojou-sama.

"¿Con estos tres libros? Para mañana por la mañana," dijo Marisa.

"...¿Justo esos tres libros?" le pregunté.

"¡Así es, si es que a mí no se me escapa ni una! ¡En fin, nos vemos mañana!"

Y así, Marisa se fue corriendo del lugar. Marisa parecía estar ilusionada con la idea de que yo fuera una mujer. Eso me alegró.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente. Miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Ojou-sama. Todo era verde y muy vivo. Parecía que había llegado la primavera a Gensokyo. La verdad es que aquella vista era bastante tranquilizante... Mire a mi espalda. Este era el típico momento en el que algo pasaba y me jodía la tranquilidad. Pero no, no pasa nada... Que bien... ¡Oh por dios! no lo aguanté. Dejé la ventana y salí del cuarto. Me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme el desayuno. Cuando llegué allí, me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme a Remilia, Patchouli y Marisa reunidas.

"¡Al fin llegas tardona!" me dijo Marisa.

"Tenemos la pócima," dijo Patchouli.

Patchouli me dio la pócima. Tenía un tono rosado... ¡Que pócima más machista!

"¡Vamos hombre, bébela!" me dijo Marisa.

Así hice. Me la bebí entera sin más y de un trago. Sabía a fresas... No me gustan las fresas. Cuando terminé de bebérmela, Marisa me miraba expectante. La verdad es que no sentía nada raro ni nuevo.

"Me siento igual que siem-"

Me detuve. Mi voz era distinta... Era suave y aguda, de mujer. ¡Lo había conseguido! Sin embargo no estaba muy contenta... Había algo raro aquí...

"¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA!" dijo Marisa con una pose de victoria.

"Salty es oficialmente una mujer. Seguro que a Sakuya le gustará esta noticia," dijo Ojou-sama sonriendo.

"O-oye Patchouli..." le dije sintiéndome muy rara de repente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me dijo ella.

"N-no sé... M-me siento rar..."

Todo se volvió negro tras eso. Claramente me desmayé. Desperté cuando llegó la noche... Me notaba distinta...

"¿Como te encuentras?" dijo Patchouli que me observaba a mi izquierda. Remilia y Marisa también estaban allí.

"Eemm... No lo se... Oye Patchouli..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?"

Todas me miraron extrañadas. Que extraña pregunta viniendo de mí.

"Emm no... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque estás muy guapa hoy," le dije con cara de seductora. Patchouli giró su cabeza lentamente hacia Marisa.

"¿Has usado fresas?" le preguntó.

"Sí, para darle más sabor. ¿Por qué?" le dijo Marisa a Patchouli.

"Cualquier bruja debería saber que las fresas tienen efectos secundarios afrodisíacos en las pociones equivocadas," le dijo Patchouli. Marisa empezó a sudar nerviosa.

"O-oohh... ¡V-vaya, que tarde es! ¡Tengo que irme!"

Y así, Marisa se fue volando de allí. Remilia y Patchouli suspiraron al unísono.

"¡MAAMIIIIII!"

Me abalancé a Remilia con un fuerte abrazo. Remilia me acarició la cabeza como respuesta.

"¿Sabes crear algún antídoto?" le preguntó Remilia a Patchouli.

"Tal vez la pócima que usé hace 200 años para quitarle la tontería a Akira funcione también con Salty."

No me preguntéis quien es ese, porque no tengo ni idea.

"Puede ser... Habrá que probarlo. Prepárala lo antes posible."

"Entendido."

Patchouli se fue de la estancia flotando hacia la biblioteca. Remilia siguió acariciándome la cabeza.

"Espero que no aparezca Sakuya, si no tendremos un problema."

Remilia miró a la puerta del cuarto. Este es el típico momento en el que Sakuya aparece precisamente porque Remilia no quería que apareciese. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Remilia suspiró agradecida y me llevó de vuelta a su despacho cogiéndome de la patita.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo en el despacho. Yo y Remilia igual de aburridos. Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta. Remilia esperó que fuera Patchouli con el antídoto.

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió y Sakuya entró en el despacho. Remilia hizo un facepalm.

"Milady, ha venido una muj-"

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Sakuya miró hacia abajo y me vio fuertemente agarrado a sus piernas, mirando hacia arriba seductivamente.

 **"¡¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES?!"** dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate. No sabía si de vergüenza o de furia.

"Sakuya, la diosa de las piernas hipnóticas y el pelo de sangre de unicornio. ¡Me vuelves loco cada vez que te alzas sobre mi!"

Sakuya me dio una patada que me mando a unos metros de ella. No pude moverme de allí.

"¡Para eso ya tienes a tu amiga la del paraguas! ... ¿Y qué le pasa a tu voz? Está distinta."

"No me lo puedo creer..." Sakuya miró a Remilia. Esta la miraba furiosa. "¿Todo eso de esquivarlo estos últimos días ha sido porque la has visto pasando el rato con su nueva amiga?"

Sakuya no dijo nada, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Remilia se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de atravesarla, miró a Sakuya que estaba quieta como una estatua.

"Esta es tu ultima oportunidad. A la próxima gilipollez de las tuyas, me encargaré de quitarte esa actitud."

Y tras eso, Remilia se fue del despacho a recibir a la mujer que Sakuya mencionó al llegar. Sakuya suspiró derrotada. Sakuya sabía que Remilia tenía razón. Se estaba dejando controlar por unos miedos que jamás pensó que llegaría a desarrollar hacia mí. Decidida, Sakuya me miró. Seguía tirada en el mismo sitio. Caminó hacia mí y se agacho.

"L-lo siento Salty... Tal vez me dejé llevar un poco por los celos... ¿Te hice mucho daño con la patada?" me dijo tocándome la espalda.

"Lo que sea..." Sakuya retiro su mano. Estaba sorprendida por mi tono de voz tan vacío. "Hoy me dieron una pócima para tener voz de mujer. Por eso tengo esta voz..."

"¡Ohh...! ¡Q-qué bien, ¿No?! ¡Es lo que siempre quisiste!" me dijo con una alegría nerviosa.

"Sí, lo es..."

Hubo un silencio incómodo...

* * *

Remilia se dirigía hacia la puerta de la entrada; por una vez andando. Ya había alguien esperando allí, seguramente la visitante. Conforme se fue acercando, fue visualizando cada vez mas quien era.

"Un placer volver a verla, señora Remilia," dijo la visitante.

"Aah, tú de nuevo... Eres muy conveniente, ¿No?"

"...¿Perdone?"

"No, nada... Buscas a Salty, ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Si no es mucha molestia..."

"Un poco, pero supongo que esta bien... Pase."

En ese momento, Sakuya y Yo habíamos salido del despacho. Nos dirigíamos a la cocina. Sakuya iba a hacerme mi comida favorita como disculpa... ¡Las mágicas salchichas! Lo se, nadie se lo esperaba...

"¡Oh, hola Salty!"

Recién habíamos llegado a las escaleras del vestíbulo, y recién que Ojou-sama y la visitante las habían subido... Di la vuelta y me fui galopando de allí sin decir nada. Se produjo el silencio por unos segundos.

"Disculpa a mi mascota. Hemos tenido un accidente esta mañana con una pócima, y desde entonces ha estado actuando muy raro," dijo Remilia.

"Oh, comprendo... No he llegado en el mejor momento, ¿Verdad?" dijo la visitante.

"Temo que no... Puedes quedarte y esperar aun así. Nuestra experta en pociones esta preparando un antídoto, y no le debe de quedar mucho para terminarla."

"Oh, comprendo... Esperaré entonces si no es mucha molestia."

"Está bien."

"Perdone mi intromisión pero... ¿Quien eres tú?" preguntó Sakuya con curiosidad.

"Oh, perdone mis modales. Soy Reisen Udongein Inaba, coneja lunar de la Capital Lunar de las hermanas Watatsuki. Conocí a Salty en la reunión de mascotas que hubo hace siete meses en el Templo Higan," explicó Reisen con una reverencia.

"¿Tú eres una mascota?" preguntó Sakuya extrañada.

"Así es. Soy la mascota de la princesa Kaguya Houraisan."

Sakuya se puso seria ante la mención de ese nombre. No había oído ese nombre desde hace muchos años, ni quería volver a oírlo... Y esta coneja lunar era su mascota.

"Un placer conocerte entonces," dijo Sakuya algo seria, intentando contenerse.

"Igualmente," dijo Reisen.

En ese momento, Patchouli apareció por el mismo pasillo por el que me había ido. Yo iba detrás suya cabizbajo.

"Todo arreglado. Acabo de darle el antídoto. Salty es una mujer y sin efectos secundarios," explicó Patchouli.

"Perfecto, gracias Patchy," dijo Remilia.

"¿Que Salty ahora es una mujer?" Reisen estaba sorprendida. Todas la miraron de golpe. Troté hacia ella y la saludé con la pezuña. "¿Por qué has dejado de ser un hombre?"

"En realidad, nunca lo he sido," le dije con miedo.

"Comprendo... Tu voz es ahora de mujer... Muy bonita además,"

"G-gracias..." dije sonrojándome un poco.

"Nosotras volveremos a nuestro trabajo. Vosotras divertíos," dijo Remilia.

Remilia y Patchouli se fueron por un lado, y Yo y Reisen por otro. Sakuya fue la única que no se movió. Miraba fijamente a Reisen mientras se alejaba conmigo...

 _Esta noche haría ensalada de conejo._


	17. Capítulo 17: Reputación Infernal

_**Capítulo 17: Reputación Infernal.**_

 _Estaba en medio de un cuarto espacioso. Las paredes eran blancas, y el suelo de un azul grisáceo, y el techo de un morado grisáceo. Una mujer estaba delante mía. Era alta y delgada, con un traje oscuro de colegiala puesto. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo azul larguísimo dividido en dos impresionantes trenzas. Me miraba con una sonrisa malévola. Terminó alzando los brazos y dándome un empujón. El empujón me tiró a un agujero donde una trituradora enorme estaba funcionando. Aquella mujer me había conducido a mi muerte... Al menos sería una muerte rápida..._

* * *

Desperté de golpe, con la tensión alta y respirando con fuerza. Había sido una pesadilla... Mientras me recuperaba, miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en el despacho, con Ojou-sama mirándome desde su trono con interés. Me había vuelto a dormir en el trabajo... ¡No me miréis así; a Ojou-sama también le ocurre!

"¿Una pesadilla?" me dijo Ojou-sama.

"Sí..." le dije mientras me levantaba.

"¿Me la cuentas?" me preguntó.

Troté hacia ella y puse mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Es algo que por alguna razón, he hecho bastante últimamente.

"Lo tomaré por un sí," me dijo.

A Ojou-sama le encantan los sueños y las pesadillas. Los encuentra como un perfecto catalizador de mensajes personales a través de la sutileza y la abstracción, y por lo tanto les parece fascinantes. Así que cada dos por tres está deseando que tenga algún sueño o pesadilla (Yo o ella) para poder analizarlos e interpretarlos. Se puede decir que es uno de sus hobbies.

"Hmm..." Ya le he contado la pesadilla mientras os explicaba lo anterior. "¿No conocías a una mujer en el pasado con esa descripción?"

"Claro que la conocía... El sueño ha representado de una forma más directa el día en que morí... ¿Pero por qué?" dije pensativa a la par que preocupada.

"Tienes miedo a las dos cosas, ¿Verdad?" me dijo.

"¿A las dos cosas?"

"Sí: a la muerte y a esa mujer,"

"No lo sé..."

"Tu pesadilla puede significar el miedo que sientes a que esa mujer vuelva... Pero tú me dijiste que esta muerta, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí; Emily la mató. Pero Fany no es tan simple como eso... Ella siempre vuelve..."

"Aah cierto, se llamaba Fany esa mujer."

"Sí."

"Hmm... Parece ser un simple temor a que vuelva alguien que literalmente te ha quitado la vida. Lo veo bastante razonable."

Sonó la puerta del despacho. Levanté mi cabeza del regazo de Ojou-sama y me coloqué en mi sitio. Tras eso, Ojou-sama dio el permiso de abrir. La puerta se abrió y Sakuya salió de ella.

"Hora de cenar Milady," dijo Sakuya.

"Estupendo." Remilia se levantó de su trono. "Vamos Salty, cenemos y relajemonos por hoy."

"Está bien..." le dije sin mucha confianza.

Conozco a mi cerebro; no iba a olvidar esto tan fácilmente.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente. La luz solar entró por la ventana del cuarto mientras Sakuya corría las persianas. Me levanté estirazandome y troté hacia la ventana. Podía ver a través de ella a los verdes arboles y el enorme lago, junto a los pájaros volando y cantando. Podía ver a dos hadas y una youkai volando por el lago, seguramente jugando.

 _Aah sí... El verano ha llegado a Gensokyo..._

"Es la primera vez que te veo mirar por esa ventana tras despertarte," dijo Sakuya mientras ayudaba a vestir a Ojou-sama.

"Hoy hace un día precioso..." le dije sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Me sentí rara diciendo eso.

"¿Quieres salir un rato, Salty?" me dijo Ojou-sama. La miré sorprendido.

"¿En serio?" le pregunté.

"¡Claro! Creo que te hace falta tomar un poco el aire libre. Te daré un poco de dinero para que vayas al Reino Hakurei a donarlo, y ya de paso ves a Reimu. Hace mucho que no la ves."

Asentí con la cabeza. Supongo que tenía razón. No me gusta salir por lo general, pero por esta vez podría hacer la excepción... Sin contar mis días libres, claro.

"Ten cuidado con Reimu, Salty. Ya sabes lo que te hizo la ultima vez," me dijo Sakuya.

"No tendría por qué ocurrir esta vez. Ya me perdonó por lo ocurrido el verano pasado," le dije.

"Supongo que sí."

Sakuya terminó de vestir a Remilia y esta me dio el dinero. Al parecer a Ojou-sama le parece poco dinero un billete de mil yenes... ¿O tal vez lo es? No tengo ni idea.

"No vuelvas muy tarde. Espero verte aquí antes de que anochezca," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"Entendido," le dije alzando mi pezuña sobre la frente, como si fuera un soldado.

* * *

Trotaba tranquila por el camino que rodeaba al Lago Neblino, mirando toda la belleza de la flora y fauna de Gensokyo. Este es mi segundo verano aquí, y estoy gratamente sorprendida de como ha pasado el tiempo. Hace un año ocurrió el famoso evento de la Luna Escarlata, y ahora estábamos aquí tranquilamente sin que ocurriera nada... Aunque todavía queda mucho verano por delante. Me pregunto si volverá a ocurrir algo...

No tardé mucho en llegar al Pueblo Humano. El verano pasado, todo el pueblo desconfiaba de mí. Ahora, todos son conocidos que me saludan, aunque algunos me pararon para preguntarme sobre mi repentino cambio de voz. Es increíble como cambian las cosas de un año para otro. Y tras trotar un buen rato, llegué a las famosas e interminables escaleras que conducían al Reino Hakurei. Me armé de valor y empecé a subirlas. Al llegar arriba del todo, paré a descansar. Curiosamente, esta vez se me hizo mas corto subirlas. Ya descansada, troté hacia la caja de donaciones y eché el billete. La campana de la caja sonó, dando señal de que había echado la donación. Me esperaba que Reimu saliera como una bala a agradecerme la donación, sin embargo no pasó nada... ¿Será que no está en casa? Entonces, oí un eructo al otro lado de la casa. Se me hizo raro oír algo así en un sitio como este, así que di un rodeo a la casa por simple curiosidad. Al darlo, me encontré en la parte trasera de la casa. Esta parte daba a un tranquilo patio donde una niñita con dos enormes cuernos que parecían de ciervo bebía una botella llena de Sake. Muy bien, todo normal...

 _¡Espera, ¿Quién es esta niña?! ¡¿Y que hace bebiendo alcohol?!_

"¿Quién eres tú?" le pregunté con algo de acusación.

La niña se giró y me vio. La verdad es que era muy mona... Tenía el pelo largo y de un rubio extraño... La verdad es que parecía naranja. Tenía un lacito rojo en la cabeza muy kawaii. Sin embargo, me llamó la atención que tenía cadenas sueltas colocadas en sus muñecas... Es como si se hubiera escapado de la cárcel.

"¡UN CABALLITOOO!" dijo la niña corriendo hacia mí.

"¡N-no, espera...!" le dije mientras la niña se subía a mi lomo. Pesaba menos de lo que me pensaba.

"Aajajajaajajajjajajajskdkwjdjdwkkfkw" dijo la niña bebiendo de la botella mientras se reía.

 _¡¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?!_

"¡CABALLITO SAKE BEBE!jdkbskdksbfksksn" dijo la niña haciéndome beber de la botella.

La bebida era realmente asquerosa y fuerte, y esa niña me había hecho beberla. Me terminé cabreando con tanta tontería, así que use mi magia para quitarme a la niña de encima antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepintiese. La dejé más o menos donde la encontré. La niña se giró para mirarme una vez más, pero cuando creía que iba a correr de nuevo hacia mí, se sentó en el suelo y dejó la botella en el suelo, más o menos a su lado. No entendí nada, pero me importaba bien poco en ese momento.

"¿Quién eres y a qué has venido?" me preguntó con un repentino tono serio. Me sorprendió un poco tal cambio.

"E-emm... Venía a hacerle una visita a Reimu. Hace casi un año que no la veo," le dije honestamente.

"Ooh eres una hembra. Yo pensando que eras un animal macho." Me alegró un poco eso. Es increíble el cambio que hace el tener voz de mujer. "Espera, ¿Tú eres amiga de Reimu?"

"Así es."

"Wow... Tienes que ser muy buen animal para caerle bien a Reimu... ¡Toda amiga de Reimu, es amiga mía!" Se acercó a mí y me cogió la pezuña. Empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo como si fuera un estrechamiento de manos. "¡Me llamo Suika Ibuki; un placer conocerte!"

"Salty Sea," le dije mientras dejaba de estrecharme la pezuña.

"¿Salty Sea? ¿No es un nombre algo raro para una chica?"

"Soy un poni..."

"Ya, pero eres hembra ¿No?"

"Sí, claro... No sé, es el nombre que he tenido siempre."

"Oh bueno... ¿Dices que eres un poni? ¿Como el que ayudo a la súcubo que derrotó a Astaroth?"

 _..._

 _No me lo puedo creer..._

"¡¿Como demonios sabes tú eso?!" le pregunté impresionada.

"¿Es que no me ves? ¡Soy una Oni!" dijo señalándose los cuernos.

"¿Una qué?" le pregunté extrañada.

"¡Una Oni! ¡Un demonio pequeño del infierno!" me dijo sorprendida de que no supiera esto.

"Ooh... Ya entiendo..."

A pesar de las veces que he ido al infierno, nunca había oído hablar de unas criaturas que se llamaran 'Onis'... ¿Como es que nunca me enteré de esto?

"¿Entonces eres el poni que ayudó a la súcubo a derrotar a Astaroth? ¡Como mola! ¡Os ganasteis mucha fama en el infierno aquel día! Aunque a mí me dijeron que tenías otro nombre..."

"¡Pero un momento! ¿Que haces aquí si eres una demonio del infierno?" pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

"¿No deberías saberlo?" me preguntó.

"Me acabo de enterar de que los Onis existen Suika," le dije con cara plana. Suika pegó un suspiro.

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos años mas o menos? Desde que ellos desaparecieron, todo ha sido un caos tanto en el cielo como en el infierno. Tal fue el caos que una cuarta parte de la población del infierno, se vio forzada a emigrar de allí para poder vivir en paz y tranquilidad... Yo soy una de las que hizo eso," dijo Suika cabizbaja.

Demonios queriendo vivir en paz, wow... Si que se armó el caos entonces... Pero sí, recuerdo ese día. ¿Como olvidarlo? Fue el mismo día en que Emily murió...

"Me alegra tenerte aquí entonces," le dije con una sonrisa.

Suika me miró sorprendida al principio, pero terminó devolviéndome la sonrisa. Justo en ese momento, la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió. Miramos y vimos a Reimu.

"Oh Salty... Al fin te dignaste a visitarme," me dijo con su usual seriedad.

"Sabes que apenas tengo tiempo libre," le dije sin perder la sonrisa.

"Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Que le pasa a tu voz?" me preguntó.

"Ah nada, que he dejado de fingir que era un hombre," le dije expectante de su reacción. Sin embargo, Reimu solo sonrió.

"Pues ya iba siendo hora; me alegro por ti," me dijo.

 _...¿Qué? ¡¿Ella también?!_

"Ya os conocéis, ¿cierto?" nos dijo.

"Eeyup." le dije sonriendo. Suika simplemente dio un pulgar arriba.

"Perfecto... Entonces ahora que estás aquí, podremos hablar."

No me gustó nada ese cambio de tono en la voz de Reimu. A Suika tampoco por la cara que tenía. Reimu nos ofreció sitio alrededor de la mesa donde solía beber siempre su té. Ya todos sentados, Reimu bebió sorbo de un té que juraría que no estaba en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, Suika bebía de su botella de Sake. Me pregunto si las Onis serán inmunes al alcohol.

"Bien..." Reimu dejó el té en la mesa, captando nuestra atención. "Suika me ha hablado mucho de ti, Salty."

"¿Suika? Pero si me acaba de-"

"Las Onis nunca mentimos," dijo Suika cruzándose de brazos.

 _...Ya~..._

"Salty... Según Suika, tienes mucha reputación en el infierno... Y por una parte me alegra mucho tenerte en Gensokyo. Si todo lo que me ha contado Suika es cierto, significa que probablemente seas uno de los seres más poderosos de todo el universo. Y ver que te dedicas al bien, me alegra. Me hace sentir que Gensokyo estará segura contigo aquí."

Se detuvo a beber otro sorbo de su té. Yo me llevé una pezuña a la cara. Y yo que pensaba que no iba a volver a escuchar eso... ¡Odio esa reputación! ¡Yo no soy el ser más poderoso del universo ni nada parecido, pero todos insisten en que lo soy solo porque tuve un golpe de suerte! Uugh...

"Pero por otra parte... Creo que tu presencia pone a Gensokyo en grave peligro. Y Gensokyo se ha tirado muchas años aislado de todo para que ahora llegues tú y te cargues todo nuestro trabajo."

 _...¿Disculpa?_

"¿Entonces que hago? ¿Me voy a un mundo desértico y me quedo a vivir allí completamente sola porque mi presencia es un peligro para todos?" le dije de un tirón a modo de descarga. Reimu suspiró.

"Salty, tranquilo."

"Tranquila."

"Bueno, eso... No te estoy diciendo que no te quiero en Gensokyo ni nada parecido. Después de todo, Gensokyo ya estaba condenada desde que los hombres desaparecieron. Me imagino que tu situación es difícil y muy dura, pero... Lo que te quiero decir, es que no estás sola en esto. Y que me alegra tener una amiga tan poderosa como tu."

Pues no lo parecía... Aun así, estaba gratamente sorprendida por aquellas palabras. No por el mensaje ni cosas de esas, sino porque venían de Reimu. Para tener la reputación que tiene, se comporta como toda una reina. Se preocupa por Gensokyo y es consciente de su responsabilidad como cuidadora de este mundo. Esta clase de personas son las que se ganan mi respeto, y Reimu ya lo tenía.

"¡Reimu tiene razón; no estás sola en esto! ¿Que vienen esos capullos a buscarte? ¡Pues se les da un par de tortas y a tomar por culo!" dijo Suika simulando la escena. No pude evitar reírme ante esto.

"Os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad... Y siento traer tantos males... No es como si pudiera evitarlo," dije cabizbaja.

"Déjate de tonterías. Tu única preocupación ahora es cuidar de tu ama. Nada más importa ahora," me dijo con esa seriedad que de alguna forma te anima. No se si de mi ama, pero si que hay alguien a quien quiero cuidar...

"¡Entendido, Reimu-sama!" le dije con una reverencia.

Reimu se sonrojó ante eso, mientras Suika se partía de la risa. Hasta que un bola Ying-Yang impactó contra su cabeza, entonces a Suika se le acabó la risa... Aunque luego bebió otro trago de Sake y empezó a reírse otra vez. Qué estilo de vida tan interesante tiene Suika. Tras esto, le dije a Reimu lo de la donación que hice ante y era ella ahora la que me hizo una reverencia. Reimu estaba realmente desesperada por dinero, aunque supongo que es normal. Tras eso, me despedí de las dos y me fui de vuelta a la mansión. Estaba empezando a atardecer, así que debía darme prisa.

* * *

Llegó la noche. Reimu estaba con la lampara encendida; leyendo un periódico. Suika se había dormido hace rato. El sonido de los grillos era relajante, pero Reimu no quería dormir. Esperaba la visita de alguien... Y ese alguien llegó justo a tiempo. Un portal se abrió a su espalda, y la cabeza y brazos de Yukari salieron de el. Reimu suspiró.

"Hola Yukari," dijo sin dejar de leer el periódico.

"Hola querida... ¿Hablaste con el?" le preguntó con su usual buen humor.

"Ella... Y sí, lo he hecho."

"¿Y bien?"

"...Afirmativo." dijo Reimu con algo de esfuerzo. Se produjo el silencio por unos segundos.

"Entiendo... Parece que tengo trabajo que hacer entonces..."

"Espero que no le hagas nada malo... Sino ya sabes lo que te pasará," le dijo Reimu con un tono amenazante.

"¿Te has encariñado con ella, Reimu?" le dijo Yukari encontrando el hecho chistoso.

"No lo volveré a repetir," dijo Reimu mirándola de reojo. Yukari tardó un poco en responder.

"Está bien Reimu, está bien... Por ahora."

Reimu se giró, pero Yukari ya había desaparecido. Reimu suspiró y siguió leyendo el periódico. No quería tener problemas con Yukari, pero... Se estaba viendo venir que los iba a tener tarde o temprano. Y ese pensamiento... No le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Dejó el periódico en la mesa y se levantó. Caminó al patio y respiro hondo el aire de la noche con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, soltó una pregunta al aire que siempre se hacía cuando se sentía insegura sobre que hacer en situaciones difíciles.

 _Padre... ¿Qué debería hacer?_


	18. Capítulo 18: Un Cabo por Atar

_**Capítulo 18: Un Cabo por Atar.**_

Hace 1400 años, una pareja de dioses escaparon del cielo porque lo consideraban 'un lugar aburrido'. Juntos, exploraron los confines del universo en busca de un lugar aislado donde pudieran construir su propio mundo sin estorbo de nadie. Tras varios años saltando de galaxia en galaxia, encontraron una deshabitada de vida inteligente y relativamente aislada del resto de mundos. En esa galaxia desierta, construyeron su propio sistema solar. No se sabe mucho de los otros planetas de este sistema, pero si se sabe mucho de uno de esos planetas. Probablemente (aunque no está demostrado) el único planeta de este sistema solar con vida inteligente. Este planeta es una de las creaciones favoritas de ambos dioses, y decidieron llamarlo...

 **Gensokyo.**

La pareja de dioses le pusieron este nombre en honor a su idioma nativo: El japonés. 'Gensokyo' significa 'Tierra de Fantasía' en nuestro idioma actual, aunque también puede interpretarse como 'Tierra de Ilusiones'. Aunque hoy en día ya no se habla japonés en Gensokyo, al principio de este era el idioma principal. Pero los dioses quisieron que este mundo no fuera como los demás; querían hacerlo único. Por eso terminaron quitando el japonés e implementaron un idioma mágico para que fuera universal, de forma que todos pueden hablar con los habitantes de Gensokyo sin ningún problema. Al principio, Gensokyo iba a ser habitado solo por humanos, pero entró en escena una vez más la mentalidad de querer hacer un mundo único, por lo que terminaron creando a los Youkai; seres mitad-animal (o cosa), mitad-demonio, pero con una apariencia sorprendentemente humana por lo general. También implementaron a muchos otros seres para darle variedad de seres vivos a este mundo (Incluido dioses), pero la principal población de Gensokyo son los Youkais... Bueno, mas bien **las** Youkais.

Aun así, hubieron doce seres mas poderosos de lo normal. Estos doce seres fueron nombrados mascotas de la pareja de dioses, y fueron encargados por estos de proteger Gensokyo cuando llegó el día en que tuvieron que marcharse. Fue la ultima vez que fueron vistos estos dioses, y no se sabe si algún día volverán. De las doce mascotas, solo cuatro quedaron registradas en la historia de Gensokyo. Las cuatro mascotas registradas son:

1\. El Dios Hakurei (Muerto).  
2\. Chang'e.  
3\. Yukari Yakumo.  
4\. Vlad Scarlet (Muerto).

* * *

"¡Espera espera! ¡¿Yukari es una de las mascotas protectoras de Gensokyo?!" dije completamente impresionada.

"No te lo esperabas, ¿Verdad?" me dijo Patchouli.

Estaba en la biblioteca, en una de las clases de Patchouli. Hoy por fin me habló sobre la historia de Gensokyo, y me encantaba todo lo que estaba escuchando de esta. Pero eso de que Yukari es una de las mascotas de la pareja de dioses esa, no me lo esperaba para nada. Aunque había otro nombre que también me llamó la atención.

"¿Quién es Vlad Scarlet?" pregunté.

"El padre de Remilia," me contestó.

 **"¡PLOT TWIST!"** dije con un gesto exagerado.

"No hablemos mucho de ese tema. Remilia podría escucharnos," dijo Patchouli.

Me pareció comprensible. No lo dije en alto, pero hubo algo en aquella historia que me parecía extraño. Es muy parecida a la historia de Equestria. Equestria fue creada también por una pareja de dioses, pero estos escaparon de su hogar por los efectos de la Primera Guerra Universal. Estos dos dioses eran 'Harmony' y 'Discord', y sus nombres ya dicen que representaban ambos. No se sabe nada de Harmony, pero Discord vive en Equestria actualmente. Aunque actualmente ya no es un dios... Bueno, o eso creo... La verdad es que Discord es un ser bastante curioso y peculiar. Es difícil saber que es o que no es.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" me preguntó Patchouli. Lo pensé por unos segundos.

"¿Por qué solo hay cuatro mascotas registradas? ¿Que fue de las demás?" pregunté.

"Algunos porque murieron muy jovenes, y otros porque no quisieron colaborar en eso," me contestó.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quién sabe."

Y de repente y como suele ser común por aquí, Sakuya apareció de la nada justo en ese momento. Estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados; una compostura muy típica de ella y que llevaba tiempo sin verla.

"Salty, al despacho de Milady. Es algo urgente."

Y tras dar el mensaje, desapareció sin más. Algo urgente... Nah, a la mierda. Voy a ser positiva por una vez y pensar que será algo fácil... O sea, ¿Qué es lo peor que me pueden decir para una misión urgente?

* * *

"He recibido una carta de Yukari Yakumo." Ojou-sama alzó la carta en el aire. "Te busca a ti, Salty. Quiere que vayas a su casa para tratar un cabo que tenéis por atar."

"¿Un cabo por atar? ¿Yukari y Yo?" dije muy extrañada.

"Eso parece... ¿Has hablado con ella en alguno de tus días libres o algo así?" me preguntó.

"Nope, de hecho no he vuelto a ver a esa mujer desde aquella cena que tuvimos," dije sorprendida.

"Hmm... Esto es muy extraño..."

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho. Remilia dio permiso, y Sakuya apareció de la puerta.

"Milady, la shikigami esta aquí."

Mis orejas retrocedieron junto a una mirada de reojo compartida con Ojou-sama. Esta se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión. Yo la seguí de cerca nerviosa y con ansiedad. Desde las escaleras del vestíbulo, ya se veía a la enorme mujer zorro de nueve colas esperando en la entrada. Mientras llegábamos, la shikigami nos hizo una reverencia como saludo.

"Me alegra volver a veros queridas compañeras," dijo Ran con una sonrisa simpática.

 _Ha dicho 'compañeras'... ¿Como lo sabe?_

"Igualmente Ran," dijo Remilia con un tono serio.

"¿Estás lista, Salty?" me dijo Ran sin dejar de sonreír. Mis orejas seguían retrocedidas.

"Lo quiero de vuelta antes de que anochezca," dijo Ojou-sama con los brazos cruzados.

"Descuida."

Ojou-sama asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, dio la vuelta y echó a volar hacia su despacho. Ran se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión. Yo la seguí de cerca, sin saber que decir. Ya fuera de la mansión, nos detuvimos y Ran me miró.

"Marty Marchant Highlight," me dijo seria. Yo pegué un suspiro.

"Hace tres años que dejé de ser ese... ser... así que no vuelvas a llamarme así. ¿Y qué pasa aquí? ¿Es que ahora todo Gensokyo sabe quién soy o quién era en realidad?" le dije más o menos cabreada.

"Si colaboras, eso no tiene por qué ocurrir," me dijo con un tono desconfiado.

 _¿Que fue de aquella amabilidad que me mostró en aquella reunión de mascotas?_

Un portal se abrió a nuestra derecha. Ran lo atravesó y Yo detrás suya. Mientras tanto, otro portal se abría en medio de una elegante mansión. Del portal salieron un poni azul y una kitsune rubia. El portal se cerró y Ran empezó a caminar por la mansión. Yo iba trotando detrás de ella, observándolo todo. Parecía una mansión tranquila, aunque podía oírse un sonido grave y extraño por todos lados. Ran terminó parándome enfrente de una puerta de aquella mansión. Fui capaz de intuir quien había detrás de esa puerta.

"Cuando estés preparada, entra por esta puerta. Yo me voy a vigilar a mi shikigami."

Y Ran se fue, dejándome allí sin más. Pegué un suspiro. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa... Pensaba de verdad que no tendría que volver a preocuparme nunca más sobre mi pasado mientras viviera en este mundo. Pero nada... Esos capullos me siguen, vaya a donde vaya... No puedo vivir tranquila... Me estaba llenando de ansiedad y quise llorar allí mismo, sin importarme nada.

"En esta mansión solo puede llorar Chen."

Miré hacia arriba. La puerta estaba abierta, y Yukari me miraba con los brazos cruzados. Yo no dije nada... Yukari movió la cabeza como diciéndome que entrara, y efectivamente la seguí adentro del cuarto. El cuarto era en general una mezcla de cosas blancas y violetas. Había un escritorio al frente y una cama enorme y aparentemente cómoda a la derecha. También había un armario, una alfombra violeta hecha de plumas (creo), y una pequeña ventana por la cual entraba la luz solar. La verdad es que me gustaba el cuarto, aunque no estaba allí para valorarlo. Yukari se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y yo simplemente me senté en la alfombra. No hubo palabras por unos segundos hasta que Yukari pegó un suspiro.

"Disculpa a mi shikigami... Ha estado muchos años conmigo, y sabe que soy una youkai muy despreocupada por lo general. Por eso cuando me vio preocupada y se entero de que era por ti, bueno... Ya sabes, típicas situaciones."

Asentí con la cabeza. Aquello me tranquilizó un poco, aunque me preocupó que ahora Ran tuviera esa actitud conmigo solo porque he hecho preocupar a Yukari... Espera, ¿Que Yukari está preocupada por mí?

"No hables; hablaré yo primero y luego preguntas." Cerré la boca y asentí con la cabeza. Yukari asintió también. "Bien... Mira Salty, he estado hablando con Reimu sobre ti últimamente. La aparición reciente de la borracha Oni nos ha proporcionado mucha información sobre ti. Al parecer, eres famoso en el infierno."

"Famosa..." dije bajito.

"Sí, eso... Salty, las cosas que la Oni nos ha contado sobre ti son francamente espectaculares. Según ella, has llegado a hacer cosas que ni los dioses podrían haber hecho. Y eso me alegra porque significa que tenemos a alguien muy poderoso en Gensokyo, por lo que eres un as en la manga para nosotras."

Yukari se detuvo por unos segundos para beber un trago de una botella de vino (supongo) que no había visto antes. Yo simplemente pegué un suspiro y me mantuve firme. Por ahora me estaba diciendo lo mismo que Reimu, a excepción de eso de que soy un as en la manga para ellas.

"Pero el problema de los seres ultra-poderosos como tú, es que son blancos fáciles para los cazafortunas, ademas de que los diablos te tienen un poco de rencor. En definitiva, eres algo muy positivo para Gensokyo a la par que negativo, y eso es algo que me preocupa. Tu presencia aquí pone en peligro el aislamiento de este mundo, y eso es algo que no puedo consentir."

Estaba cabizbaja... Yukari tenía razón...

"Pero ya no puedo devolverte al mundo del cual viniste. Tienes seres queridos aquí que te hacen más fuerte... Así que tengo una idea que podría funcionar."

"Espera espera espera... ¿Como que devolverme a mi mundo? ¿Es que sabes cual es?"

"Te contestaré cuando termine."

Me costó un poco, pero acabé asintiendo de mala gana. Yukari me iba a tener que explicar un par de cositas.

"Gracias... Como iba diciendo, tengo una idea que podría funcionar. Sabes que la Barrera Hakurei es lo que mantiene a este mundo aislado del resto, ¿Cierto?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Pues desde que el Dios Hakurei murió, la barrera ha estado debilitándose cada vez más y más. A este paso, Gensokyo quedará expuesta a todos, y contigo aquí más todavía. Pero si es verdad lo que Suika nos dijo y eres tan poderoso y tal, podríamos fusionar nuestros poderes para reforzar la barrera de nuevo. Si esto funciona, todo estaría solucionado y podrías vivir aquí sin preocuparte de nada."

La verdad es que parecía un buen plan. Si hacer eso salva a Gensokyo y me ayuda a vivir tranquila, estoy abierta a cualquier método. Acepté el trato encantado, recibiendo una sonrisa de Yukari por su parte.

"Fantástico, sabía que podía confiar en ti. Entonces, te quiero mañana a primera hora en el Reino Hakurei. Mañana procederemos a hacerlo todo."

"Perfecto, emm... ¿Primera hora es por la mañana?"

"Correcto."

"Vale, emm... Ahora contesta a mi pregunta porfa," dije con gran interés.

"Aah, vale. Yo te he traído a Gensokyo Salty."

"..."

 _Y ya está... Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo..._

"¡¿P-pero por qué?!

"Te necesitaba aquí."

"¿U-uuh?" pregunté confusa. Yukari hizo un gesto con la mano, y un portal de los suyos apareció detrás mía.

"Ya he respondido a tu pregunta. Nos vemos mañana."

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no has-"

El portal me absorbió sin dejarme terminar. Al atravesarlo y aterrizar estrepitosamente, el portal se cerró. Me incorporé y me acaricié la cabeza. Me dolía un poquito.

"¿Y bien? ¿Como ha ido todo?"

Miré al frente. Al parecer Yukari me había devuelto al despacho de Ojou-sama. Esta me miraba desde su trono impaciente por saber que tenía que contarle.

"P-poos..." Troté hacia ella y me senté cerca suya. "Bueno, todo se resume en dos temas. El primero es que quieren usarme para reforzar la Barrera Hakurei."

"¿Reforzar la Barrera Hakurei? Es la cosa más prudente que se le ha ocurrido a Yukari en su vida," dijo Ojou-sama acomodándose en su trono.

"Jeje... Y la segunda es que Yukari es la que me ha traído a Gensokyo."

Se produjo el silencio. Ojou-sama se quedó pensativa, mirando a varios lados con los ojos. Comprendía a la perfección su confusión.

"Yukari es la que te ha traído... Hmm... ¡Sakuya!" llamó Remilia de golpe sobresaltándome un poco. Sakuya apareció de la nada, como siempre. "Llama a Patchouli. Es Urgente."

Sakuya desapareció cual espejismo. Para la experiencia que tengo con la magia, nunca he visto a nadie que hiciera lo mismo que Sakuya. Y no, lo que hace Sakuya no es simple teletransportación.

"¿Me llamaste?" dijo Patchouli desde la puerta del despacho.

"Adelante Patchy," dijo Remilia. Patchouli entró y cerró la puerta.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Tú has sido una de las doce mascotas de los dioses creadores de Gensokyo, ¿Cierto?"

"Así es... ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?"

 _"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, ¡¿COMO?!" pensé para mi misma._

"¿Conoces a un tal 'Marty Marchant'?" miré a Ojou-sama sorprendida. _¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?_

"Hmm... Me suena ese nombre..." dijo Patchouli pensativa.

"¿T-te suena?" le dije sorprendida.

"Sí, sí que me suena... ¡Ah sí! era una de las personas que los dioses predestinaron para que acabara en Gensokyo." Tanto Ojou-sama como yo, la mirábamos entre sorprendidos e interesados. "Los dioses creadores de Gensokyo tenían el extraordinario poder de manipular el destino de los seres vivos y de poder ver el futuro. Cuando se creó la Barrera Hakurei, les pareció buena idea usar estos poderes para 'salvar' a gente del universo 'importante' en cuanto estuvieran en verdadero peligro. Efectivamente, ese tal Marty Marchant era uno de los predestinados a llegar aquí. Y según los dioses, sería uno de los más influyentes en Gensokyo."

Hubo un breve silencio.

"Pues claro... Por supuesto que mi presencia en este mundo es por culpa de dioses," dije algo cabreada.

"Lo siento."

Miré al frente. Patchouli estaba enfrente mía agachada, con una mano puesta en lo que supongo que es mi hombro izquierdo.

"Meeh..."

"Los dioses te vieron a ti en su visión futura. Vieron todo lo que hiciste, tanto bueno como malo, y vieron donde y cuando ibas a morir. Quisieron evitar eso, así que cambiaron tu destino e hicieron que los dioses te dieran la opción de resucitar después de morir... Sé que es mucha revelación de golpe... Lo siento."

"No importa..."

Patchouli me dio un abrazo aun así. Se lo devolví.

 _No sé como puedo ser tan estúpida..._

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato enfrente del Reino Hakurei. No había dormido nada... Tenía unas ojeras horribles y los ojos rojos, pero no me importaba. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era odio. Odio hacia los dioses por seguir jodiéndome de esta forma, y odio hacia mi misma por seguir siendo tan gilipollas. En ese momento, no me importaba nada.

Se abrió la puerta corredera del reino. Reimu y Yukari salieron de ella. Caminaron hacia mí hasta que consiguieron ver mi horrible cara. Reimu puso cara de preocupada.

"Veo que ya te enteraste de todo," dijo Yukari seria. Yo no dije nada ni hice nada, solo le lancé una mirada seria. Yukari asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Procedemos entonces?" dijo Reimu.

"Afirmativo."

Nos alejamos un poco del reino y nos pusimos en fila, mirando al norte. Reimu estaba en medio, Yukari a su derecha y Yo a su izquierda. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que el sonido del viento y la naturaleza nos ayudaron a concentrarnos y tranquilizarnos. Reimu puso su Gohei entre sus manos, concentrando poder en ella. Cuando estuvo preparada, miró al cielo y disparó un rayo blanco desde su vara. El rayo impactó en alguna parte del cielo en donde este dejó de ser azul y se transformó en un rojo clarito. Esa debía ser la Barrera Hakurei.

"¡Ahora procederé a lanzar el rayo reparador. Fusiona tu rayo con los nuestros cuando estés lista Salty!" me dijo Yukari.

Asentí con la cabeza como pude. Tras esto, Yukari apuntó a la barrera con su parasol cerrado, y de este salió un rayo violeta que se fusionó con el rayo de Reimu. La barrera empezó a desprender chispas blancas por todos lados. Era mi turno. Apunté con una pezuña hacia arriba y cerré los ojos. Me concentré... Y abrí los ojos. Un rayo azul cielo salió disparado de mi pezuña. En el momento en que se fusionó con el rayo de Reimu y Yukari, la barrera desprendió una fuerte luz blanca junto a un ruido parecido al de una explosión. Esto nos pilló por sorpresa a las tres. Cuando pudimos volver a mirar, la barrera era de un color rojo fuerte junto a algunas fracciones blancas. Los tonos de color ahora eran muy fuertes... ¿Eso era buena señal?

"¿...Ha funcionado?" dijo Reimu mirando a Yukari.

Yukari había dejado de emitir su rayo. Al ver que hizo eso, hicimos nosotros lo mismo. La barrera desapareció de la vista y fue sustituida por el cielo azul. Miré a Yukari. Esta me miraba fijamente con cierta impresión. Joder... ¿Que ocurre ahora?

"Apenas hemos tardado treinta segundos en repararla..." dijo Yukari mirando a Reimu.

"¡Oh! ¿Entonces ha funcionado?" dijo Reimu con alegría.

"¡¿Que si ha funcionado?! ¡Hemos tardado treinta segundos! ¡TREINTA SEGUNDOS!" dijo Yukari con una emoción nunca vista en ella.

"Vale... ¿Y qué?" preguntó Reimu sin entender nada.

"¡Reimu, tu padre tardó mas de veinte minutos la ultima vez que la reparó antes de morir!" dijo Yukari. Ahora era Reimu la sorprendida.

"¡¿C-como hemos tardado tan poco entonces?!" preguntó Reimu.

"¡Es por Salty! ¡Los rumores sobre ella no eran broma! ¡Es realmente pode-"

Yukari se había dado la vuelta para verme, pero yo ya no estaba. Me fui de allí en cuanto dijo que había funcionado. La barrera estaba reparada; perfecto. Ya no quería saber nada de poderes ni de mierdas ni de nadie. Solo quería volver a mi hogar y estar en paz hasta que me diera la gana.

No tardé en llegar a la mansión. Abrí la puerta de la entrada de esta, pero alguien me detuvo. Miré a mi espalda tras un suspiro y vi a Fujita corriendo hacia mí. Cuando me alcanzó, pude ver que llevaba a Meiling en brazos. Esto me llamó la atención.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo?" le pregunté trotando hacia el sin dejar de mirar a Meiling.

"No se que le ha pasado, pero no respira... Le he tocado el cuello y... No tiene pulso."


	19. Capítulo 19: El Castigo

_**Capítulo 19: El Castigo.**_

Mi trabajo por lo general es muy aburrido. Consiste en tirarme toda la tarde con los ojos bien abiertos para evitar que nadie entre en la mansión. Y bueno, ahora es mejor porque tengo un compañero y solo tengo que vigilar por el día. ¡Antiguamente, estaba yo sola y tenía que vigilar las veinticuatro horas del día! Un verdadero suplicio... Pero bueno, todo es mejor ahora. También cuido de las plantas del jardín de la mansión, y eso pues también me distrae, pero aun así mi trabajo es muy aburrido y más duro de lo que parece. Muchos no aguantarían ni un día en mi puesto. La verdad es que echo de menos mi antiguo trabajo de asistenta, cuando Sakuya no estaba todavía en la familia... ¿Cuanto ha pasado ya desde entonces? ¿40 años?

Un bostezo por mi parte me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ya casi eran las cuatro de la noche, mi hora de dormir. Pude ver a Fujita empezando a despertarse al otro lado de la muralla. Cada uno teníamos un lado de la muralla para dormir, y el suyo era el izquierdo. Ya despierto, se acercó a mí saludándome con la mano.

"Buenas noches, Meiling-san."

"Buenas noches, Fujita-san."

Pegué un bostezo. Fujita y Yo no teníamos mucha relación ni nos hacía falta. Todos pensamos que Fujita es un hombre un poco sospechoso, así que no hablamos mucho con el. Él sin embargo actúa como si no fuera nada raro y de una forma extrañamente positiva. Esto lo hace aún más raro de lo que es...

"Buenas noches, Salty-sama," dijo Fujita mirando a su derecha.

Miré a la puerta de la entrada. Salty estaba cerrando la puerta de la entrada mientras se daba la vuelta. Me preocupé al ver sus ojos tan rojos. Caminé hacia ella y me agaché al estar enfrente de ella para verla mejor.

"¡Salty! ¿Estás bien? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?" le pregunté preocupada.

"Tengo un asunto pendiente," me dijo con un tono muy apagado y oscuro. Nunca la he oído hablar así...

"¿P-pero qué te ha pasado?"

"Déjame ir Meiling."

"¿P-pero-"

"Déjame ir."

Le di un abrazo. Esta me lo devolvió. Salty me preocupa mucho a veces... Pero si ella no quiere contarme lo que le pasa, yo no puedo hacer nada. Tras el abrazo, Salty se fue con un trote lento. La vi alejándose poco a poco en la oscuridad de la noche, con un orbe azul flotando delante suya para iluminar su camino. Crucé mis brazos... Esto me ha quitado el sueño...

"¿No vas a dormir?" me dijo Fujita.

"No tengo sueño," le dije sonriendo.

"¿Quieres hablar del asunto?" me dijo Fujita captando mi atención.

"...Bueno..."

"Sígueme entonces. Te llevaré a un sitio donde podremos hablar más cómodamente," dijo caminando hacia las puertas de la muralla.

"¿Pero y la mansión qué? ¿No tienes que vigilarla?"

"Eso puede esperar."

No supe que más decir; Parecía que hablaba en serio. No me quedó otra que seguirle. Fujita me llevó hasta la parte trasera de las murallas de la mansión. Aquí, cogió algo del suelo y levantó una trampilla que estaba muy bien oculta... ¿Eso ha estado ahí siempre?

"¿Q-qué es esto Fujita?" le pregunté desconfiada.

"Mi hogar," dijo sin más.

"¿T-tu hogar? ... ¿E-es que has vivido aquí siempre? ¿Y como no te hemos visto antes?" Fujita empezó a bajar las escaleras de la trampilla. "¡O-oye, te estoy hablando!"

Ni caso. Terminé bajando yo también las escaleras tras unos segundos de duda. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, la trampilla se cerró de golpe, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuro. No veía nada... Empezaba a tener miedo.

"¿F-fujita? ¿Donde estás? N-no veo nada... ¡¿F-fujita?!"

Entonces, note algo punzante atravesándome el cuello. Tras unos segundos, me quitaron la cosa punzante. Me noté extraña... Noté como mi pecho empezaba a quemarse. Quería aire; necesitaba aire. Aspiraba y aspiraba con fuerza, pero no notaba que mis pulmones se llenaran. Caí al suelo; empecé a tener más y más sueño...

"Hay que ir paso a paso," escuché la voz de Fujita antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

No tardé en llegar a la mansión. Abrí la puerta de la entrada de esta, pero alguien me detuvo. Miré a mi espalda tras un suspiro y vi a Fujita corriendo hacia mí. Cuando me alcanzó, pude ver que llevaba a Meiling en brazos. Esto me llamó la atención.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo?" le pregunté trotando hacia el sin dejar de mirar a Meiling.

"No se que le ha pasado, pero no respira... Le he tocado el cuello y... No tiene pulso."

Me asusté un poco, pero se me pasó rápido. Fujita dejó a Meiling en el suelo para que pudiera observarla bien. Estaba perfectamente bien, excepto por el cuello. Tenía dos pinchazos en el cuello, ambos paralelos y alejados un poco entre ellos. La verdad es que parecía la mordedura de un vampiro, pero aquello podría ser un engaño.

"Gracias Fujita. Vuelve a tu-"

 **"¡MEILING!"**

Miré a mi espalda. Sakuya corrió hacia Meiling y se agachó. Vio las marcas en su cuello y se llevó las manos a la boca. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Sabía que estaba muerta.

"No malgastes lagrimas," le dije.

 **"¡¿COMO QUE NO MALGASTE LAGRIMAS?!"** me gritó Sakuya sin creerse que estuviera tan calmada.

"Te mostraré por qué no debes hacerlo."

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Un orbe de potente luz blanca y naranja salió de mi pezuña derecha. Toqué el cuerpo de Meiling y esta empezó a resplandecer del mismo color que el orbe. El proceso duró unos segundos hasta que el orbe desapareció junto a la luz. No pasó nada al principio, pero entonces Meiling abrió los ojos y pegó una fuerte bocanada de aire. Sakuya se sobresaltó, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Meiling no paraba de dar bocanadas de aire. Sakuya la ayudó a incorporarse tras salir de la impresión. Miré a Fujita y le vi con cara incrédula. Tuve uno de mis presentimientos... Este capullo le había hecho algo.

"Increíble..." dijo Fujita incrédulo.

"¿Q-qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada..." dijo Meiling ya más recuperada.

"¡N-no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver!" Sakuya me miró con una gran alegría. "¡Salty, puedes resucitar muertos!"

No dije nada... Eso no era tan así, pero no quería explicar nada. Estaba agotada... Solo quería descansar...

"¿M-me has salvado la vida?" me dijo Meiling. Me llevé una pezuña a la cara y suspiré.

"Pues claro que lo he hecho... Pero por favor, no me pongáis en un pedestal por esto. Estoy harta... Quiero descansar..."

"Ve a descansar entonces... Ya me ocuparé yo del resto," me dijo Sakuya con frialdad.

 _Pues vale..._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba sentada en una silla metálica en mitad de la nada. Todo era negro, sin embargo podía verme a mi misma y a la silla. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era humana. Era muy delgada, y estaba vestida con pantalones largos y una camiseta de manga corta. Estaba firmemente agarrada a la silla. No podía moverme ni hacer nada. Estuve un rato allí sentada sin que pasara nada... ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

"Salty Sea."

Mis ojos se agrandaron al oír esa voz... La conocía muy bien. Entonces de entre las sombras, una figura empezó a aparecer caminando hacia mí muy femeninamente. Conforme iba reconociendo la figura, mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse de miedo. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con un traje oscuro de colegiala puesto. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo azul larguísimo dividido en dos impresionantes trenzas. Lo peor era su sonrisa malévola... Cuando estaba a unos pasos enfrente mía, se detuvo y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura. Quise hablar, pero no podía... Algo me lo impedía...

"Volvemos a vernos mi amor... ¿Me has echado de menos? Seguro que sí. No puedes vivir sin mí."

La mujer caminó hacia mí y se sentó encima mía de forma seductiva. Me colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros, y me miró firme a los ojos que estaban casi pegados a los míos. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos... Mi respiración temblaba de miedo, y mi corazón iba a toda leche.

"No podemos vivir el uno sin el otro."

Me besó. Fue intenso, muy intenso. Sentí como ese beso se hacía con todos mis sentimientos y los convertía en un placer doloroso. Quería apartarme de ella, y a la vez quería cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en aquel dolor... La mujer me retiró el beso tras unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos a la vez que cortos. La mujer me sonrió, hipnotizándome con sus ojos de nuevo.

"Todavía recuerdo el día en que abrí mis ojos por primera vez y vi a mi creadora. Me enamoré al instante de ella, e viceversa."

La mujer se levantó de mí y me dio la espalda. Empezó a sacar algo de alguna parte.

"He visto que has sido una niña mala, Salty."

La mujer se dio la vuelta. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha. Mis ojos se agrandaron, miedo por todo mi cuerpo.

"Por eso debo castigarte."

La mujer caminó hacia mi lentamente. Entré en pánico. Intenté sacarme de aquella silla con fuerza, pero era inútil. No dejé de intentarlo alarmada hasta que la mujer se puso enfrente mía. Me sonrió de esa maldita manera que tenía ella de sonreír, y colocó lentamente el cuchillo sobre la parte mas cercana a mi muñeca derecha.

"Un corte por tu egoísmo."

Grité de dolor, aunque no salió voz alguna de mi garganta. Noté un dolor horrible en mi muñeca derecha. Vi como salía poco a poco sangre de esta. Me giré a la izquierda y vomité sobre aquel suelo negro. No aguantaba la sangre... Es que no podía con ella. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo; mi corazón me iba a salir del pecho; mi respiración fuerte y entrecortada. La mujer ahora colocó el cuchillo en el mismo lugar que antes, pero en la muñeca izquierda. Quería rogar que no lo hiciera, pero no salía voz alguna de mi garganta. ¡¿Por que coño no podía hablar?!

"Un corte por tu arrogancia."

Gritos mudos; dolor insoportable; sangre por todas partes; vómitos cada vez mas escasos. Adrenalina. Lo peor que le podía pasar a cualquier ser vivo. Ahora la mujer colocó el cuchillo sobre mi brazo derecho, algo mas abajo del primer corte. Mi cara estaba muy húmeda de las lagrimas. No servía de nada suplicar... Tampoco es que pudiera.

"Un corte por tu sordera."

Creo que no hace falta describir de nuevo todas las sensaciones. Tras unos segundos de soportar ese infierno, se vino el siguiente corte en el brazo izquierdo.

"Un corte por tu inmadurez."

No tenía fe en nada ya. Quería que acabara ese infierno. Solo lloraba y gritaba, sin poder hacer nada mas.

"Y ahora mi favorito."

Todo se apagó de golpe, y se volvió a encender tras unos segundos. Estaba pegada a una pared de frente. No podía ver nada, solo oír... Y lo que oí fue un látigo.

"La penitencia del cobarde."

Sentí los latigazos sobre mi espalda. Mas dolor y sufrimiento... Tal vez me lo merezca por todas las cosas malas que he hecho... Ella tiene razón... Soy todas esas cosas que ha dicho... Merecía un castigo por eso, y lo estaba recibiendo.

"Discúlpame, pero ese látigo es mío."

Agrandé mis ojos al oír aquella voz. Se me abrió un rayo de esperanza.

"Lo cogí prestado," dijo la mujer.

"Yo no te lo he permitido. Además, la que castiga aquí a mi mascota soy yo. Fuera de aquí," dijo Ojou-sama.

* * *

Desperté de la horrible pesadilla. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Mi cara estaba húmeda, con lagrimas aun cayendo de mis ojos. No podía moverme de allí, estaba paralizada de miedo. Además, sentía una extraña presión en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Nunca me había pasado esto antes... Cuando mi visión se recuperó, vi a Ojou-sama agachada enfrente mía mirándome sin parar. Tras unos minutos, conseguí relajarme un poco. Tras esto, Ojou-sama se levantó.

"Hoy tienes terminantemente prohibido pensar en exceso. Recibirás un latigazo como lo hagas."

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada. No era capaz de decir nada en ese momento... Ojou-sama caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y la abrió. Antes de irse, me miró una ultima vez.

"Hay una diferencia entre 'Castigar' y 'Torturar'. Ten cuidado con eso."

Ojou-sama se fue tras eso. Yo no dije nada... ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en una situación como esa?


	20. Capítulo 20: El Regalo

_**Capítulo 20: El Regalo.**_

"¿Te importa recordarme por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó Reimu sin ningún animo.

Reimu y Marisa estaban en el comedor de la mansión Scarlet Devil. Además de ellas, estaba una mujer vestida de azul y con un extraño paraguas en las manos, una coneja lunar aparentemente tímida, una bakeneko bastante hiperactiva, y todos los miembros de la familia Scarlet Devil (A excepción de mí). La razón de todo este gentío se debía a que hoy se celebraba algo que la familia Scarlet Devil e invitados consideraban importante.

"¡Porque hoy es el cumple de Salty!" dijo Marisa con mucha ilusión. Reimu suspiró rendida.

"¿Y desde cuando celebro yo los cumpleaños de la gente?"

"¡Desde que ella y tú estabais predestinadas a estar juntas!" dijo Marisa señalándola con ilusión. Reimu bebió un sorbo de su té.

"¿Todavía sigues con eso?"

"¡Ni voy a parar! ¡Las dos sois la pareja perfecta!"

Un orbe Ying-Yang impactó en la cabeza de Marisa tras eso. Mientras tanto, Kogasa y Chen hablaban sobre lo divertido que es asustar a las palomas. Se llevaban bien, y eso era algo que le gustaba ver a Ojou-sama. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Reisen. Estaba allí, sentada, mirando a la mesa y sin hablar con nadie. Remilia pegó un suspiro.

 **"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"**

Un montón de voces dijeron eso al unísono junto a los sonidos ensordecedores de matasuegras y de confeti saliendo por los aires. Se me acercaron todas las hadas asistenta a felicitarme y a darme abrazos... La verdad es que aquello parecía un dejavu. Sin embargo, aquella vez hubo algo distinto. No solo había más gente, sino que yo estaba sonriendo y dando gracias a quién me felicitaba.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SALTY-SENPAI!"

No podía faltar Chen con su achuchón rompehuesos cuyo empuje nos mandaba volando a 100 metros de distancia. Le devolví el abrazo sin perder la sonrisa. En realidad estaba siendo una falsa completa, pero creo que a los demás les hará bien que me vean contenta, aunque no lo esté... Chen se puso a ronronear y a restregarse sobre mí. Ahí tuve ya que alejarla; no iba a dejarla tampoco pasarse.

"¡Felicidades Salty, ya eres un año mas vieja!" dijo Marisa dándome un abrazo. Se lo devolví con una risa leve. Las hadas dijeron "aaawww", y a mí me entraron ganas de matarlas.

"Felicidades, supongo..." dijo Reimu con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana. Le di un abrazo en las piernas, y las hadas volvieron a decirlo. "¡CALLAROS!"

Y lo mismo con el resto del personal. Ya todos los abrazos dados, empezaron los regalos. Aquello si que podía ser interesante, ya que la curiosidad de que eran esos regalos estaba ahí. Todos los regalos estaban en cajas de madera muy simples, cosa que no me sorprende. Primero abrí un regalo que idearon entre todas las hadas asistenta. Era una especie de antorcha... ¿Para que quería yo esto?

"Es para cuando tengas alguna misión nocturna. ¡Con esto iras alumbrada!" dijo Adelaine con una sonrisa.

Va~le~... Pasé al siguiente regalo. Era un paraguas azul... Ya os podéis imaginar quién me lo regaló. El siguiente regalo era una muñeca de Chen. Daba miedo lo bien hecha que estaba.

"¡Así me tendrás siempre contigo, nyah!" dijo Chen súper alegre.

Miré de reojo a Ojou-sama. Esta tenía la misma cara de terror que yo. Di las gracias como pude y procedí al siguiente regalo. Era un libro sobre las cuatro mascotas registradas de los dioses creadores de Gensokyo. Tenía mucho interés en saber estas cosas, así que le sonreí agradecida a Patchouli.

"La idea fue suya," dijo Patchouli señalando a Koakuma.

"¡Yo he puesto el regalo; Patchouli-sama la caja!" dijo Koakuma súper ilusionada.

"Gracias por los detalles Koakuma," dijo Patchouli mirándola con su cara de siempre. Koakuma sonrió nerviosa, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo.

El siguiente regalo fue una daga de plata... ¿Qué demonios?

"Es la daga con la que te mataré," dijo Sakuya recibiendo los 'aaaww' de todas. "¡CALLAROS PEDAZOS DE... Y TU FUERA DE MIS PIERNAS!"

Reimu y Sakuya; Tsunderes de por vida. Ya terminado el abrazo, abrí el siguiente regalo. Era un vampidrez... Miré incrédula a Ojou-sama. Esta me guiñó un ojo. Suspiré... Abrí el siguiente regalo. Era un montón de dibujos infantiles de Yo y mi familia y amigos... Abrazo a Flandre instantáneo. Ya solo quedaba un regalo. Ponía claramente el nombre de Marisa en la caja, así que sabía que era de ella... ¿Meiling no me ha regalado nada? La miré. Estaba cabizbaja, en su mundo... Meiling ha estado aterrada de todo desde que la resucité. No ha querido decirnos que le pasó, pero... Estaba preocupada. Ojou-sama me decía que le diera tiempo, que ya nos lo contaría... Pero...

"¿Y tu regalo, Reimu?" dijo Marisa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿No es suficiente regalo que esté aquí?"

"¡Admítelo, querías venir!"

"¡Y una mierda!"

"¡Silencio!" dijo Ojou-sama.

Abrí el regalo. Era un collar dorado hecho de un material grueso, donde colgaba un ópalo granate al final de este. Floté el collar con mi magia. Las hadas se pusieron a decir lo chulo que estaba el collar, mientras que yo... ¿Donde he visto este collar antes?

"¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Es un collar que me dio mi abuela para ti!" dijo Marisa alegre. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

"¿De donde ha sacado tu abuela este collar?" le pregunté.

"No tengo ni idea,"

"Hmm... Este collar me suena de algo, pero no recuerdo de que..."

"Pruebatelo. Tal vez eso ayude," me dijo Ojou-sama.

Así hice. Floté el collar hasta mi cuello y me lo puse. Las hadas se pusieron a decirme que me quedaba bien, mientras que yo no paraba de pensar de que me sonaba este collar. Fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirme rara. Empezaba a oír menos, no podía hablar y mi visión empezaba a ser blanca. Hubo un momento que todo era blanco por unos segundos, sin poder escuchar nada. Al poco rato, mi visión volvía a normalizarse, y volvía a poder oír y hablar. Pude ver que estaba tirada en el suelo. Oía a las hadas cuchicheando cosas.

"Uugh... ¿Q-que ha pasado?" pregunté mientras me incorporaba... Me sentía distinta.

"¿Como te sientes?" me preguntó Ojou-sama. Estaba enfrente mía ayudándome a incorporarme hasta estar sentada en el suelo.

"Me siento rara... ¿Que ha-"

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía piernas humanas... Y brazos humanos... ¡¿Y pechos?! ¡¿SOY UNA MUJER DE VERDAD?!

 **"¡YYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEESSSSSHHHHHHH!"**

Mientras que cualquiera gritaría por sorpresa y susto a que ahora es un ser distinto, yo grité de pura felicidad de ver que era una mujer verdadera. Estaba en pelotas, pero me daba igual. Me puse a bailar a modo de victoria sin importarme nada. ¡Era el mejor puto día de mi vida! ¡Y encima a Sakuya le estaba saliendo un chorro de sangre por la nariz!

"¡PONTE ALGO, COJONES!" gritó Reimu roja como un tomate.

"Sakuya; trae uno de tus trajes de asistenta," le dijo Ojou-sama haciendo salir a Sakuya del lapsus.

"¡A-ahora mismo, Milady!" dijo Sakuya desapareciendo en el acto.

"¡DIERITA~!" dijo Flandre de repente dándome un abrazo.

"¿Q-que?" pregunté sorprendida.

"Dierita es una amiga imaginaria que tuvo hace 200 años y que desapareció hace cien," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"¡No era una amiga imaginaria!" dijo Flandre cruzando los brazos.

"¿Por que la mencionas ahora?" preguntó Patchouli, sacando a Flandre del enfado.

"¡PORQUE ES ELLA! ¡Es delgada como un palo, alta, el pelo azul largo y liso... ES IDENTICA A ELLA!" dijo Flandre súper contenta.

 _Dierita... Es un nombre algo raro, pero no está mal..._

"¿Te gusta?" me preguntó Ojou-sama.

"Bueno, no está mal..." le dije.

"Dierita Scarlet... Si, me gusta. Ese será tu nombre de mujer desde ahora. Cuando seas un poni, volverás a ser Salty Sea," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"Me parece bien."

Dierita Scarlet... No esta tan mal, supongo... ¡¿Tengo el pelo azul?!

* * *

Estaba enfrente del espejo del baño. Me había puesto uno de los trajes de asistenta de Sakuya. Era idéntico al de Sakuya, excepto por unas medias negras que me había puesto. Voy a parecer una narcisista, pero estaba preciosa... ¿De verdad esa era yo? He pasado de ser el insignificante hombre de mis fantasías, a la poderosa mujer de mis sueños... Que irónico, ¿Verdad?

"¿Puedo pasar?" alguien dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, después de tocar a la puerta.

"Sí, claro."

Se abrió la puerta. Era Reisen. Me había olvidado de que ella también estaba aquí... Vaya corte...

"Estás preciosa..." me dijo sonrojandose.

"G-gracias..." le dije sonrojandome.

 _Que barbaridad... Que situación..._

"Se te veía muy feliz cuando te diste cuenta de que eras una mujer," me dijo Reisen sonriéndome"

"Si que lo era... Aunque reconozco que ahora estoy algo shockeada..."

"Es normal. Todo esto es muy nuevo para ti."

"Ya..."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Ninguno de las dos supimos que decir. Mi corazón estaba empezando a acelerarse de los nervios.

"B-bueno..." Reisen se acercó a mi un poco. "S-solo venía a darte mi regalo..."

"¡O-ooh! ... ¿Y cual es?" le pregunté.

Fue entonces cuando Reisen se lanzó, y me dio un beso en los labios. Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi corazón se disparó. No me lo esperaba para nada, aunque apuesto que vosotros si. Mi cerebro iba a toda velocidad en ese momento. Era cierto que me caía bien Reisen y todo eso, pero... Tenía la imagen de Sakuya en mi cabeza. Y aunque cuando conocí a Reisen si que hubiera deseado algo así, ahora... Ahora no lo tengo tan claro... ¡Esto es muy raro! En mi mundo natal, era yo quien se enamoraba y cuyo amor nunca era correspondido... ¡Y ahora es al revés! ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!

"¡L-lo-lo siento!" me dijo Reisen al ver mi cara de shock. Por lo visto habíamos dejado besarnos hace rato. "¡H-he sido muy lanzada, d-dios mío...!"

La cogí del brazo mientras intentaba relajarme. No era capaz de hablar. Son demasiados sentimientos fuertes en un solo día. Empecé a hiperventilar con fuerza. Sentía mi mente muy cargada, llena de pánico. Me temblaba todo; quería llorar y gritar con fuerza. Reisen se preocupó por mi estado y me llevó al despacho de Ojou-sama, donde estaban todas mis amigas reunidas. Me ayudaron todas a relajarme. Patchouli me explicó que lo que me estaba pasando era algo llamado "Ataque de ansiedad". Nunca me había pasado algo así _(JA)_. Me dieron agua mientras me ayudaban a sentarme en el trono de Ojou-sama, y me dijeron que respirara hondo. Hice todo como me lo decían.

"Las mujeres humanas suelen ser sensibles a los ataques de ansiedad. Hoy has sentido demasiadas cosas seguidas, por eso estas teniendo una," me dijo Sakuya.

"Y-ya veo..." le dije como pude. Empezaba a calmarme, y tenerla cerca me ayudaba.

"Deberías descansar o algo. ¿No tienes sueño?" me dijo Kogasa.

"La Youkai tiene razón. Deberías dormir Salty," me dijo Marisa.

"D-dierita..." le dije.

"Bueno, eso..."

"Lo veo bien. Tomate el resto del día libre Dierita. Puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"V-vale..." le dije.

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo habría dormido, pero era de día en cuanto desperté. Estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Me tiré unos segundos con una mirada perdida hacia el techo. Han pasado tantas cosas... Me sentía mucho mejor, pero... Me incorporé hasta quedarme en posición de sentada. Seguía con el traje de asistenta puesto, pero no tenía puesto los zapatos como era normal. Fue entonces cuando miré a mi izquierda y vi a Sakuya sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados. No me sobresaltó verla allí ni nada; estaba todavía demasiado... Apagada, supongo...

"16 horas; tu récord personal," me dijo sonriendo.

"Jeje..."

Sakuya se levantó y se sentó al lado mía. Me sentía bien con su presencia... La quise abrazar, pero se que a ella no le gustan esas cosas.

"¿Como estás?" me preguntó.

"Mal..."

"Ya..."

Quería estar sola... Y a la vez, no. Mi cabeza... ¡Ugh, estoy muy confusa! Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Me sentía frustrada, no quería pensar... Y aun así lo hacía.

"¡Eh eh, cálmate!" me dijo Sakuya me puso una mano en el hombro. La miré de reojo.

"¿P-puedes irte? Quiero estar sola..." lo dije a la vez que sentía un miedo horrible por no querer que se fuera.

"Vale... Llámame si necesitas algo."

Sakuya se levantó y se fue. Mi mente me gritaba que le dijera que no se marchara, pero no lo hice... Me odiaba a mi misma. Me puse a llorar...

"Esto te pasa por ser feliz," dijo una voz en mi cabeza.


	21. Capítulo 21: Noche Imperecedera

_**Capítulo 21: Noche Imperecedera.**_

Hoy además de haber luna llena, es el Festival de la Cosecha Lunar en Gensokyo. El festival consiste en celebrar la llegada del otoño durante la ultima luna llena del verano (O la primera luna llena de otoño; depende del año). Sin embargo, el festival de este año iba a ser especial. Por supuesto que nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero aquella noche era distinta... Y Ojou-sama lo notó.

"¿Le gusta la luna? Llevas un buen rato mirándola," le dije a Ojou-sama. Esta me miró.

"Hay algo raro en esta luna," me dijo.

"¿Algo raro?"

"Sí. Tú eres humana, no lo notas... Pero yo si lo noto,"

 _¿Eh? ¿Como que soy humana?_

"Hmm... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" le pregunté. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, llamó a Sakuya y Patchouli. Estas no tardaron en llegar.

"Escuchadme bien, hoy tenemos una misión. Sakuya, quiero que detengas la noche hasta que vuelva."

Esto nos sorprendió a todas... ¿Parar la noche?

"¿P-pero eso no va a molestar a los demás?" preguntó Sakuya.

"No tienen porqué notarlo. Patchouli, tú te encargaras de darle energías a Sakuya para que se mantenga hasta que volvamos."

"Entendido," asintió Patchouli.

"Dierita, tú vienes conmigo. Vamos a descubrir que está pasando,"

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yay; misión con Ojou-sama!" dije contenta. Ojou-sama me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

"Ve a por tu collar; no perdamos tiempo. ¡Todo el mundo en marcha!" dijo Ojou-sama sonriendo.

"¡Sí, señora!" dijimos todas cuales soldados a su sargento.

Antes de que me digáis nada, se que tengo mucho que explicar todavía sobre el collar y que pasó con Reisen y Chen tras mi ataque de ansiedad en mi cumple, pero vayamos por partes. Lo de hoy es más importante, así que ya os daré los detalles sobre esas cosas en otro episodio.

 _¿No es hermoso romper la cuarta pared?_

"¡Vamos Dierita, deja de hablar sola!" me dijo Ojou-sama.

"Perdón, perdón..."

 _Mientras tanto..._

Reimu tomaba su té en el patio trasero de su reino junto a Marisa, que comía galletas de un cuenco. Disfrutaban del festival tranquilas, hablando de sus cosas. Pero entonces...

"Aquí hay algo raro..." dijo Reimu.

"¿Algo raro? ¿Como qué?" preguntó Marisa.

"Las nubes no se mueven,"

"¿Y qué?"

"Que aquí pasa algo,"

"En serio Reimu, todo el día paranoica. ¡Disfruta y deja las preocupaciones para otro día!"

"¿Tú también lo has notado?"

Marisa pegó un salto del susto al oír a Yukari a su izquierda. Reimu bebió un sorbo de su té sin inmutarse.

"¡Dios, que susto me has dado!" dijo Marisa recobrándose mientras Yukari se reía por lo bajo.

"¿A qué has venido, Yukari?" preguntó Reimu.

"He notado algo raro en la luna hoy, además de las nubes. Tiene pinta de ser algo complicado, así que venía a sugerirte que vinieras conmigo a investigar," dijo Yukari con su sonrisa picara.

"Hmm... Sí que parece algo gordo... Por eso debo estar tan inquieta... De acuerdo, iré contigo," dijo Reimu mirando a Yukari.

"¡Fantástico, nos vamos a resolver otro incidente!" dijo Marisa ilusionada, olvidándose del susto. Yukari arqueó una ceja.

"¿Cuando he dicho yo que tú vas a venir con nosotras?" dijo Yukari.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Reimu y Yo somos un equipo!" dijo Marisa.

"No esta vez. Solo necesito a Reimu para esto."

"¡¿Y a mí que me jodan, no?!"

"Tú sabrás lo que haces. Vamos Reimu, no creo que debamos perder tiempo."

"Vaya dos elementos," dijo Reimu dejando a un lado su té y siguiendo a Yukari por el portal por el que estaba asomada. Al cerrarse, Marisa le hizo la peseta.

"¡Que te den cabrona, esto no quedará así!"

Un pequeño portal apareció detrás de ella. La mano de Reimu salió y le dio un coscorrón a Marisa. Tras eso, el portal desapareció junto a su mano.

"¡¿Sí, no?! ¡Pues os vais a enterar! ¡Investigaré por mi cuenta! ... No espera, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarme."

Y tras eso, Marisa cogió su escoba y echó a volar hacia el Bosque Mágico. Hoy iba a ser una noche larga... *Badum tsss*

* * *

Una Youkai rubia y vestida de azul abrió la puerta de su casa con cabreo. Sin embargo, su cabreo se esfumó al ver quien era la que tocó la puerta.

"¡O-oh, Marisa-chan...!"

"¡Hola Alice! ¿Te vienes conmigo a investigar?"

"¿A investigar? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo?"

"¡Eeyup! ¡Será divertido!" dijo Marisa sonriendo y alzando los brazos en el aire.

"Emm... N-no se, yo..."

"¡Oh, venga! ¡Te tiras todo el día encerrada en tu casa haciendo muñecas!"

"¡No es cierto! Además, con las muñecas me gano la vida. ¿Sabes cuanto me pagó una Nekomata para hacerle una muñeca de ella misma?" dijo Alice a la defensiva.

"¿Qué importa eso? ¡Tenemos que investigar!"

"... Lo siento..."

Alice cerró la puerta. Marisa pegó un suspiro... Volvió a tocar a la puerta.

"Si vienes... tnndrn nun kiya nomfito," dijo Marisa tan a regañadientes que ni se le entendió. Alice abrió la puerta de nuevo.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Alice.

"Que si vienes... tendré una... jhgs jdjijw." A Marisa le estaba costando decirlo. Alice se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara seria. Aquello asustó a Marisa. "¡Joder Alice, que si vienes tendré una cita contigo!"

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca y se sonrojó mucho. Tras unos segundos, señaló a Marisa con el dedo.

"L-luego no te arrepientas, que te conozco..."

"Que noooooo... Ahora ven conmigo a investigar," le dijo Marisa recobrando la sonrisa.

"V-vale..." dijo Alice como pudo. Tenia un remolino de sentimientos en aquel momento.

 _"Marisa-senpai noticed me!"_ pensó Alice con gran alegría.

 _Mientras tanto... Otra vez..._

Una inocente fantasma de pelo rosa corto y vestida con un kimono azul celeste y blanco, disfrutaba desde la parte trasera de su reino del Festival de la Cosecha Lunar. Comía unos onigiris mientras observaba la hermosa luna llena alzada en el cielo. Tras unos minutos de hipnosis mirando la luna, se acordó de su sirvienta.

"¡Youmu, deja de cocinar! ¡Vas a perderte la luna llena!" dijo la fantasma.

Al poco rato, su sirvienta apareció con una bandeja con dos tes y mas onigiris. La sirvienta era una adolescente de pelo corto plateado y vestida de verde. Lo mas curioso de ella, era una enorme bola blanca que estaba a su lado y la seguía a todas partes. La sirvienta se sentó junto a su señora, y dejó la bandeja entre estas.

"¿Como voy a perderme la luna? No se va a mover de ahí en muchas horas," dijo la sirvienta.

"Jaja, que inocente eres Youmu," dijo la fantasma cogiendo su té y bebiendo un sorbo. Youmu cogió su té y miró a la luna llena.

"Qué bonita... Y qué curioso, se ve distinta a la luna de siempre. ¿Es cosa del festival?" dijo Youmu.

Eso detuvo a la fantasma. Dejó de beber y observó a la luna... Su sirvienta tenía razón; había algo distinto en aquella luna.

"¿Pasa algo Yuyuko-sama? De repente está seria..." dijo Youmu preocupándose.

"Tienes razón, la luna esta distinta... De hecho, no parece ni que se mueva," dijo Yuyuko.

"¿C-como vas a ver a la luna moviéndose?" dijo Youmu confusa.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver que ocurre. Puede ser algo grave," dijo Yuyuko sonriéndole a Youmu.

"L-lo dices como si fuera algo bueno..." dijo Youmu un poco asustada.

"Esta clase de cosas hacen que no todos los días sean iguales. Hay que aprovecharlo al máximo," dijo Yuyuko sin dejar de sonreír.

"Visto de esa forma... ¿Entonces que hacemos?"

"Coge tus cosas y prepara provisiones. Vamos a investigar que esta ocurriendo. Yo me comeré tus onigiris y me beberé tu té mientras lo preparas todo."

"Joo..."

Youmu ya estaba acostumbrada a que su señora fuera una aprovechada, pero seguía fastidiándole que lo hiciera cuando menos se lo esperaba. Si mezclas eso con que su señora es un poco difícil de entender, pues estamos buenos...

* * *

Marisa y Alice pasaban por el Bosque Youkai. Han estado preguntando a varios youkais de por allí si sabían algo sobre lo que le pasaba a la luna, pero nadie sabia nada. Tras varios minutos de preguntar, pararon a descansar sentándose debajo de un árbol.

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo Marisa... ¿En serio te esperas que alguien nos diga qué es lo que pasa con la luna?" dijo Alice sin mucho optimismo.

"¡Por eso mismo tenemos que investigar! ¡Aquí pasa algo, y pienso averiguar el que!" dijo Marisa con determinación. Alice no pudo evitar sonreír a su amiga.

"Ojala tuviera yo esa determinación que tu tienes..." dijo Alice entristeciéndose un poco.

"¡La tendrías si salieras a conocer gente!" dijo Marisa mirando a Alice.

"¡Conocería gente si no tuviera agorafobia!" dijo Alice a la defensiva mirando a Marisa.

"¡Y gracias a esa Arropafonica, me conociste y estoy aquí contigo!" dijo Marisa sonriéndole a Alice.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa lentamente y sonrojándose un poco. Fueron unos segundos de silencio hermosos para Alice, pero fueron interrumpidos por una manada de bichos pasando a toda leche a pocos metros de ellas. Las dos miraron la escena sorprendidas hasta que la manada pasó, y una youkai de pelo verde azulado corto y con antenas de bicho saliéndole de la cabeza, apareció y se detuvo cerca de ellas a recuperar el aliento. Marisa y Alice compartieron una mirada de reojo rápida, sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

"Jolines... Uff... Como corren... Estos bichos... Uff..." Unos segundos después de recuperar el aliento, se fijo en la pareja que no paraban de mirar a la youkai sin decir nada. "¡Oh, hola! Lo habéis visto, ¿Cierto?"

Ambas asintieron lentamente con la cabeza. La youkai pegó un suspiro. Justo en ese momento, otra manada de bichos pasó ruidosamente cerca de las tres. Tras desaparecer la manada, la youkai se aclaró la voz.

"¡QUÉ DIFÍCIL ES LA VIDA DE UN INSECTO!" gritó de repente.

"¿T-tú eres...?" preguntó Alice tras otros segundos de silencio incomodo.

"¡Oh, perdonadme!" La youkai le alzó una mano a Alice. Esta se la estrechó con duda. "Me llamo Wriggle. Soy una Youkai Luciérnaga, y también jefa de los insectos de este bosque. ¡Pero hoy los insectos están muy alterados! ¡Seguro que es culpa de esos dichosos conejos lunares!"

Marisa y Alice se miraron. Acto seguido, miraron a Wriggle arqueando una ceja.

"¿Los conejos lunares?" preguntaron ambas al unísono.

"¿No sabéis lo que son?" dijo Wriggle extrañada.

"Claro que lo sabemos, ¿Pero por que supones que es culpa de ellos?" preguntó Marisa.

"Porque siempre pasa lo mismo cuando hay luna llena. Esas Lunarienses vienen y van cada vez que hay luna llena y hacen que esta tenga influencia sobre los seres vivos de Gensokyo. ¡Malditas Lunarienses!" dijo Wriggle maldiciendo a la luna.

Marisa y Alice se miraron arqueando una ceja. Ha pasado de echarle la culpa a los conejos lunares, a echársela a los lunarienses. No era muy sorprendente, ya que era un bicho y los bichos pues... No tienen un cerebro muy grande que digamos... Lo sorprendente es lo que dijo de que Las Lunarienses vienen y van cuando hay luna llena...

"E-eh, ¿A donde vais?" dijo Wriggle al ver a las dos saliendo volando de allí. "¡N-no os vayáis! Necesito ayuda con los insectos..."

 _Mientras tanto... Una vez más..._

Una fantasma y una mitad fantasma volaban por el Bosque Mágico. Se dirigían a la Casa de Marisa para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre lo que pasaba con la luna. Al llegar, tocaron a la puerta, pero no parecía haber nadie. Lo intentaron varias veces, pero nada.

"No parece que esté en casa," dijo Yuyuko.

"¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?" preguntó Youmu.

"Ella y sus dos amigas no tardaron mucho tiempo en descubrir mi plan de romper el sello de mi querido cerezo... Supuse que ellas sabrían que esta pasando con la luna."

"Pero si eso fuera así, ¿No deben estar ahora investigándolo por ahí fuera?"

"Así es."

"¡¿Por qué hemos venido aquí entonces?!"

"Para preguntarle a Marisa si sabía algo sobre lo que pasa con la luna."

"..."

"A veces no te entiendo Youmu,"

Youmu no dijo nada, simplemente contuvo sus impulsos. Las dos dieron la vuelta listas para irse, pero un extraño canto llamó la atención de ambas. Y por lo que podían ver, también llamó la atención de unos humanos aparentemente hipnotizados por este extraño cantar. Yuyuko y Youmu se miraron y empezaron a seguir a los humanos de lejos. Tras un rato de andar por el bosque, el extraño cantar cesó de golpe. Cuando los humanos recuperaron el sentido, ya era demasiado tarde. Youmu se tapó la cara... No era algo bonito de ver.

"Así es la naturaleza en su estado salvaje, Youmu," dijo Yuyuko.

Youmu no dijo nada, simplemente no quiso verlo. Cuando pareció cesar la matanza, Youmu se quitó las manos de la cara lentamente. Donde antes habían dos humanos, ahora solo había un charco de sangre seca en el suelo... Ni siquiera estaban sus huesos...

"¿Qué es esta bolita tan grande?" dijo una voz a su espalda. Youmu pegó un grito y se escondió detrás de Yuyuko. "¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?"

"Es mi guardaespaldas," dijo Yuyuko con una sonrisa.

"¿Tu guardaespaldas? ¡Ooh, por eso se puso detrás tuya! Ahora lo entiendo," dijo la youkai complacida de haberlo entendido.

"Has tenido una buena caza," dijo Yuyuko sonriendo.

"¿Me viste? ¿A que ha sido genial?" dijo la youkai alegremente.

"¡HA SIDO HORRIBLE!" gritó Youmu sin parar de temblar detrás de Yuyuko.

"Discúlpala. Es un poco... Inocente," dijo Yuyuko.

"No pasa nada. Me llamo Mystia Lorelei. Me divierto cantando y cazando humanos; mas todavía en una noche como esta." dijo la youkai con alegría.

"¿Una noche como esta? ¿Que quieres decir?" preguntó Yuyuko.

"¿Que quiero decir de qué?"

"De lo que has dicho de la noche como esta."

"¿Pasa algo esta noche?"

Yuyuko arqueó una ceja. Esta youkai no parecía tener muchas luces en la cabeza... Típico de las perdices.

"¡Que luna mas bonita!" dijo Mystia mirando a la luna.

"¿No has visto la luna en toda la noche?" preguntó Yuyuko.

"¿Que luna?" dijo Mystia.

"Pues la del cielo..."

"¿La del cielo?" Mystia miró al cielo y vio la luna. "¡Ooh, que luna mas bonita!"

"¿Y yo estaba aterrada de este ser?" dijo Youmu de repente.

"No parece tener ese problema para cazar," observó Yuyuko.

"¡Eso es porque en noches como esta, cazar humanos es muy fácil!" dijo Mystia.

"¿Noches como esta?" preguntaron Youmu y Yuyuko al unísono.

"¿Qué noches?" dijo Mystia.

Ambas suspiraron. Esto iba para largo...

* * *

"¡¿QUÉ COJONES?!" dije con gran sorpresa.

"Qué interesante..." dijo Ojou-sama.

El pueblo humano no estaba. Había desaparecido de la faz de Gensokyo. Solo quedaba la tierra roja aplanada donde estaban los edificios del pueblo...

 _¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!_

"No te alarmes tanto. No creo que le hayan pasado nada," dijo Ojou-sama con calma.

"¿Usted cree?" le pregunté curiosa.

"Y dale con hablarme como si fuera una anciana..." dijo Ojou-sama cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

"P-perdón... ¿Tú crees?" le pregunté de nuevo.

"Sí... Fíjate que la marca de los edificios siguen ahí. Eso es señal de una teletransportación directa."

"Es verdad... ¿Entonces alguien ha teletransportado al pueblo entero a otro lugar?"

"Así es."

"Wow... Eso ha debido de llevar tiempo."

"Supongo que sí."

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"

Nos giramos al escuchar a aquella voz a nuestra espalda. Una mujer de pelo gris con algunas mechas azul cielo, nos amenazaba con una lanza en las manos. Ojou-sama y yo nos miramos de reojo. Aquella mujer tenía el vestido mas raro y voluminoso que he visto en mi vida... Bueno, al menos su vestido era azul; eso me gustaba.

"¡¿Quienes sois vosotras?!" preguntó la mujer alarmada. Curiosamente, no parecía tener miedo.

"Hemos venido a investigar que es lo que pasa con la luna," dijo Ojou-sama. La mujer bajó la lanza y suspiró aliviada.

"Menos mal, no sois enemigos..." dijo la mujer.

"¿Sabes que es lo que ha pasado con el pueblo?" le pregunté.

"Los he teletransportado a una dimensión donde están a salvo," dijo la mujer.

"Así que esto es obra tuya... ¿No te parece un poco extremo hacer eso solo porque hay algo raro con la luna?" dijo Ojou-sama con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya... Voy a presentarme para que entendáis por que creo que esto es tan grave," La mujer dejó la lanza en el suelo e hizo una reverencia muy femenina. "Me llamo Keine Kamishirasawa; profesora de la escuela del Pueblo Humano, e historiadora en general. Además, soy una Mujer Hakutaku."

Ojou-sama arqueó una ceja. Yo estaba pensativa. Hakutaku... Creo que Patchouli me enseñó eso en una de sus clases... Según Patchouli, un Hakutaku es una bestia con forma de león que posee grandes conocimientos sobre los/las youkais de todo Gensokyo. Gracias a los Hakutaku, los humanos saben que hay un total de 11.520 Youkais en Gensokyo. Además, los Hakutaku enseñaron a los sacerdotes e sacerdotisas a sellar a los/las youkais malvados/as, y a tratar a los/las youkais pacíficos/as.

 _Aunque ella ha dicho que es una Mujer Hakutaku..._

"Perdone mi ignorancia, pero... Si usted es una Mujer Hakutaku, ¿Significa que se transforma en Hakutaku cuando hay luna llena?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Diste en el clavo, jovencita," dijo Keine con una sonrisa.

"Pues no te pareces en nada a un león..." dije como observación.

"En realidad me debería parecer mas a una bestia, pero eso es porque no me he transformado."

"Pero eso no tiene sen-"

Me detuve al ver la cara de Ojou-sama. Tenía cara de habérsele encendido una bombilla en la cabeza.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo..." dijo Ojou-sama con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"¿Entiendes ahora entonces por que lo hice?" dijo Keine.

"En parte, aunque me sigue pareciendo un poco exagerado."

"Si bueno, puede ser..."

"Pues yo no entiendo nada..." dije francamente.

"Esa luna es falsa Dierita," dijo Ojou-sama directamente.

"¡¿F-FALSA?!" dije sorprendida.

"Creía que eras alguien difícil de sorprender," me dijo Ojou-sama arqueando una ceja.

"Y lo soy, pero es divertido fingir sorpresa," le dije sonriendo. Ojou-sama me devolvió la sonrisa mientras que Keine arqueaba una ceja.

"¿Tienes alguna sospecha de quien puede haber cambiado la luna verdadera por una falsa?" le preguntó Ojou-sama a Keine.

"Bueno, tengo dos teorías. La primera es que podría haber sido esa Oni que ha aparecido recientemente en Gensokyo. Los Onis tienen fama de ser increíblemente poderosos; lo suficiente como para crear una luna falsa, e intercambiarla por la real."

 _Creo que habla de Suika... ¿Suika es capaz de hacer eso?_ _  
_  
"Hmm... Si, puede ser..." dijo Ojou-sama pensativa.

"Mi segunda teoría es que sea cosa de las Lunarienses. Tengo entendido que las Lunarienses pueden viajar a Gensokyo en las noches de luna llena."

"Así es, pero hacer una luna llena falsa evitaría que este viaje fuera posible. ¿No sería eso ridículo?" observó Ojou-sama.

"¿Y si lo han hecho para evitar que alguna Lunariense se fugue?" propuso Keine.

"¿Las lunarienses tienen ese poder?" pregunté.

"Eso dicen los rumores," dijo Keine.

Ojou-sama se quedó pensativa. Yo pensaba en lo que iba a comer mañana por la tarde... Ok no es broma, pensaba en la situación desde una perspectiva distinta.

"¿Y si es al revés?"

"¿Al revés?" me dijeron ambas al unísono.

"Sí, ¿Y si las que se han fugado son las que han cambiado la luna verdadera por la falsa para evitar que las Lunarienses puedan venir aquí a buscarlas?"

Ambas arquearon una ceja, pero una sonrisa empezaba a pintarse en Ojou-sama a los pocos segundos.

"Tienes una asistenta muy inteligente," dijo Keine.

"En realidad es mi guardaespaldas. ¿A que es genial?" dijo Ojou-sama.

Me sonrojé y miré al suelo. Ya me estaban llamando inteligente otra vez... Odio que hagan eso; no soy inteligente.

"Bueno, si la teoría de tu guardaespaldas es cierta, seguro que las fugadas están en Eientei," dijo Keine.

"Eientei... Muy bien. Vamos Dierita, no perdamos tiempo. Y Keine, haz el favor de traer de vuelta al Pueblo Humano."

Ojou-sama y Yo prendimos el vuelo hacia el Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos. Keine por su parte, pegó un suspiro.

* * *

"¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?" preguntó Reimu.

"Estoy segura de que lo que buscamos está en alguna parte de este bosque," dijo Yukari.

"¿Y que es lo que buscamos?"

"Conejas Lunares,"

"¿Conejas lunares? ¿Para que?"

"¿Es que te lo tengo que explicar todo?" dijo Yukari mirando a Reimu de reojo.

"¡Eso es porque no me has explicado nada!" respondió Reimu cabreada.

Yukari dio una risita por lo bajo, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Reimu. Ambas estaban volando por el Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos, esquivando los enormes bambúes del bosque con cuidado mientras volaban. Por desgracia, hubo un momento en el que no vieron venir dos obstáculos que se acercaban volando hacia ellas, y se chocaron estrepitosamente. Tardaron un poco en recuperarse del golpe.

"¡MIRA POR DONDE VAS, IDIOTA!" dijeron Reimu y Marisa al unísono. Al darse cuenta de quien era la que tenían enfrente, se señalaron y volvieron a hablar a la vez. "¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!"

Yukari y Alice se partieron de la risa. Reimu y Marisa se levantaron y miraron a las risueñas con los brazos cruzados. Cuando dejaron de reírse, se secaron las lagrimas y se relajaron un poco.

"Sois tal para cual chicas," dijo Yukari recuperando el aliento. Eso a Alice no le hizo tanta gracia.

"¿Que hacéis aquí?" preguntó Reimu.

"Creemos que lo que esta pasando tiene que ver con las Lunarienses," dijo Alice.

"¿Y eso como lo sabéis?" preguntó Reimu de nuevo.

"¡Nos lo dijo un bicho!" dijo Marisa. Reimu y Yukari se miraron con cara de incrédulas.

"Lo peor es que me lo creo," dijo Reimu tras unos segundos.

"Tu sabrás. Yo a tu amiga no la conozco de nada," le dijo Yukari. De repente, una mujer de pelo corto plateado y ropas verdes salió de detrás de unos bambúes.

"¡No os mováis u os corto, que estoy muy loca! ¡Mi Roukanken lo corta todo!" dijo Youmu súper alarmada y con una katana en las manos. Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

"Hola Youmu," dijo Yukari.

"¡O-oh, Lady Yukari!" dijo Youmu haciendo una reverencia asustada.

"¿Quién es esta?" preguntó Alice.

"Es mi sirvienta," dijo Yuyuko saliendo del mismo lugar del cual salió Youmu.

"¡Yuyuko, vieja amiga! ¿Que os trae por aquí?" dijo Yukari dándole un abrazo cariñoso a Youmu. Reimu arqueó una ceja ante esto.

"Hemos venido a investigar lo de la luna," dijo Yuyuko devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Comprendo," dijo Yukari mientras se retiraban el abrazo.

"¿Hay alguien mas que quiera unirse al grupo de investigación?" dijo Reimu cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión familiar?" dijo Remilia mientras aterrizaba junto al grupo. Yo iba detrás de ella. Reimu hizo un facepalm.

"¡Qué guay, somos ocho investigando este suceso!" dijo Marisa ilusionada.

"Contras más, mejor," dijo Yukari.

"Supongo..." dijo Reimu intentando aceptar la situación.

"¿Quién es esa? No la había visto nunca," dijo Yuyuko señalándome. Youmu hizo un facepalm ante aquella falta de respeto, aunque a mi me dio igual.

"Dierita Scarlet, mi guardaespaldas," dijo Remilia.

"¡Ooh, la famosa Dierita Scarlet! Los rumores sobre ti corren como la espuma querida," dijo Yuyuko.

 _Más fama, genial..._

"En fin, no nos desviemos. Nos dirigimos a Eientei. ¿Todas listas?" dijo Yukari recibiendo la afirmación de todas.

"¿Eientei? ¿Eso que es?" preguntó Reimu.

"Pan integral... ¿Que demonios va a ser? ¡El templo de este bosque!" dijo Marisa.

"¿Hay un templo en este bosque? ¿Por qué soy la única que no lo sabía?" preguntó Reimu sorprendida.

"Deberías leer más..." dijo Alice haciendo que Reimu le lanzara una mirada asesina.

Tras aquello, echamos a volar el grupo de ocho. Todas seguíamos a Yukari y Yuyuko, que parecían saberse el camino hacia Eientei de memoria. Al llegar, tuvimos que escondernos detrás de las murallas del templo. Un montón de Mujeres Conejo estaban con lo que parecía un martillo larguísimo de madera en las manos. Estaban golpeando algo que había dentro de un recipiente de madera. Cantaban algo mientras lo hacían, pero no estaba muy pendiente de eso.

"Conejas Terrestres haciendo mochi en Eientei... Hace mas de 500 años que no veo algo así," dijo Yuyuko sorprendida.

"Eso es porque hace mas de 500 años que no merodeas por Gensokyo a tus anchas," dijo Yukari sonriendo a su amiga.

"¿Cual es el plan?" preguntó Ojou-sama directamente.

"Colarnos en el templo. Si hay Conejas Terrestres trabajando aquí, es porque hay alguien liderándolas dentro del templo. Algo me dice que esa líder es a quien buscamos," dijo Yukari.

"¿Y como lo hacemos?" preguntó Alice.

"Usaremos a Youmu de señuelo," dijo Yuyuko.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué yo?" cuestionó Youmu.

"Tu súper-velocidad te puede sacar de cualquier apuro," dijo Yuyuko. Aquello hizo que todas miraran a Youmu.

"E-eemm..."

"¿Tienes súper-velocidad? ¡Como Dierita!" dijo Marisa tan feliz como siempre. Ni me molesté en preguntar de donde ha sacado esa información.

"Primero, lo suyo era ultra-velocidad. Segundo, eso es algo que ella ya no tiene. Tercero, tengo una idea mejor..." dijo Ojou-sama.

El plan de Ojou-sama era interesante. Primero usó a Yukari para traer a Sakuya hasta aquí con uno de sus portales. Después, Ojou-sama le ordenó que dejara de detener la noche. El interrogatorio de los demás sobre aquello no era importante. Tras todo eso, Ojou-sama le explicó a Sakuya la situación. Fue entonces cuando nos enteramos de que Sakuya estuvo trabajando aquí antes que en la Mansión Scarlet Devil, pero creo que eso vosotres ya lo sabéis... Si es que habéis leído el Episodio 14 de este libro, claro.

"¿No van a cuestionar como me enteré tan rápido de su llegada?" preguntó Sakuya.

"Seguro que se te ocurre algo. Eres una experta en paranoias después de todo," dijo Ojou-sama sonriéndole. No sabía si reírme o fruncir el ceño ante aquella sutileza.

"Veré que puedo hacer..." dijo Sakuya con cierto rencor en su voz.

Dimos la vuelta a las murallas del templo hasta llegar a la entrada. Nos escondimos detrás de unos bambúes y nos asomamos. Para mi sorpresa, la entrada estaba vigilada por dos mujeres conejo que conocía muy bien.

"Ay mierda..." dije lo mas bajo que pude.

"Esa coneja es siempre tan conveniente," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿De qué la conocéis?" preguntó Alice.

"Es la novia de Dierita," dijo Marisa lo mas bajo que pudo.

"Eemmm no," dije con cara plana.

"¿Y quién es la otra?" preguntó Reimu.

"Creo que es su hermana," respondí.

"¿Tiene una hermana?" me preguntó Ojou-sama.

"Eso creo... Cuando encontré a Flandre el día que se fugó, hablaba con una coneja llamada Tewi Inaba. Tenía el mismo apellido que Reisen, así que supuse que son hermanas," le expliqué a Ojou-sama. Esta se quedó pensativa.

"No es el mejor momento para cotilleos," dijo Reimu.

"De acuerdo. Adelante Sakuya," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¡Sí, Milady!" dijo Sakuya agachando el cuerpo.

Sakuya caminó hacia la entrada al encuentro de las dos conejas. Después de una charla con ellas, las convenció para que la dejaran pasar. Abrieron las puertas de la entrada, y Sakuya pasó dentro guiada de Reisen.

"¡Un momento!" dije de repente captando la atención de todas. Miré a Yukari acusadoramente. "¿Por qué no hemos usado tus portales para entrar a Eientei sin problemas?"

"¡Ooh, no se me había ocurrido!" dijo Yukari llevándose una mano a la cara. Todas hicimos como en los Shonen (Anime infantil), y nos caímos hacia atrás al unísono. Bueno, todas excepto Yuyuko y Remilia.

"Parece mentira que no la conozcáis..." dijo Remilia con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Y lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado?" dijo Yuyuko sonriendo.

 _Esa mujer sonríe por cualquier cosa..._

 _Mientras tanto... ¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que decir eso?_

Sakuya caminaba por Eientei con confianza de por donde iba. Lo estaba observando todo, engulléndola la nostalgia. Por desgracia, también estaba sintiendo miedo. Reisen la estaba guiando hacia el cuarto de su maestra, y resulta que su maestra era también la maestra de Sakuya. Y bueno... Seguid leyendo; ya veréis lo que ocurre.

"¿Maestra Eirin? Tenemos visita," dijo Reisen asomada por la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Tan pronto? Qué bien... Que pase," Sakuya pasó dentro y vio a Eirin. Esta ni se inmutó al ver a Sakuya. "Reisen, déjanos a solas."

Así hizo; no sin antes lanzar una mirada de preocupación a ambas. Ya las dos solas, se produjo unos segundos de silencio.

"Qué interesante... Eras la ultima que me esperaba ver hoy," dijo Eirin con una sonrisa confidente.

"Los dioses lo han querido así," dijo Sakuya con firmeza y mirando al suelo. Eirin rió por lo bajo y bebió un trago de una bebida que tenía allí.

"Amaya Inaba, mi querida ex-súbdita."

"Ya no me llamo así... Mi nombre es Sakuya Izayoi."

"¿Te han nombrado así?"

"Sí..."

"Qué lastima, pensaba que era tu nombre real. Nunca me dijiste cual es."

"Ni a ti ni a nadie. Prefiero que la gente me ponga el nombre que quiera."

"Qué capricho tan peculiar."

Segundos de silencio incomodo. Había una extraña tensión en el ambiente. Es como si hubiera amistad y enemistad mezcladas.

"Te debo una disculpa amiga mía," dijo de repente Eirin sorprendiendo a Sakuya.

"¿Una disculpa?"

"Así es... Me traicionaste con el robo de mi mayor invención: El Elixir Hourai. Pero resulta que me salvaste la vida gracias a eso. El Elixir Hourai me habría traído muchas desgracias... Y la prueba está en el día de hoy."

"Usted ha hecho lo de la luna, ¿Cierto?"

"Así es... Yo, mi súbdita Reisen y la Princesa de la Luna, hemos escapado de la luna tras haber sido condenadas por las Autoridades Lunarienses. No preguntes el por que; larga historia."

"Por eso habéis cambiado las lunas... Pero no podéis dejar la luna así; está alterando a los seres vivos de Gensokyo."

"Lo sé, pero-"

No pudo acabar. Un gran escándalo empezaba a oírse por los pasillos del templo. Eirin y Sakuya se asomaron, y vieron que los pasillos habían cambiado. Ahora solo era uno mas ancho, pero no tenía ni principio ni final. Además, la percepción del equilibrio era extraña en aquel pasillo... Era como si andaras por el pasillo borracho.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué es este pasillo tan raro?" preguntó Sakuya desconcertada por el pasillo mágico.

"Es una trampa del templo para confundir a los intrusos... No has venido sola, ¿Verdad?"

Sakuya no respondió. Eirin asintió con la cabeza y le hizo gesto de que la siguiera. Tras eso, ambas volaron por el errante pasillo hasta encontrarnos a mi, Ojou-sama, Marisa, Alice y Reimu delante de Reisen. Esta se tocaba el brazo izquierdo mientras miraba al suelo.

"N-no os puedo dejar pasar... M-me meteré en un lío si lo hago..." decía Reisen con dificultad.

"Dierita tía, deja de mirarla que la pones nerviosa," me dijo Marisa.

"¿Y a mí que me cuentas?" le dije.

"L-lo siento... N-no os puedo dejar pasar..." seguía diciendo Reisen.

"¿Que ves en ella, Dierita?" me preguntó Ojou-sama.

"¡¿Por qué me decís estas cosas ahora?!" les dije anonadada.

"¡A Dierita le ponen las conejas!" dijo Marisa en tono infantil poniendo a Reisen roja como un tomate.

"¿Podéis dejar ya eso?" dijo Reimu.

"¡Reimu celosa FTW!" dijo Marisa. Reimu suspiró.

"Las sacerdotisas no podemos tener relaciones amorosas, Marisa," dijo Reimu.

 _¿Lol?_

"¡Eso no significa que no te enamores!" dijo Marisa con una sonrisa radiante.

"Y dale..." dijo Reimu mirando a otro lado.

 **"¡CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ Y HACEDME CASO; QUE NO PODEIS PASAR JOLINES!"** gritó Reisen sobresaltándonos un poco.

"¡Ahora es ella la celosa! ¡Esto es mejor que Crepúsculo!" dijo Marisa invocando una caja de palomitas de la nada.

"¿D-de donde sacas esas cosas?" preguntó Alice asustándose de Marisa.

"Soy una bruja Alice," respondió Marisa comiendo palomitas.

"¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!" dijo Alice.

 _Estoy empezando a preguntarme si Marisa es realmente de Gensokyo..._ _  
_  
"Ya está bien Reisen; me ocuparé de ellas."

Todas miramos a Eirin al escuchar su voz. Era una mujer adulta con el pelo largo y plateado. Tenía el vestido mas raro que había visto en mi vida. Era azul por la mitad derecha y rojo por la mitad izquierda, pero de cintura para abajo era al revés. Además, había constelaciones estelares grabadas por todo el vestido. También tenía una gorra azul y roja en la cabeza con una cruz roja pintada. No había que ser ningún genio para saber que aquella mujer tal vez fuera medica.

"Me llamo Eirin Yagokoro. ¿En que puedo serviros?" nos dijo con una reverencia.

Me había percatado de que Sakuya estaba a su lado, pero aquella Lunariense desprendía un aura muy extraña... Era un aura sabia y poderosa; digna de alguien que ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha experimentado muchas situaciones desagradables. Fruncí el ceño ante este aura... Eirin tiene pinta de ser una rival dura de pelar.

"Ahora que me fijo, ¿Donde están las demás?" preguntó Sakuya. Se nos agrandaron los ojos a mi y a Alice al decir eso. Eirin miró a Sakuya.

"¿Las demás?" Eirin ahora nos miraba a nosotras. "¿Hay mas gente aquí?"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que habla," dijo Marisa rascándose la cabeza. Las palomitas ya no estaban. Tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo, Eirin señaló a Reisen.

"¡Reisen!" Reisen se sobresaltó. "¡Ve a ver si tu señora necesita ayuda con las otras invitadas!"

"¡A-ahora mismo, maestra!" dijo Reisen corriendo por el eterno pasillo.

 _Tal y como suponía, Eirin es una mujer sabia._ _  
_

"En cuanto a vosotras... Tengo entendido que sois intrusas, incluida Sakuya," dijo Eirin invocando un arco de la nada junto a un carcaj con flechas.

"N-no creo que esto sea necesario..." dijo Sakuya alzando una mano. Eirin la miró de reojo.

"Queréis que cambie la luna falsa por la verdadera, y no pienso hacer eso hasta mañana," dijo Eirin.

"¡Así que tu eres la culpable!" dijo Marisa señalándola acusadoramente.

 _¿Hasta mañana?_

"¡Así es! ¡Tengo que proteger a mi compañera de los bastardos de los Lunarienses, y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo!" dijo Eirin preparándose para disparar una flecha.

"¡Pero un momento!" dije de repente.

"¿Sí?" dijo Eirin bajando el arco.

"¿Donde está la luna verdadera ahora?" pregunté.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo," dijo Eirin.

"Vaaale... ¿Y qué ha hecho tu amiga para que tengáis que fugaros de la luna?" pregunté.

"Mi amiga Kaguya como humana que es, cayó en la tentación y bebió el Elixir Hourai, así que ahora tiene vida eterna. Pasar de la vida limitada a la eterna se considera un acto extremadamente impuro en la luna, así que se considera que Kaguya ha cometido un delito muy grave. Para escapar de la condena perpetua que fueran a hacerle, nos fugamos de la luna junto a su mascota. Y esa es toda la historia."

 _Que curioso... Se opone a decirme donde esta la luna verdadera, pero no se opone a contarme el por que han hecho lo que han hecho con las lunas..._

"No quieres luchar, ¿Verdad?" me dijo Ojou-sama.

"No lo veo necesario," le dije.

"¿Disculpa?" me preguntó Eirin arqueando una ceja.

"Has dicho que es solo hasta mañana. No veo tan grave sobrevivir una noche con una luna falsa," dije claramente.

"Pero las criaturas de Gensokyo están alteradas por esa luna falsa," dijo Reimu.

"¡Es solo una noche tía!" le dije gesticulando que pedía comprensión.

"Me fío de mi mascota. Yo tampoco lucho," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Tu mascota?" dijo Eirin de repente. Me echó un vistazo. "¿Tú eres Dierita Scarlet?"

"¿En serio? ¿Usted también me conoce?" dije con cara plana.

"Reisen no para de hablarnos de ti," dijo Eirin.

Me sonrojé ante aquello. No había pensado en eso... Reisen habla de mí con sus superiores... ¿Eso era bueno?

"Seguidme."

Con cierta sorpresa y sin mediar palabra, seguimos a Eirin. Esta nos llevó por el eterno pasillo hasta llegar a una de las mil puertas que nos íbamos encontrando. Al abrirla y pasar, vimos que estábamos en el exterior, donde un infierno de balas mágicas se daba en el aire. Youmu luchaba contra Reisen, mientras que Yukari y Yuyuko luchaban con una mujer bastante guapa y de pelo moreno, largo y liso. Esa debía de ser la muy mencionada amiga de Eirin.

"¿Como hacemos esto?" preguntó Eirin de repente.

"Dejadme a Yukari. Ella me escuchará," dijo Reimu.

"Vaya un rollo raro que tenéis las dos," dijo Marisa.

"¡Estás obsesionada con los rollos!" dijo Reimu de golpe.

"¡Eso es porque no hay nunca ni un maldito romance en Gensokyo!" dijo Marisa con el mismo tono que Reimu. Yo y Alice hicimos un facepalm.

"Dierita, deberías encargarte de Reisen," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Y-yo?" me tembló la voz ahí. Me daba miedo hacer eso, pero Ojou-sama me miraba con la mirada de sacar el látigo si pudiera. Tragué saliva. "V-vale..."

"¿No decías que no habían romances en Gensokyo?" le preguntó Eirin a Marisa.

"¡Pero Dierita no es de Gensokyo!" dijo Marisa a la defensiva.

Remilia le lanzó una mirada asesina a Marisa cuando dijo eso. Fue tarde para Marisa cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debió haber dicho. Yo simplemente pasé de sus rollos confidenciales y eché a volar hacia Reisen. Al mismo tiempo, Reimu echó a volar junto a Eirin hacia Yukari. Me imaginé que Eirin iría a hablar con Kaguya. Cuando Reisen me vio llegar, dejó de atacar y agrandó los ojos. Estaba claro que no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

"¡Vosotras dos; parad esto!" les dije. Reisen obedeció sin problemas, pero Youmu...

"¡Ni de coña, que estoy en racha!" dijo Youmu.

Youmu aprovechó que Reisen había dejado de atacar y preparó su katana para atacarla a súper-velocidad. Tuve que actuar rápido deteniéndola en mitad de su súper-velocidad, y con una llave rápida le hice soltar la katana. La katana aterrizó en el suelo y se quedó clavada en ella. Curiosamente, varias Conejas Terrestres se reunieron alrededor de la katana para observarla con curiosidad. Youmu se quejó de dolor mientras se tocaba la mano.

"¡¿C-como demonios lo hiciste?! ¡Nadie supera mi súper-velocidad! Ay..." dijo Youmu sorprendida.

"Diste con la mujer equivocada," le dije sin más.

Mientras tanto, Yukari y Yuyuko luchaban fieramente contra la poderosa Kaguya. El combate estaba muy igualado; tanto que tuvieron que parar un momento las tres a recuperar el aliento.

"Eres dura de pelar amiga," le dijo Yukari a Kaguya.

"¡Y más que lo voy a ser! ¡No pienso dejar que me amarguéis la vida!" dijo Kaguya con determinación.

"Tú lo has querido," dijo Yukari preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

"¡Yukari, detente!" dijo Reimu de repente mientras la alcanzaba.

"¿Reimu? ¿Que ocurre?" le dijo Yukari.

"Parad esta pelea. Hemos decidido no perder el tiempo con esto," dijo Reimu.

"¿Como?" preguntaron las tres.

"Kaguya, se los he explicado todo." Eirin alcanzó a su amiga justo a tiempo. "Han decidido dejarnos hacer lo que tengamos que hacer esta noche."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Kaguya.

"¡¿Quién ha decidido eso?!" dijo Yukari de repente cabreada.

"Vuestra amiga del pelo azul," dijo Eirin.

"Dierita..." Volaron todas juntas hasta reunirse con nosotras. Yukari se lanzó de inmediato al verme. "¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para dar las ordenes aquí?!"

"Creía que eras más estable emocionalmente," le dije arqueando una ceja.

"¡No me cambies de tema!"

"Aquí todas somos igual de importantes y aquí todas podemos dar ideas. Yo di la idea de no luchar innecesariamente solo por una cosa que van a hacer en una sola noche. Yo no les obligué a hacerlo, solo les di la idea... Y aceptaron."

Todas asintieron con la cabeza tras mi explicación. Yukari respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se cruzó de brazos.

"Sin duda eres mejor líder que yo..." me dijo Yukari.

"Nah, yo no soy líder de nadie, y nadie es mi líder... Bueno quitando a Remilia, pero ella es por trabajo."

"Está bien, está bien, no te he pedido lecciones morales... De acuerdo, lo dejaremos estar."

Todas nos alegramos ante la aprobación de Yukari. Después de eso... Pues poco mas hicimos. Celebramos todas juntas lo que quedaba del festival, y algunas nos emborrachamos a base de Sake... Sobre todo Youmu. Yo no puedo emborracharme con alcohol, pero eso es otra historia. Al día siguiente, Ojou-sama y Yo nos aburríamos para variar.

"Algún día iremos a la luna," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Eh?" le dije.

"Luna,"

"¿Y por qué esperar?"

Eso me recordó a Celestia enviando 'de una patada' a Luna a la Luna.

"Todavía no... Pero algún día lo haremos... Con suerte en un futuro cercano,"

"Oh bien..."

Silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Te vienes a comer onigiris?" me dijo Ojou-sama.

"¡Iré a por Flandre!" dije toda ilusionada.


	22. Capítulo 22: Antorcha de Almas

_**Capítulo 22: La Antorcha de Almas.**_

Hoy llovía, y solo por eso ya era un día perfecto. No sé si lo he dicho en algún episodio, pero me encanta la lluvia. No solo me relaja y me hace sentir conectada con el tiempo, sino que me sirve mucho para ganar inspiración y ser creativa o productiva. En resumen: Gracias a la lluvia, he podido comenzar este libro, escribir varios episodios de este, y releerlos sin llegar a notarme saturada. Y no solo eso, la lluvia me ha ayudado a conocer gente. Por ejemplo, de no ser por la lluvia, nunca habría conocido a mi querida Kogasa. Pero era de esperar que la lluvia no me trajera siempre cosas buenas. De hecho, la lluvia provocó lo que os voy a contar hoy en este capítulo.

Todo empezó poco después de terminar de escribir el primer episodio del libro (Así es, aquel día lo escribí). Ojou-sama y Yo nos habíamos ido a dormir, y estábamos durmiendo de maravilla gracias al sonido externo de la lluvia. Pero entonces, me desperté en mitad de la noche porque tenía frío. Sé que parece algo normal, pero resulta que la mansión tiene puesto un hechizo permanente de Patchouli que hace que nunca haga frío ni calor dentro de la mansión, así que me extrañó que tuviera frío. Terminé acostumbrándome al frío tras taparme con algunos cojines (Es lo único que tenía a mano) y conseguí volver a dormir, pero aquello sin duda era la primera señal de que algo no iba bien.

Al día siguiente, Sakuya me despertó como siempre... Bueno, o eso creía. En realidad, no había corrido las persianas ni había despertado a Ojou-sama. Solo me despertó a mí, cosa que nunca había hecho antes.

"Salty, despierta," me dijo Sakuya en voz baja mientras me empujaba.

Por si no lo recordáis, acordamos que sería Salty Sea cuando estuviera en mi forma ponificada, y Dierita Scarlet cuando estuviera en mi forma humana. Creo que saber eso os ayudará a diferenciar cuando estoy en forma ponificada, y cuando estoy en forma humana.

"Uugh... ¿Ke pafa?" le dije medio dormida.

"Despierta leñe, y no hables alto," me dijo Sakuya.

La hipnosis de ver la belleza de Sakuya y la timidez de que estuviera tan cerca mía sin que me diera una patada, me ayudó bastante a despertarme deprisa. Ya despertada, me levanté sobre mis cuatro patas sin hacer ruido. Miré a Sakuya que se levantó y se alzó sobre mí. Estúpida y sensual Sakuya... Aunque la notaba un poco más baja de lo normal. Fue entonces cuando me fije en que no llevaba los tacones puestos, sino que iba en calcetines, seguramente para no hacer ruido al entrar aquí.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me despertaste a mí antes?" le pregunté en voz baja.

Sakuya señaló a una parte del cuarto donde había una antorcha colocada. Esta antorcha estaba encendida con un fuego completamente blanco. Jamás había visto un fuego así antes.

"¿Esa no es la antorcha que me regalaron las hadas asistenta por mi cumple?"

"Así es. Me la he encontrado encendida al abrir la puerta. ¿Es esto cosa tuya?"

"Nope."

Sin duda era extraño, pero tampoco me pareció nada para hacer drama. Me estirecé y bostecé mientras Sakuya volvía a la puerta. La miré una vez más, y me dijo con la mano que la siguiera. Algo extrañada, la seguí. Ya fuera del cuarto, esta se agachó para mirarme a la cara. No la miré a los ojos aun así; siento ansiedad cuando miro a alguien a los ojos, y por eso rara vez miro a alguien a los ojos.

"Quiero hablar contigo esta noche Salty," me dijo Sakuya.

"¿Esta noche? ¿Es que pasa algo?" le pregunté extrañada.

"No, para nada. Solo quiero hablar... Esta noche en mi cuarto y con el collar puesto."

Se levantó y se fue tras decirme eso. Me dejó pensativa aquello... Uuff _, sigue haciendo frío; debería ir a preguntarle a Patchouli qué ocurre._

Y cuando lo hice, me encontré a Patchouli leyendo en la biblioteca para variar... ¿Es que Patchouli no duerme?

"¿Has probado a correr las persianas?"

Fue lo único que me dijo, y aunque al principio me pareció una orden indirecta para despertar a Ojou-sama, luego me llevé una sorpresa cuando fui a su cuarto y corrí las persianas.

 _¿Fantasmas?_

Bolas blancas flotantes de diversos tamaños rodeaban la mansión; o sea, fantasmas. Los fantasmas son fríos al aura y al tacto, por lo que una reunión de ellos hace que el frío se expanda por su radio. En resumen, hace frío en la mansión por culpa de ellos. ¿Pero por qué estaban aquí? ... Ya bueno, vosotres ya sabéis la respuesta a esa pregunta porque lo pone en el título del episodio, pero nosotras no teníamos ni idea en ese momento.

"Tal vez debas preguntarle a las hadas de donde sacaron esa antorcha," me dijo Ojou-sama desde su cama.

"¿No me va a ayudar?" le pregunté.

"Alguien tiene que ocuparse del papeleo de esta mansión Salty," me dijo.

Aunque parecía una mala excusa para evitar tener que hablar con las hadas, en verdad tenía razón. Todos los días veo a Ojou-sama rellenar papeles cuando estamos en el despacho. No sé de que serán esos papeles, pero me imagino que serán algo importante.

"Por cierto Salty, enhorabuena," me dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Enhorabuena? ¿Por qué lo dice?" le pregunté.

"Porque tienes una cita con Sakuya esta noche, ¿No?" me dijo mientras se vestía.

"¿Una cita? ... A mí no me pareció que eso fuera la invitación a una cita," le dijo extrañada.

"Lo diré de otra forma. Salty, quiero que esta noche trates a Sakuya como si estuvieras en una cita con ella," me dijo ya vestida.

"..."

"Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Cada vampiro a su cuello," me dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Una cita con Sakuya, ¿Eh? ... En fin... Olvidemos eso por el momento, lo de los fantasmas es más importante. Tras esa incomoda situación, fuí a buscar a las Hadas Asistenta a la cocina, donde estaban preparando el desayuno. Y si, nosotras desayunamos a las cinco de la tarde.

"La compramos en una tienda de rarezas y antigüedades. Fue todo bastante repentino."

Pregunté a varias hadas, y todas me decían lo mismo. Me pareció bastante ignorante por su parte no informarse del producto antes de comprarlo, pero había que tener en cuenta que eran hadas, y las hadas en Gensokyo... no son precisamente espabiladas. Tras rendirme y parar en la cocina para tomarme un buen capuchino, tocaron a la puerta. Llevada por la curiosidad, me asomé para ver quien era. Vi a Sakuya recibiendo a una joven de pelo plateado corto y ropas verdes, también llamada Youmu. Aunque por como la describo, parece mas un duende del bosque. Me terminé acercando a ellas para escuchar la conversación.

"...aquí cuando despertamos," escuché decir a Sakuya conforme me acercaba.

"Qué extraño... Los fantasmas han estado reuniéndose aquí desde la noche. Debe de haber algo que los esté atrayendo..." dijo Youmu pensativa.

"¿No estabas buscando algo?" le dijo Sakuya con los brazos cruzados.

"¡A-aah sí! Estoy buscando mi Antorcha de Almas. La he perdido... Y Yuyuko-sama me va a matar como se entere... ¿Qué es ese animal?" dijo Youmu mirándome. Sakuya me miró tras eso.

"¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer?" me dijo Sakuya con su intimidante compostura.

"Emm, no," le dije arqueando una ceja.

"¡ESE ANIMAL HA HABLADO!" dijo Youmu grandilocuentemente.

"Pues igual que tú," le dije con cara plana. Youmu me miró algo mosqueada.

"Salty, Youmu busca una antorcha llamada Antorcha de Almas," me dijo Sakuya.

No hacían falta más palabras. Volví al cuarto de Ojou-sama, cogí la antorcha con los dientes y con cuidado de no quemarme, y volví con Youmu y Sakuya. Youmu hizo un gesto grandilocuente y se agachó enfrente mía con estrellas saliéndole de los ojos. Yo retrocedí un poco la cabeza ante eso.

"¡Es esa, es esa!" Cogió la antorcha de mi boca. "¡Muchas gracias animalito!"

Youmu me abrazó y se puso a darme besos en las mejillas. Sakuya se habría puesto celosa de no ser por la cara de incomoda que tenía, cuyo hecho la hizo reír por lo bajo. Después de aquellos besos tan horribles, Youmu se fue contenta con la antorcha y todos los fantasmas que rodeaban la mansión se fueron siguiendo a Youmu. Tras eso, volví al despacho de Ojou-sama y comuniqué la noticia. También se lo comuniqué a las hadas, cosa que no le hicieron tanta gracia. A las pocas horas, la temperatura de la mansión volvió a ser la de siempre. Y así, sobrevivimos un día en la mansión Scarlet Devil.

Y aunque esto parece el final perfecto para este episodio, todavía tengo algo más que contar. Estoy segura de que ya sabéis lo que es.

* * *

Llegó la noche. Me había puesto el collar y mi traje de asistenta correspondiente. Aun así, Ojou-sama me peinó un poco para que mi pelo fuera liso con cierto ondulado, me pintó los labios con un pintalabios muy rojo, y me puso unas medias blancas semi-transparentes junto a los zapatos de tacón negros. Me sonrojaba de lo atractiva que estaba en el espejo.

"Cuidado con convertirte en una narcisista," me dijo Ojou-sama.

"S-supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a verme así..." dije tímidamente.

"Eres adorable Dierita. Vas a matar a Sakuya con este look," me dijo Ojou-sama contenta.

"B-bueno, me voy..." dije caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto. Me costaba un poco caminar con aquellos zapatos de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"¡Ponte protección!" se oyó a Ojou-sama al otro lado de la puerta tras atravesarla. Casi me caigo al suelo por eso.

Caminé por los pasillos de la mansión hacia el cuarto de Sakuya. Tenía miedo de que alguien me viera tan arreglada en ese momento, así que miraba por todos lados mientras caminaba. Por desgracia, Patchouli salió del baño justo en ese momento, y me vio conforme estaba. Me detuve. Me quedé paralizada del miedo y la ansiedad. Miraba al suelo; no podía hacer otra cosa. Patchouli entonces flotó hacia mi hasta ponerse enfrente mía.

"¿Vas a ver a Meiling?" me preguntó. La miré ante aquella impredecible pregunta.

"¿A-a Meiling? N-no, voy..." dije con esfuerzo.

"¿No crees que va siendo hora de que vayas a verla un poco?" me dijo.

"Ojou-sama me dijo que la dejara en paz... Que ya hablaría ella cuando esté preparada," le dije.

"Pero quieres verla, ¿cierto?" me dijo. Miré al suelo.

 _Sí, tenía razón... Mierda... Ahora me siento mal por Meiling... Soy una amiga horrible..._

"No vayas por ahí." Patchouli me puso una mano en el hombro. La miré. "Esta noche es tuya y de Sakuya, eso no va a cambiar. Pero deberías planificar tu tiempo a partir de mañana para ir a hablar con Meiling. Te necesita, Die."

Y tras eso, Patchouli siguió su camino. Patchouli tenía razón... Hay gente a la que debería dedicarle tiempo, no solo Ojou-sama y Sakuya...

 _Si, le comentaré esto mañana a Ojou-sama a ver que me dice._

Sintiéndome mejor, retomé mi camino hacia el cuarto de Sakuya. Al llegar, toqué decidida a la puerta... Fue mientras esperaba a que abriera, donde el miedo, los nervios y la ansiedad, volvieron de golpe. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero fueron horribles. Entonces, Sakuya abrió la puerta.

"¡Llegas tar-"

Los ojos de Sakuya se agrandaron al verme. Me examinaron de arriba a abajo e viceversa. Me sonrojé al verla examinarme de esa forma. Mi corazón iba a salírseme del pecho. Cuando Sakuya terminó de examinarme, vi un pequeño chorro de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Sakuya se volteó cuando se dio cuenta. Aquello hizo que me sonrojara aun más.

"P-pasa anda..." me dijo Sakuya adentrándose en el cuarto.

Así hice. Me metí en el cuarto y cerré la puerta. Caminé un poco y vi una mesa con dos sillas preparadas en el balcón. Había dos vasos preparados, además de un jarrón con flores a un lado de la mesa.

 _¿Desde cuando hay un balcón en este cuarto?_

"¿Q-qué es esto?" le dije nerviosa.

"Una quedada de mejores amigas," me dijo sonriendo con cierto sonroje.

"¿Somos mejores amigas?" le pregunté.

"¡Pues claro que sí, tonta!" me dijo riendo por lo bajo de forma adorable.

 _¿Desde cuando, si te has tirado todo este tiempo tratándome como una mierda?_

"V-vale..." dije pensando en las palabras de Ojou-sama... Esto es una cita de verdad...

"¡Venga, siéntate!" me dijo.

Caminé a la silla izquierda de la mesa y me senté. Ella se sentó en la otra silla. Empezaba a sentir que quería cuestionar todo esto... No me estaba haciendo mucha gracia a donde iba esto.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el día?" me preguntó mientras echaba vino tinto en los vasos.

"..."

No podía hablar, estaba completamente bloqueada.

"E-emm... Bueno, no hace falta que contestes si no quieres," dijo terminando de echar el vino.

"..."

"¿Te gusta el vino?"

"..."

"De acuerdo."

Sakuya se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Cogió mi vaso de vino y me tiró de los pelos. Aprovechó que abrí la boca para quejarme de dolor, y me hizo tomar un par de tragos de mi vaso de vino. Cuando me dejó en paz, colocó el vaso en su sitio y yo hice gesto de asco.

"¡Aaagh, que asco por dios!" dije mientras Sakuya volvía a su sitio.

"¿Mejor?" me dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

"..."

Me pillé un cabreo considerable con eso... Entonces me fijé que se veía el Lago Neblino desde allí a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

"No te gusta el vino entonces..."

"No."

"Ya... ¿Te enfadaste por lo que hice?" suspiró.

"Sí, pero no importa... Me molesta más el hecho de que me quieras hacer creer que esto no es una cita... ¿Tan tonta te crees que soy, o es que no confías en mí?"

"¡No es nada de eso! ¡Es que esto es una reunión de amigas de verdad!"

"Siii claaaaro..."

"¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar de cuestionarlo todo y simplemente disfrutar del momento?!"

"¡¿E ignorar que me mientes?! ¡¿Sabes lo que me cuesta confiar en la gente para que ahora me vengas mintiendo?!"

"¡¿Que tú no confías en la gente?! ¡¿La que es amiga de una bruja, una sacerdotisa y una friki de los paraguas?!"

"¡PUES SÍ!"

"¡¿Y por qué confías en mí entonces?!"

No contesté... Tenía razón... No sé por que confiaba en ella, pero lo hacía... Tal vez es que quería de verdad confiar en ella y ser su amiga, por lo guapa que es y tal... Pero como es de costumbre, no todo es el físico.

"Dierita, espera," me dijo Sakuya al verme levantarme.

"..." caminé hacia la puerta.

"¡No por favor, espera!" Sakuya se levantó y corrió hacia mí. Me consiguió agarrar el brazo justo cuando llegué a la puerta. La miré. "¡No te vayas Dierita por favor; no quiero estar sola!"

Suspiré y cerré los ojos... ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Nunca he tenido una situación como esta antes... Ugh, en el fondo no quiero irme.

"Estás guapísima Dierita... No te vayas por favor..." me dijo en un tono más bajo.

...

Caminé hacia mi silla y me senté. Sakuya se sentó en su sitio. La miraba con cabreo todavía. Ella me miraba triste.

"¿Puedo invitarte a una cita?" me dijo Sakuya alargando una mano en la mesa.

La miré a su cara y a su extendido brazo y mano consecutivamente. Tras unos segundos... Alargué mi brazo y le cogí la mano... Sonreímos... Aquello fue bastante hermoso. Nos soltamos la mano y Sakuya se llevó el vino para traer agua. Aquello estaba mucho mejor.

"Ponte guapa," me dijo Sakuya.

"¿No te vale así?" dije señalando mi cara.

"Tú no estás guapa ahora mismo," me dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

"¿En serio?" le dije extrañada.

"No... Estás atractiva," me dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿Q-que yo...? Jeje, que tonterías dices," dije sin darle importancia.

"No son tonterías."

"Anda ya, yo no soy nada atractiva. De hecho, ni siquiera sé que ves en mí," Sakuya me miraba sorprendida tras decir yo eso.

"No puedes hablarme en serio... ¡Pero si eres guapísima!" me dijo con algo de exageración.

"N-nah..."

"Lo eres Dierita. ¿Nunca te has mirado al espejo?"

"M-me cuesta creer que esa sea yo..."

"Pues lo eres Dierita."

"N-no puedo creérmelo Sakuya..."

"¿Pero por qué no?"

"Si me creo que soy guapa, me tacharan de creída o narcisista."

"Pfft, ¡Anda ya!" Sakuya rió un poco. Al verme mi triste cara dejó de reírse. "¿De verdad lo dices en serio?"

"Pues sí..."

"¿Por qué?"

Aunque me encantaría poder responder esa pregunta, no podía hacerlo... No estoy segura de por qué esto es así, pero es así...

"¿Quién te ha traicionado?" me preguntó de repente.

"¿Eh?"

"Esa desconfianza viene de la traición, ¿Verdad?"

"Yo que sé... Si tú lo dices..."

Tras un sorbo de un agua y pensarlo por unos segundos, volví a hablar.

"¿Y como se que puedo confiar en ti para contarte cosas de mi vida, Sakuya?" le dije con seriedad y tristeza.

"Algo me dice que nada de lo que haga o te diga te hará confiar en mí... Así que el confiar en mí o no solo depende de ti... Aunque me gustaría de verdad que confiaras en mí... Yo confío en ti."

Extendió su brazo y mano sobre la mesa una vez más. Tenía que tomar una decisión... Y no era fácil. Podría tirarme años pensándolo y nunca tomar una decisión... Las decisiones me deprimen y me dan ansiedad... Porque nunca se cual es la respuesta correcta, incluso aunque parezca obvia. Mi cabeza iba a toda velocidad... Pero tras unos minutos sin decidirme, Sakuya me sonrió y retiró su mano. Aquello me dio mucho miedo.

"Tranquila Dierita... Esto es algo difícil para ti; se nota. Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, puede que hasta ayuda... No tengamos prisa, ¿Vale?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Agradecí mucho su comprensión, pero me sentía igualmente muy culpable. Sakuya se levantó y caminó hacia mi. Al estar al lado mía, se agachó un poco para estar a mi nivel, ya que yo seguía sentada en la silla.

"En cuanto tomes una decisión, pídeme a mí una cita. Y cuando tengamos nuestra segunda cita..." Me dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. "Cuéntamelo todo."

Sakuya se levantó y se fue del cuarto, quedándome sola en el balcón... Tenía razón. Esto... Era algo difícil para mi. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, y también quería preguntar consejo a Ojou-sama sobre el asunto... En el fondo quería confiar en ella, pero... ¿Quien me dice que no me terminará traicionando?

 _Esto es peor que lo de Schrodingüer..._


	23. Capítulo 23: Prioridad Fraternal

_**Capítulo 23: Prioridad Fraternal.**_

Mi mano diestra ardía. Había aprovechado el día escribiendo el segundo episodio de este libro. Escribir este libro no solo me ayudaba a despejar mi cabeza, sino también a poder ver como sobrevivía a Gensokyo en el pasado. Tras terminar de escribir el segundo episodio, se lo di a Ojou-sama y esta lo revisó y leyó. Tras eso, lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio que había dejado libre para guardar todos los episodios que escribiera. Si algún día se me presenta la oportunidad, no solo publicaré mi libro en Gensokyo, sino en Equestria y en mi planeta natal. Si alguien de mi planeta natal está leyendo esto ahora mismo, significará que lo he conseguido.

Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Tras todo eso, me dirigí a la cocina. Esperaba ver a Sakuya, pero estaban las Hadas Asistenta en su lugar. Les pedí un pequeño trozo de hoja, y me lo dieron. Con el trozo en una mano y el bolígrafo aún en la otra, caminé hacia el comedor y me senté a escribir. En aquella hoja suelta, escribí una breve lista con varios nombres.

1\. Meiling.  
2\. Koakuma.  
3\. Chen.  
4\. Kogasa.  
5\. Reisen.  
6\. Marisa.  
7\. Reimu.  
8\. Sakuya.

"¿Qué es esa lista?"

Miré a mi derecha al escuchar la voz de Sakuya. Esta me miraba contenta, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Le di la pequeña lista para que pudiera leerla. Tras leerla, me devolvió la hoja y me miró con curiosidad.

"¿Son... los nombres de tus amigas?"

"Así es. Quitando a Ojou-sama, Patchouli y Flandre, que son las tres personas con las que más tiempo paso casi todos los días, son las ocho amigas que he hecho en lo que llevo viviendo en Gensokyo. A todas y cada una de ellas he ignorado fríamente por culpa del miedo y la desconfianza, y aun así siguen soportándome y siendo mis amigas. Siento que debo compensarles su sacrificio, y por eso voy a pasar con ellas el tiempo que se merecen."

"Creo que estás exagerando un poco, pero si de verdad piensas eso... Además, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que hablamos ayer de la desconfianza?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero siento que esto es lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento," le dije muy decidida. Sakuya rió por lo bajo y me dio en beso en la mejilla.

"Está bien, lo que tú veas. Suerte con tu lista," me dijo mientras se iba.

Estaba sonrojada por aquel beso. Miré la lista y vi quien era la primera persona de ella: Meiling. Decidida, me guardé la lista en un bolsillo del traje y me levanté. Me miré a mí misma para ver como estaba, y creía que estaba bien. El traje de asistenta me quedaba bien de alguna forma.

* * *

Meiling regaba las plantas del jardín con un regadero. Su cara sin vida estaba fija en el agua cayendo con ritmo sobre las plantas y la negra tierra. No me sentí nada bien al verla así... Me acerqué a ella y la saludé. La regadera salió volando del susto que se llevo. Por suerte, no nos mojó a ninguna de las dos.

"O-ooh... H-hola Dierita..." me dijo Meiling con miedo.

"Hola Meiling." Meiling caminó hacia la regadera y la cogió. Se dirigió hacia un grifo externo que había allí, y relleno la regadera de agua. Todo esto sin mirarme. "Meiling, tenemos que hablar."

"¿H-hablar de qué?" me dijo caminando hacia las plantas.

"Creo que es bastante obvio," le dije.

"O-ooh... A-ahora si te preocupas por mí..." me dijo mientras regaba las plantas.

"¿Qué?"

"¡M-me habéis tratado todas como la persona de fondo que soy! ... M-me tiro todos los días sola, v-vigilando esta mierda de mansión, y-y cuidando esta mierda de plantas... M-mi trabajo en el pasado era perfecto h-hasta que llego Sakuya... D-desde entonces, mi vida es una mierda... ¡Y-y encima m-me ha quitado a la única mujer que he querido en mi vida! ¡O-odio a Sakuya!"

Me tiró la regadera tras decir eso y se fue de allí corriendo. Esquivé la regadera sin problemas. Aquello la verdad es que explicaba muchas cosas. Al principio creía que la rivalidad entre Meiling y Sakuya era amistosa, pero ya no lo tenía tan claro. Meiling estaba sintiendo el mismo odio hacia Sakuya, que esta tenía hacia mi en el pasado. Y creo que aquella muerte que tuvo, fue la que despertó este lado mas oscuro de Meiling. No había duda de que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía el que... Y entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

Fui al despacho de Ojou-sama y le expliqué lo de mi lista y lo que me había pasado recientemente con Meiling. Tras eso, le expliqué mi plan para 'curar' a Meiling de esa especie de depresión por la que estaba pasando. Ojou-sama tuvo sus dudas sobre aquel plan, pero aun así me dio luz verde por la curiosidad que tenía por saber los resultados. Con la luz verde recibida, pude ir al Pueblo Humano y comprar un ramo de flores y una carta. Me sorprendió que nadie cuestionara quien soy o por que ahora no era un poni, pero entonces recordé que en Gensokyo, los rumores corren rápido. Ya todo comprado, volví a la Mansión Scarlet Devil mientras me preparaba por el camino del momento. Fuera Meiling o no, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que tendría que decir. Cuando llegué, vi a Meiling con cara triste en la entrada, mirando al suelo y pasando de todo. Respiré hondo, coloqué el ramo detrás mía y caminé hacia ella. Esta me miró al verme llegar.

"Hola Meiling," le dije contenta.

"¿Qué quieres?" Meiling miró a otro lado mosqueada. Saqué el ramo de flores de mi espalda y se lo extendí. Meiling miró de reojo al ramo, y después a mí. "¿Crees en serio que un ramo de flores va a arreglarlo todo?"

"No es un ramo de flores convencional. ¿Que tal si lo exploras un poco?"

Meiling veía mi sonrisa radiante y ligeramente forzada. Meiling suspiró y cogió el ramo de flores. Tras removerlo un poco, vio la carta. La cogió, abrió, y leyó. Conforme la leía, su cara iba cambiando de cabreada a impresionada. Aquello me alegró.

"¡O-oh dios mío! ¡E-esto yo... N-no me lo...! ¡¿Y-y que pasa con...?!"

"¿Aceptas o no?" le dije contenta. Esta vez, contenta de verdad.

"¡P-pues claro que acepto! ¡¿E-esta noche?!" me dijo toda ilusionada.

"¡Oky!" le dije contenta.

Tras eso, Meiling salió corriendo y gritando de alegría al interior de la mansión. Ya dentro, se puso a gritar que tenía una cita conmigo. Aquello me dio mucha ansiedad, pero estaba contenta de que mi plan fuera viento en popa.

"Creo que me debes una explicación."

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Sakuya a mi espalda, pero no me asusté ni nada. Le expliqué todo lo ocurrido sin problemas y mi plan para mejorarle el humor.

"Algo en este plan no me gusta," me dijo francamente.

"¿Quizás la cita con ella?" le dije.

"Claro que no imbécil." Me dolió un poco eso, pero intenté asimilar que lo dijo en broma. "Lo que me preocupa es lo que pasará después."

"¿Lo que pasará después?"

"Sí. ¿Como se tomará el hecho de que volverás conmigo después de esa cita?" me dijo preocupada. Sakuya tenía razón...

"Tal vez deba hablar sobre eso en nuestra cita..." le dije.

"Es una opción," me dijo.

"Esto no ha sido tan buena idea..." le dije deprimiéndome.

"¡No no no, no digas eso!" Sakuya me cogió las mejillas con sus dulces manos. La miré a los ojos. "Tú sigue adelante con esto. Si termina odiándome más, me da un poco igual. No me gustan mucho las mujeres para serte honesta."

"¿No te gustan los hombres ni las mujeres?"

"No me gustan los humanos, no... Es algo que tenemos en común," me dijo sonriendo.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Era extraño que de repente Sakuya me tratara tan bien, pero seguro que no me tratará así cuando estemos en público. Aparte de eso, Sakuya tenía parte de razón en lo de que no me gustan los humanos... Aunque le tengo muchísimo mas asco a los hombres que a las mujeres, sea de la especie que sea.

"Considérate afortunada," me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. ¡Esos malditos besos hacía que me sonrojara!

"I-igualmente..." dije tímidamente.

"Las dos tortolitas, dejadlo ya. Hace media hora que te pedí que me hicieras café," dijo Ojou-sama desde el balcón central de la mansión. Sí, ese al que no puedo acceder. Ambas nos sonrojamos.

"L-lo siento Milady, ya mismo voy."

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Llevaba un buen rato esperando en la entrada de la mansión a que apareciera Meiling para nuestra cita. Tenía todo lo que quería decirle mas o menos pensado, pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa... Y tenía miedo.

"¡P-perdón por hacerte esperar!" dijo una muy nerviosa Meiling a mi derecha.

La miré. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca muy simple por dentro de unos pantalones verdes bastante simples y unas manoletinas verdes bastante simples... No era lo que me esperaba, aunque no le di importancia. No soy de las que piensan que todo depende de la forma de vestir. Lo que mas me impresionó, es que no llevaba puesta la gorra verde que siempre tenía. Aquello no me gusto mucho... Meiling iba por un camino erróneo.

"¡B-bueno! ¿Nos vamos?" me dijo contenta, aunque sus nervios se dejaban notar.

"¿Irnos? ¿A donde?"

"O-oh bueno, pensaba que nos iríamos a caminar por ahí o algo..."

"¡Oh claro, por supuesto! ¿Damos una vuelta por el Bosque Mágico? No conozco bosque mas bonito que ese."

"¡C-claro!"

Y así comenzó nuestra cita. Al principio del camino no supimos que decir ninguna y estábamos en silencio, pero conforme avanzábamos nuestro camino, las conversaciones empezaron a fluir. Cuando llegamos al Bosque Mágico y nos sentamos debajo de unos árboles, consideré que era el momento de mencionar mis preocupaciones.

"Oye Meiling..." le dije acariciándome el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Sí Dierita?" me dijo con una mirada muy enamorada. La rechace casi de inmediato.

"Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero... Es algo que nos tiene preocupada a todas, así que tengo que preguntártelo."

Fue destrozador ver como el miedo volvía al rostro de Meiling casi de un sopapo. No dejaba de mirarla mientras esta miraba al suelo controlando su respiración. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

"Fue Fujita..." dijo de repente.

"...¿Fujita?" dije sorprendida.

"Sí... E-él me mato..."

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, y de mis ojos chispas. Saber que Fujita la había matado, me llenó de furia. Desde la primera vez que le vi, desconfié de ese tío porque le notaba algo raro. Ahora mis sospechas eran acertadas... Me parecía trágico pensar que uno de los pocos hombres que había vuelto a Gensokyo era un asesino del demonio; Pero claro, no podía esperar menos de un hombre... Entonces noté un fuerte empujón. Miré alarmada al frente y vi a Meiling echada encima mía.

"¡No quiero volver a la mansión Dierita! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ese hombre! **¡Me da miedo!** " me dijo con pura desesperación. Su cara de miedo y sus lagrimas saladas me hacían sentir vengativa.

"No te va a pasar nada Meiling. Me encargaré de el en cuanto volvamos a la mansión," le dije con seriedad.

"¡N-no Dierita, te hará daño!"

"Asumiré el riesgo."

"¡No por favor! ¡No quiero que te pase nada!"

"Y yo no quiero que un asesino de mierda ande suelto. El deber es el deber Meiling, lo que me pase da igual."

"¡P-pero-"

"No lo volveré a repetir."

Meiling no siguió discutiendo. Podía llegar a ser dura con algunas cosas, pero asimilar la muerte es algo a lo que me habían entrenado mucho. Aunque tenía la corazonada de que lo mas probable es que no me fuera a pasar nada de nada, me gustaba tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades; incluyendo las mejores y peores.

"Pero bueno, no pensemos en eso..."

Sonreí intentando recuperar el ambiente que teníamos. Al ver que no funcionaba, procedí a darle un abrazo. No solo me lo devolvió con fuerza, sino que me dio un beso en los labios cuando menos me lo esperé. Lo retiré en seguida.

"¡Meiling meiling meiling, quieta ahí! Estas haciendo algo que estoy segura que no quieres," le dije con el mayor tacto posible.

"Y-yo... l-lo siento... h-he sido una lanzada..."

"No pasa nada... De hecho, deberíamos también hablar de esto."

"¿Hablar de que?"

"De nuestra relación."

Meiling me escuchó con atención, calmándose mientras lo hacía. Aunque me costó empezar a hablar de aquello, no pude parar de hablar una vez que pillé carrerilla. No solo le expliqué lo de mi lista y mis problemas de confianza, sino sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia todas mis amigas; en especial ella y Sakuya. Meiling me escuchó con gran atención, y cuando terminé me quedé expectante de lo que fuera a decirme... La verdad es que tenía bastante miedo y preocupación sobre lo que fuera a decirme.

"Entonces... ¿Esto no es una cita?" me dijo.

"Para mí esto es una quedada de dos buenas amigas..."

"Ya..."

 _Me sentí extraña al decir eso y darme cuenta de que es lo mismo que me dijo Sakuya en nuestra cita..._

"Lo siento, la verdad es que no había pensado muy bien todo este plan..."

"No pasa nada... Por como me lo has contado, todo ha ocurrido muy rápido."

"Sí, así es..."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Todo estaba dicho, y a pesar de todo, todavía no sabía como acabaría el día... ¿Habrá sido buena idea todo esto?

"Dierita... Me parece muy bonito lo que estas haciendo por todas tus amigas, pero tienes que prometerme algo."

"Claro; dime."

"Promete que dejarás de infravalorarte."

"¿Eh?"

"No dejas de decir que has tratado fatal a tus amigas y que por eso eres una amiga horrible, pero no es cierto. Tu no nos has tratado mal nunca. Es cierto que nos has dejado un poco de lado, pero también comprendemos el poco tiempo que tienes para tus amigas con tu trabajo. No te deberías martirizar por eso. Eres una gran persona Dierita," me dijo con gran sinceridad. Fue muy bonito todo lo que me dijo, pero aquello no cambiaba nada.

"Gracias Meiling... Pero no me perdonaré a mi misma hasta que haya conseguido tachar a todas las de mi lista. Tengo mucho tiempo que emprender con mis amigas. Siento que os lo debo," le dije también con sinceridad.

"Lo comprendo... Si tan importante es esto para ti, me alegra que hayamos tenido esta quedada entonces. Táchame de la lista... Lo he pasado muy bien."

 _No hay quien se trague esa mentira._

"Lo siento Meiling, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto. No podré tacharme de mi lista hasta que no haya conseguido compensarte de verdad," le dije decidida. Meiling suspiró.

"Esta bien, esta bien... Volvamos a casa entonces y volvamos a quedar otro día. Pero la próxima vez, será una quedada de amigas de verdad," me dijo Meiling con el animo mas subido.

"¡Trato hecho!" le dije contenta.

No era exactamente como lo tenía planeado, pero era sin duda un buen paso. Con todo aclarado, volvimos a la mansión y nos fuimos a dormir. Había sido un día largo, y necesitaba estar descansada para el siguiente. Después de todo, mañana tengo un hombre del que encargarme.

* * *

 _Un día nevado; una familia; un accidente de coche; muerte; cliché._

Ese podía ser un resumen de lo que soñé aquella noche. Aunque me desperté completamente normal ya que me habían usado ese truco demasiadas veces, me preocupaba el hecho de que Fany estaba volviendo u había vuelto. Estaba bastante segura de que era ella quien me estaba haciendo tener esos sueños, más después de aquel sueño tan horrible que tuve hace unas cuantas lunas. Pero aquello no era importante ahora.

"Hora de despertarse Milady," dijo Sakuya de repente corriendo las cortinas. Me tapé la cara con una pezuña tras invadirme el sol en la cara.

"Buenos días Sakuya," le dije. Sakuya caminó hacia mí y se agacho.

"Buenos días mi pequeñina," me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Volví a sonrojarme.

"Me encanta como a Sakuya le gusta verte sonrojarte," dijo Ojou-sama desde su cama. Sakuya se levantó y la miró, dejándome una hermosa vista de esta.

"Es que es adorable cuando se sonroja, esté en la forma que esté," dijo Sakuya contenta.

"Y que lo digas, pero tampoco te pases. Dierita tiene un limite con esas cosas," dijo Ojou-sama mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¿Un límite?" preguntó Sakuya arqueando una ceja.

"Fuera de aquí, tienes trabajo que hacer," le dijo Ojou-sama. Sakuya suspiró y se fue del cuarto.

"¿Un límite?" le pregunté.

"Fuera de aquí, tienes cosas que hacer," me dijo también. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"¡Ostras, casi se me olvida!" Me detuve en seco. Ojou-sama me prestó atención. "Se quien es el asesino de Meiling."

Aquello puso a Ojou-sama seria. Aun así no me contestó hasta que terminó de vestirse. ¡Que sorpresa; se puso su vestido de siempre!

"Así que es Fujita, ¿Eh? ... Y yo que le había dado una oportunidad... Esto me pasa por confiar en los hombres," dijo sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos. Troté hacia ella... La noté triste.

"Este no ha sido el acertado," le dije. Ojou-sama me acarició la cabeza.

"Quiero seguir dándole oportunidades a los hombres, pero no dejan de decepcionarme... Pensaba que aprenderían algo después del genocidio," me dijo suspirando.

"Bicho malo nunca muere... Además, seguro que hay por ahí algún hombre vivo que sea bueno," le dije.

"¿Y tú eres misandrica?" me dijo riendo un poco.

"Sí, pero... Odiar a alguien por odiar sería injusto, o al menos así lo pienso yo," le dije.

"Eso me recuerda a una cosa que me decía siempre mi padre... 'Recuerda pequeña, la vida es hipocresía en movimiento. Si bien la honestidad te salvará la vida a veces, la hipocresía también lo hará'" dijo Ojou-sama intentando imitar la voz de su padre.

"Je, grandes palabras."

No cabía duda de que la verdad y la mentira, eran como el bien y el mal; una no puede vivir sin la otra. No me asusta admitir que a veces soy hipócrita, y no sin razón. La gente no tiene por que odiar lo mismo que yo, ni hacer lo mismo yo, ni pensar lo mismo que yo. Mi vida es mi vida, no la de los demás.

"Bueno, acabemos con esto Salty," me dijo levantándose de la cama.

"Adelante," le dije contenta.

Cuando ambos desayunamos y nos posicionamos en el despacho, procedimos a llamar a Sakuya. Ojou-sama le ordenó que trajera a Fujita, y así hizo. Cuando llegó, tragué saliva y me preparé para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir... Tenía uno de mis presentimientos.

"Fujita... No me gusta contratar hombres. Por algo eres el único hombre de esta mansión... Pero aun así te contraté por darle una oportunidad mas a tu genero... ¿Lo comprendes?" le dijo Ojou-sama con mucha seriedad.

"Sí, señora," dijo Fujita sin mas.

"Bien... Voy a hacerte una pregunta para probar que eres alguien de confianza..." Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Ojou-sama respiraba hondo continuamente... Estaba tan nerviosa como yo. "Fujita... ¿Has matado a alguien en tu vida?"

"Negativo," respondió casi de inmediato.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Ojou-sama.

"Sí, señora," respondió exactamente igual que antes.

Mi presentimiento resonó con fuerza en ese momento. Todo lo que decía y hacía era siempre muy mecánico, como si fuera un robot.

"Como suponía, no eres alguien de confianza..." Ojou-sama suspiró. La cara de Fujita cambió a cabreado. "Tengo testigos de que mataste a Meiling aquella vez, Fujita."

Tras unos segundos de silencio, los ojos de Fujita se tornaron rojos. Esto nos sorprendió a mí y a Ojou-sama.

"Identidad secreta descubierta. Procediendo a exterminio de los testigos."

La voz robótica de Fujita alertó a Ojou-sama, haciendo que se levantara asustada de su trono. Los brazos de Fujita se intercambiaron por dos cilindros con cinco agujeros. Eran sin duda metralletas. Mientras los cilindros empezaban a girar junto a su sonido metálico característico, pegué un enérgico salto que me posicionó entre el y Ojou-sama. Alcé mi pezuña derecha y se creó rápidamente un campo de fuerza. Justo al crearse, las metralletas empezaron a disparar. El campo de fuerza detuvo todas las balas sin problemas, desintegrándolas y convirtiéndolas en burbujas de diferentes tamaños que explotaban al tocar el suelo. Cuando se le acabaron las balas, alcé mi pezuña al aire y el campo de fuerza se concentró en ella, transformándose en energía eléctrica. Acto seguido, apunté a Fujita y la energía salió disparada hacia el. La energía hizo el resto del trabajo y se encargó de achicharrar los motores de Fujita, haciendo que se apagara y se cayera al suelo con un fuerte impacto metálico. Su cuerpo desprendía humo blanco, no muy grande ni visible. Sin duda lo había dejado frito.

"Oh dios mío..."

Ojou-sama cayó de rodillas al suelo; una mano apoyada en el suelo y otra en su pecho. Me giré para verla y la vi respirando fuertemente. Era la primera vez que veía a Ojou-sama con la compostura tan derribada, y sentí lastima por ella. No tardé en acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Esta me devolvió el abrazo rápidamente.

"Oh dios mío Salty... Me has salvado la vida..." dijo Ojou-sama como podía.

"Es mi trabajo Ojou-sama," le dije con una sonrisa.

Ambos compartimos una risa leve. El corazón de Ojou-sama iba a toda velocidad. Era normal... Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones, así que no estaba tan alterada como ella. Aunque por supuesto, mi adrenalina también estaba ahí.

"¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?" dijo Sakuya de repente sobresaltándonos un poco. Había aparecido a nuestra derecha.

 **"¡NO HAGAS ESO ME CAGO EN TODO!"** le gritó Ojou-sama a Sakuya. Tenía cara de sorprendida.

"L-lo siento Milady... ¡¿Pero qué...?!"

Fue entonces cuando Sakuya vio a Fujita tirado en el suelo y saliéndole humo por todas partes. En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" preguntó Patchouli asomada desde la puerta y observando el escenario.

Me costó un poco, pero conseguí explicárselo todo a las presentes. Una vez explicado, Patchouli se llevó a Ojou-sama para relajarla, y Sakuya se quedó conmigo a limpiar todo ese desorden. Una vez limpiado y ordenado todo, nos reunimos alrededor de Fujita. No sabíamos que íbamos a hacer con el.

"¿Qué clase de ser es este?" preguntó Sakuya.

"Es un robot," le contesté.

"¿Un robot?"

"Sí. Es una máquina que simula ser un humano," le dije. En realidad ese termino embarcaba mas conceptos, pero no veía necesario contar todo eso ahora.

"Vaya... ¿Y qué hacemos con esta chatarra?" me preguntó.

"Me gustaría guardarlo. Tal vez pueda sacarle información de alguna forma," dije deseando tener un ordenador en aquel momento.

"Bueno, de acuerdo."

Mezclamos la fuerza de Sakuya con la fuerza de mi magia para conseguir levantar a Fujita y llevarlo a cuesta. No se nos ocurrió otro sitio mejor para guardarlo que en el armario de limpieza que había debajo de las escaleras del vestíbulo. Una vez guardado dentro, Sakuya se acercó, se agachó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé una vez más.

"¿C-cuantas veces me vas a hacer eso?" le pregunté tímidamente.

"Sabes que te gusta tonta. Además, es una recompensa por haber sido una pequeña heroína hoy."

"G-gracias..." le dije como pude.

"Bueno..." Sakuya se levantó y se alzó sobre mí. Maldita Sakuya... "Todavía tienes algo que hacer con Meiling, ¿No?"

"¡Ah sí, tienes razón! Terminaré con esto de una vez," le dije yéndome de allí alegre.

Tras aquello, le comuniqué a Meiling la buena noticia y su humor volvió a ser el de siempre. Después tuvimos una quedada de amigas y no solo le expliqué lo ocurrido con detalles en dicha quedada, sino que lo pasamos genial juntas. Cuando volvimos tras la quedada, Meiling me lo agradeció todo y me dio un abrazo.

"No cambies nunca Dierita. Eres una bellísima persona."

Aunque seguía sin tragármelo mucho, le agradecí aquellas palabras tan bonitas. Aquella noche dormí de maravilla, ya que había conseguido hacer grandes cosas, y además, había podido tachar finalmente a Meiling de mi lista. Me sentía bien por haber hecho feliz a una amiga, y ya estaba deseando ponerme con la siguiente.

 _¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana!_


	24. Capítulo 24: Otra Cena en Familia

_**Capítulo 24: Otra Cena en Familia.**_

El invierno se acercaba. Las frecuentes y preciosas lluvias otoñales, empezaban a sustituirse por el duro frío del invierno. En cuanto empezara a nevar, empezaría el invierno. Pero todavía quedaban unos días para eso... O al menos, eso me decía Ojou-sama.

El día de hoy empezó como otro día cualquiera, a excepción de una extraña incomodidad que sentía por mi cuerpo, pero no le di importancia. Lo entretenido empezó cuando Sakuya tocó a la puerta del despacho. Yo y Ojou-sama miramos a la puerta al mismo tiempo.

"Adelante," dijo Ojou-sama. Sakuya entró y caminó hasta el escritorio.

"Una carta de las Yakumo," dijo Sakuya dándole la carta a Ojou-sama. Intercambiamos una mirada temerosa y Ojou-sama abrió la carta.

"Bla bla bla, bla bla bla... Con que otra cena familiar..."

"Adiós," dije temerosa.

"Otra cena con las Yakumo, sí," dijo Ojou-sama dejando la carta en el escritorio tras leerla. Sakuya suspiró.

"¿Qué debo preparar esta vez?" preguntó Sakuya.

"Nada. Esta vez la cena será en su mansión," dijo Ojou-sama provocando unos segundos de silencio ante nuestra sorpresa.

"Queeeee raaaaro..." dije con gran sospecha.

"Sí que lo es. Nunca antes nos han invitado a cenar en su mansión," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Cual es el plan entonces Milady?" preguntó Sakuya.

"Pues nada, habrá que comunicárselo a Meiling, Patchouli y Koakuma," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Koakuma?" preguntó Sakuya.

"Sí. En la carta pone que ella también puede venir. También dice que la invitada es Dierita, no Salty."

"Todo muy específico," dije observativamente.

"Lo sé... En fin, habrá que prepararse entonces. Vete a comunicar la noticia Sakuya."

"En seguida Milady," dijo Sakuya desapareciendo en el acto.

"Por el lado bueno, esta es una oportunidad buena para poder tachar a Chen de mi lista," le dije intentando ser positiva.

"Supongo que sí," me dijo Ojou-sama levantándose del trono.

* * *

"¡QUE PUTOS NERVIOS!" dijo Koakuma gritando.

"Deberías relajarte Koakuma. Esto podría convertirse en algo serio," le dijo Patchouli.

"L-lo intentaré Patchouli-sama," dijo Koakuma con una reverencia.

"Dierita, ¿Te importa ocuparte de ella? Tú tienes más paciencia que yo con estas cosas," me dijo Patchouli.

"Emm, okay supongo," le dije mientras Koakuma me daba un abrazo inesperado.

Íbamos de camino hacia el Lago Neblino. La carta nos dijo que Ran nos esperaría allí para recibirnos. No lo dejaba notar, pero estaba muy nerviosa. No he vuelto a saber nada de Chen desde mi cumpleaños.

"¿Estás nerviosa Dierita-sama?" me dijo Koakuma.

"Sí... Es por Chen."

"Ah sí, la pesada esa. No me extraña que estés nerviosa. Estará encima tuya todo el rato."

"Es probable que ni la veamos hoy," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Koakuma.

"Chen siempre ha estado enamorada de Salty, no de Dierita," explicó Patchouli. Cada vez me sentía peor.

"¡Ooh, corazón roto!" dijo Koakuma como si reaccionara ante una telenovela. Me iba a tirar por un puente a ese paso.

"Vosotras, ya está bien. No quiero tener a Dierita deprimida en esta cena," dijo Ojou-sama.

 _Difícilmente iba a sonreír ya..._

Allí estaba Ran esperándonos junto a uno de los portales de Yukari. Tragué saliva intentando calmarme.

"Buenos días," dijo Ran sonriendo.

"Volvemos a vernos," dijo Remilia dándole la mano con su resplandeciente simpatía.

"Adelante. Yukari-sama os está esperando."

Atravesamos el portal, y allí estaba de nuevo; en aquella mansión violeta. Sakuya y Meiling lo observaban todo con gran curiosidad, mientras que Patchouli y Remilia miraban a Ran mientras la seguíamos. No era de extrañar que esas dos hayan estado en esta mansión antes. Koakuma volaba de un lado a otro, asombrándose de cualquier mínima cosa que veía allí. Yo miraba las puertas. Una de esas debía ser el cuarto de Chen.

"Adelante," dijo Ran abriendo finalmente uno de las mil puertas de los miles de pasillos.

Un comedor normal. La mesa grande y rectangular, el mantel blanco, las sillas justas, platos, vasos, bla bla bla bla... Y una vela en el centro con una llama violeta. Que curioso... Ah sí, Y Yukari sentada en la otra punta de la mesa.

"¡Bienvenidas queridas compañeras!" dijo Yukari alzando los brazos. Estaba de buen humor, y eso hizo que todas arqueáramos nuestras cejas... Incluso Ran.

"Se te ve bien Yukari," dijo Remilia cruzándose de brazos junto a una sonrisa malévola... _Nunca he visto a Ojou-sama sonreír de otra forma._

"Lo estoy. Esa pedazo de mujer con el pelo azul cielo me ha resuelto grandísimas preocupaciones. Te debo mucho querida," dijo Yukari tomando un trago de su vaso de vino. Yukari me miró al ver que no respondía. Koakuma me dio un empujón en el hombro.

"¿E-eh? ¿Qué?" dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

"Qué mujer más rara eres." Yukari tomó otro trago. "¿A qué esperáis? Tomad vuestros asientos."

Así hicimos. Habían etiquetas en el lado derecho de la mesa con nuestros nombres... ¿O era el izquierdo? ... Bueno no sé. Yo iba sentada a la izquierda de Ojou-sama, y malditamente cerca de Yukari. Estaba segura de que eso no era coincidencia.

"¿Flandre se suponía que estaba invitada también?" dijo Ojou-sama al ver la etiqueta del asiento que había a su derecha.

"Pues sí. ¿Por qué no la trajiste?" preguntó Yukari.

Miré a Ojou-sama. Había mucha furia en sus ojos. Sus puños se cerraron.

"N-no habría podido traerla igualmente," dijo Ojou-sama.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Puedes parar?" le dije.

"No. Esta es mi mansión; hago lo que quiero."

"Esta es mi mano. Abofeteo a cualquiera si me da la gana," le dije sonriendo y extendiendo la mano.

"Tú si que eres enrollada, no como tu señora," dijo Yukari bebiendo otro trago.

 _Va a ser un día largo, para variar..._ _  
_

* * *

La cena fue bastante monótona. Estuvieron todos hablando en general de cosas que no me interesaban. Me aburría... Además me preocupaba Chen. No estaba en la cena... No lo aguanté mas.

"¿Puedo ir al baño?" le pregunté a Yukari.

"Claro princesita." Bebió otro trago de su vaso de vino. "¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a decirte por donde es?"

 _Tche..._

Salí de allí. Busqué por los vacíos pasillos en busca del cuarto de Chen. Terminé pasando por la puerta que creía que era el cuarto de Chen. Iba a abrirla, pero me detuve. Tras unos segundos, di unos pasos hacia atrás y me quité el collar. Volvía a ser poni... Sería mejor así. Hice desaparecer el collar con un poco de magia. Respiré hondo y toqué a la puerta. No hubo respuesta... La abrí. No había nadie, pero había mucha decoración felina. Incluso había un ovillo de lana en el suelo. Era su cuarto; no había duda alguna. La curiosidad me hizo adentrarme un poco... Solo para que la puerta se cerrara de golpe detrás mía y se oyera el sonido de cerrarse con pestillo. Miré a mi espalda de golpe.

"¿Chen?" le pregunté. Allí estaba Chen, de espaldas mía mirando a la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

"¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo?" dijo Chen con un tono terriblemente vacío.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté sorprendentemente calmada.

"A mis sentimientos."

Chen se giró. No solo tenía cara de loca, sino que habían lagrimas corriéndole por los ojos y las mejillas. Además, tenía cortes y arañazos en los brazos y las piernas. Mi cara era extremadamente plana... Estaba vacía.

"¿Nada de eso te sirve?" le dije.

Chen se abalanzó hecha una furia. No me pudo tirar ni nada. Me intentó arañar, pero mi piel ni se inmutaba. Chen no entendía nada. Lo hacía una y otra y otra vez, pero no servía de nada. Terminó rindiéndose y derrumbándose allí mismo, sin parar de llorar. Yo la miraba sin sentimiento alguno.

"Eres un ser horrible," me dijo mientras lloraba.

"Lo soy," le dije. Chen me miró sorprendida.

"¡¿Tú eres imbécil?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!" me dijo furiosa.

"Me has dicho la verdad, ¿No? Pues por eso."

Chen se detuvo. Su mente colapsó por unos segundos. Suspiré.

"¿Por qué sufres y te haces cortes porque soy mujer?" le pregunté. Me miró triste.

"M-me sentí traicionada..." me dijo.

"¿Traicionada de qué?"

"¡Creía que eras un hombre! ¡Me mentiste!" me medio gritó.

"No te mentí; fuiste tú quien no me escuchó."

Aquello detuvo a Chen por unos segundos.

"Jaja... Ahora resulta que la tonta aquí soy yo... Jaja..." dijo Chen riéndose como si estuviera loca.

"..."

"Ahora que eres mujer, no podemos casarnos..."

"Eso no es verdad, pero no íbamos a hacerlo ni antes ni ahora. No me gustas Chen." Chen bajó la cabeza. Suspiré. "Mira Chen, ya te has descargado. Has llorado y te has hecho arañazos y cortes; muy bien. Ahora pasa pagina y búscate a alguien que de verdad te corresponda."

"¿En un mundo sin hombres?"

"Por ahora."

"¿Y como sabes tú eso? ¿Te crees una diosa o algo así?"

"Eso es información confidencial."

Y lo mismo va para vosotros, queridos lectores. Chen no siguió discutiendo. Bajó la cabeza. Estaba más calmada.

"Seguiremos siendo amigas... ¿Verdad?" me dijo.

"Lo seremos si tú quieres," le dije.

"¡Claro que quiero!"

"Pues ya sabes."

Nos dimos un abrazo. Estábamos contentas. Me pareció todo demasiado fácil, pero decidí ignorarlo por esta vez. Al fin podría tachar a Chen de mi lista. Chen se retiró de repente quejándose de dolor.

"¿Me dejas que te cure?" le dije sonriendo.

"Nyah!" asintió contenta.

* * *

"Ran querida, tienes cara de haberte tomado drogas," dijo Yukari ante la feliz cara de Ran.

"Chen esta feliz, Yukari-sama. Lo siento." dijo Ran contenta.

"Hmm... Creo que Dierita no ha ido al baño," dijo Yukari. La familia Scarlet casi se cae de la silla ante aquel comentario.

"Mi mascota es eficiente cuando quiere," dijo Remilia.

"Tu mascota es mas alta que tú," dijo Yukari.

"No si le quito el collar,"

"Incluso siendo un poni,"

"¡No si la encojo; a ella le gusta eso!"

"¡Incluso así, sería mas alta que tú!"

"¡Mejor eso que una mascota cuyo tamaño se define por sus colas!"

"¡Al menos ella no necesita ningún collar para ser humanoide!

"¡Mi mascota es azul!"

"¡Tengo dos mascotas!"

 **"¡¿QUIERES PELEA, HIJA DE PUTA?!"**

 **"COME AT ME, SIS!"**

Y acto seguido, ambas se partieron de la risa. Las demás miraban con miedo a las dos locas risueñas. Miraron su vaso para ver si habían alucinógenos o algo en su bebida. Poco después, llegamos yo y Chen al comedor. Chen y Ran se dieron un cariñoso abrazo. Esas dos se querían mucho. Yo volvía a ser Dierita, y prefería no opinar sobre Ojou-sama y Yukari riéndose alocadamente al unísono. El resto de la cena fue maravillosamente. Remilia y Yukari se llevaban mejor de lo que creían, y todos estrechamos lazos que parecían imposibles de estrechar. Me gustaba mucho como iban las cosas, y tenía esperanza en que todo fuera mejor de aquí en adelante.

 _Veamos la siguiente en la lista... "Koakuma"_


	25. Capítulo 25: Mujer de Fuego

_**Capítulo 25: Mujer de Fuego.**_ _ **  
**_

Según Ojou-sama, el ultimo día de Otoño. Según el tiempo, lluvia torrencial. Llovía un montón aquel día, y me encantaba. Estaba tan de buen humor que lo aproveché para que fuera un día productivo, así que no solo escribí dos episodios de este libro, sino que además pasé la tarde con Koakuma para poder tacharla de la lista.

"¡Mira Dierita!" me dijo una muy ilusionada Koakuma con un peluche de un oso blanco en las manos.

"Déjame adivinar... ¿Tu peluche favorito?" le dije sonriendo.

"¡Ziii! ¡Se llama Monokuma!" me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando me fije que el oso tenía la otra mitad del cuerpo negra, con un ojo rojo y una sonrisa siniestra. Tragué saliva al ver eso.

"Vaya, jeje..."

"Las súcubos son amantes de los huevos de pascua." Patchouli dejó de mirarnos y siguió leyendo su libro. "Ah, y les gustan los peluches."

"¡Patchouli-sama es muy inteligente!" me dijo Koakuma.

"No hace falta que me lo digas," le dije mirando a Patchouli.

"Es común ver un corazón rojo y un corazón azul llevándose bien," dijo Patchouli. Koakuma y Yo arqueamos una ceja ante aquel dato tan extraño.

"Bueno... ¡Creo que te lo he enseñado todo!" Koakuma sonrió. "¡Ah no espera, todavía no te he enseñado mi ropa interior!"

"¡Nonono gracias, eso no hace falta!" dije alarmada.

"Aww..."

"Su ropa interior es negra. No te pierdes nada," dijo Patchouli.

 _Ajam..._

"Ya es tarde Dierita. Deberías tachar a Koakuma de tu lista e ir a por Kogasa," me dijo Patchouli.

"¡Ha sido divertido!" dijo Koakuma.

"No hemos hecho tantas cosas, pero está bien supongo," dije no muy convencida.

"¡Ya seguiremos otro día!" dijo Koakuma contenta.

"¡Buena idea!" le sonreí. "Espera, ¿Que vaya a por Kogasa?"

"Sí. Llegará en breve para que matéis dos pájaros de un tiro. Deberías esperarla en la entrada," me dijo Patchouli con el libro casi pegado a la cara.

No dije nada. Me despedí de ellas y me fui hacia la entrada. Justo al abrir la puerta, vi a Kogasa con el brazo alzado y el puño cerrado. Hubo un breve silencio.

"¡Guau Dierita, te estás volviendo muy eficiente! ¡Ni siquiera he llegado a tocar a la puerta!" me dijo alegre y llevándose la mano al mango del paraguas.

"¿Y esta visita?" le dije con una sonrisa tras recobrarme de la sorpresa.

"Está lloviendo bastante, y sé que te gusta la lluvia, así que pensé en proponerte dar una vuelta en esta maravillosa noche lluviosa."

Kogasa ladeó la cabeza a un lado con una sonrisa en plan adorable. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era casi de noche. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el paraguas movió su lengua e hizo un gruñido. Aquello me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo contestarle.

"Vale, ¿Por qué no?" le dije cogiendo un paraguas plateado del paragüero que había cerca. Ese era mi paraguas.

"¡Guau, has hecho hablar a mi paraguas! ¡Siéntete afortunada; es muy raro que haga eso!" me dijo contenta.

"Me sorprende que tu paraguas hable," dije mientras abría el mío.

"¿No lo sabías? Mi paraguas es muy callado, pero solemos hablar mucho cuando estamos solos. Es bastante simpático," me dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

"Teniendo en cuenta que tú has nacido a partir de el, me imagino que para el eres como una hija," le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la grieta de las murallas.

"¡Eso me lo dice mucho!" me dijo sorprendida.

"Normal."

Ya fuera de la mansión, vimos a Meiling durmiendo debajo de un gran paraguas verde. Esta Meiling... Empezamos a caminar hacia el Lago Neblino. Se ve precioso cuando llueve de noche.

"Y bueno, ¿Como va tu lista?" me dijo Kogasa muy alegre.

"Bastante bien. Acabo de tachar a Koakuma. Solo me quedáis tu, Reisen, Marisa, Reimu y Sakuya."

"¡Qué bien nos ha venido la lluvia de hoy entonces!"

"La verdad es que sí."

"¡Oye! ¿Vamos a Eientei y pasamos la noche con Reisen? ¡Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro!" me dijo ilusionada.

 _Lo que me dijo Patchouli... ¿Como lo sabía?_

* * *

La parte buena de habernos perdido en el Bosque de los Bambúes Perdidos, es que hemos podido pasar mucho rato juntas. Después de aquello, había podido tachar fácilmente a Kogasa de mi lista. Aun así seguíamos buscando Eientei, y como suele hacer la Ley de Murphy, habíamos encontrado varias veces la salida del bosque cuando no era lo que buscábamos. Al final perdimos la noción del tiempo de tanto buscar el dichoso templo. Solo sabíamos que era de noche, que llovía mucho, y que a este paso me esperaba un castigo a la vuelta.

"¡Mira; una casa!"

Kogasa señaló una casa que podía verse a lo lejos. Parecía una casa bastante normal, típica de campo. Nos acercamos con curiosidad de saber si vivía alguien allí o era una casa abandonada. Casi prefería lo segundo, porque me gustará la lluvia, pero mis pies, medias y zapatos estaban ya demasiado húmedos. Al llegar a la puerta de aquella casa, toqué con los nudillos. Mientras esperábamos, intercambiábamos miradas de vez en cuando. Ambas estábamos un poco nerviosas por lo que podría pasar. Tras unos segundos sin respuesta, volví a tocar con los nudillos. Nada de nada...

"¿Tal vez sea una casa abandonada?" me preguntó Kogasa.

"No lo sé... Está muy bien conservada para estar abandonada."

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?"

"Pue-"

Nos quedamos en stop al ver una mujer joven acercarse entre los bambúes. Era mas o menos alta y delgada, aunque su ropa disimulaba su delgadez muy bien. Vestía de camisa blanca algo decolorada, y overoles rojos con algunos talismanes de papel pintados. Me hacía gracia el pedazo de lazo rojo y blanco que tenía puesto en la cabeza, pero lo mas sorprendente era su pelo. Era plateado, larguísimo y dividido en ocho trenzas. Exactamente igual que el pelo de Yukari, solo que el suyo es rubio. Y a pesar de todo, tenía una expresión dura y las manos en los bolsillos. Sin duda era masculina.

 _Espera, ¿Yo describiendo al detalle a un personaje? Debo haber tomado demasiado café..._ _  
_  
La mujer caminó hacia su casa con tranquilidad, abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió dentro. Nos ignoró por completo, y tardamos unos segundos en reaccionar.

"¡Qué simpática!" dijo Kogasa alegremente.

Puse una mueca seria y toqué a la puerta con los novillos. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, saliendo la mujer a la vista.

"¿Qué queréis?" dijo la mujer con un tono tranquilo.

"¿No nos has visto?" le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

"Sí. ¿Solo habéis llamado por eso?" nos dijo la mujer mirándonos alternativamente.

"Emm, no... E-emm..."

"Nos hemos perdido buscando Eientei. ¿Sabes por donde se va?" dijo Kogasa al verme bloquearme. La mujer tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" nos preguntó la mujer.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Kogasa.

"Bueno... Tengo algunos problemas con ese templo... Y su princesa."

"¿Problemas?" preguntamos Kogasa y Yo a la vez.

La mujer no contestó. Miró a su ángulo inferior izquierdo y se quedó en silencio. Me quedé pensativa con lo que dijo. Problemas con Eientei y su princesa... O sea, Kaguya... Hmm...

"¿Por casualidad eres la mujer con la que Kaguya tiene una pequeña guerra?" le pregunté.

"¡Soy **YO** la que tiene una guerra con ella! ... Y sí..."

"Ooooh," dijo Kogasa interesada.

"¿Sois amigas de Kaguya?" nos dijo la mujer con una mirada asesina.

"¿Quién?" dijo Kogasa. Eso hizo arquear una ceja a la mujer y mirarme solo a mí.

"La conozco, pero nada más... Si soy amiga de alguien de allí, es de Reisen."

"¿De Reisen?" Esto sorprendió a la mujer por alguna razón. "Hmm... Supongo que me puedo fiar de vosotras entonces... **SUPONGO**."

La mujer recalcaba las cosas intentando intimidar, pero nos dejaba sin palabras más que otra cosa. La mujer entonces entró adentro de su casa dejando la puerta abierta. Kogasa y Yo nos miramos confusas. ¿Debíamos entrar? ¿Debíamos esperarla?

"Os han educado bien," nos dijo la mujer sacándonos de nuestra confusión, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

"¿No coges un paraguas?" le dije.

"No," me dijo directamente.

"Pero te vas a-"

"Me da igual."

"¿Como te llamas?" dijo Kogasa repentinamente. La mujer la miró con cara plana mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del peto.

"Mokou... Fujiwara no Mokou," se presentó Mokou como si fuera James Bond.

"¡Un placer! ¡Yo soy Kogasa y esta es Dierita!" dijo Kogasa bastante ilusionada por conocer a alguien nuevo. Mokou echó a andar por los bambúes y nosotras la seguimos confiando en sus pasos.

"Ooh, así que tú eres la famosa Dierita," me dijo Mokou.

"Seeh..." dije a regañadientes.

"Hay muchos rumores sobre ti, ¿Lo sabes?" me dijo Mokou.

"Seeh..." Dije de nuevo a regañadientes. "Aunque no sé de que tratan los rumores."

"¿En serio no te he contado ninguno nunca?" me dijo Kogasa.

"Sí lo has hecho, pero esos resulta que los conozco," le dije.

"¿Sabes el rumor de que estás escribiendo un libro?" me dijo Mokou. La miré entre sorprendida e incrédula.

"¡¿C-como demonios sabe la gente eso?!" le pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

"Una bruja empezó la difusión," dijo Mokou. Facepalm instantáneo.

"¿Es cierto eso?"

"Si, sí lo es. Lo estoy escribiendo para contar un poco mis experiencias en Gensokyo desde que llegué. Así tal vez dejan de haber rumores."

"No niego que habrán menos, pero siempre habrán rumores. La gente es así."

"Lo se..."

Ya llegábamos al templo. Era increíble lo poco que habíamos tardado con Mokou de guía. Al llegar a la entrada del templo (Que estaba cerrada), Mokou se despidió con la mano y dio la vuelta.

"E-espera un poco." Mokou me miró esperando mi respuesta con cara plana. "E-emm... ¿P-por qué no entras con nosotras? Podríamos ayudarte..."

"Qué timidez tan bipolar," dijo Kogasa por lo bajo.

"¿Vosotras? ¿Ayudarme?" nos dijo arqueando una ceja de forma incrédula.

"Ella es poderosa," dijo Kogasa señalándome. Le eché una mirada seria al decir eso.

"Eso dicen, sí..." Mokou se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. "Vale, ¿Por qué no?"

Mokou preparó una bola de fuego en su mano, pillándonos de sorpresa a mí y a Kogasa. Nos miramos y nos alejamos un poco.

 **"¡EEH KAGUYA, ASÓMATE A LA VENTANA! ¡HOY HACE UN DÍA DE PUTA MADRE!"**

Mokou lanzó la bola de fuego a la ventana de la parte más alta del templo. Me imaginé que ese era el cuarto de Kaguya. La bola impactó contra la ventana destrozándola por completo.

"¡Cuando decía de ayudarte, decía de hacer las paces, no esto!" le dije sin subir mucho el tono.

"No especificaste," me dijo Mokou tranquilamente. Pegué un suspiro exasperante.

 **"¡¿HASTA EN LOS DÍAS DE LLUVIA TIENES QUE ESTAR DANDO POR CULO?!"** dijo una muy cabreada Kaguya desde la destrozada ventana.

 **"¡AJO Y AGUA!"** dijo Mokou con una sonrisa orgullosa. Fue entonces cuando Kaguya nos vio a mí y a Kogasa. Hice un gesto de "Y yo que sé" con una sonrisa nerviosa. Kaguya se metió dentro.

 **"¡REISEN; TU ESTÚPIDA AMIGA AZULADA ESTÁ EN LA ENTRADA!"** se oyó decir a Kaguya desde dentro.

No solo me sonrojé con aquello, sino que Mokou empezó a descojonarse de la risa. Qué cabrona era la tía; un ser ígneo tenía que ser. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente, asomándose Reisen con un paraguas blanco en mano.

"No has llegado en un buen momento..." me dijo Reisen.

"Lo peor es que yo la he traído aquí," le dije.

"¡¿P-Por qué has hecho eso?!" me dijo Reisen sorprendida. La primera vez que la veía así.

"¡¿Y-y yo que sabía?! ¡Me había perdido en el bosque y su casa es lo primero que encontré!" le dije a la defensiva.

"¿No os olvidáis de alguien?" nos dijo Kogasa.

"¡La que has liado, por dios!" dijo Reisen.

"L-lo siento..."

"¡N-no, no!"

"¡R-Reisen!"

Cerró la puerta... Me llevé una mano a la cara y suspiré...

 _Siempre estoy cagándola... Qué inútil soy..._

"Eh venga, no te vengas abajo," me dijo Kogasa poniéndome una mano en el hombro. No fui capaz de contestar... Alguien tocó a la puerta. Ambas miramos y vimos a Mokou delante de la puerta, esperando. Nos sorprendimos.

"No Dierita, no..." dijo Reisen desde el otro lado.

"Soy Mokou."

Silencio por unos segundos. Finalmente, Reisen abrió la puerta y se asomó con cuidado.

"¿S-sí...?"

"Quiero hablar con Kaguya."

"¿Q-qué? ¿E-en serio?"

"Sí, y deprisa."

"¡E-en seguida vuelvo!"

Reisen cerró la puerta y se le oyó correr hacia dentro del templo. Silencio incomodo. Al menos la lluvia relajaba el ambiente. Ni yo ni Kogasa sabíamos que pensar ni que decir. Estábamos allí, mirando a Mokou confusas. Al rato, unos pasos se oyeron y la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

"Pasa," dijo Reisen abriendo la puerta.

"Vosotras dos, seguidme," dijo Mokou refiriéndose a nosotras.

Sin razón alguna para negarnos, la seguimos. Reisen iba delante, dándonos la espalda. No dejaba de mirarla conforme entrábamos en el templo... Estaba preocupada... Tras atravesar unos pasillos y ver a varios conejos ir de acá para allá, llegamos a una gran sala que parecía un dojo. Kaguya estaba... "sentada", ¿Supongo? Estaba sentada pero con las piernas dobladas, como se suelen sentar los japoneses... En fin, que estaba sentada sobre un cojín al otro lado del cuarto. Eirin estaba a su lado derecho, alerta ante todo. Reisen se hizo a un lado, y se colocó al lado izquierdo de Kaguya.

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo de verdad? ¿No es algún truco?" dijo Kaguya muy seria y desconfiada.

"Sí... Quiero ayudarte a arreglar la ventana que he destrozado hace nada," dijo Mokou muy seriamente. Las tres se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas.

"¿Donde está el truco, Mokou?"

"Por ningún lado. Te quiero ayudar con eso en serio."

"Hmm... Vale, pero no te pienso ayudar."

"No te necesito. Me apaño con estas dos y la coneja."

"¿Q-qué? ¿Y-yo?" se señaló Reisen sorprendida.

"¿Es que hay otra coneja aquí?" dijo Mokou levantando el tono.

"N-no-no..." dijo Reisen acojonada.

"Muy bien... Ya la has oído Reisen," dijo Kaguya mirando a Reisen. Esta asintió y caminó lentamente hacia nosotros.

"Guíanos."

"S-sí..."

Reisen nos guió hasta el cuarto de Kaguya. La verdad es que no era gran cosa, pero era chistoso ver el boquete medio quemado donde debía estar la ventana.

"Bien. Tú, la del paraguas lenguado, me ayudaras a taparme de la lluvia. Vosotras dos pasad el rato juntas aquí."

"¿Eh?" dijimos yo y Reisen al unísono.

"¿Por qué demonios os creéis que os he traído? ¡Ya me habéis oído!"

"¡S-sí, señora!" dijimos ambas al unísono.

No me di cuenta en aquel momento, pero mientras escribo esto me fijo en como a pesar de todo, Mokou era un ser ígneo. La experiencia me ha enseñado que los seres ígneos tienen grandes habilidades empáticas hacia los sentimientos ajenos por naturaleza. Estaba claro que Mokou había sentido mis ganas de querer estar con Reisen, y por eso había hecho ese sacrificio, dejando de lado su enemistad con Kaguya. Sin duda era algo bonito por su parte, pero nada de eso quita su masculinidad y lo intimidante que es. Me gusta; es bueno que haya esta variedad de personalidades en un mundo.

En fin, Reisen terminó aceptando mis disculpas y pasamos una buena noche juntas mientras Mokou y Kogasa arreglaban la ventana. Aunque nos sentíamos un poco mal por estar ahí pasándolo bien mientras ellas hacían un trabajo duro, pero Mokou insistía en que no las ayudáramos y que nos centráramos en lo nuestro. Cuando arreglaron la ventana, nos fuimos de allí, Kaguya nos dio las gracias, me despedí de Reisen con alegría, y la taché de mi lista... ¡Qué gran noche!

"¡Al final todo ha salido bien!" me dijo Kogasa mientras nos alejábamos del templo.

"Sí, eso parece," le dije contenta.

Fue entonces cuando oímos una explosión fuerte detrás nuestra, y vimos a Mokou partiéndose de la risa con la ventana nuevamente destruida. Kaguya la puso verde después de eso. Preferimos ignorarlo e irnos de allí. Y bueno... Eso es todo lo que pasó aquel día y noche. Como final, contaré que Ojou-sama me castigó por llegar tan tarde haciéndome dormir en el jardín en mitad de la lluvia. Y al igual que la primera vez que me hizo ese castigo, Kogasa me hizo compañía y dormimos tranquilas bajo la protección de nuestros dos paraguas y el de Meiling.

...

¿Qué? No pensaríais que íbamos a desaprovecharlo, ¿No?


	26. Capítulo 26: Secretos de Bruja

_**Capítulo 26: Secretos de Bruja.**_

Nada como que me toque un día libre en mitad del invierno y con nieve por todas partes... **¡QUE P*** FRÍO!** ¿Y sabéis que es lo peor?

 **"¡ME CAGO EN SATANÁS!"** grité desde dentro del baño.

"¿Te has cambiado ya?" me dijo Sakuya desde la puerta.

 **"¡ESTOY EN ELLO!"**

Sí amigos; la regla. Esa maravilla natural que te garantiza pasar unos días de p*** madre. ¡Y justo hoy, en mi día libre! Me hace acordarme de cuando Emily tenía la regla, y ella me explicaba como funcionaba eso. Por fortuna, no era el peor dolor que había experimentado. Creedme, una bala en la pierna duele muchísimo mas que esto. Pero aun así, era bastante desagradable. Te daban ganas de gritar y de destrozar cosas, que era mas o menos lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aun así, me conseguía controlar. Como dije, no es el peor dolor que he experimentado, así que podía aguantarlo.

Ya bien cambiada y algo más calmada, salí del baño. Sakuya me puso una mano en el hombro. Me dieron de ganas de quitársela agresivamente, pero me supe controlar. Aquel dolor no me estaba haciendo ningún favor. Tras aquello, volví al despacho de Ojou-sama lista para ponerme en mi sitio y quitarme el collar.

"No te lo quites," me dijo Ojou-sama un momento antes de que fuera a quitármelo.

"¿Y eso?" le pregunté soltando el collar y guardándolo bajo el traje de nuevo.

"Ponte al frente," me dijo seria. Hice como me dijo y Ojou-sama se acomodó en su trono.

"Dime."

"Dierita... Has pasado mucho tiempo últimamente con el collar puesto. Me imagino que te gusta más ser humana que ser poni, pero aun así... Es mejor que seas poni que humana."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo digo yo. Lo siento Dierita, pero voy a ponerte condiciones para ponerte el collar."

Suspiré... _Qué p***mente innecesario..._

"Vale..."

"Ya sé que no te hace gracia, pero es mejor así." _Mis ovarios; déjate de rollos._ "Bueno, no sé si te diste cuenta de que hoy es tu día libre." Sí, aquí fue donde me di cuenta de que hoy era mi día libre. "Así que aprovéchalo bien para estar con el collar. A partir de mañana, nada de collar a no ser que se cumplan las condiciones que pensaré y escribiré mientras estas hoy fuera. ¿Entendido?"

"..." Hice gesto de 'Bueno, si no queda otra...' "Meeh..."

"Así me gusta. Ala, ya puedes irte. Puedes aprovechar el día para tachar a otra de tu lista."

Me había olvidado de la lista. Me marché del despacho de Ojou-sama con la lista en mano y los dolores de la regla dándome por culo. No estaba muy de humor para hacer nada hoy, así que mi vista fue directa a alguien de la lista que sabía que me ayudaría a pasar un buen día.

La número 6: Marisa Kirisame.

Estaba más que decidida. Le pedí a Sakuya unos intercambios por si acaso y unas medias oscuras gordas antes de irme para no pasar frío, y me fui a la ventura. Aunque era bonito salir de la mansión y ver toda la nieve caída mientras seguí nevando, el frío me hacía cagarme en todo. Despegué del suelo y me fui volando hacía la casa de Marisa. Normalmente iría andando, pero no estaba hoy por la labor. Me sorprendió ver El Bosque Mágico tan vivo en el día de hoy. Habían muchas hadas yendo de acá para allá; disfrutando de la nieve y algunas drogándose con las setas alucinógenas del bosque. Si os preguntabais por qué este bosque se llama El Bosque Mágico, ya lo sabéis.

"¡Eh mirad, una asistenta que vuela! JAJAjajaJajA," dijo una hada desde el suelo.

"¡Deja de drogarte ya y vamonos a casa!" dijo su hada compañera.

No tardé en llegar a la Casa de Marisa. Me quedé impresionada al aterrizar y ver la decoración de esta. Habían varias luces por todas partes y un letrero en la puerta de esta que decía "Feliz Navidad". Cada vez estaba más convencida de que Marisa no era de Gensokyo. Caminé con tranquilidad hacia la puerta y la toqué con mis nudillos. Tras unos segundos, se abrió la puerta.

"Oh, eres tú," dijo Reimu con su usual simpatía.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté.

"¿No debería preguntarte yo eso?"

"Vengo a pasar el día con Marisa."

"¿Y eso?"

"Tengo que tacharla de mi lista."

"¿Eh?"

Le expliqué lo de la lista. Reimu me miraba sin interés alguno.

"Ooh, qué bonito..."

"¿Me vas a dejar pasar?" dije con un tono más impaciente.

"La casa ya está ocupada por mí."

 **"¡QUE ME DEJES PASAR, COÑO!"**

Me llevé las manos a la boca y agrandé mis ojos. Jamás había tenido un impulso tan agresivo como ese, pero hoy mi paciencia era muy limitada con la p*** regla. Reimu me miraba orgullosa.

"¿A que te sientes mejor?" me dijo.

 **"¡NO!"** le dije sorprendida.

"Josu, vaya buenaza estás hecha. Voy a dejarte pasar porque me has gritado. Te lo has ganado hoy."

 ** _¡¿P-PERO QUE COÑO ME ESTAS CONTANDO?!_**

Le iba a arrancar la cabeza. Juro por la hija de p*** de Fany que le iba a arrancar la cabeza en ese momento. Aun así me controlé. No debía dejarme controlar por la regla. He sobrevivido a peores cosas que esto...

Pasé adentro de la casa. Por dentro era lo que se esperaba de una bruja. Habían varios cuartos, pero en el principal (El que se veía a pocos pasos de entrar en la casa) había un perchero para el sombrero de Marisa, estanterías llenas de libros y pociones, una mesa de madera circular vacía por el momento con cuatro sillas de madera alrededor, y una marmita sobre el fuego de la leña hirviendo una pócima púrpura. La iluminación además era una mezcla de varias lámparas mágicas que desprendían una tenue luz verde, junto al púrpura que desprendía la pócima de la marmita. La verdad es que molaba mucho su casa.

"¡Hey tiaca~!" me dijo Marisa con gran extroversión desde la mesa de madera, donde también estaban sentadas Reimu y Alice.

"Hola Marisa. Hola Alice," les saludé alegremente.

"Hola Dierita," me saludó Alice con una sonrisa algo falsa.

"¡Llegas justo a tiempo para ocupar la ultima silla!" Marisa señaló la ultima silla libre mientras un foco de la nada lo alumbraba en plan dramático. Sorprendida, me senté en la silla y el foco desapareció. "¿A qué has venido compañera?"

"Hoy estoy con la regla. Y como es mi día libre, pensé que tú me ayudarías a llevar mejor el día," le dije honestamente. Alice me miraba comprensiva con aquello.

"¡Wow; gracias por confiarme tal difícil tarea! ¡Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien!" me dijo súper contenta. Su alegría ya empezaba a contagiárseme.

"Me sigo preguntando por qué has dejado pasar a Reimu..." dijo Alice seria cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues porque es mi amiga," dijo Marisa.

"¡Pero hoy era nuestra cita! ¡Estábamos en mitad de ella!"

"¿Y qué? ¡Contras más mejor!"

Alice hizo un gran facepalm. No me sorprendía mucho aquello. Marisa no tenía pinta de ser romántica ni de ser moñas ni de que le importara el tema. Alice lo iba a tener difícil con Marisa, sin duda.

"Vaya dos tortolitos," dijo Reimu tomando un sorbo de su té.

"No haberte hecho sacerdotisa. Podríamos fornicar ahora mismo de no ser por eso," dijo Marisa alegre, haciendo escupir a Reimu su té.

 **"¡¿PERO TÚ QUE COÑO DICES?!"** dijo Reimu muy cabreada.

"Sabes que sería así amiga mía," dijo Marisa guiñándole un ojo.

"N-ni de coña sería así..." dijo Reimu sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado.

"Qué cabrona eres Marisa. Juegas con nuestros sentimientos," dijo Alice sonrojándose también.

"Juego con vuestros deseos, no con vuestros sentimientos," dijo Marisa en plan sabia.

 **"¡MIS COJONES DESEO YO FORNICAR CONTIGO!"** dijo Reimu cabreada.

"Sigue negándolo Reimu. Sigue negándolo," dijo Marisa con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"H-hija de puta..." dijo Reimu sonrojándose nuevamente.

"¡¿Y a ti te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?!" me dijo Alice agresivamente. Entré en pánico ante aquello y me quedé muda.

"¡No seas maleducada con las personas tímidas!" dijo Marisa defendiéndome.

" **¡JA!** Esta tímida, sí hombre; después de todo lo que ha hecho por llamar la atención en Gensokyo," dijo Alice cabreada. Aquello me tocó las narices, pero seguía sin ser capaz de hablar.

"En eso no te doy la razón." Reimu bebió un sorbo de su té. "No sé si es tímida o no, pero Dierita nunca ha querido ni quiere llamar la atención. Se le nota mucho cuando la conoces."

"Oye Alice, si te vas a poner así de criticona solo porque estás cabreada porque no ha salido bien nuestra cita, te voy a pedir que te vayas a relajarte," dijo Marisa por una vez seria. Alice se levantó tirando la silla al suelo.

 **"¡PUES ME VOY!"**

Alice se fue de la casa con lagrimas en los ojos... Me sentí mal por ella...

"No sé que opinareis vosotras, pero creo que la gilipollas es ella," dijo Reimu bebiendo otro sorbo de su té. Yo preferí no opinar. Seguro que se cabrearían conmigo por no estar de acuerdo con lo que dijera.

"Luego lo arreglaré..." dijo Marisa suspirando.

"Bueno, ya que se ha ido, ¿Por qué no juegas con los deseos de Dierita?" dijo Reimu con una sonrisa malévola. No me sorprendí mucho.

 _Todos heteros o todos homos, ¿Eh?_

"Eso ya lo haces tú," le dijo Marisa.

"¡¿Q-qué?!" me miró Reimu de repente. La miré alarmada.

"¡Y-yo no quiero fornicar a nadie! ¡Esa idea me da asco!" dije poniendo cara de asco.

"Ya lo sé. Lo que deseas es ser su amiga, y ella no te deja," dijo Marisa.

"S-sí, eso sí..." dije tímidamente.

"Aah... Menos mal," dijo Reimu aliviada. No sabía si tomarme eso como un cumplido o una ofensa.

"No deberías preocuparte por eso Dierita. Tampoco te pierdes nada por no ser su amiga," me dijo Marisa sonriéndome. Su sonrisa me contagiaba.

"¿Q-qué has querido decir con eso? ¡Yo soy tan buena amiga como cualquier otra!" dijo Reimu indignada.

"¿Ah sí?" le dijo Marisa arqueando una ceja de forma incrédula.

"¡P-pues claro que sí! ¡Tú Dierita, puedes venir de visita a mi reino cuando quieras! ¡Serás bienvenida como la buena amiga que eres para mí, Hm!" dijo Reimu llevándose las manos a la cintura y asintiendo con una sonrisa confiada.

"Bueno, pues ya la has oído," dijo Marisa sonriéndome. Yo no solo sonreía por las palabras de Reimu, sino por como demuestra Marisa que no tiene un pelo de tonta, y que conoce muy bien a Reimu.

"Bueno, si me disculpáis voy a marcharme. Tengo mucha nieve que apartar de mi reino," dijo Reimu levantándose y tomándose el ultimo sorbo de su té.

"Pero si tú siempre te esperas a Primavera para que la nieve se derrita y no tengas que hacer nada," dijo Marisa.

"¡Gracias por los detalles, Marisa!" dijo Reimu gruñendo mientras dejaba la taza de té en la cocina. Marisa y Yo nos reímos un poco por esto.

Reimu se marchó finalmente. Marisa y Yo pasamos una buena tarde juntas. Sabía que ella me ayudaría a pasar un buen día. Cuando llegó el atardecer, estaba a punto de tacharla de la lista y volver a casa, pero ella me detuvo.

"Espera Dierita. Tengo que enseñarte una cosa antes de que te vayas," me dijo con cierto cambio de tono en su voz.

"Oh... Pues dime."

"Siempre te has preguntado como se tantas cosas de tu mundo natal, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, la verdad es que sí."

"La respuesta es porque soy una bruja. Las brujas lo sabemos **todo**. Pero aun así, te demostraré el por qué esto es cierto."

Marisa me cogió de la mano y me arrastro hasta la marmita donde hervía su pócima. Me imagine que me haría beber su poción o algo así.

"Mete la cabeza dentro," me dijo.

"¿Que qué? ¡Me voy a quemar!" le dije sorprendida.

"No te quemarás. ¡Venga, mete la cabeza!"

Miraba a la pócima y a Marisa alternativamente. Estaba muy dubitativa...

 _¿P-pero como voy a meter la cabeza ahí? ¡Me voy a quemar!_

"Veo que necesitas un empujón," me dijo Marisa agarrándome de la parte trasera del cuello.

"¡E-Eh; Oye!"

Y sin que pudiera hacer nada, me metió la cabeza en la pócima. Estaba gratamente sorprendida. No solo podía respirar y ver dentro de la pócima, sino que no quemaba nada. Ni siquiera estaba frío. Pero la visión era lo mejor. Todo era muy... Psicodélico. Aunque predominaba el blanco, varios colores cambiaban constantemente y dominaban la lejanía. Mis oídos escuchaban un sonido muy parecido al que suena cuando estás sumergide bajo el agua. Sin darme cuenta por la impresión de todo aquello, Marisa me echó por completo dentro de la pócima. Sin que pudiera hacer ni decir nada, me sumergí en aquel extraño paraíso. Después de unos segundos, todo se cambió. Había dejado de caer y ahora estaba acostada en un suelo de textura suave. Mi visión estaba fija en el cielo, que era rosa con nubes que parecían estar hechas de nata. Me incorporé tras recobrar el sentido, y miré a mi alrededor... ¡Era increíble! El suelo era rosa blanquecino, y parecía estar hecho también de nata. A lo lejos podía ver un montón de dulces enormes: Pastelillos, Nubes de Algodón, Tabletas de Chocolate, Magdalenas... ¡¿Donde demonios estaba?!

"¿Te gusta?" me dijo Marisa montada de perfil en su escoba y flotando en el aire cerca mía. Mi cara de impresión la hizo reír.

"...¿Donde estamos?" le pregunté casi sin voz.

"¡Bienvenida al Mundo de Marisa!" Marisa alzó los brazos eufórica. "¡En este mundo disfrutaras de todo lo que sea dulce y te pueda hacer gorda sin que te haga gorda! ¡Además de magia, colores y criaturas pacíficas graciosas! Excepto payasos; odio los payasos. Se creen muy graciosos por ir pintados de dulces y desprender un sonido de klaxon al pulsar sus narices... ¡Se creen que pueden hacer reir sin esfuerzo alguno! ¡Y encima luego por la noche te asustan!"

Mientras Marisa hablaba ella sola (Aunque yo no dejaba de escucharla) yo seguía mirando sorprendida a mi alrededor. También me terminé de levantar del todo. Mi espalda estaba cubierta de aquella extraña nata rosada. Marisa empezó a comérsela al terminar su presentación.

"¡Ya está, como nueva! ¡Y que rico estaba!" dijo Marisa súper feliz.

"Así que... Este es un mundo que tú has creado," le dije.

"¡Así es!" me dijo comiéndose unas palomitas que no se de donde había sacado.

"¿Y por qué lo creaste?"

"Pues porque como todo el mundo, a veces necesito estar sola y descargarme. Y como no quiero que la gente me vea mal y se preocupe por mí, pues me vengo aquí."

 _Hmm..._

"Tiene sentido," le dije cruzándome de brazos.

"Las brujas lo sabemos **todo** , y lo podemos hacer **todo**. El como lo hacemos es un secreto de brujas, pero lo hacemos. Espero que esto te convenza."

"No sé si me creerás Marisa, pero yo nunca he dudado de eso. No puedo negar sin tener pruebas, la existencia o verdad de algo. Lo puedo dudar, pero no negar. Así lo veo yo al menos."

Marisa se bajó de la escoba y me dio un abrazo. Se lo devolví con mucho gusto.

"Lo haces muy bien," me dijo Marisa. Nos retiramos el abrazo tras unos misisipis.

"Oye Marisa... ¿Soy la única que sabe esto?"

"Por el momento, sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no eres de Gensokyo. Se nota muchísimo cuando alguien es de Gensokyo o cuando no lo es."

 _"¿No me digas? Eres la primera persona que me dice que soy un animal que no es de Gensokyo," pensé sarcásticamente._

"En Gensokyo, no te puedes fiar de la palabra de nadie Dierita. **De nadie.** Te harán creer que sí, pero ya aprenderás que no es así... En resumen, siento que tú eres alguien de fiar, y que de verdad no se lo contarás a nadie."

Me quedé pensativa... Eso era contradictorio, pero la entendía. Ahí estaban todos los estúpidos rumores sobre mí, y el hecho de que Suika tardó medio segundo en contarle a Reimu todo sobre mi pasado... Bueno, casi todo. Aun así, la experiencia me ha enseñado que eso no es tan así. Mirad a mi familia por ejemplo. Mi Ojou-Sama nunca le ha contado nada a nadie sobre mí. Sakuya tampoco lo ha hecho, ni Patchouli, ni Koakuma, ni Meiling, ni ninguna de las hadas asistenta. Ni siquiera Flandre el día en que se fugó. ¡Maldita sea; la propia Marisa es una prueba de ello!

"No sé... Creo que en vez de pensar que nadie es de fiar, deberías saber elegir cuales son para confiar y cuales no. Y ni siquiera eso, elige a quien te de la gana para contar X cosas, y a quien te de la gana para contar otras X cosas. Pero tienes que saber a quién escoges, y quién consideras tú apropiado para ello, ajenamente a si esa persona de verdad es apropiada para ello o no. Así es como lo hago yo, y... Me da un poco igual si a la gente no le gusta mi forma de hacer esto, o si me odian por ello. Es como yo quiero hacerlo, porque así es como me gusta hacerlo... Y punto."

No sabía como de egoísta u objetiva había sonado, pero me daba igual. Quiero ser leal a mis principios y a mi personalidad dentro de lo que cabe, y eso es algo que he hecho desde siempre. Solo que ahora, estoy mucho más determinada a esto que antes.

"Me gusta eso de que no te dejes cambiar por nadie. No mucha gente es capaz de hacer eso," me dijo Marisa sonriéndome.

"Meeh, supongo que está bien," le dije honestamente.

"Jeje..."

Me acordé del libro que estaba escribiendo. Sí, este que estáis leyendo ahora.

"Oye Marisa... ¿Podré escribir sobre esto algún día en mi libro?"

Vi miedo en su cara cuando le pregunté eso. Estaba claro que Marisa vivía con miedo a que sus secretos fueran descubiertos. Y era comprensible; Soy capaz de apostar mi cabeza a que después de que leáis esto, vais a querer ir a casa de Marisa para visitar ese mundo, lo que seáis de Gensokyo al menos... Bueno, en realidad ya lo hacéis, pero ya me entendéis. Por fortuna, se me ocurrió la solución.

"Cambiando de pregunta: Te gusta robar, ¿Cierto?"

"No me gusta, pero me tengo que ganar la vida de alguna forma..."

 _Marisa roba cosas y las vende para ganar dinero. Bastante típico._ _  
_  
"Bueno, ¿Pues qué te parece si cobras a la gente por visitar este mundo? Así dejas de robar y ganas dinero."

Marisa se sorprendió ante esta propuesta. Al principio tenía cara de negarlo por completo, pero conforme lo pensaba, su cara iba cambiando. Después de unos segundos, me volvió a hablar.

"De acuerdo; escribe sobre esto en tu libro. Así de paso me haces promoción para el negocio," dijo Marisa con un tono neutral.

"Fantástico."

Abrí mis brazos en plan adorable, y Marisa vino a estos para darnos otro abrazo. Jamás pensé que Marisa estuviera tan necesitada de una buena amistad. Tal vez por eso es amiga de Reimu a pesar de lo distintas que son, aunque quién sabe.

Y bueno... Eso es todo amigos. Después de eso, Marisa me llevó de vuelta a Gensokyo y juntas planeamos un poco el negocio. Y pocos días después junto a los sutiles trucos de marketing de Marisa, su negocio empezó y desde entonces va de viento en popa. Y tal vez después de este libro, vaya todavía mejor... Lo espero al menos. Pero bueno, ya solo me queda una cosa que contar para terminar este capítulo.

* * *

Ya me había quitado el collar y lo había puesto donde siempre. Ojou-sama ya dormía en su elegante cama, así que troté hacia mi camita de cojines. Justo cuando me iba a acostar, vi una nota sobre mi camita. La cogí como pude y la leí.

 _Condiciones para el Uso del Collar Realista:_

 _1\. Por orden mía. Creo que esta es obvia._ _  
_ _2\. Por alguna emergencia._ _  
_ _3\. Por si Sakuya lo desea así. A Sakuya se lo consiento, pero me tiene que dar permiso._ _  
_ _4\. Para divertir a Flandre._ _  
_ _5\. Puedes ponértela en tus días libres si quieres._ _  
_ _6\. (Esta la dejo en blanco por si se me ocurre otra cosa)._

 _Si desobedeces, tu amigo el látigo te dirá el castigo._

Aunque tragué saliva en cuanto lo leí del todo, no me pareció tan mal. Así que bueno, ya sabéis por qué desde entonces me veis menos en mi forma humana. En fin, que se le va a hacer... ¡Ah sí, y taché a Marisa de la lista! Veamos quién es la siguiente.

7\. Reimu Hakurei

 _Oh shit..._


	27. Capítulo 27: Fantasmagoría Floral

_**Capítulo 27: Fantasmagoría del Florecimiento.**_

Al contrario que en mi planeta natal, aquí se celebra el año nuevo en cuanto comienza la primavera. Y bueno, hoy comenzaba, así que era año nuevo en Gensokyo. Este día se suele celebrar haciendo un picnic en el campo, y viendo a las flores florecer. Normalmente se les hace rápido porque por lo general, la gente se termina emborrachando por beber demasiado Sake. En el caso de yo y mi familia, nos reunimos en el balcón central de la mansión y vemos a las flores florecer desde allí. Es el único día del año en que puedo pisar ese sitio. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba más atenta a otra cosa.

"¡Vamos Salty-chan! ¡Te vas a perder el florecimiento!" me dijo Koakuma desde la puerta del armario de limpieza.

"Iré luego Koakuma," dije sin dejar de desmontar a Fujita. Koakuma se acercó curiosa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Desmontar a este cabrón. Tal vez pueda apañármelas para hackear su base de datos y así poder descubrir de donde viene este tipo."

Koakuma me miraba curiosa y sin entender nada, como usaba diferentes herramientas con magia para hacerlo todo más rápido y efectivo. Hubo un momento en que Koakuma estaba por alguna razón tan interesada en lo que hacía, que se terminó sentando en el suelo sin dejar de verme trabajar.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" dijo un hada asistenta desde la puerta.

"¡Sssshhh!" hizo Koakuma.

La hada calló y se acercó curiosa a ver lo que hacía. Se terminó sentando al lado de Koakuma, viéndome curiosa de lo que hacía. Por alguna extraña razón, se fueron juntando más y más hadas asistenta a verme trabajar. Todas estaban interesadas en lo que hacía, y si no estuviera tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, me habría sentido muy incomoda.

"Modelo F-16; FC." Las hadas se acercaron al oírme decir eso para ver qué es lo que estaba leyendo. Koakuma incluida. "FC... Espero que no sea lo que pienso que es..."

"¡¿Qué coño estáis haciendo aquí todas?!" Miraron todas hacia atrás y vieron a Sakuya con una mirada asesina. "¡Todas a vuestros puestos, inútiles!"

Las hadas salieron alarmadas y a toda leche de allí. Sakuya también hizo marcharse a Koakuma, que volvió con Patchouli. Nos quedamos Sakuya y yo solas. Sakuya se acercó a mi al ver lo seria que estaba mirando lo que podría considerarse las tripas del robot.

"¿Has descubierto algo?" me dijo agachándose y poniendo una mano en... ¿Mi cuello, supongo?

"Este robot tiene la marca de FC. No es seguro, pero podría significar 'Ferghus Corporation'."

"¿Ferghus Corporation?"

"Sí; Corporación Ferghus. Ferghus es el nombre de mi antiguo archinémesis. Actualmente se dedica al bien, pero en su momento fue un gran villano. Y aunque el ya dejó de serlo, su ex-novia nunca lo ha dejado."

"¿Su ex-novia?"

"Sí..."

Sakuya notó como esquivé decir su nombre. Aun así quiso meter el dedo en la llaga.

"...¿Quien era su ex-novia?" me dijo con un tono tranquilo a la par que curioso. Me llevó unos segundos contestarle.

"Fany Cifer," le dije muy seria.

"¿Fany Cifer?"

No pude seguir hablando. Bastante malos pensamientos me estaba provocando ya esa situación. Decidí dejar al robot como estaba por el momento y me giré para mirarla.

"Luego seguiré... ¿Vamos a ver el florecimiento?" le pregunté con una sonrisa. Sakuya asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, aunque la noté algo preocupada por mis reacciones de hace nada.

* * *

Toda la familia estábamos allí, viendo el florecimiento. Habían varias mesas puestas por el balcón para que cupiéramos todos. Las hadas asistenta estaban sentadas en las mesas de la parte izquierda y derecha del balcón, hablando de sus cosas, viendo el florecimiento, y algunas bebiendo sake. Yo, Ojou-sama, Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma, Flandre y Meiling, estábamos sentadas en la mesa central del balcón, que como os imagináis era la más grande. Además, esta mesa tenía puesto un gran parasol en el centro que cubría estratégicamente del sol a Ojou-sama y Flandre. Aunque me alegraba ver a todas de tan buen humor, yo estaba preocupada por mis recientes descubrimientos sobre Fujita. Sé que no debería estar así en un momento como ese y que debería disfrutar de aquel momento en vez de preocuparme, pero así es mi cerebro de hijo de puta... Siempre ha sido así.

"¡Qué montón de espíritus!" dijo una de las hadas asistenta recibiendo la aprobación entusiasmada de las otras.

Tenía razón; este año habían muchos espíritus haciendo florecer a las flores. Creo que no os lo he explicado, pero el florecimiento no es exactamente ver como las flores florecen de forma natural (aunque algunas lo hacen) sino ver como los espíritus las hacen florecer. Es algo que solo ocurre cada año nuevo, y por eso es algo bonito y raro de ver. Sin embargo, este año habían bastantes más espíritus que el año pasado. No supe decir si eso era algo bueno o malo. Miré de reojo a Ojou-sama y esta miraba seria a los espíritus. Tampoco supe interpretar eso.

"¿Estás bien, Salty-chan?" me preguntó la adorable Flandre a mi derecha. Le sonreí como pude.

"Sí, todo bien," le dije con una sonrisa algo falsa.

"¡Abrazo nyah!"

Se lo di. Dar abrazos a Flandre siempre es un placer. Me hacía desear que no estuviera siempre encerrada en el sótano. Me pregunto si algún sabré el por qué está encerrada ahí.

"¡Ding dong!" dijo Reimu saliendo de la nada. Estaba flotando delante del balcón, a la vista de todas.

"Hola Reimu, ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?" dijo Remilia sabiendo perfectamente cual iba a ser la respuesta.

"Vengo en busca de Dierita," dijo Reimu.

"Dierita no está hoy aquí, pero si lo está Salty," dijo Ojou-sama mirándome. Reimu siguió su mirada y me vio.

"Tú, Onigiri Azul, tenemos un incidente hoy que arreglar," me dijo Reimu sin más.

"¿Un incidente? ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?" le pregunté levantándome de la silla (Estaba muy incomoda por cierto).

"No la necesito, pero es nuestro deber arreglar los incidentes," me dijo cruzada de brazos.

"¿Perdona?" dijimos yo y Ojou-sama al unísono.

"Arreglaste la Barrera Hakurei querida. Ahora eres parte del equipo encargado de arreglar incidentes en Gensokyo. Así decía el trato de Yukari."

"¿Trato? ¡¿Qué trato?!" le dije muy extrañada.

"Yukari lo ha vuelto a hacer..." dijo Ojou-sama haciéndose un facepalm.

"A mí me la jugó igual," me dijo Reimu mostrándose comprensiva por una vez. Suspiré con mucha paciencia. No estaba yo hoy para esto... "Así que andando pequeñaja."

"Así que ahora vamos a resolver incidentes juntas... Genial, **putamente genial.** "

Eso sonó horrible, pero no lo decía por Reimu. Troté al interior de la mansión cabreada para prepararme. Ojou-sama miró cabreada a Reimu.

"Pienso hablar con Yukari de esto," le dijo Ojou-sama a Reimu.

"¿Pero por qué está así? ¿No es lo que ha hecho toda su vida, salvar al mundo?"

"Sí, pero es lo algo que ha estado evitando desde que llegó a este mundo. No quería seguir con ese trabajo, y yo le concedí el deseo."

"Ooh..." dijo Reimu sintiéndose mal por mí.

"Lo que quiere es vivir una vida tranquila, y eso es algo que nunca ha tenido por culpa de su antiguo trabajo. Y ahora que tenía una vida así conmigo, Yukari se lo va a quitar. Esto no va a quedar así."

"..."

"Vamonos," dije sin animo ninguno y saliendo volando de dentro de la mansión.

"Muy bien... Ya volveremos," dijo Reimu.

Nos fuimos. Nos alejamos de la mansión hasta llegar al Bosque Youkai. Allí, Reimu se paró en seco.

"Bueno... ¿Por donde empezamos?" dijo Reimu.

"¿Que tal explicándome de que va este incidente?" dije muy alegre. Reimu se sorprendió ante tal cambio de humor.

"U-umm... ¡Sí, claro! Emm... Pues resulta que este año hay demasiados espíritus para el florecimiento, y es sospechoso porque nunca han habido tantos. Sospechamos que podría ser algo grave."

"¡Que gran gilipollez sin importancia!" dije súper alegre.

"¿Como que gilipollez? ¡Esto es grave!"

"¡Mis cojones es grave, pero si queréis poneros en plan alarmista, pues genial! ¡Vamos de aventura~!" dije con un humor irreconocible. Estaba siendo completamente injusta, pero estaba tan cabreada que ni me daba cuenta de lo que decía. Reimu me miraba traumatizada.

"¿Q-qué tal si miramos por-"

 **"No, yo te voy a decir a donde vamos a ir,"** dije con un cambio de tono drástico y con una mirada asesina. Reimu tragó saliva ante mi actitud bipolar.

"A-a ver, d-dime..."

"¡El Río Sanzu!"

"¿El Río Sanzu?"

"¡Claro! Por ahí pasan los espíritus después de morir, ¿No? ¿Qué mejor sitio para investigar entonces? ¡Seguro que la Shinigami que pasa por el río sabe algo!" dije estando de nuevo alegre.

"B-bueno, la verdad es que suena a un buen plan..."

"¡Pues vamos allá!"

Salí volando de allí sin esperar a Reimu. Esta tragó saliva de nuevo.

"Joder, incluso cabreada es más temible que yo..."

"¡Salty Sea; Mascota de la Familia Scarlet Devil! ¿Me está diciendo que tiene reputación de tener mala leche?"

Reimu se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente y vio quien le había dado el susto. Era una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro semi-largo. Llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, una falda negra corta y... No tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero es un pequeño "sombrero" rojo que tenía puesto en la cabeza. Tenía alas de cuervo en la espalda no muy visibles con las que volaba, y curiosamente un cuervo en su hombro derecho. La mujer cuervo miraba a Reimu muy interesada, con una pequeña libreta en su mano izquierda, y un bolígrafo en su mano derecha.

"¿Qué demo- ¿Qué hace una Tengu aquí?" dijo Reimu.

"Entrevistar. Soy periodista profesional del periódico 'Noticias Bunbunmaru', su periódico de confianza para noticias y cotilleos," dijo la Tengu con gran confianza.

"Va~le~..."

"¿Me concede una entrevista?"

"No es el mejor momento. Tengo que resolver un posible incidente."

La tengu aspiró sorprendida. Una gran emoción empezó a salir por cada poro de su cuerpo.

"¡OhdiosmiotueresReimuHakureitienesquedejarmehacerteunaentrevistaPORFAVOR!" dijo la Tengu a toda leche. Reimu la miraba con miedo.

"¡P-pero ahora no es un buen momento!"

"¡Pues hagámoslo por el camino!"

A la Tengu le salían estrellas de los ojos junto a su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Reimu suspiró agotada.

"Está bien, supongo... Al menos así me dejaras en paz."

Y así a un paso lento, ambas se dirigieron al Río Sanzu mientras la Tengu la acribillaba a preguntas. Hoy no estaba siendo un buen día para Reimu.

* * *

Había llegado al Río Sanzu. Podía ver el Templo Higan a lo lejos que estaba sorprendentemente inactivo hoy. Miraba por el río para ver si veía a la Shinigami en su bote, pero mi vista terminaba perdida en la cantidad de espíritus que estaban pasando hoy por el río. Contra más los miraba, más me parecía que escuchaba sus voces. De repente empecé a sentir que conocía a esos espíritus... Me sentía muy rara...

"¡Eh, tú!"

El mundo volvió al silencio tras escuchar eso. Solo se oía el agua del río pasando. Miré a mi derecha y vi quien me había llamado. Era la Shinigami. Aterricé cerca de donde ella estaba. Era bastante grande, aunque tal vez fuera por su esbelto vestido. Este era azul en general, de manga corta y con cierto toque japonés. La Shinigami en si tenía el pelo rojo corto sujeto a dos coletas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Lo que mas daba miedo de ella era la enorme guadaña que llevaba entre su brazo y hombro derecho. La Shinigami me sonrió y se agachó, acariciándome la cabeza.

"¿No sabes que es peligroso estar tan cerca del Río Sanzu, pequeñín?"

Sabía que era normal que me tratara como el animal que era en ese momento, pero sabía que era algo que podría haberse evitado si llevara el collar puesto. Cada vez estaba más cabreada.

"¿Tú eres la Shinigami de este río, cierto?" le pregunté con paciencia.

"¡Ooh, puedes hablar!" La Shinigami me vio con cara de no estar de buen humor. "Emm, sí. Soy la Shinigami de ese río."

"Ah bien. Venía a pregunta-"

"¿Has escuchado sus voces?" me preguntó de repente. Suspiré exasperada.

"Sí."

"¿Te resultaron familiares?"

"Emm, sí."

"¡Ogh que bien; misterio resuelto!"

La Shinigami caminó a un árbol y se sentó al pie de este. Yo... Quise invocar una bola de fuego y estrellársela en la cabeza. Aquello me hizo pensar en que últimamente me sentía muy agresiva.

"Eso es porque no has sacado nada todavía."

Me giré al oír su voz. Una mujer de ojos azules y pelo verde me miraba contenta. Vestía de un vestido azul oscuro, negro y blanco con decoraciones de oro, y un sombrero azul y blanco con un emblema de oro en la frente. Tenía una curiosa espada corta dorada en las manos con inscripciones negras de letras japonesas. Arqueé una ceja al verla.

 _Que manía tienen los Gensokyanos de aparecer de la nada._

"Disculpa a mi Shinigami; es un poco vaga."

Miré a la Shinigami de reojo. Se había dormido. ¿Esta es su jefe? Pero si no parece ser nada en comparación con ella.

"Tú eres Salty Sea, ¿Cierto?" me dijo la mujer.

"Amm, sí. ¿Y usted es?" le dije sin saber muy bien que hacer ni decir en aquel momento.

"Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. Soy una Yama del Templo Higan."

Una Yama... Las Yamas son como los políticos de mi mundo natal. Seguía sin saber como actuar. La mujer caminó hacia la Shinigami y respiró hondo. Yo la miraba con curiosidad.

 **"¡KOMACHI!"**

La Shinigami se despertó de golpe y se levantó a toda leche, recogiendo su guadaña por el camino. Ya levantada y alarmada, se llevó una mano extendida horizontalmente a la frente como si fuera un militar.

"¡Eiki-sama sí señora Eiki-sama señora!" dijo la Shinigami completamente firme.

"Hoy tenemos un montón de trabajo, y a ti se te ocurre hacer el vago. No sé cuantas veces voy a tener que regañarte por hacer estas cosas."

"¡No se volverá a repetir, señora!"

"Sí, seguro..."

"¡Ah sí, he resuelto el misterio señora!"

"¿El misterio?"

"¡Sí! ¡El animal ese se quedó mirando al Río Sanzu y le resultaron familiares los espíritus que pasaban por el!"

Shikieiki se giró y me miró tras esto. Komachi estaba muy feliz por haber resuelto el misterio, y Yo directamente no sabía que cojones hacer en ese momento.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice mi Shinigami?" me preguntó Shikieiki seria.

"Emm, sí. ¿Por qué?" le pregunté confusa.

"Hmm... Hoy han aparecido muchísimos espíritus para el año nuevo. Cada año nuevo, los espíritus acumulados en Gensokyo pasan por este río para que las Yamas como yo, juzguemos a donde deben de ir. Es un ciclo natural para liberar a Gensokyo de espíritus."

"Entiendo."

"Normalmente no hay tantos espíritus por aquí. Cuando hay más espíritus es cuando viene alguien nuevo a Gensokyo, y estábamos preparadas para ello cuando te vimos llegar. Pero nunca nos imaginábamos que trajeras tantos... Nos dice mucho de ti."

"...¿A-a donde quieres ir a parar?" le pregunté con miedo de saber la respuesta.

"Los espíritus que traen los seres nuevos que llegan a Gensokyo, son los espíritus que el ser en cuestión ha matado o ha visto morir. En la Reunión de Mascotas que hicimos poco después del incidente de la Luna Escarlata, pudimos analizarte y comprobar qué clase de espíritus llegarían cuando llegara el año nuevo en que vinieran. Nos alegramos de ver que eras alguien bueno y que la mayoría de los espíritus que vendrían serían de gente que has visto morir... Pero esto..."

Shikieiki miró al río. Cientos de espíritus pasaban por allí en ese momento. Komachi me miraba sin saber que pensar de mi. Yo miraba cabizbaja al suelo... No sabía que pensar ni que decir...

"Por supuesto que no todos esos espíritus tienen que ver contigo, pero la gran mayoría lo hacen... Y aunque me alegra que la mayoría no sea de seres que has matado... Me asombra la cantidad de seres que has visto morir..."

 _7 años..._

 _7 años de servicio en un grupo plagado de mentiras e hipocresía..._

 _Pero mis deseos por hacer el bien me podían..._

 _El bien..._

 _ **¡JA!**_

Sentí a alguien tocándome el hombro. Miré al frente y vi a Reimu. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas.

"¿Qué clase de vida has tenido, Salty?" me preguntó Reimu con el tono más preocupado que le había escuchado nunca.

 _7 años..._

 _7 años de salvar mundos a cambio de ver morir a mucha gente..._

 _Todo por hacer el bien..._

 _ **¡JA!**_

"Una llena de violencia y guerra," le dije como pude. Reimu me dio un abrazo, y yo me desahogué en su hombro. La Tengu estaba allí mirándome. Estaba conmovida como el resto; tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de escribir nada sobre aquello... O al menos, por el momento.

"Entonces... ¿Esto no es ningún posible incidente?" preguntó Reimu a Shikieiki intentando cambiar de tema.

"No, no lo es. Ahora con vuestro permiso, Komachi y Yo nos iremos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer."

"Sí, Eiki-sama."

Las dos se fueron tras eso. La Tengu nos miraba a mi y a Reimu mientras disimuladamente escribía en su libreta. Reimu me volvió a mirar. Yo volvía a estar cabizbaja, escuchando a los flashbacks que tenía en mi cabeza.

"Salty... ¿Nos vamos a casa?" me preguntó.

Por mucho que quisiera contestarle, no podía. Ni siquiera sabía que me estaba hablando. Mi mente estaba sorda y muda, escuchando a personas de mi pasado hablarme. No pensaba que volvería a escuchar aquellas voces.

"Comprendo..."

Reimu llamó la atención de la Tengu y las dos se fueron. Ya sola, empecé a trotar hacia lo que desde mi perspectiva era el oeste. Mientras lo hacía, las voces de mi cabeza invadían mi realidad.

 _"...¿Estás loco?"_

 _"¡Ya no tengo nada que perder con un traidor como tú!"_

 _"...Que así sea entonces."_

 _El día en que le tiré el Diario de la Muerte a aquel que consideraba como un padre..._

Sin darme cuenta, me dirigía hacia el Bosque Youkai. Nunca me había adentrado en el por consejo de Patchouli, pero en aquel momento no era consciente de nada de lo que hacía.

 _"¿Que haces aquí sola?"_

 _"..."_

 _"¿No tienes frío?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Toma esto. A mí no me hace falta de todos modos."_

 _"...Gracias."_

 _El día que conocí a Fany..._

El bosque era oscuro. Muchas Youkais me veían pasar, pero ninguna se atrevía a hacerme nada. Todas notaban mi oscuridad.

 _"¡Lo único que habéis hecho es traernos desgracias! ¡¿Traer la paz eterna!?_ _ **¡JA!**_ _¡Los verdaderos villanos aquí sois VOSOTROS!"_

 _El día en que empecé a odiar a los humanos..._

Me acercaba a una zona del bosque plagada de árboles muertos. No había nadie allí... Trotaba ciegamente hacia un sitio peligroso...

 _"Te echo de menos..."_

 _"Eso está bien, mientras sigas con tu vida."_

 _El día en que mi hermana murió..._

Galopé. Galopé con todas mis fuerzas dejando atrás al espíritu. Fue entonces cuando tropecé y me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de un campo lleno de flores preciosas. Allí tirada y sin energías ni motivación para levantarme, me puse a oler aquellas flores que estaban enfrente mía.

 _Qué buen olor..._

 _Qué maravilla..._

 _Jajaja..._

 _Jaja..._

 _Ja..._

 _..._

Mientras perdía poco a poco el conocimiento, escuché unos pasos. Se escuchaban como si fueran los de una muñeca. ¿Había alguien allí?

"Parece que este animal se ha encontrado con un destino horrible... ¿O tal vez no?"

La voz era de una niña, pero poco me importaba. Mi conocimiento ya se iba... ¿Ni siquiera esto va a ser rápido?


	28. Capítulo 28 (Final): Girasoles

_**Capítulo 28 (Final): Tormenta de Girasoles.**_

 _Me había alejado de Ponyville para ponerme en una parte despejada del campo. Allí, empecé a atarle globos a una caja blanca que había llevado conmigo. Mientras lo hacía, escuché como alguien se acercaba. Me alegró saber que no era alguien indebido._

 _"¿Salty? ... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" me dijo la inconfundible voz de Green Compass, mi mejor amiga de Equestria._

 _"Despedirme," dije sin dejar de atar los globos. Green trotó hasta ponerse a mi lado y sentarse en el suelo._

 _"Siempre estará dentro de ti, ¿Lo sabes?" me dijo con una sonrisa preocupada._

 _"Ya..."_

 _Green no supo que más decir. Terminé de atar los globos y me levanté sobre mis cuatro patas. Green hizo igual. Cerré los ojos y pegué un suspiro. Green me cruzó una de sus pezuñas por el cuello como gesto afectivo. Tras unos segundos así, solté la caja. La caja empezó a flotar por el aire, elevándose poco a poco hacia el cielo. Ambas nos quedamos mirando como la caja se alejaba poco a poco hasta que se perdió en el cielo. Green me dio un abrazo tras esto, el cual yo se lo devolví sin problemas._

 _"Se acabó... Ya nunca más la volveré a ver..." Pensé en aquel momento._

 _Qué ingenua era entonces._

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron gradualmente y de forma natural. No sentía nada de nada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirme tan vacía como en aquel momento. Me incorporé sobre mis cuatro patas y le eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Estaba en medio de un campo de girasoles junto a un cielo azul y despejado, a excepción de alguna que otra nube. Era el típico escenario hermoso a la vista y limpio a la respiración. Me hizo pensar en la cantidad de gente que conozco y que le gustaría ver algo así... Y sin embargo estaba yo aquí, la que no siente nada al ver algo así. La vida es así de hija de puta.

Miré a mi espalda. No vi a nadie. Me alegré, porque aquel era el típico momento en que una Gensokyana salía de la nada y me hablaba. Sin embargo, no pasó nada de nada. Hice una mueca con aquello... Bueno, no podía estar ahí todo el día, así que empecé a trotar en línea recta. Aun así, iba mirando a mis lados por el camino por si veía algo. Por mucho que trotara, solo veía el cielo y girasoles por todos lados. Podía ver montañas difuminadas a lo lejos, pero no parecían acercarse por mucho que trotara. Así pasaron 20 minutos sin que pareciera que llegara a ninguna parte. Aun así, todo me daba igual. No sentía nada ni salía sonido alguno de mi mente. Solo sabía que trotaba hacia delante expectante a que pasara algo, como si aquello se tratara de un videojuego lineal donde tenía que ir del Punto A, al Punto B. Aun así, tuve que parar a descansar un poco después de tanta caminata. Me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos. Me sumergí en el sonido de los girasoles azotados por el viento... Era verdaderamente relajante... Abrí los ojos tras un rato así. Escuchaba algo distinto proveniente del cielo. Miré hacia arriba y vi algo cayendo lentamente del cielo. No pude distinguir lo que era hasta que estaba cerca del suelo. Era una mujer de pelo verde corto y vestida de rojo con un parasol abierto sujeto con la mano derecha. La verdad es que parecía una reproducción en vivo de Mary Poppins. La mujer aterrizó en el suelo a pocos pasos de mí. Yo ni me molesté en levantarme; sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer me había visto. Me lo demostró a los pocos segundos, cuando caminó hacia mí y se detuvo a unos pasos de mí, sonriéndome con un toque siniestro.

"¡Qué sorpresa verte! No he tenido invitados desde hace varios años."

"¿Y a mí qué?"

"El vacío."

Si no le habéis visto sentido a lo que acabamos de decir, es porque no lo tiene. Estando tan vacía, solo me limitaba a escuchar y a contestar en consecuencia.

"¿Como te llamas?" me preguntó.

"Umi Sonoda."

"Salty Sea; un placer conocerte al fin."

 _¿Para qué preguntas entonces si ya lo sabes?_

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Yuuka Kazami; un placer conocerte," me dijo acomodando su parasol para que le cubriera la cara del sol.

"¿Donde estoy?" le pregunté.

"Estás en el Jardín del Sol. Mi casa está cerca de aquí. Sígueme."

Yuuka dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos. Se detuvo al no oír los míos y me miró de reojo.

"No puedes salir de aquí por tu cuenta. Sígueme o muérete aquí."

La mujer siguió andando tras eso. Aunque era tentador esa opción de morirse allí mismo, me parecía una muerte algo aburrida. Hice un esfuerzo y me levanté. Después de seguirla un rato, su casa empezó a verse a lo lejos. Después de otro rato de seguirla, llegamos a su casa. Era una casa bastante ordinaria; blanca de pared, marrón de suelo y naranja de techo. Yuuka cerró su parasol y abrió la puerta, dejándome a mí entrar primero. Entré con la guardia alta al ver lo oscura que era la casa por dentro. Una melodía de un juego empezó a sonar en mi cabeza con aquel ambiente. ¿Por qué tanta oscuridad?

...

La melodía se fue tan rápido como vino cuando Yuuka abrió las persianas y dejó entrar la luz del sol. La casa por dentro seguía siendo ordinaria: Cuatro ventanas, una mesa, una silla (aunque habían otras nueve amontonadas en una esquina), una estantería con libros, algunos armarios, una chimenea con leña puesta donde seguramente cocinaría sus cosas, y un único cuarto extra que diría que conduce al baño. Yuuka dejó el parasol apoyado cerca de la puerta y caminó hacia la mesa. Pensaba que iba a sentarse, pero no lo hizo. Yo me senté en el suelo sin saber que hacer ni decir.

Estuvimos así un rato.

 _Qué silencio..._

Solo se oía el sonido del viento azotando los girasoles. Me podría dormir ahí... Pero el no fiarme de esa mujer me mantenía despierta.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" le pregunté finalmente.

"Esperar," me dijo.

"¿A quién?"

"A mis compañeras."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para que te vean."

"¿Para qué?" le pregunté nuevamente dándome cuenta de que no habían camas en aquella casa.

"Una de ellas es la que te trajo a este sitio. Querrá saber como estás," me respondió.

"Y supongo que sabiendo eso, te pareció una genial idea el dejarme en mitad del campo en vez de traerme aquí."

"Si hubiera hecho eso, no habrías entendido la naturaleza de este lugar."

"¿Y para qué quiero yo saber eso?"

"Para que sepas que no tienes escapatoria."

"Pues vale."

Hubo un silencio breve. La mujer se me quedó mirando un rato hasta que se terminó sentando en la silla y apoyando su hombro derecho en la mesa, y su cabeza sobre su puño derecho. Me miraba como si me deseara con un toque malévolo.

"Tenemos una nueva líder. Se ha fijado en ti y te puso a prueba. Después de pasarla, nos ordenó traerte aquí. Medicine lo hizo más concretamente."

"¿Medicine?" le pregunté arqueando una ceja ante un nombre tan directo.

"Es una muñeca con vida propia. Ya la verás en breve."

Una muñeca... Aquello despertó un recuerdo en mi cabeza.

 _"Parece que este animal se ha encontrado con un destino horrible... ¿O tal vez no?"_

Esa debía ser Medicine... Hmm...

"Es una muñeca fascinante. ¿Sabes que todo su cuerpo funciona con veneno? El veneno de las flores de la Llanura sin Nombre es lo que le da vida. Es genial."

Aquella mujer parecía tener un orgasmo pensando en aquella muñeca... ¿Que cojones le ocurre a esta en la cabeza? Estaría sorprendida si no estuviera tan vacía en aquel momento. Mi cara era plana, y no cambiaba de ahí.

"Salty Sea."

Me di la vuelta al oír aquella voz. Tuve que mirar hacia arriba al ver solo su ropa. Una mujer joven de ojos azules y pelo largo ondulado dividido en dos largas trenzas, se alzaba sobre mi. Vestía de zapatos negros, medias altas negras, minifalda negra y camisa roja por fuera. Tenía las manos en la cintura y me miraba con una sonrisa malévola. Aunque mi cara era plana, estaba disfrutando de aquella vista. Más todavía cuando me senté sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

"¿Tú eres?" le pregunté como si nada. La mujer se agachó y me acarició la cara.

"Qué animal más bonito," me dijo en plan mimos. La mujer miró a otro lado y su cara cambiaba a seria. "¡Déjate de reverencias y dime donde están las demás!"

"Llegarán de un momento a otro," dijo Yuuka con un tono muy desvariado. Seguía pareciendo que tenía un orgasmo.

"Vaya una enferma..." La mujer me miró y volvió a sonreírme. "¿No piensas igual, eh cosita?"

"Supongo," le dije mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y el cuello. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba la sensación.

"Me llamo Bellatrix Fireheart, y soy la nueva líder de las Genociders," me dijo dejando de acariciarme, pero sin dejar de sonreírme. No sabía si tener su cara tan cerca de la mía me gustaba o no.

"Las Genociders..."

"¿Sabes quienes somos, no?"

"Claro que lo sé."

"Bien, pequeñina. Te explicaré de que va todo cuando lleguen todas, ¿Vale?"

"Vale."

La mujer se incorporó y pasó dentro de la casa. La seguí con la mirada. Caminaba recalcando el movimiento de sus caderas. Lo hacía a posta. Pretendía seducirme alzándose sobre mí, mimándome como a una niña chica, y caminando de esa forma; además de dejarme mirarla lo que quiera. Era un intento noble, pero no iba a conseguir nada con eso. Aun así, tratándose de una Genocider, no tenía claro si lo hacía porque soy una mujer, o porque en el pasado fingía ser un hombre, y por tanto sigue creyendo que lo soy. Tendré que analizarlo por mi cuenta, a no ser que ella me lo diga en algún momento. Bellatrix cogió una de las sillas amontonadas en la esquina de la casa, y la puso junto a la mesa, donde se sentó. Tras unos segundos, Bellatrix me sonrió nuevamente.

"Mira Salty, ahí llega mi mascota."

Me giré para verla. Me sorprendí; aquello **sí** que me sorprendió. Era una poni unicornio de piel amarilla vibrante, y de un pelaje de color amarillo huevo y un carmesí bastante vivido. Sus ojos eran verde azulados, y su Cutie Mark era un sol amarillo, rojo y blanco. Lo primero que pensé al ver su Cutie Mark era que su fuerte era controlar hechizos ígneos, pero aun así no estaba muy segura de que podría significar. Por si acaso no sabéis lo que es una Cutie Mark, es un dibujo que sale en el flanco de los ponis de Equestria que recalca de forma abstracta, un talento natural de este. Mi Cutie Mark son notas musicales, recalcando mi oído armónico. La verdad es que que detesto bastante este don mío, pero la gente lo valora bastante.

"Te presento a Sunset Shimmer," me dijo Bellatrix. La poni se arrodilló a modo de reverencia.

"Un placer conocerte," me dijo la poni. Tras unos segundos de impresión y de mi cerebro yendo a toda leche, me giré y miré seria a Bellatrix. Mi vacío empezaba a marcharse.

"¿Me lo explicas?" le pregunté.

"No eres la única que ha viajado a otro mundo," me dijo Bellatrix simplemente. Sunset no dijo nada, aunque no me hizo falta saber más. Mi vacío volvió tan rápido como se fue.

"Oh bueno," dije sin más.

Tras ponerse Sunset a mi lado y sentarse en el suelo, la espera continuó. Tras 10 minutos de silencio, Bellatrix empezaba a impacientarse.

"¿Donde cojones están?" preguntó Bellatrix de repente.

"No lo sé... Es raro. Me dijeron que no tardarían en volver," dijo Yuuka con un tono más normal.

"Malditas ineptas," dijo Bellatrix apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. Sunset y yo nos miramos de reojo y por acto reflejo. Creo que ninguna de las dos queríamos estar ahí.

* * *

 **"¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!"** gritó una muy cabreada Sakuya.

"¡N-No lo sé!" dijo una muy asustada Reisen.

 **"¡YA ESTÁ BIEN, SAKUYA!"** gritó Remilia. Sakuya soltó a Reisen tras eso.

"D-de acuerdo Milady..."

Remilia, Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma, Meiling, Kogasa, Marisa y Reimu, estaban en Eientei. Llevaban un buen rato buscándome, pero no encontraron ni rastro. Todas estaban muy preocupadas, en especial Sakuya. Y ahora que se había enterado Reisen, ella también lo estaba. Eirin y Kaguya escucharon la mala noticia.

"Hmm... Dudo que haya desaparecido porque se haya perdido. Esa mujer no parecía ser precisamente despistada la ultima vez que la vimos," comentó Eirin.

"¿Pero por qué se marchó?" preguntó Reisen.

"Pregúntaselo a la que viste de rojo y blanco," dijo Remilia cabreada.

"¡Oye ya está bien con eso; ella solo pensó que Dierita necesitaba estar sola!" dijo Marisa defendiendo a Reimu. Esta no dijo nada; solo miraba al suelo.

"Como esté muerta, nunca se lo perdonaré," dijo Remilia. Reimu hacía mucho esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas.

"No creo que así vayáis a solucionar nada." Kaguya se aclaró la voz tras decir eso. "Debemos organizarnos y buscarla por todo Gensokyo. Pensemos en lugares o en personas ideales para realizar secuestros."

"No creo que la hayan secuestrado..." dijo Reimu.

"¡Oh, ahora ella sa-"

"Quien se pica, ajos come," dijo Patchouli de repente.

Aquello hizo callar a Remilia. Esta odiaba esa frase por razones mas o menos obvias.

"A mí me convence la idea. Yo no sé vosotras, pero me voy a buscarla a sitios raros."

Y así, Kogasa se marchó flotando con su paraguas y dejándose llevar por el viento. Koakuma se rascó la cabeza.

"Que tía mas rara," dijo.

"Ya nos comentará. Organicemos un plan de búsqueda entonces," dijo Patchouli.

"De acuerdo," dijeron todas al unísono.

Y así comenzó su búsqueda exhaustiva mientras yo esperaba junto a las Genociders a que llegaran las demás del dicho grupo. No hay mucho más que comentar sobre esto, así que hagamos el típico salto temporal de siempre.

* * *

"¡Siento llegar tarde!"

Una vampiresa rubia de ojos rojos apareció enérgicamente por la puerta. Con la expresión vacía, me quedé mirando a la vampiresa. La reconocí enseguida; era la vampiresa que conocí en aquella reunión de mascotas.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú seas una Genocider?" le pregunté.

"¿Y tú quien eres?" me preguntó.

 _Jej, no me recuerdas, ¿eh?_

"¡A BUENAS HORAS!" le dijo Bellatrix a la vampiresa.

"¡Pues cuando he podido!" dijo ella.

"Bah... A ver si viene Medicine y estaremos ya todas."

"Creía que erais más," le dije.

"Muchas desaparecieron después de que la Hakurei derrotara a la antigua líder. No sabemos donde están ni si siguen vivas."

"Comprendo."

"¿Por qué coño está este aquí?" preguntó la vampiresa.

"Es una mujer, y está aquí porque así lo he querido yo," dijo Bellatrix con un tono tranquilo pero intimidante.

"Lo que sea."

La vampiresa se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. Me fijé que tenía un anillo puesto en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Este era dorado con una gema amarilla resplandeciente que parecía tener el símbolo de un sol grabado. Era un anillo solar, sin duda alguna. Esa mujer seguía contándome cosas de ella misma sin decirme ni una sola palabra.

"¿Lo oís?" dijo la vampiresa.

"No," dijeron todas.

"Porque sois Youkais, pero mi refinado oído escucha los mecanismos de una muñeca," dijo la vampiresa con orgullo.

"¿Tu refinado oído te dice que está plantada en la puerta?" le dije.

Todas miraron a la puerta y la vieron allí. Para ser una muñeca, parecía una niña normal. Era rubia, de ojos azules, y vestía por lo general de negro y de un rojo muy oscuro, con varias cruces rojas y negras plasmadas. Además de eso, una muñeca más pequeña volaba (flotaba) sobre su hombro derecho. Ambas eran prácticamente iguales, con la diferencia del tamaño, el pelo que el de la muñeca pequeña era más largo, y la cara.

"¿Como cojones...?" dijo la vampiresa cabreada.

"Hola," dijo la muñeca. Su voz de niña penetraba en mi mente cada vez que la oía. Sentía lastima.

"¡Al fin llegas, Medicine!" Bellatrix se levantó con un nuevo animo. "Al fin podemos empezar."

No hicieron falta más palabras. Yuuka se levantó de la mesa, Medicine cerró la puerta, y la vampiresa cerró las ventanas y bajó las persianas. En poco rato, la casa se volvió tan oscura como cuando entré. Mi guardia se alzó en el momento en que la oscuridad penetró en mis ojos. Aunque no veía nada, miraba hacia todos lados. Mis oídos estaban atentos escuchando pasos, cosas moverse, y crujidos extraños.

"¿Estás mejor?" me dijo Medicine a mi derecha.

"Sí. ¿Tú me salvaste?" le pregunté.

"Es una forma de verlo."

"No es que pueda ver mucho ahora mismo."

Fue curioso oír Bellatrix se partía de risa con lo que dije.

"No sé que es la risa," me dijo Medicine después de que Bellatrix terminara de reír.

"Me lo imagino."

"¿Tú sabes que es el miedo?"

"Sí."

"¿Lo sientes ahora?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estoy acostumbrada."

"Hmm... ¿Por qué no huyes ahora que estamos a oscuras?"

"Por la misma razón por la que me dejáis huir."

Segundos de silencio.

"¿Por qué te comportas como si estuvieras por encima de la situación?"

"Como dije antes, ya estoy acostumbrada."

"¡¿Sabes que te quiero, pequeñina?!" dijo Bellatrix desde alguna parte.

"Supongo que por eso estoy aquí."

 **"¡ME ENCANTA ESTA TÍA!"**

No quise hablar más por el momento, ni Medicine tampoco por lo que noté. Unos segundos después de oscuridad total y silencio parcial, un foco de luz azul verdosa alumbró una parte del suelo donde había unas escaleras que bajaban a algún sitio. Tras ver eso, pensé que iba a descubrir donde estaban las camas de aquella casa.

"Bajemos compañeras," dijo Bellatrix de buen humor.

Y así bajaron todas de una en una. Sunset y Yo bajamos con un hechizo de teletransportación que Sunset realizó. Al llegar abajo, vi que estábamos en una sala espaciosa, con una alfombra roja en el suelo que llegaba hasta un trono rojo. El cuarto estaba alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas, y una luz amarilla que hacía sombra a un ventilador que giraba con ritmo desde el techo. Detrás mía había una puerta, la cual se abrió y salieron las Genociders de ella. Bellatrix se sentó en su trono, Sunset se colocó a su derecha, la vampiresa a su izquierda, y Yuuka y Medicine se quedaron apoyadas en las paredes de los lados de la sala. Yo troté hacia el centro de la sala y me senté allí. Agradecí que la alfombra me acomodara la sentada.

"¿Te gusta?" me dijo Bellatrix contenta.

"Meeh."

"¿Vas a explicárselo de una vez?" dijo la vampiresa sin paciencia. Bellatrix la miró harta de ella.

"Salty Sea..." Me miró recobrando la sonrisa. "Quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad... ¿Eres una mujer, o un hombre?"

"Una mujer."

"Así lo demostraste, pero mi mascota aquí presente dice lo contrario."

"Mi cuerpo y voz antiguos eran de hombre, pero yo siempre he sentido que era una mujer. Ese nunca ha sido mi cuerpo y mi voz, y gracias a algún milagro de Gensokyo, ahora soy una mujer hecha y derecha. Soy feliz."

Aunque tuvo su gracia que dijera eso ultimo sin expresión alguna, era bastante cierto lo que dije. Bellatrix sonrió malévolamente.

"Cuando llegué a Gensokyo junto a mi mascota, oímos muchos rumores sobre ti. Decían que venías del infierno, y que tu poder superaba al de la mismísima Yukari Yakumo. Eso me llamó muchísimo la atención. Aun así, habían rumores que decían que eras un hombre, pero también los habían que decían que eras una mujer. Aquello me hizo dudar sobre si los rumores eran verdad o no. Entonces, decidí ponerte a prueba."

Bellatrix le hizo una señal a Sunset, y esta trotó hacia mí. Se detuvo al posicionarse delante mía.

"Colócate junto a Sunset, pequeñina."

Así hice. Al estar a su lado, Sunset invocó magia verdosa en su cuerno y apuntó a la única puerta del cuarto. De esta salió una especie de pantalla mágica que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. Las imágenes empezaron a verse.

 _Bellatrix y Sunset estaban en una especie de laboratorio. Pude ver a Fujita dentro de una capsula acuática. Estaba claro: Ellas lo crearon._

 _"Entonces, FC... ¿Fireheart Corporation?" pensé para mi misma._

"Así que Fujita es cosa vuestra," dije bastante aliviada de que no fuera cosa de Fany.

"Así es." Bellatrix se volvió a sentar en su trono. "Y joder si pasaste la prueba con creces. Me demostraste que eras toda una mujer, pequeñina."

No paraba de recalcar la palabra 'pequeñina'. Estaba claro lo que pretendía, y una vez más, no lo conseguiría.

"No te molestes en buscar en su base de datos; no encontrarás nada." Siguió diciendo Bellatrix. "El caso es que todo esto nos lleva a lo que realmente quiero de ti."

"¿Que me una a ti?" le pregunté en seguida. Era obvio que iba a pedirme eso.

"¡Qué inteligente eres pequeñina; pues sí!" Bellatrix se levantó. "Tú también odias a los hombres, Salty." Empezó a caminar hacia mi lenta y seductivamente. "Con tu poder, podríamos deshacernos de todos los del universo." Bellatrix se alzó sobre mí al llegar a donde yo estaba. "Y tu trato aquí sería el mejor que has tenido nunca. Serás humana todo el rato; podrás ir a donde quieras." Bellatrix se agachó y me abrazó el cuello, pegando su cara con la mía. Sus ojos penetraban en los míos. "Y cuando quisieras... Podríamos jugar un poquito. Tu serías mi pequeñina, y yo tu diosa."

 _Esta lo flipa._

"No," le dije directamente. Bellatrix se levantó y dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su trono y enseñándome de todo.

"Sabía que te harías la dura." Bellatrix se sentó en su trono al llegar a el, cruzando las piernas. "Pero yo también se hacerme la dura."

Bellatrix pegó un chasquido con sus dedos, y dos manivelas aparecieron a los lados de Yuuka y Medicine. Ambas accionaron las manivelas y la pared de detrás del trono empezó a bajar. Yo miraba vacía como la pared bajaba expectante de cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **"¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!"** gritó una muy cabreada Sakuya.

"¡N-No lo sé!" dijo una muy asustada Alice.

 **"¡YA ESTÁ BIEN, SAKUYA!"** gritó Remilia. Sakuya soltó a Alice tras eso.

"D-de acuerdo Milady..."

"Así no vamos a ninguna parte," dijo Patchouli. Remilia suspiró.

"Lo sé... Solo podemos esperar a que esa tsukumogami encuentre a Dierita," dijo Remilia.

"Ya..." dijo Sakuya deprimida.

"¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?" preguntó Alice.

* * *

La pared se bajó del todo y se vio a Sakuya y Kogasa atadas y colgadas del techo con la boca tapada con una venda. Además de eso, el suelo de donde colgaban era fuego. Si se caían de ahí, se quemarían en segundos.

"Yo que tú aceptaba pequeñina, o tus amigas pagaran el pato."

"Mis amigas no son ilusiones, y no."

Bellatrix agrandó los ojos, mirando a las chicas y después a mí.

"¿P-pero como cojones lo sabes?"

"Me lo acabas de decir."

Silencio incomodo. Bellatrix empezó a tener tics de psicópata en la cara. Mientras esto ocurría, Medicine y Yuuka accionaron de nuevo las manivelas cerrando la pared.

 **"¡SE ACABÓ; DESPÍDETE DEL MUNDO, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!"**

La vampiresa alzó el vuelo y se lanzó hacia mí. Sunset se fue de mi lado usando un hechizo de teletransportación, y apareció junto a Bellatrix. Sin alterarme nada de nada, esperé a que se acercara y alcé una pezuña. Una onda expansiva salió de esta, haciendo rebotar a la vampiresa y chocándose contra la pared. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se levantó lentamente y gruñendo de dolor.

"H-hija de puta," dijo la vampiresa.

"Sería muy fácil cortarte la mano izquierda y hacer un hechizo luminoso," le dije con mi inmenso vacío. La vampiresa se tapó el anillo de su mano izquierda con mucha rabia.

"Si soy tan poderosa como decís que soy, ¿Qué os ha hecho pensar que me iba a unir a vosotras, y que podríais acabar conmigo en el caso de que no aceptara?" les pregunté. Todas miraron a un lado excepto Bellatrix que sonreía como una chiflada.

"Si fuera por mí, habría acabado con todas ellas hace mucho. Todas son igual de inútiles, pero no tenía nada mejor aquí con lo que quedarme. Y entonces apareciste tú."

Bellatrix desapareció en una humareda negra, y apareció delante mía con otra humareda negra pero con el Collar Realista en las manos. ¿De donde lo había sacado?

"Más poderosa que nadie; macrofílica; totalmente hermosa y atractiva; y encima misándrica. Eres mi mujer perfecta."

Bellatrix me puso el collar y me transformé en humana. Pensé que iba a estar desnuda, pero aparecí con ropa interior negra. Fue curioso, la verdad. Entonces, Bellatrix pegó su cara con la mía, cogiendo gentilmente mi brazo derecho con una mano, y acariciándome la mejilla izquierda con la otra.

"Únete a mí Dierita. ¿Sabes las cosas que podríamos hacer juntas? ¡Seríamos las más poderosas y las más grandes! ¡Nos querríamos con fuerza y podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos! ¿No te haría eso feliz? ¿No quieres vengarte de los hombres que han tratado mal a las mujeres por incontables años por su arrogancia y chulería? ¡Podrían ser nuestros esclavos! ¡Podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con ellos con nuestros poderes juntos!"

Bellatrix me besó. Me sentía como en aquel sueño donde Fany me besaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Bellatrix dejó de besarme tras unos segundos y me miró pícaramente. Sus malditos ojos azules penetraban en los míos con fuerza a esa distancia de mí.

"¿No te maravilla esa idea? ¿No te pone esa idea?"

"No."

Bellatrix me miró seria. Acto seguido, empezó a golpear con furia mi pecho.

 **"¡¿QUE COÑO HAY QUE HACER PARA CONVENCERTE?! ¡QUIERO QUE ESTÉS A MI LADO!"**

Bellatrix paró de golpearme. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Suspiré.

"¿Cuanto tiempo te llevó aprenderte esta actuación?" Bellatrix me miró sorprendida. "Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí, ¿Cierto? Bueno, o eso es lo que crees. Por eso estás haciendo todo esto. Te crees que atacando a lo que me hace infeliz te quedarás conmigo, y no es así."

Bellatrix dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin ser capaz de creer lo que oía.

"T-tú fuiste un hombre en el pasado... ¿C-como es que no caes en mis encantos? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú?"

"No te quieres enterar, ¿Verdad?"

Pegué un suspiro y cerré los ojos. Bellatrix no dejaba de mirarme impresionada. Abrí los ojos.

"No soy un hombre ni nunca lo he sido Bellatrix. He sido una mujer toda mi vida; transexual, pero lo he sido. Y en cuanto a lo de la diosa, yo solo tengo una Bellatrix. Una asistenta de pelo plateado y mucho mas hermosa y atractiva de lo que tú serás nunca. Solo la quiero a ella, y la adoro a ella. Y sí, me gusta, lo admito sin problema. El amor es algo que odio, pero también admito que estoy enamorada de ella. Por eso ella es mi diosa, y **nadie más** ocupa ese puesto en mi corazón por el momento."

Bellatrix empezó a temblar. Una humareda negra se formó en su mano hasta aparecer un cuchillo. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

 **"¡TU ÚNICA DIOSA SOLO SERÉ YO!"**

Bellatrix alzó el cuchillo en el aire y Bellatrix corrió hacia mí gritando. Iba a clavarme el cuchillo, y no me importaba. No le iba a hacer nada. La verdad era mi única arma, y ya la usé. El resto que fuera lo que el Dios Hakurei quisiera. Estaba preparada para recibir la puñalada, pero entonces oí como otra puñalada distinta ocurría, callando a Bellatrix. Abrí los ojos. Una daga estaba clavada en la frente de Bellatrix, y esta estaba tirada en el suelo con cara de sorpresa y sangre cubriendo el suelo y toda su cara. Miré al frente y vi al resto de las Genociders tiradas en el suelo y con una daga clavada en la frente. Me llamó la atención como a Medicine le salía veneno en vez de sangre. Estaba impresionada. Me di la vuelta y la vi. Sakuya estaba allí con mirada asesina y lagrimas en los ojos.

"D-dierita..." me dijo como podía.

"Sakuya..." le dije.

"¿E-es verdad todo lo que has dicho de mí?"

"Claro que sí."

Su cara cambió a una triste y empezó a llorar. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo con gusto. Me sentí muy bien abrazándola.

"P-perdóname Dierita... H-he sido una egoísta obligándote a confiar en mi y a quererme..."

"No digas tonterías; la culpable aquí soy yo por no ser capaz de confiar en ti. Pero eso va a cambiar."

Nos miramos brevemente.

"Me alegra oír eso."

Estuvimos abrazados un rato en silencio. Estábamos muy bien allí... Aunque aquel escenario tan sangriento nos cortó un poco el rollo. Dejamos de abrazarnos y nos sonreímos.

"Salgamos de aquí. Las demás nos esperan fuera."

"¿Por qué solo has bajado tú?"

"Milady nos dijo que esto era algo que debía hacer yo sola... Y tenía razón."

Nos sonreímos. Salimos de aquel lugar, y efectivamente había muchísima gente afuera esperando que saliéramos. Todas me abrazaron y me preguntaron si estaba bien. Reimu, Marisa, mi familia, Reisen, Tewi, Eirin, Kaguya, la familia Yakumo, Alice, Kogasa, Yuyuko, Youmu... ¿Tantísima gente se había preocupado por mí? ... ¿De verdad? ... Bueno, eso es lo que parecía...

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde aquel incidente. Los cuerpos de las Genociders han sido enterrados cerca del sello de Mima, la última líder de las Genociders. La casa del Campo de Girasoles ha sido juzgada por las Yamas para ser aislada y clausurada por completo, y bueno... Todo vuelve a estar bien en Gensokyo. La armonía ha vuelto, y un prospero año (esperemos) acababa de empezar hace nada. Y bueno, ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo ahora? Pues disfrutar de mi segunda cita con Sakuya. Ambas bebíamos un vino buenísimo de nuestras copas, disfrutando de la luz de la luna y las estrellas desde el balcón del cuarto de Sakuya.

"¿Es sin alcohol?" le pregunté.

"Eso espero," me dijo.

Claramente que no era sin alcohol, pero era por hablar de algo. Después de aquella cita, Sakuya y Yo empezamos una relación. Y bueno, no solo Remilia lo celebró bebiéndose toda una botella de sake, sino que Gensokyo no tardó ni medio segundo en enterarse de nuestra relación. Y bueno... Todo está bien. ¿Soy feliz? No del todo, pero sin duda lo soy más que antes. Y aunque mi querofobia esté ahí siempre presente, intento ignorarla siempre que puedo. Ahora tengo a alguien a mi lado, que me quiere y que está ahí para escucharme y apoyarme en lo que sea, y lo mismo yo con ella. No podría desear nada más en este universo que aquello.

Y bueno... Humanos; Youkais; Fantasmas; Tsukumogamis; lo que seáis... Hemos llegado al final del trayecto. Ha sido muy divertido escribir este libro, y espero que os haya gustado y que os haya resuelto algunas dudas sobre mí y sobre los rumores que hay sobre mí. ¿Volveré a escribir otro libro? Es probable, pero por el momento creo que me merezco un buen descanso. Escribir cansa más de lo que parece, pero es muy entretenido y se pasa bien. Así que bueno... Eso es todo. Nos veremos en la próxima, supongo.

 _Y recordad niños: En vez de preocuparos de algo, ocuparos de ese algo._

 _Enseñanza random by: Dierita Scarlet._


End file.
